Amor unilateral
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Ike quiere a Pit, Pit quiere a Link, Link quiere a Marth, pero Marth quiere a Ike. ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que amas quiere a alguien que ni siquiera le corresponde? -Varias parejas-. *En proximos capitulos, cambio a rating M*
1. La fuerza de tus sentimientos

_**¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que más quieres está enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera le corresponde?**_

_Oh, bien, le he hecho un par de arreglos técnicos a este capítulo, nada en realidad en cuanto al contenido. _

_Igual quiero aprovechar este cambio para dar sólo una aclaración respecto a la edad de los protagonistas que estoy manejando: Pit con 14 años, Marth 16, Link 17 y Ike 19. El resto lo iré mensionando sobre la marcha según lo considere necesario, por el momento los dejo a su imaginación, siguiendo más o menos esos parámetros._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio económico de esto... pero eso deberia ser obvio considerando que para eso es esta página, igual, por si las dudas._

_Sin más, lo pormetido es deuda, he aquí: Amor unilateral._

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo 1. **

**La fuerza de tus sentimientos**

_Entrega todo lo que tienes, da todo lo que puedas, ama con todas tus fuerzas y no esperes nada a cambio, ni una sonrisa, mucho menos amor de vuelta. Date con toda el alma y cierra los ojos deseando que pronto algún milagro pase y lo conmuevas, que de pronto él te mire y lo entienda... Entrégate una, dos, mil veces si es necesario. Y si no resulta, sigue intentando, que por el simple hecho de amar ya estás siendo recompensado... _

* * *

Los suaves sollozos son el único sonido en la habitación. El pequeño ángel se encuentra hincado sobre sus rodillas frente al príncipe, que permanece tranquilamente sentado en la cama, acariciando el cabello castaño de quien se encuentra recostado sobre sus piernas, y que oculta de él el rostro, escondiéndolos entre sus brazos al tiempo que llora.

—Shh... ya, todo está bien —susurra el mayor, tratando de tranquilizar al niño mientras peina su cabello entre sus dedos—. Todo está bien.

—Duele... —contesta el ángel entre sollozos, después de un prolongado silencio—, peor que cualquier herida... duele.

Marth no puede hacer más que ofrecerle una sonrisa triste, sabiendo exactamente a lo que el pequeño se refiere, acariciando nuevamente su cabello con la esperanza de brindarle algo de confort.

—Lo sé... —susurró el príncipe—. Créeme que lo sé.

* * *

—¡Debiste haberlo visto! —asegura Ike—. Estoy seguro que está vez tardarán por lo menos 2 semanas en reparar Final Destination.

Pit apenas parece ponerle atención, más interesado en su malteada, asintiendo vagamente a lo que fuera que Ike estuviera tan entusiasmado contando. Pero no lo malinterpreten, no es que no le agrade conversar con el mercenario, es sólo que... bueno, realmente está esperando que esa persona especial atraviese la puerta del comedor como cada mañana lo hace, siente tantos deseos y ansias de verlo que difícilmente prestaría atención a cualquier otra cosa.

—Ah... supongo.

—Buenos días.

Ante la voz, Pit voltea rápidamente para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe de Altea.

—¡Buenos días, Marth! —saluda con una amplia sonrisa el ángel, aun a pesar del ligero disgusto del mercenario con quien comparte la mesa—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —contesta el joven con una leve y cálida sonrisa, acariciando un poco el cabello del menor, haciéndolo sonreír más ampliamente justo antes de que retome su lugar en la mesa—. ¿Qué tal tú, Ike?

—¿Mmh? —cuestiona con voz llana, sólo arqueando ligeramente una ceja—. Ah... bien... ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —dirigiéndose al ángel—, la próxima semana harán el torneo de equipos y me estaba preguntando si te gustaría, tú sabes, ser mi parej... compañero, ¿qué dices, Pit?

Pareciera que le toma unos segundos al menor captar del todo la petición, pero apenas procesándola por completo dirige una mirada inquisitiva a Marth, como pidiendo aprobación, a lo que el príncipe no hace más que cerrar ligeramente los ojos y mostrar una sonrisa que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, termina por verse ligeramente triste. Asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible a su compañero, toma asiento frente al par. Ante aquello, Pit no atina a más que devolver una sonrisa empática a su amigo, justo antes de contestar la pregunta.

—No veo porqué no, —encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, si bien, sonriendo ahora más libremente—. ¿Puedo elegir el color?

—¡Claro! ¿cuál tienes en mente?

—Creo que...

—¡Buenos días! —esa es sin lugar a dudas la alegre voz del Hylian más famoso, ¿quién otro que el Héroe del Tiempo?

—¡Ho-hola, Link! —saluda Pit entusiasmado, aunque evidentemente nervioso, con ese dulce rojizo en sus mejillas— ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal dormiste ayer? ¿qué...?

—Woo, Pit, una pregunta a la vez —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa comprensiva—, estoy bien.

Imposible ignorar la reacción del mercenario frente el "sobre afectuoso" saludo de Pit hacia Link.

_—Ike es tan transparente que es casi doloroso_— piensa Marth, manteniendo su sonrisa en forma de saludo cordial hacia Link, quien pronto le ofrece la propia, esa hermosa sonrisa que pareciera podría opacar la propia luz del sol si quisiera.

—Así que... ¿ya tienen pareja para el torneo? —inquiere Link.

—Pit y yo seremos equipo —se apresura a contestar Ike, de forma casi posesiva, pero a Link parece no importarle.

—O-oye, Link... —llama la tímida voz del ángel— eh... el verde... el verde es tu color favorito, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?

Link sólo inclina ligeramente la cabeza ante la cuestión, antes de atinar a contestar con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Pues, lo era —dice justo antes de mirar hacia Marth— hasta que descubrí que me gustaba más el azul.

El príncipe no hace más que desviar ligeramente la mirada, con la esperanza de que aquello sirva de algo para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _—Cómo quisiera que no dijeras ese tipo de cosas frente a Pit _—piensa al ver como el menor baja ligeramente las alas en un gesto un tanto triste.

—Oh... ya veo —musita, provocando la mirada consternada de Ike, quien pronto sonríe para despeinar el cabello del niño que trae como resultado en una risita angelical.

Ni siquiera Marth hubiera podido ocultar su sonrisa ante tal escena, de alguna forma, Ike siempre pareciera encontrar la manera de hacer feliz a quien lo necesite y terminar por hacerlos reír aun si segundos antes estuvieren a punto de llorar, y eso, definitivamente, resultaría ser una de las tantas cosas que el príncipe empezaría a admirar del mercenario, junto con su carisma y su aire juguetón, inclusive su forma de torpeza que, en uno u otro punto, se convertían en una de sus formas de animar a cualquiera.

—Y... ¿ya tienes pareja para el torneo? —Pregunta Link, sacando al monarca de sus pensamientos, quien ahora torna nuevamente su mirada hacia él.

—No, en realidad —contesta mientras ve como el Hylian se las ingenia para balancearse en dos de las patas de la silla en la que se encuentra— _¡Se va a caer, se va a caer, se va a caer!_

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el torneo? —inquiere casual, mientras deja caer la silla ahora en sus cuatro patas.

Marth lo considera por un segundo, mirando nuevamente la escena frente a él donde ahora el mercenario se divierte haciéndole cosquillas a Pit en el abdomen, haciéndole gritar y reír a vez, pidiéndole que pare sin parecer realmente enfadado. Al menos, Pit se repone rápido...

—Claro, me encantaría —responde a su amigo con una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, provocando el innegable sonrojo de Link que de pronto se encuentra sin palabras ante el príncipe—. ¿Qué te parece el azul para nuestra primera batalla?

—Perfecto —responde el chico, con su radiante sonrisa—. _Marth, si tan sólo tuvieras una idea._

* * *

—GAME SET! The winner is... Green Team —Anuncia la grave voz, dando cuenta del desenlace de la batalla previa entre los equipos conformados por Pikachu y Jigglypuff contra Ness y Lucas, siendo el segundo par el ganador.

La mayoría de los contendientes se encuentran en la enorme sala donde se encuentra la inmensa pantalla de plasma que transmite las batallas desde las diferentes plataformas. Pronto su atención es dirigida a la entrada de los transportadores, donde pronto aparecen los cuatro participantes intercambiando felicitaciones y deseando "suerte para la próxima", estrechando manos de forma política.

—Buena batalla, ¿no crees? —Inquiere Marth, mirando a quien se encuentra a su lado en el sillón.

—Ajá —contesta Link con una sonrisa complaciente—. Lucas ha mejorado mucho desde que entrena con Ness.

—Así parece —concede el noble, al tiempo que vuelve su atención a la pantalla que anuncia que la próxima batalla será entre los equipos Rojo y Azul: Mario y Peach contra Samus y Snake, a lo que Marth no puede evitar sentir algo de lástima por el fontanero y la princesa.

Pronto, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos apresurados provenientes del pasillo, pero ni siquiera tiene que voltear para saber quién los provoca... o más bien dicho, quiénes. Así pues, en cuestión de segundos, Ike y Pit se encuentran en la entrada a la sala, ambos evidentemente agotados por lo que pareciera una larga carrera hasta la mansión, Pit portando una real expresión de alarma en sus ojos, apresurándose para encontrarse con sus otros dos amigos.

—Dime que no nos han nombrado todavía —pide el ángel con urgencia a su mejor amigo, asiéndolo de la parte superior de su capa de forma nerviosa.

—Pit, tranquilo, apenas empezaron el torneo y no, no los han llamado. Ahora trata de calmarte —pide Marth, logrando que el pequeño libere la tela, así como hacerlo sonrojarse por su impulsivo acto—. ¿Y... qué pasó?

—Larga historia —contestó Ike antes siquiera que Pit pudiera decir palabra alguna—. ¿Cómo van?

—Apenas es la segunda batalla, la primera la ganaron Ness y Lucas y ahora están peleando Snake y Samus contra Mario y Peach —anuncia Link, apuntando a la pantalla.

—¡Auch! —es lo único que el mercenario puede comentar al ver a Samus ejecutando su Final Smash sobre sus pobre contrincantes, realmente siente pena por ellos.

—GAME! The winner is... Blue Team.

Esta vez, justo después de que los competidores volvieran a la sala, la pantalla llamó al equipo de Luigi y Yoshi contra el integrado por Falco y Fox.

—Parece que esto tardará... —hace notar Marth, recorriéndose de su lugar en el sillón para hacer lugar al par recién llegado, ignorando la cercanía en la que ahora se encuentra con Link y el tenue rosado en las mejillas del rubio—. ¿Quieren sentarse?

Tanto Pit como Ike asiente con un pequeño gesto y toman su lugar en el sillón, que si bien es lo bastante amplio como para albergar a los cuatro, tampoco lo es tanto como para mantener la que pudiera ser una "sana" distancia entre ellos. Aunque no es como que a alguno de ellos le moleste demasiado.

Pit toma lugar junto a Marth, permitiendo que éste acaricie su cabello como suele hacerlo al saludarlo, mientras Ike trata de pasar por alto el hecho. Y es hasta entonces que Marth se percata:

—¿Rojo? —refiriéndose al color de los trajes de sus amigos... aunque no puede evitar pensar que el traje de Pit parece más bien rosa.

—Ugh... —musita el menor, desviando su mirada hacia Ike, comprobando que su antención se encuentre en la batalla en el televisor, volviéndola luego al príncipe a su lado—. Al final, dejé que Ike eligiera el color, él... —hace una pausa al recordar la embarazosa razón que el mercenario le dio de haber elegido el color mencionado—. Él cree que me veo "lindo" en este color.

Marth no hace más que sonreír ante lo dicho por el chico, llevando su atención nuevamente a la escena en la pantalla. A pesar de su previa predicción, las batallas anteriores habían acabado rápido y esta parecía no ser una excepción, pudiera decirse que era un tanto injusta incluso, si uno considera el abismo de diferencia entre las habilidades de un equipo y el otro. Pronto, el anuncio de la predecible victoria de Falco y Fox se hizo oficial, después de que el aviar se las arreglara para hacer explotar una Smart Bomba justo frente al equipo de verde.

—Qué aburrido —dice Ike en medio de un suspiro, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca y recargando su cabeza en ellas—. Al menos a Master Hand no parece preocuparle hacer demasiado obvio que quiere deshacerse rápido de los contendientes débiles, lástima por Pikachu, seguramente si hubiera tenido un compañero más fuerte hubiera podido pasar a la siguiente ronda.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro con Jigglypuff? —debate Pit—. Después de todo, ella ha estado aquí desde el primer torneo, eso debe significar algo ¿no?

—Si lo miras frívolamente, probablemente Ike tenga razón —argumenta Marth—, al menos en el sentido que las peleas están siendo realmente disparejas, uno puede predecir el resultado inclusive antes de que comiencen.

—¿Crees que terminemos la primera eliminatoria hoy? —inquiere Link, percatándose de que aunque las batallas no han sido muy largas, han dejado pasar mucho tiempo entre una y otra y el resto empezaba a ponerse ansioso.

—No creo, seguramente pronto anunciarán un receso.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, acto seguido, aparece Master Hand junto a Crazy Hand anunciando que el resto de las batallas de la primera ronda se llevarán acabo entre los próximos dos días, excusándolo aquello con fallas técnicas en los transportadores y problemas con algunas de las pistas. Incluido Final Destination... y todos sabemos uno de los responsables de ello.

—¡Demonios...! —maldice Ike en voz baja, buscando a Wolf y Bowser con la mirada y encontrándolos escabulléndose despistadamente de la sala—. Ah... creo que será mejor hacer una elegante retirada —susurra a sus compañeros, tratando de convencerlos con una sonrisa, a lo que los otros tres sólo contestan a unísono con un suspiro marcado en resignación. No, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa.

Ya se encontraban en la puerta cuando la grave voz de Master Hand se hizo notar: —¿A dónde cree que va, Ike?

—¡Mierda! —murmuró el mercenario, parándose en seco.

—Alguien está en problemas —canturrea Crazy Hand, yendo a buscar a los otros dos fugitivos.

_—Esto... nos va a doler _—piensa Ike al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

* * *

No hay nadie afuera ahora que pueda disturbarlos. Marth se encuentra sobre Ike, con el mercenario entre sus piernas. El mayor con las piernas extendidas y una de sus rodillas apenas flexionada, recargado apenas en el árbol tras de sí, para poder mirar lo que hace el joven sobre él. La capa en alguna parte cercana a ambos en el césped justo a su armadura, incluso la banda que suele sostener su cabello se ha ido, la camisa abierta y las manos del príncipe haciendo su trabajo sobre su pecho.

—¡Ah! ¡Marth!

—No te muevas tanto —advierte el menor, con expresión seria en sus rostro, sin dejar de lado su tarea—. Además no creo que duela tanto.

—¡Ah! Si haces eso, ¡claro que va a doler! —señala el mercenario, alejando la mano de su pecho, tomándola por la muñeca.

Marth lo mira por instantes, aparentemente serio hasta que una sonrisa un tanto... malévola turba sus usualmente calmas facciones, y acercando su rostro al cuello de Ike susurra:

—¿Te refieres... a esto? —cuestiona, soplando ligeramente sobre la zona.

—¡AH! ¡Sí! A eso me refiero —regaña el mercenario, haciendo a Marth retroceder y viendo al chico, normalmente callado, riendo bajito, pero melodiosamente, algo que para Ike resulta inusual pero verdaderamente agradable de oír y no puede ocultar su propia sonrisa ante ello—. Eso me saco por pedirte ayuda.

—Perdona —pide noble al tranquilizarse un poco, mas sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, volviendo a delinear la curvatura del cuello del mercenario—, pero ¿sabes? Es tu culpa, si no hubieras destruido la plataforma junto con Wolf y Bowser, Master Hand no hubiera tenido que castigarte.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero... valió la pena, ¿quién diría que con la cantidad adecuada de Smart Bombs y Bob-ombs podrías hacer estallar la mitad de un escenario? Pero ¡hacernos vencerlo a él y Crazy Hand! ¡Y además pelear entre nosotros sólo con Bob-ombs! ¿No te parece demasiado?

—En realidad, creo que están siendo más creativos cada vez —concluye el príncipe al terminar de limpiar la herida del cuello y pecho de Ike, revisando nuevamente la herida en su frente, comprobando que ha dejado de sangrar.

Talvez... sea bueno mencionar que Marth ha estado curando las heridas de Ike todo este tiempo, sólo por si acaso.

—Mmh... ¿Marth? —llama el más alto, continuando hasta encontrarse con la mirada del otro—. Gracias por esto.

—N-no es nada —balbucea, un tanto nervioso, colocando vendas sobre la frente de Ike—. Pero, pudiste haber ido a la enfermería, ¿por qué...?

—¡Nah! ¿Y dejar que el tal Dr. Mario vuelva a sermonearme con "no te quejes, es tu culpa, cómo es posible que hagas..." bla bla cosa...? ¡Ni pensarlo!

—Pero... yo también hago eso —hace notar Marth, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, pero, cuando tú lo dices, no me molesta.

Ante el último comentario, Marth puede sentir como el rosado tiñe sus normalmente pálidas mejillas y, como si aún fuera posible, la mano de Ike despeinando su cabello no hace más que acentuar el rubor en ellas.

—¡Buen chico! —expresa el Crimean, retirando su mano del cabello del chico.

—Ya está —anuncia Marth al acomodar el vendaje, su voz sonando vagamente triste, mas aún mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se pone de pie, ofreciendo su mano al mercenario para que haga lo mismo.

—Gracias —dice Ike nuevamente, revisando la movilidad de su hombro y su cuello—. Aunque... un masaje no me vendría mal.

Dice lo último con esa sonrisa que Marth bien sabe usa siempre que quiere conseguir algo... esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Mmh.

Ike no puede evitar reír ante el rostro, aparentemente, ofendido del príncipe, para él, resulta irresistible hacerle ese tipo de bromas a su amigo, por ese intento de puchero donde, sin darse cuanta, mostraba aún más su labio inferior y sus mejillas parecían más grandes cuando lo hacía, lo mismo que el rubor de indignación sobre ellas (o al menos, lo que Ike piensa es indignación).

—Siéntate —es el bajo comando que hace parar la risa del mercenario.

—¿Uh?

—Dije "siéntate" —dice ahora alzando ligeramente la voz, con sus mejillas ahora teñidas en un rosa pálido—. Eres muy alto.

—¿Me... me darás un masaje? —inquiere incrédulo, abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

—Sólo porque... porque si tus músculos están tensos, las heridas dolerán más.

—Supongo que tienes razón —contesta con usa amplia sonrisa, acatando la orden antes dada.

Justo después siente a Marth hincarse tras de él, y las delicadas manos del chico tomar sus fuertes hombros.

—Lo haré despacio, así no habrá problema de que las heridas se abran de nuevo, pero puede doler un poco.

Ike sólo asiente en silencio, dejando a las habilidosas manos trabajar. En realidad, no se había percatado de lo tensos que estaban hasta que el masaje proporcionado por el niño fue quitando algunos nudos.

—Nnh...

—Lo siento, ¿te lastime?

—No, está bien, continúa.

Claro que dolía, más cuando los dedos de Marth tocaban las heridas apenas curadas, pero... definitivamente era un dolor muy distinto al recibido anteriormente, era un dolor placentero, medido y de esa forma estaba bien para él. Inclusive podía sentir como el propio calor subía a sus mejillas ante el toque de las suaves manos, más aún cuando éstas entraron en contacto directo son su piel, removiendo su camiseta ya abierta de sus hombros. Sin darse cuenta, Ike había entrado en un estado parecido a la somnolencia, sólo por lo que hacían sobre él las manos de Marth.

—¿Marth? —Llamó el mercenario, su voz empapada en un estado parecido a la embriaguez.

—Dime —contesta la voz serena, justo en el mismo trance instantes antes.

—¿Sabes dónde puede estar Pit?

Fuese como si la pregunta hubiera presionado algo en Marth. Con cuidado, retiró sus manos de los hombros del otro chico y, cuando éste le miró inquisitivo, no hizo más que contestar quedamente con una muy sutil y triste sonrisa, sin querer mirar a su interlocutor: —Entrenando arquería con Link, supongo.

—Bien, entonces ¡vamos! —dice el mercenario poniéndose de pie, estirándose y escuchando los huesos de su cuello, hombros y espalda crujir—. ¡Oh, Marth! Eres el mejor, amigo, ¿sabías eso? —adula con una amplia sonrisa, pero pronto se percata del estado de su acompañante.

Ahora sentado sobre sus pies y pantorrillas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, ambas manos sobre su regazo, su comúnmente pálido rostro, teñido de rosado en las mejillas, los ojos brillando de forma tal que uno no puede sino imaginar un inmenso dolor tras esos zafiros y... y esa preciosa, mas preocupante, sonrisa triste sobre sus labios. Ike siente su corazón doler realmente ante aquella imagen ¿cómo...? ¿En qué momento el niño junto a él se había puesto así de mal sin que siquiera lo hubiese notado?

—¿Marth? ¿Estás bien? —inquiere preocupado, acercándose con cuidado al chico aún en el suelo.

—¿Mmh? —es apenas un sonido, ni siquiera alcanza a ser una palabra, y él lo sabe, pero trata de compensarlo extendiendo su sonrisa, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su fleco—. Sí, todo bien.

Un sólo roce... el contacto de la mano de Ike sobre su frente era todo lo necesario para dejarlo sin aliento y hacerlo mirar al otro par de ojos azules. Un azul tan intenso, casi amoratados... el color de Ike.

—Te sientes un poco caliente —anuncia Ike, ligeramente alarmado—. ¿Quieres que te lleve con el _doc_? Al menos puede revisarte.

Marth sólo sonríe, suprimiendo la urgencia de quedar boquiabierto ante el hombre frente a él, y con esa misma sonrisa, usa el dorso de su mano en un gesto sútil para retirar, aún a su propio pesar, la mano en su frente, para ponerse de pie.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy bien.

—¿No prefieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? —ofrece, con un gesto preocupado—. Para que puedas descansar.

Marth se limita a negar con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa que ahora pareciera más sincera.

—En serio, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Por otra parte, será mejor que te apresures a ir con esos dos antes de que se aburran y decidan irse.

—Vienes conmigo ¿cierto? —lo dicho por Ike, más que una pregunta, sonaba a una orden, y Marth no puede negarle una amplia y verdadera sonrisa a ello, más por la forma en que el mercenario fruncía el ceño intentando parecer serio al respecto.

—Claro, te alcanzo allá, sólo debo ir a mi habitación por un par de cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mnh... bueno —concede, no muy convencido, después comenzando a caminar en su propia dirección, al tiempo de Marth hace lo mismo en camino a la mansión.

No es sino a la prudente distancia que el noble mira sobre su hombro para observar al mercenario alejarse, una sonrisa triste se posa en sus labios al timepo que piensa: "Podría ser peor", justo antes de retomar su camino.

* * *

_—Me pregunto qué le pasará... _—se cuestiona Ike mientras hace sus camino hasta la zona de tiro— _Marth ha estado actuando al extraño últimamente._

Sin embargo, en segundos cualquier lógica en su mente se discipa con sólo escuchar el sonido de aquella voz ángelica que tanto idolatra.

—... ¡Y luego ella acusó a Ike de acosarla! ¿Puedes creerlo?

En cuanto Ike escuchó lo último, sumado a Link que sostenía su estómago con ambas manos, doblado de la risa, pudo deducir con fácilidad de lo que había estado hablando el otro par. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro en resignación, se acerca ahora lo suficiente para estar en su rango de visión.

—Se nota que están entrenando muy duro —dice sarcástico, más con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sólo tomábamos un respiro—asegura Link, quitando las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos por la risa—. Vaya que la pasaron mal esta mañana.

—Algo así —contesta sin deseos de dar más detalles al respecto—. ¿Qué tal la práctica?

—Bien, estábamos por empezar con distancia.

—Suena bien, ¿les molesta si me quedo? —pregunta el mercenario, recargándose en el árbol más cercano, buscando cubrirse del sol.

—Para nada —contesta Link.

Llendo a su lugar en la zona de tiro, toma la posición de arquero, seguido por Pit que se le une, haciendo lo mismo. Ambos ahora con el brazo derecho bien extendido, sosteniendo sus respectivos arcos, miradas fijas en su blanco que, por la distacia, apenas y se apreciaba, ya estaban a punto de lanzar la flecha cuando...

—¿Marth vendrá?

La voz de Link hace a Pit perder toda su concentración, o más bien el hecho de que esa voz que tanto sueña pronuncie otro nombre. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, su flecha terminó en medio del prado, muy lejos de donde debiera, con el blanco aún a 10 metros y una pequeña risita de esa misma voz se hizo escuchar.

—Vamos, Pit, ¿qué fue eso? —continuó riendo bajo—, ni siquiera cerca.

El ángel se encontraba ahora avergonzado frente a la persona que más deseaba impresionar. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, en ese momento, realmente no le molestaría si la tierra se abierse bajo sus pies y lo tragara, si al menos eso pudiera opacar un tanto la humillación.

—Hey —oyó la voz de Ike, en regaño suave—, no seas tan duro con él.

—¿Huh? Amm... Lo siento, Pit —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa entre juguetona y culposa— sabes que sólo bromeaba.

—Es... Está bien —no podía decir más, no quería decir más, y por primera vez en su vida probablmente, tampoco quería ver a Link. No podía evitar maldecir bajo su aliento el haberse distraido con algo tan vanal y sabía que estaba mal mas, en ocasiones como esas, sentía celos de toda la atención que el príncipe obtenía de Link.

_—¿Él preguntaría por cualquier otro? ¿preguntaría... por mí?_

Sus pesamientos fueron interrumpidos de súbito cuando sintió la mano de Link tomar la suya, aquella que tenía el arco, y guiarla hasta frente a ambos, Link posicionándose tras Pit, batallando un tanto para acomodarse considerando las alas de Pit, quien ahora mostraba un rojo escarlata en sus mejillas.

—Mantén tu brazo así —comandó al oído del menor.

Podía sentir el aliento de Link acariciar su oreja por la cercanía, le provocaba escalofríos... placenteros escalofríos que recorrían toda su columna y parecieran culminar en su nuca provocando a los vellos de esa zona específica erizarse. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pareciera que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho e, internamente, Pit pedía a Palutena porque Link no se diera cuenta de la forma en que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Ike sólo miraba la escena desde su lugar junto al árbol, ahora con el seño fruncido, deseando pedirle de la manera más atenta a ese _güerito _que le hiciera el favor de quitarle las manos de encima a _su_ ángel, y realmente requirrió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar hacer eso mismo, mirando a otro lado contal de no verles.

—Ahora acomoda tu flecha.

Ante Link, Pit se limitaba a asentir y acatar cada una de sus instrucciones, embelesado por cada nuevo roce y de alguna forma entorpecido, casi intoxicado por la presencia de el objeto de todos sus afectos. Cualquier sentiemiento de celos había sido por completo disipado de su mente para entonces... igual que cualquier necesidad de decir que sabía perfectamente como lanzar una flecha, de cualquier manera, nunca está de más aprender otro estilo, ¿no?

—Un poco más arriba —instruyó Link, levantado un poco el brazo izquierdo de Pit, acercándose aún más para poder enfocar y apuntar correctamente el blanco, haciendo a Pit sentir sus piernas como mantequilla por encontrarse entre los brazos de Link (o algo así)— ahora.

Ante el comando Pit lanzó la flecha y, por alguna razón, se vio sorprendido al notar que de hecho habia caído en el blanco, o al menos eso parecía, no podía estar muy seguro por la distancia, pero todo indicaba que así había sido.

—¡Yey! —vitorró el niño, para justo después virar hacia Link con la más enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa que sus labios puedieran ofrecer—. ¿Viste eso?

—Lo hiciste muy bien —concedió Link con una sonrisa, acariciando apenas un poco el cabello del ángel, lo que de cualquer forma era más que suficiente como para hacer al pequeño emanar corazones.

Ignorando la situación, finalmente se les une Marth, siendo el seño fruncido de Ike lo primero que aprecia al entrar y, al buscar al ángel con la mirada, no tarda en averiguar la razón del disgusto del mercenario. Mas no alcanza siquiera a acercarse lo suficiente como para calmarlo cuando Link nota su presencia, gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, y lo intercepta sin tener que acercársele, simplemente sonriéndole cálidamente y saludando con un movimiento ligero de su mano.

Marth se limita a regresar el gesto, sumado a una sonrisa algo apenada hacia Pit, que no estaba nada feliz por la pérdida del contacto con Link.

Sin mayores contratiempos, el par de arqueros regresan a su práctica y Marth se une a Ike junto al árbol, con libreta y pluma en mano.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, sacando al mercenario de sus pensamientos.

—Si, es... sólo lo de siempre —contesta, bajando su tono en lo último.

Con una sonrisa triste, Marth se sienta a un lado de Ike y abriendo su libreta disponiéndose a escribir, dice con voz queda:

—Hay quienes creen que si tus sentimientos son suficientemente fuertes, un día serán capaces de llegar a la personas que quieres.

Ike lo contempla por un segundo, observando las suaves facciones del chico junto a él, sus casta sonrisa y las manos que sostienen la pluma que ahora escribe sobre las blancas hojas de la libreta. Volviendo la mirada a los otros dos después, contesta con una sonrisa complacida:

—Siempre sabes exactamente lo que hay que decir, ¿cierto? —concede, sentándose a su lado, esta vez, contemplando la práctica del otro par mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

_Querido Roy:_

_Me alegra mucho saber que todo va bien en Pherae, pero era de esperarse teniéndote a ti para asegurarse de que todo lo esté. _

_Aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde mi última carta: Ike sigue pensando en Pit, Pit sigue enamorado de Link, Link es cada vez más obvio respecto a lo que supongo siente por mí, y mientras, yo no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído por Ike. Es... triste, supongo, que siendo tan buenos amigos hayamos llegado a este punto que pareciere no tener retorno, encontrándonos en medio de un perfecto cuadro amoroso, donde ninguno es enteramente feliz._

_A veces no sé qué me duele más, si el hecho de no ser correspondido o el saber que la persona que más quiero tampoco lo es y que, como yo, sufre por ello. Pero no puedo culpar a Pit, como no puedo culpar a Link porque, según dicen, "uno no elige de quién se enamora", y aunque intento comprenderlo, lo cierto es que no ayuda en nada a aminorar la pena. _

_No puedo ser egoísta, aún cuando quisiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Pit quiere, en lo que Ike quiere, inclusive en lo que Link quiere. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de querer. Añoro los momentos como estos más que nada, ver a Link y a Pit practicando juntos, verlos sonreírse mutuamente y saber que con sólo eso Pit pudiera ser feliz me hace feliz también._

_Y, por mi parte, tener a Ike recostado en mi hombro, durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado, es algo que pudieras adivinar me llena de una alegría que no sé si pudiera describir en palabras, pero... aún cuando quisiera que esto fuera siempre así, que Link pudiera encontrar una forma de corresponder a mi ángel o que mis sentimientos pudieran llegar al corazón de Ike, soy consciente del fondo amargo en esta cercanía._

_Ike quiere a Pit, eso lo ha dejado claro, y sin embargo, cosas tan simples y a la vez tan íntimas como dormir en mi hombro o pedirme que le cure las heridas, hacen que todo el esfuerzo y el desgaste que conlleva tratar de convencerme de que no tengo posibilidades con él pierdan todo efecto... porque, aunque no quiera, me hace dudar, y aunque trato de evitarlo, mi corazón me juega malas pasadas:_

_Cada vez que él se preocupa por mí, que me muestra esos ojos consternados, cada muestra de afecto, cada roce... es como si quemaran. Cada vez que me hace sentir especial con frases vacías como "eres el mejor" y cada una de las veces que sus manos tocan mi piel me hacen construirme un castillo de falsas esperanzas que se quiebran al momento en el que él pronuncia el nombre de quien quiere... el de Pit._

_Ike es un torbellino que arrasa con cada uno de mis pensamientos sensatos y el quererle viene a ser lo mismo que romper con toda mi lógica, cuando con sólo mirarle me convierto en nada, para ser esa nada que hay a su al rededor... Yo podría olvidarme de él, pretender que no siento nada y repetírmelo hasta que yo mismo lo crea. _

_Podría incluso dejar de quererle, dejar de pensarle, dejar de mirarle sabiendo a quien es a quien quiere pero... ¿con qué fuerza si con una sola palabra cautiva nuevamente mi atención, y cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre fuese como si pusiera el más poderoso de los conjuros sobre mí? Y es entonces que nuevamente me encuentro preso de él, encantado por él, idolatrándole sin razón porque, cada vez que sonríe... mi mundo se ilumina por sólo ver esa sonrisa._

_Y me duele pensarlo sólo para encontrarme con la realidad una y otra vez. Me consume el reprocharme constantemente el idealizarlo sabiendo que, queriendo tanto a alguien más, sus ojos nunca se desviarán hacia mí, y sin desearlo me encuentro en ocasiones maldiciendo la existencia de la palabra "amigo" cuando él la dice para refererse a mí porque, si bien es una de las más hermosas formas de cariño... a veces eso no es suficiente, y saber que no puedo pedirle más simplemente me rompe el corazón._

_Dicen que los sentimientos que son lo bastante fuertes tiene el poder de llegar a la persona que amas, ¿será que mi amor no es suficiente?_

_A veces considero del seguir tu consejo, olvidarme de Ike y dejarme querer por Link; pero dejar de querer todavía es difícil para mí y pensar en lo que haría sentir a Pit con ello me hace desechar instantáneamente esa posibilidad, aunque admito que tienes razón: En este punto, difícilmente encontraremos forma alguna en que todos sean felices. ¿Por qué la felicidad de unos siempre parece depender del sufrimiento de otros?_

_Debo dejar de plagarte con este tipo de cartas, espero que la próxima vez pueda escribir mejores noticias o, por lo menos, pensamientos más alegres._

_Siempre tuyo, _

_Marth Lowell_

_PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! La receta de Peach del pastel cumpleaños la mando junto con la carta. Por favor, dale mis felicitaciones a tu linda esposa._

—¡Aww! ¿No se ven lindos?—anuncia la efusiva voz de Pit, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Peach.

Al levantar la mirada de su carta, Marth se encuentra con dos cosas que parecieran opuestas: un ángel con una hermosa y enternecida sonrisa... y un hylian que no se ve nada alegre con la escena. No puede evitar sonrojarse, a sabiendas que el mercenario aún se encuentra dormido sobre su hombro.

—La cena ya debería estar lista, ¿nos acompañas? —invita Link, tratando de formar su usual sonrisa.

—Claro, sólo...

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase, cuando Ike comenzó a despertar, separándose del hombro de Marth, aún somnoliento, lo suficiente como para no percatarse de dónde había estado durmiendo, simplemente tallando uno de sus ojos con el dorso de su guante, provocando la cálida sonrisa de Marth que, sumado a la luz del anochecer, dejaban a Link sin aliento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —inquiere el príncipe al joven a su lado, haciendo a Link borrar los antiguos pensamientos en su cabeza.

* * *

Tan pronto entraron al comedor, se encontraron con las dos princesas que, aparentemente, los estaban esperando.

—Buenas noches, princesas —saludó Marth, haciendo un leve reverencia.

—Buenas noches, príncipe —correspondieron ambas al unísono.

No es que fuera necesaria esa clase de saludos entre ellos, pero, podría decirse que en algún punto, la exagerada cordialidad entre ellos de la realeza, se había convertido en una forma de juego en la que inclusive Ganondorf y Bowser habían aceptado participar y, sólo de vez en cuando, alguno que otro de los habitantes de la mansión.

Esta vez, Ike, Link y Pit decidieron participar del juego, haciendo leves reverencias antes las princesas, que consiguieron las risitas nerviosas de las otras dos.

—Ike, Link, ¿nos darían unos segundos con estos terroncitos? —pregunta Peach con un guiño, abrazando a Pit y Marth por el cuello, dejando a estos dos con no más que una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros—. Prometemos devolverlos.

Los rostros tanto Link como de Ike se encuentran en una cómica expresión de desconcierto, que culmina haciéndoles mirarse mutuamente y luego volviendo su mirada a las princesas, tratando de no parecer demasiado desorientados... en realidad sin mucho éxito.

—¡Claro! —contestar al mismo tiempo.

Aunque ambos retoman su camino en busca de una mesa, ninguno de los dos se encuentra muy convencido, ambos conocen bien a las dos chicas y por lo tanto... no tienen ni idea de lo pudieran terminar diciéndoles a sus pobres víctimas. No les queda más que dejar ir un apesadumbrado suspiro empático por sus dos amigos.

—Peach... a veces me perturba —susurra Ike cuando se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos, a lo que Link se limita a asentir muy levemente con la cabeza.

Y mientras el rubio y el mercenario se sirven la cena y encuentran una mesa disponible, las dos princesas hacen lo que ellas considerarían su labor como buenas chicas.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestiona Peach haciendo lucir su nuevo brillo labial al mostrar esa sonrisa cómplice.

—Ah... ¿a qué te refieres? —Marth sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere.

—Tú sabes —contesta rodando los ojos—. Zelda y yo hemos estado preguntándonos a donde irán a parar ustedes cuatro con todo ese coqueteo.

—Princesa... —regaña suavemente Marth, sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

—Está bien, Marth —susurra Zelda—. No es tan notorio, digamos que es sólo "instinto femenino".

Marth comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo, más por que, a diferencia de Pit, estaba completamente consciente de a dónde iba a parar esa conversación.

—Personalmente —dice Peach abrazando a Pit por la espalda—, creo que mi pastelito de crema haría una lindísima pareja con el dulcecito de leche de aquella mesa —concluye señalando la mesa en la que ahora se encuentran Link y Ike conversando.

En el lenguaje de Peach, eso significa que cree que Pit y Link se verían bien juntos. Por desgracia para el pequeño ángel, el haber estado conviviendo con la princesa le ha llevado a comprender perfectamente sus dulces sobrenombres y la sola imagen mental provocada por Peach es suficiente para hacer que el calor de su cuerpo elevarse hasta sus mejillas, tornándolas rojizas al instante.

—En cambio, para mi nievecita de vainilla —continúa la rubia—, ¿qué mejor que la tarta de moras de esa misma mesa? El contraste de sabores sería delicioso.

Es decir: Para Peach, al príncipe Marth, le ayudaría tener al mercenario de pareja, considerando aquello de "los opuestos se atraen". Y está vez fue el turno de Marth de sonrojarse, desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar el rojizo de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, Peach, pero temo que desacuerdo contigo —ese instante, las 3 miradas se posaron sobre Zelda—. Es obvio que Ike se preocupa siempre de forma especial por nuestro pequeño ángel, siempre está procurando que tenga una sonrisa en sus labios y eso es algo importante con una pareja, cuando es persona esta interesada en hacerte feliz.

Pit baja ligeramente la mirada, sin poder pretender ante la princesa.

—Además, no negaré que me gustaría que pudieras corresponder los sentimientos de Link —dice, dirigiéndose a Marth, haciéndole de nuevo sentirse incómodo—. Él realmente te aprecia mucho, Marth.

—_Eso lo sé _—piensa para sí el príncipe, primero bajando ligeramente la mirada, esperando no tener que encontrarse con la de su amiga, porque bien sabe que ella siempre velará por los sentimientos de Link además, ella es tan partidaria de "amar a quien te ame" como lo es Roy—, _pero ¿está bien renunciar tan fácilmente a lo que sientes?_

Escuchar a Peach y a Zelda debatir sobre qué parejas parecían las adecuadas había dejado de interesarle cuando, al alzar la vista a la mesa donde Ike y Link se encontraban antes charlando, los ve ahora a ambos de pie de cada lado de la mesa, con expresiones de furia en sus rostros, Link incluso con las mejillas enrojecidas de lo que pudiera interpretarse como coraje reprimido.

Apenas alcanzó a advertir a Pit de la escena cuando, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para calmar los ánimos, Link y Ike había hecho su camino saliendo cada uno por puertas opuestas del comedor, dejando su comida prácticamente intacta. ¿Qué pudiera haber pasado que perturbara así el vínculo entre ellos? Pit no podría recordar ninguna ocasión anterior en la que hubiera visto el rostro de Link tan molesto.

_—¡Oh, Palutena! Por favor, no permitas que esto llegue a turbar nuestra pequeña paz._

* * *

_**Y aquí termina el capitulo 1.**_

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valdría la pena continuarlo? ¡Sus reviews son importantes! (soné a comercial barato...) __De cualquier forma, espero poder leer que opinan, acepto toda clase de... sugerencias, amenazas, regaños, tomatazos, etc. _**

_**Espero les haya gustado, aguardaré con ansias por sus comentarios. **_

**_Y especiales gracias a .Morderet. y Caty6530 por sus reviews en mi fic anterior y por animarme con ellos a escribir este que es mi segundo fic del Smash. También gracias a mi queridísimo Beta: Falco Lombardi, por tenerme tanta paciencia con este fic, ayudándome a corregir los errores de ortografía y demás. Y claro, gracias a todos ustedes por leer._**


	2. Sólo amigos

_**Por las palabras dulces que nos hieren...**_

_Muy bien, henos aquí con el capítulo número dos de este fic. _

_No hay mucho que decir, supongo que primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que leyeron el primer capí__tulo y han seguido con éste. Tambié aprovecharé para hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones respecto a las edades de otros de los personajes: El Pokemon Trainer (que en esté fic llamaré Dyre) tiene 15 años; Ness tiene 13, Lucas 12, Nana y Popo (a quienes manejo como gemelos) tienen 11 y el menor de todos será Toon Link, con 10 años._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio económico de esto (lo que sigue siendo obvio) _

_Sin más aclaraciones absurdas por el momento, inicio el segundo capítulo:_

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sólo amigos**

_Es incoherente, ilógico, irracional, me provoca, me descontrola... Ike me descontrola. _

_Pit no es suyo, no es de nadie y no tiene derecho a reclamarme, ¡a insinuar que yo pretendo algo más con él!_

_Me acerco a Pit porque disfruto su compañía (por algo es mi amigo), me alegra poder pasar tiempo con él, como me alegra pasar tiempo con Zelda, pero no significa que busque algo más con ello. ¡Claro que me interesa! Me importa lo que piensa y lo que siente, pero es lo mismo una y otra vez. A veces me pregunto si Ike ha considerado que no toda forma de cariño tiene que ser necesariamente un... enamoramiento o algo así, que existen los amigos. Además, ¡Pit es todavía un niño!_

_Hasta hace unos minutos todo estaba bien, acabando la práctica de tiro, íbamos a cenar, cuando Peach y Zelda pidieron hablar con Marth y Pit de... lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Así terminamos compartiendo la mesa sólo Ike y yo mientras los esperábamos, no había razón para que eso simbolizará un problema. _

_Hasta que él abrió la boca._

_Algo similar a "últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Pit" fue el principio de lo que terminó como una... ¿discusión? con ese mercenario irracional. Sólo practicamos, porque somos de los pocos arqueros aquí, así como él, Marth y yo practicamos siendo de los pocos espadachines, pero eso no significa que yo tenga "intenciones ocultas con Pit" como Ike quiere pensar. _

_Puede quejarse cuanto quiera sobre cómo entreno con él, o cómo le ayudo con un simple tiro, que si es "demasiado cerca" o no, eso finalmente no le incumbe, y se lo dije, por lo menos yo no voy por allí pidiéndole que me cure las heridas sólo porque "no quiero ir a ver a Doctor Mario", o me quedo dormido en su hombro o... de acuerdo, tal vez esté algo celoso, pero... ¡Como sea!_

_¿Qué derecho tiene él de decirme lo que puedo y no hacer con Pit? _

_Es... irónico que lo piense, tal vez porque yo mismo me he sentido molesto cuando se acerca demasiado a Marth, y puede que no haya estado bien reclamárselo, pero..._

_Terminaré llenando este diario de "peros". _

_Puedo seguir justificándome, lo cierto es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable después de alguna discusión, menos si ésta fue con un amigo y no lo sé, igual no puedo darle la razón a Ike mas, probablemente, yo quiera igual que él que... que deje de coquetear con la persona que me gusta._

_Lo que empezó como simplemente una seria discusión terminó con ambos de pie, mirándonos como si deseáramos matarnos uno a otro y, en vez de eso... hicimos una escena de la que seguramente ya toda la mansión se enteró, saliendo del comedor sin dar cuenta a nadie del porqué. No es como que tengan que saberlo, ¿cierto? _

_Ahora mismo me siento como un idiota por actuar así, usualmente soy tranquilo, pero Ike tiene la increíble capacidad de irritarme en formas que ni siquiera antiguos enemigos lograron, debo darle crédito por eso, porque ni siquiera tiene que intentarlo. Debo admitir que preguntarme porqué somos amigos sólo me hace sentir peor conmigo mismo.  
_

Uno suaves golpecitos en su puerta, hicieron a Link salir de sus pensamientos, guardando el diario y la pluma que había estado usando en uno de los cajones de su cama (de cualquier forma, no es como que tuviera que preocuparse de que alguien lo leyera, después de todo, casi nadie en la mansión puede leer hylian).

—Ya voy.

Al abrir la puerta encuentra nada más y nada menos que al pequeño ángel frente a él, a quien no puede evitar ofrecerle una sonrisa algo consternada, sabiendo de antemano la posible razón de su visita.

—Hola, Pit —saluda de buena gana.

—Ah... hola —responde sin su usual ánimo, mirando en algún punto del suelo, sin saber cómo comenzar—. ¿Todo bien?

Link se limita a sonreír más ampliamente, algo aliviado por la presencia del chico frente a él. Sale de su cuarto y, cerrando tras de él la puerta, hace un ademán a Pit para que lo siga.

—¿Te molestaría si damos un paseo?

Sin confiar mucho en su voz, Pit niega con la cabeza siguiendo los pasos de Link.

* * *

—_Es tarde_ —piensa el príncipe viendo la charola con comida en sus manos, con un gesto un tanto preocupado en su rostro mientras se debate sobre si tocar o no la puerta frente a él. Sólo un par de golpes suaves sobre la madera resultaron suficiente para hacer salir a Ike.

—¿Qué! —fue el grito molesto del mercenario, aparentemente no esperando encontrarse con Marth al abrir, sintiéndose ahora algo culpable por haber asustado al chico frente a él—. Oh... Marth, yo...

—Perdona —susurra el menor, reprendiéndose internamente por haber disturbado a Ike, mirando nuevamente hacia la charola en sus manos—. No quería molestarte, sólo pensé que tendrías hambre —concluyó extendiendo la bandeja—. Será mejor irme.

—E-espera —pide, tomando una de las manos de Marth que sostenían la bandeja, haciendo al chico levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ike—. No sabía que eras tú, no debí gritarte... ammm... por favor, pasa.

Marth asiente en silencio, dejando que las manos de Ike lo guíen dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Terminaron caminando lado a lado recorriendo el pasillo sin decir palabra hasta llegar al jardín, el lugar favorito de Link. Al llegar a cierto árbol, Link se extendió para poder tomar un par de manzanas ofreciendo silenciosamente una de ellas a Pit, quien la tomó un tanto desconcertado por el comportamiento del rubio que ahora se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol invitándole con un gesto a unírsele.

La luz de la luna parecía reflejarse en la piel de Link dándole una especie de aura de luz, mágica, espectacular, por la que Pit no podía dar crédito alguno. Un ser que ha conocido tanto ángeles como diosas, nacido en AngelLand, general de un ejercito de centuriones que de igual forma conoció el Hades... jamás nada le había robado el aliento como la figura frente a él lo hacía ahora. Y debía agradecer internamente a la noche por ocultar su sonrojo y convertirse en su cómplice y verdugo al dotar de tal luz a aquella que en sus tierras era considerada la forma más cercana a sus dioses.

Los ojos azules de Link tomaban todo el cielo estrellado por sorpresa y vaya que debieran envidar de ellos su luz todas las estrellas, porque no había por ese momento algo que fuera tan bello como él. La luz platinada de la luna hacía brillar cada uno de sus rubios cabellos, así como resaltaba el blanco de su piel, haciéndole lucir majestuoso... sublime.

—Perdón, por la escena de hace un rato —se disculpó súbitamente el hylian, sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor, sino más bien a la luna que ahora se posaba sobre ellos.

Pit no podía contestar, no podía siquiera hablar. Cada suspiro de su aire era robado de su pecho antes de que llega a él, tan solo por contemplarle.

—Ike y yo... no logramos ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas —musitó el rubio aún con una tenue sonrisa triste en sus labios—. No es la primera vez que discutimos, pero sí la primera de la que los demás se enteran.

—No sabía que ustedes...

—Es normal que los amigos discutan —interrumpió, finalmente mirando a Pit—. Es sólo que hay veces que por más que quieras evitar una pelea, no puedes sólo darle la razón al otro.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó dudando— ¿por qué discutieron?

* * *

La puerta esta cerrada con seguro, las luces están apagadas...

Cada vez que Ike se molesta hace eso, entra en su cuarto, cierra toda posible entrada, incluyendo las ventanas, y apaga todas las luces, todas excepto la lámpara de luz cálida en el buró al lado de su cama, la cual evidentemente nunca es suficiente ya que apenas sirve para distinguir las siluetas en la habitación. ¿Por qué hace eso? Dice que le ayuda a pensar mejor.

Después de haber entrado y dejado la cena que Marth le trajo junto a la lámpara, Ike se ha limitado a caminar de ida y vuelta frente al príncipe, quien lo mira desde su lugar, sentado sobre la cama.

—¿Qué...? —comienza suave, pero pronto es interrumpido por la voz más fuerte de Ike.

—No quiero —es suficiente para hacer saber a Marth que a partir de ese momento lo mejor es que guarde silencio—. Sé que no está bien, pero... el sólo pensar en lo cerca que a veces están él y Pit me hace sentir ganas de... de... ¡Agrr!

Lo siguiente fue un seco golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la pared, algo que Marth de verdad odia que Ike haga, pero que igual pasa cada vez que de verdad se desespera, usualmente en situaciones como esas, cuando está molesto y no encuentra las palabras para expresar aquello. Después viene un simple suspiro, sacando los rastros de impotencia.

—¿Nunca has tenido una persona especial?

La repentina pregunta del mercenario quiebra con toda la serenidad del príncipe a quien ni siquiera ha mirado, pues ha manteniendo la vista donde había golpeado. Marth, que normalmente es centrado y aparentemente imperturbable se sabe ahora mismo sin poder para ocultar su desconcierto siendo esa precisa persona quien formulara dicha cuestión... ¿De verdad Ike nunca lo ha notado?

—Alguien que desearías que sólo tuviera ojos para ti, y que aún pudiendo tener a todos los demás te elija a ti sobre ellos. Esa persona que cada vez que te mira con una sonrisa en su rostro te derrite el corazón, pero que cuando se llena de alegría hablando de alguien más no puedes evitar sentir... ¿celos? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que podrías olvidarte del mundo si tan sólo ese alguien nunca dejara de mirarte para mirar a alguien más?

Ante cada palabra, Marth había sentido la opresión de su pecho crecer y crecer, como si un enorme peso se hubiera posado sobre él impidiéndole respirar, mas aún deseando hacerle saber al hombre frente a él quién era su "persona especial", corto de su aliento toda palabra antes que saliera y suprimió una mueca de dolor reemplazándola con una tenue y triste sonrisa de sus labios y un apenas asentimiento con la cabeza, ahora mismo incapaz de mirar a Ike.

—Sé que no está bien, pero... a veces me gustaría poder ser lo más importante para él —concluyó el mercenario con una sonrisa, mirando hasta entonces a su amigo.

_Pobre príncipe... ¿hasta cuándo podrás soportar todo mostrando una sonrisa? La tristeza siempre es grande cuando tus sentimientos no llegan a la persona que amas._

* * *

—Es sólo que... los dos estamos interesados en personas con las que el otro tiene... demasiado contacto y... es complicado —confesó Link.

—Entiendo —respondió el pequeño ángel, mirando con tristeza la manzana entre sus manos—. ¿Estás... celoso de Ike?

La observativa cuestión de Pit trajo para Link, primero, sorpresa, ya que no contaba con la perspicacia de Pit, pero seguido a ello, una sonrisa serena que sólo servía para contestar a la pregunta sin necesidad de palabras. Ahora, Link mira también su manzana, sintiéndose completamente trasparente ante el general y luego de un suspiro, da el primer mordisco, recordando que de hecho tenía algo de hambre.

—Quiero a Marth —fue la frase con la que inició el hylian al terminar el bocado, sin saber lo que implicaría para Pit escuchar aquello—, tanto como Ike te quiere. Discutimos porque él piensa que me he estado "sobrepasando" contigo...

—¡Pero eso no es cierto! —interrumpe Pit con urgencia, mostrando en sus mejillas un rojizo que la noche apenas y lograba ocultar—. A mí me gust... me gusta estar... contigo y...

—Está bien, me alegra escuchar eso —dice el hylian al notar que Pit había dejado de hablar y aparentemente no podía continuar su oración—. También me hace muy feliz estar contigo, lástima que Ike no pueda darse cuenta que sólo somos amigos.

—Sí, es una lástima, ¿no? —su voz parece quebrarse—, que Ike no se dé cuenta.

_¿Cuánta fuerza requiere suprimir la urgencia de llorar? Pobre ángel, tu hermoso corazón ha resultado tu mayor debilidad. Al menos eres fuerte._

* * *

—Marth... —nombró Ike después de un largo silencio entre ambos, sentándose junto al chico—. ¿Estás bien? —roza delicadamente la mejilla del chico para hacerle mirarlo.

El noble sonríe nuevamente por el roce, aún cuando éste se sintiera como un madero en brasas sobre su piel. Ike le quema, le consume. —_Arrasa con toda mi lógica _—piensa, mas asiente, con la esperanza de ser lo suficiente convincente, deseando a la vez cosas opuestas: que Ike deje de tocarlo... y que Ike no deje de tocarlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Marth vuelve a asentir al perder el roce de Ike de su mejilla, aunque sintiendo ahora la mano del mercenario sobre su pierna.

—Tú siempre apareces cuando lo necesito, me escuchas y terminas por decir exactamente lo que necesito escuchar. Marth... si algo está pasándote, puedes decírmelo.

—_Tú, Ike, tú estás pasándome. Con un sólo toque trozas mi cordura y lo peor de todo es... _—coloca su mano sobre la otra más fuerte sobre su pierna— _que ni siquiera lo notas._

—Es sólo... amor unilateral —susurra, consciente del peso de sus palabras.

—De entre todos, no puedo creer que eso pueda pasarte a ti —contesta con verdadero desconcierto el mayor, haciendo a Marth mirarlo inquisitivo—. Es decir, ¡sólo mírate! Eres inteligente, fuerte, noble, ¡eres un príncipe! y... tal vez no está bien que yo lo diga, pero realmente desvías la mirada de todos en cuanto entras a una habitación, no me imagino a alguien que no pueda quererte.

—_Es difícil escucharte decir todo eso al saber que jamás llegarás a corresponderme. Es doloroso en el instante que me haces dudar y desear tirarme en tus brazos, entregarme a tus palabras cuando sé que realmente no puedes... _—ahora sentía sus ojos empañarse ligeramente ante el pensamiento, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener su leve sonrisa— _no puedes sentir nada más por mí._

—Además, eres un gran amigo —termina Ike con una sonrisa sincera.

Aunque lo invitó a su cuarto y cerro tras de sí la puerta con cerrojo, aunque las luces están apagadas y la mano de Ike está sobre su pierna... la palabra "amigo" termina por borrar toda posibilidad.

—Si ya estás mejor —comenzó diciendo el noble, como en un suspiro—, es tarde y creo que debería ir a dormir un poco.

—¡Oh, claro! Gracias por haber venido y por escucharme, de verdad lo aprecio.

—Descuida, para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así? —poniéndose de pie—. Y... no creo que debas molestarte con Link. Recuerda que un ave siempre es más feliz fuera de su jaula, si limitas demasiado a Pit, dudo que le alegre.

Ike lo mira un tanto desconcertado al principio mas, como siempre con Marth, consigue tomar sus palabras como un consejo amistoso, algo así como un "es por tu propio bien", por lo que termina sonriendo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —pensativo, se acuesta en su cama recargando la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas—. Gracias por la cena. Que tengas buenas noches.

—Descansa —susurra ya en el umbral de la puerta, justo antes de cerrarla con cuidado.

Aún con esa dulce sonrisa triste en sus labios, pasando el cuarto de Link, a unos cuantos pasos de su propia habitación, se recarga contra la pared. Suspira. A veces Ike encuentra la forma de decir las cosas más dolorosa de oír para él, porque lo hace quererlo más y a la vez le hace saber que no tiene oportunidad.

—_Ojalá fuera tu mirada la que lograda desviar al entrar a una habitación_ —piensa para sí, cerrando los ojos un momento.

Pero la calma no dura mucho, los pasos apesadumbrados que recorren el pasillo llaman su atención y, al abrir los ojos, descubre a quien ya esperaba ver.

—Pit —llama un tanto preocupado, pero suficientemente suave como ofreciendo confort.

Pit levanta la mirada al sonido de su nombre para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, a quien realmente necesitaba ver en ese momento, considerando como las simples palabras de Link habían logrado devastar en tantas formas el castillo de sus ilusiones. Acelerando apenas el paso para alcanzar a Marth, tan pronto se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, se abrazó de él, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Ya... tranquilo —susurra Marth, acariciando el cabello castaño en forma de consuelo—. Todo está bien... ya pasó.

Pit sólo se abraza más fuerte de él, dejando escapar un doloroso suspiro, sintiendo de nuevo la urgencia de gritar en desesperación, mas en vez de eso, terminó temblando de impotencia en los brazos de Marth.

—Él... él dijo... —balbucea entre sollozos, interrumpiendo sus propias oraciones sin llegar a completar ninguna—. Él sólo... él nunca...

—¿Pasó algo?

El sonido de la otra voz sobresalta un tanto al otro par. Cuando Marth voltea, descubre al entrenador pokemón, Dyre, prácticamente frente a ellos, apenas saliendo de su habitación, aparentemente preocupado por los sollozos del menor.

—¿Pit está bien?

—No te preocupes —contestó Marth con voz apacible, aún peinando el cabello del ángel—, no es nada.

Aunque quisiera, parecía casi imposible creerle a Marth, considerando que el chico junto a él no hacía más que abrazarlo, escondiendo la mirada, y que hacía apenas unos momentos sollozaba. Y sin embargo, asintió.

—¿Quieres quedarte hoy en mi cuarto? —pregunta Marth a Pit en un murmullo, que igual es escuchado por el otro chico en le pasillo.

Pit responde un "sí" apenas audible, sin romper el contacto con él, Marth abre la puerta de su habitación, permitiendo así a ambos entrar. Mientras, Dyre los observa en silencio desde el pasillo, esperando a perder de vista a ambos antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Las habitaciones de Ike, Link, Marth, Pit y el joven entrenador pokemón comparten el segundo piso del ala de la mansion donde se encunetran las habitaciones, que a su vez comparten con otros 7 competidores del torneo, por lo que es común que se encuentren, como entonces, en el pasillo.

De un lado, pasando la puerta de Mario, se encuentra la de Marth, junto a la de Link, luego están las de Ike, Ganondorf y al final del pasillo la de Olimar; del otro lado del pasillo, empezando por la habitación de Luigi, que se encuentra justo frente a la de su hermano, le siguen las habitaciones de Pit, Dyre, Snake, Capitan Falco y, haciendo compañía a Olimar al final de pasillo, Wario.

Así pues, cuando compartes un piso con tan peculiares personajes, basta con prestar un poco de atención y al poco tiempo es fácil notar esas pequeñas cosas que suceden en trono a los demás, y resulta ser aún más fácil que las notes cuando eres del tipo callado... como Dyre.

Cosas simples y hasta bobas, como que los hermanos Mario suelen discutir, muy seguido de hecho; secretos divertidos, como que fueron Lucas y Ness quienes llenaron el cuarto de Wario de jalea. También había notado lo obvio de esos secretos a voces, como el que a Ike le gusta Pit, así como la sinrazón de los comentarios de otros, como el favorito de Wario y Dedede cuando bromeando hablan de Marth haciéndole "favores" a Ike.

Pero sobre todas las otras cosas, eran pequeños detalles los que llamaban su atención, como que el príncipe suele dormir tarde y despertar temprano, o que Ike sale siempre a las cinco de la mañana a entrenar, que la fruta favorita de Pit son los duraznos, pero su helado favorito es el vainilla, que prefiere los días poco soleados para salir y... que hay veces en que el pequeño ángel emana una tristeza de razón incierta... no, él sabía la razón, y ésta vestía una túnica verde y le llamaban "Héroe del tiempo".

Mas, cuando compartes un edificio con tan peculiares personajes, lo mejor es guardarse para uno mismo los que ve, no vaya a ser que uno de ellos, intentando proteger sus secretos decida deshacerse de quien los conoce.

Se recuesta en la cama, dejando escapar un apesadumbrado suspiro y, al cerrar los ojos, el joven Dyre, entrenador pokemón, de 15 años, se percata entonces que sólo hay una imagen en su mente... Pit sollozando en los brazos de Marth.

* * *

—Las cosas no fueron muy bien con Link, por lo que veo.

Pit niega ligeramente con la cabeza, abrazando la almohada acercándola aún más a su pecho. Lleva ahora un camiseta y pantaloncillos celestes, mismos que le ha prestado Marth esperando que le sirvan de pijama. Está sentado en la cama del príncipe, con las rodillas flexionadas, cercanas a su pecho por la posición. Aun cuando ahora se encuentra más tranquilo, las palabras "sólo amigos" siguen rondando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—_¿Qué sentido tiene quererlo así... si no lo nota?_

La caricia de Marth sobre su cabello le hace salir de sus pensamientos y encontrarse con la cálida mirada del noble que ahora está sentado junto a él.

—¿No volvió contigo?

—Sé quedó platicando con Zelda en la cocina... —susurra, enterrado el rostro en la almohada, continuando después de un breve silencio—. Él sólo me ve como amigo.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No. Cuando hablábamos me dio a entender que él y Ike habían discutido porque estaban celosos el uno del otro y luego... —su voz es cortó por instantes— luego dijo que era una lástima que Ike no se diera cuenta que él y yo sólo eramos amigos.

Al renovado sonido de sollozos, Marth se sube por completo a la cama para hacerle compañía, abrazándolo con un brazo y con el otro acariciando su cabello, susurrando "todo estará bien" una y otra vez de forma cariñosa.

Había aprendido a querer a Pit como a un hermano menor y, en más de una ocasión, había pasado la noche así, susurrando cosas dulce y reconfortantes al oído del ángel, con caricias tiernas y abrazos ligeros esperando a que se quedara dormido.

Rara vez hablaban de Ike, pero si hablaban seguido de Link. Marth sabe bien que Pit lo necesita, sacar las cosas dolorosas de dentro suyo, las dudas, los sentimientos antes desconocidos para el ángel porque, después de todo, era un ángel: alguien que en su propio mundo jamás hubiera llegado a sentir la necesidad de estar así con alguien.

Devoción, cariño, amor puro, amor fraternal... amor de pareja, amor prohibido, amor no correspondido, amor unilateral... Pasar de lo primero a lo segundo había resultado un shock para él, por suerte Marth estaba allí, para explicarle, para escucharlo y, de igual forma, para consolarlo.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, Pit se quedó dormido, con la cabeza sobre el regazo del príncipe, que se mantiene despierto velando su sueño. Ahora mismo se repite internamente los "está bien" que antes habían sido para el niño, debe hacerlo, repetirlo una y otra vez hasta creérselo, esperando que llegue el momento en que todo realmente esté bien.

Suprime un suspiro agotado, moviendo con cuidado a Pit para acomodarlo en la enorme cama, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada y su cuerpo de costado, arropándolo con sus sábanas azul marino, pronto los sueños cubrirían al ángel y, en la mañana, su hermosa sonrisa volvería a su rostro y eso sería suficiente para el mundo entero para creer que en verdad todo estaba bien. Al menos era suficiente para Marth.

La noche pronto se apoderó también de su habitación, dejándolo todo en silencio, con sólo el sonido de la suave respiración de Pit, acostado a su lado. Él podría dormir hasta tarde e igual despertar temprano, pero al menos por esta vez, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

—_Lo que Ike dice, lo que Pit siente, lo que Link hace... _—en medio de esos pensamientos, en algún punto, logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, podía percibir la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas, y las delgadas sábanas sobre su cabeza no ayudaban mucho así que, aunque renuente, decide abrir los ojos de una vez, porque seguramente sería hora de levantarse.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —contesta Pit con voz somnolienta, tallándose los ojos, en un intento de terminar de despertar.

Aunque Marth todavía le hace compañía en la cama, es fácil adivinar que lleva tiempo despierto, pues incluso ha aprovechado para leer un poco, y el libro en sus manos es la prueba de ello. No importa cuantas veces se quede a dormir en su cuarto, nunca llega a ver lo dormir, Marth siempre parece dormirse después y despertar antes que él.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Al rededor de las ocho. ¿Dormiste bien?

Pit asiente en medio de un bostezo, acercándose a su amigo, recargándose en su hombro, tratando de ver el libro que Marth aún sostiene.

—¿Qué lees?

—¿Esto? —mostrando el libro—. Es una novela.

—¿De qué trata?

—Habla de una joven guerrera a la que traiciona su propio hermano. Después de que la acusa de un crimen que él mismo cometió, ella tiene que huir para evitar ser ejecutada, pero muchos buscan la recompensa y sus antiguos amigos le han dado la espalda.

—Pobre chica... —susurrá recargándose aún más en el hombro de Marth, para luego mirarlo con interes—, ¿qué pasa después?

—Ella se encuentra con un pequeño grupo de guerreros que habían escuchado de sus antiguas hazañas y le ofrecen quedarse con ellos. Al paso del tiempo ella se enamora del arquero, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Él... —suspira— se aprovecha del amor que ella le tiene para usarla.

—¿Usarla?

—La lastima —musita acariciando las páginas de su libro, con voz doliente—, pero sabe que aunque ella huya, terminará por volver con ellos porque, no tiene otro lugar a donde ir.

—¡Ah, no leas esas cosas! —grita Pit arrebatando el libro de las manos de Marth y cerrándolo, causando un real desconcierto al príncipe—. ¡Son demasiado tristes! Deberías leer cosas más alegres, con príncipes como tú y con finales felices y... ¿por qué te estás riendo?

Marth se limita a negar con la cabeza, tratando de suprimir la pequeña risita que salía de sus labios, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Qué malo eres! —acusa Pit, al pensar que seguramente se está riendo de él y, tomando la almohada más cercana, la avienta al rostro de Marth.

—¡Hey! —dice aún sonriendo, colocando el brazo frente a su rostro, usándolo para protegerse del ataque con almohadas que Pit había empezado—, está bien, no te enojes.

—¡Es tú culpa!

Pero antes de que pueda lanzar la almohada que ya tenía preparada, una de las manos de Marth aprisiona su muñeca, tomándolo por sorpresa, y antes de que pueda usar su mano libre para reanudar el ataque, Marth recuerda la técnica de Ike del día anterior, y sin previo aviso, empieza a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen, provocando de inmediato que Pit empiece a retorcerse debajo de él.

—¡Ya, ya, me rindo! ¡Ya! —pide entre risas, haciendo eco con la sutil risa de Marth.

—¿Buenos días?

Tanto Marth como Pit pararon en seco al escuchar la voz de Dyre, que encontraron al voltear hacia la puerta. Les tomó un par de segundos recordar su precaria posición: Ambos sobre la cama, Pit debajo de Marth, Marth tomado a Pit por la muñeca y ambos apenas en pijama con las sábanas cubriendo todavía la mitad de su cuerpo... En otras palabras, una imagen que el pobre entrenador pokemón jamás olvidaría, por mucho que lo deseara.

—¡No es lo que parece! —se apresuraron a decir ambos a unísono al separarse, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Sí, como sea... Peach me pidió que les dijera que el desayuno está listo —sin más y con voz llana, Dyre se retira de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Debió haber tocado la puerta —musita Pit con un sonrojo que delataba lo apenado y ligeramente molesto que estaba.

—Tal vez lo hizo y simplemente no lo oímos —contesta Marth con calma, tomando algo de ropa de su armario—. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿nos vemos abajo?

—Claro —responde el ángel en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

Después de recoger la ropa que había usado el día anterior, sale del cuarto de Marth para dirigirse al propio, encontrándose con que Dyre aún estaba en el pasillo y, cuando el entrenador le miró, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse nuevamente apresurándose a entrar a su habitación, justo enfrente de la de Marth.

Pit no lo notó, pero su sonrojo había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro normalmente serio de Dyre.

* * *

Los más pequeños de la mansión resultan ser los primeros en bajar a desayunar esta vez, claro, acompañados de las dos princesas y la cazar recompensas. Mientras las chicas toman su lugar en una de las mesas, conversando tranquilamente después de un "¿sin resentimientos?" de parte de Samus hacia Peach, en referente por la batalla del día anterior; los menores se encontraban pensando cada cual en sus propios asuntos.

En tanto que los gemelos de 11 años, conocidos como Ice Climbers, estaban ocupados disfrutado sus waffles, los otros 3 chicos parecían más interesados en hablar sobre el torneo. Si bien los dos chicos de Onett parecían muy contentos con el resultado de su primera batalla, Toon Link, el menor de todos ellos, con 10 años apenas y siendo esté su primer torneo y batalla oficial, se encontraba realmente nervioso.

—Te irá bien —asegura Ness.

—No te preocupes, también estaba algo nervioso en mi primera batalla, pero todo salió bien.

—Además, ¿que no tu compañera es Zelda? Entonces no tienes porqué estar preocupado.

—¡Pero...!—comenzó el menor, interrumpiendo de alguna forma su propia frase, haciendo una seña a los otros dos para que se acercaran, como advirtiendo que se trataba de un secreto, retomando después la palabra, susurrando—. Anoche soñé que la Princesa Zelda y yo peleábamos contra el equipo de Bowser y Ganondorf.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, como preguntándose si fuera posible, volviendo luego a sus lugares.

—Bueno, si eso pasara definitivamente sería muy malo—comentó Ness, el mayor de los tres—, pero no creo que tengas tan mala suerte.

Apenas completó la frase cuando Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario y Wolf hicieron su entrada al comedor. Toon Link, que estaba de frente a la puerta (al contrario de Lucas y Ness que le daban la espalda), pudo sentir como un horrible escalofrío recorría su espalda, y su cara de espanto fue suficiente para hacer al otro par voltear y encontrarse con aquello que la expresión de su amigo ya les había pronosticado.

—Toonie... ¡sólo fue un sueño! —regaña el de cabello negro, cuidándose de susurrar.

—Eh, ¡claro! —contesta con una risa nerviosa—, sólo una tonta pesadilla, quizá ni siquiera tenga que pelear con ellos, no sé de que me preocu... —ni siquiera terminó la palabra cuando la imagen de Bowser devorado su desayuno en la mesa frente a ellos le hizo estremecer de nuevo, más cuando el Koopa se decidió a mirarlo con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro—. Me van... a... matar.

—No exageres —fue lo que oyó justo cuando alguien bajaba su gorro hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

—¡O-oye!

—¿Desde cuándo se levantan temprano?

Después de acomodar su gorro, Toon Link voltea para descubrir al entrenador pokemón parado tras de él, con la bandeja que tenía su desayuno.

—¡Dyre! —saluda alegre.

—¡Tú dijiste que si terminábamos de desayunar temprano Charizard nos daría un paseo! —hace notar Ness.

—Pues no veo que ninguno de ustedes 3 haya terminado de desayunar todavía —señaló el mayor, arqueando una ceja—, y estoy seguro que si alguno de ustedes vomita sobre Charizard, él no lo pensará dos veces antes de dejarlos caer.

Los 3 niños empezaron a devoraron la comida en sus platos con urgencia, mientras el mayor de los 6 en la mesa, tomando asiento junto a Toon Link, optaba por disfrutar cada bocado del rico desayuno. Amaba como la mantequilla se derretía sobre los waffles y la miel los bañaba dándoles un sabor extremadamente dulce, que contrarrestaba con el tocino del otro lado del plato y las fresas en la pequeña copa.

Un ruido conocido llamó su atención y le hizo voltear a la puerta del comedor: La aún ligeramente aguda voz de Pit era inconfundible. Aún en plena pubertad, el sonar de su timbre continuaba un tanto más alto de lo que debiera, pero igual ¿los ángeles pasan por la pubertad?

—Espero que nuestra batalla sea hoy, si debo vestir de rojo mañana también...

—No es para tanto —contesta Marth con una sonrisa torcida.

En busca de alguna mesa, Pit se topa con la mirada de Dyre, y en el instante que recuerda la pequeña escena que pasaron en la mañana, no puede hacer más que desviar la mirada con un sonrojo, provocando nuevamente la interna satisfacción de Dyre, a quien secretamente le encanta ese rosado en las mejillas de Pit, que por lo menos hoy, combina perfectamente con su traje.

Antes de que Marth pueda preguntar la razón del puchero de Pit, se topa con Ganondorf, lo que hace a Toon Link tragar saliva de sólo imaginar la posible reacción del rey, a quien había empezado a seguir con la mirada. Marth simplemente le mira, sin ninguna señal de alerta en sus ojos, y retrocediendo un paso, con la serenidad que le caracteriza, hace una leve reverencia ante el gerudo.

—Buenos días, su alteza —saluda Marth con voz apacible, sin ninguna señal de sarcasmo en ella, sino un verdadero respeto.

Pit se queda callado, con semblante serio esperando cualquier cosa del antiguo enemigo de Link.

—Buenos días, príncipe —contesta pasando a un lado del chico, sin mayor contrariedad, dejando a los pocos espectadores sorprendidos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Toon Link, que como Dyre había observado la escena.

—Supongo que es algo entre nobles —musita, volviendo a su desayuno.

—¿Marth? —llama Pit, arqueando una ceja.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo...?

—Si te dijo algo te juro que... —era la frase que Link no concluiría porque, simplemente no sabía que decir después, esperando que algún otro pudiera suponer que sería alguna muy buena amenaza. Apenas entraba cuando presenció la escena, sin posibilidad de escuchar nada.

—¿Hmn? De hecho, Ganondorf siempre es amable conmigo, no veo porqué el asombro.

—Él no es amable con nadie —dice bajo su aliento.

Marth niega ligeramente con la cabeza, desaprobando las palabras de Link, retomando la tarea de encontrar mesa. Eligiendo la contigua a donde se encontraban los niños y el joven entrenador pokemón.

—¡Marth, Marth!— era la voz de Toon Link tras de él— ¿cómo lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Eso! Pensé que él...

—Toon... —interrumpe Dyre, regañando suavemente.

—Pero...

—Si quieres pasean en Charizard, entonces...

—¡Ya me callé! —anuncia retomando su lugar, sin dejar de mirar a Marth por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Quieres un café y un waffle? —inquiere Link dirigiéndose a Marth, sin sentarse aún, dejando que Pit tome el lugar junto al príncipe, a espaldas de Dyre... el pequeño realmente no quiere tener que ver al otro castaño a los ojos.

—Claro, ahora voy por ellos —contesta apenas moviendo la silla para ponerse de pie.

—No te levantes, yo los traigo. Pit, ¿tú quieres algo?

—Ah... fruta estaría bien y un jugo de naranja... sino es mucha molesta.

—Ahora lo traigo —anuncia el hylian, yendo por el desayuno.

—¿Todo bien, Marth? —cuestiona Zelda, quien después de haber presenciado la pequeña escena parecía un poco preocupada, al menos lo suficiente para acercarse a su mesa a preguntar, con Peach siguiéndola de cerca. Claro, Peach no se perdería de una buena nota por nada.

—Sí, ¿por qué todos tan preocupados? —inquiere tratando de que su tono no sonara de alguna forma irritado.

—¿Desde cuando hablas con Ganondorf, corazón? —inquiere Peach.

—Desde el torneo pasado —contesta esperando que no venga otra pregunta, ¿es realmente tan alarmante para todos que él hable con Ganondorf?

Las dos princesas se miran mutuamente, sin saber que decir al respecto, finalmente retirándose con un "ten cuidado" por parte de Zelda, y justo después, fuese como si el comedor entero entrara en un profundo silencio que ni los chicos se atrevían a romper, haciendo a Marth sentirse realmente incómodo.

—Vaya... ¿quién murió? —inquiere Ike, quien apenas llega, acercándose a la mesa donde Marth y Pit se encuentran.

—Nadie —contesta el noble, aunque sin poder evitar terminar en un susurro para sí—, es sólo que todos exageran.

—¿Qué?

—Marth chocó con Ganondorf, Marth lo saludó con una reverencia y Ganondorf le dio los buenos días y le dijo príncipe —resume Pit de golpe, exasperado por la pesada atmósfera.

—¿Y? —cuestiona el mercenario arqueando una ceja, sin entender cómo algo tan simple había logrado que todos en el comedor tomaran ambiente de sepelio. Mas su simple comentario hace a varios en la habitación desviar su mirada hacia él—. No entiendo qué es la gran cosa.

—No hay nada de raro en realidad —responde Marth, ahora con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios, por lo menos Ike puede entender eso... ¿O no entender el desconcierto del resto? Bueno, eso no era lo importante finalmente.

—Claro... —contesta sin estar muy seguro de si ha captado la idea realmente—. Voy por algo para comer, después del entrenamiento tengo demasiada hambre como para preocuparme por esto.

Justo Ike se había alejado de la mesa, los murmullos el resto empezaron a escucharse y pronto todos hablaban en su volumen usual, de forma que Marth apenas y podía contener la sonrisa que deseaba formarse en sus labios. Tal vez Ike nunca lo notaría, pero tenía esa capacidad de devolver a cuantos le rodeaban su carácter usual cuando éste parecía perdido. Quizás un día se lo diría.

—D-Dyre —llama la tímida voz de Lucas, sentado frente a él.

—Mande.

—Cuando volemos con Charizard, tú estarás vigilándolo... ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, no puedo dejarlos solos con él.

Ness mira a su querido amigo rubio sonreír tímidamente al entrenador, sin estar muy seguro porqué, siente que ha perdido el apetito.

—¿Y tú que tienes? —cuestiona Popo, llamando la atención de Ness.

—Nada —murmura sin ganas.

—Eso no suena a nada —reta Nana.

—Pues no importa como suene, si yo digo que no es nada entonces es porque no es nada, y si no puedes entender eso, entonces eres una niña tonta.

—¡Ness! —reprende Dyre, si necesidad de decir más.

—¿Por qué me regañas a mí? Ellos empezaron —señalando a los gemelos.

—Te lo advierto: si subes la voz otra vez, o vuelves a llamar tonta a Nana, entonces...

—¿Qué? No me dejarás ir con Charizard, no es la gran cosa tampoco —dice levantándose de la mesa.

—Ven aquí —llama Dyre con voz firme, irritada, inusual en él.

Pero al de cabello negro no parece importarle, y sigue su camino hasta salir del comedor, dejando a los otros niños, especialmente a Lucas, con una mirada desconcertada y a un entrenador pokemón sin la más mínima idea de lo que hubiera turbado el estado del menor.

—Pubertad —murmura Ike en un suspiro, volviendo junto con Link y el desayuno de los 4 a su mesa, recordando lo... horrible de esa etapa. Comentario que, por la cercanía, llega a los oídos de Dyre, con ahora una pequeña pista del comportamiento del menor.

* * *

**_Vaya, como odié la pubertad (y seguramente el resto del mundo me odio cuando estaba en ella, era lo peor...) _****_¡Digo...! Ammm_**

**_*Cof* *cof* ¡He aquí el final del capítulo 2! _**

**_Sólo quiero hacer una nota ahora al final del capítulo: _**

**_Sé que en el fandom (o al menos en el fandom en inglés), al entrenador pokemón suelen llamarlo "Red", ¿por qué decidí ponerle un nombre como "Dyre" en vez de usar lo más común? Primero, porque me presuadieron de no ponerle Red (si, culpen a Falco). _**

**_Ahora, ¿por qué Dyre? Porque ese nombre tiene un hermoso significado que pensé iría acorde al titulo del fic: "Querido Corazón" que en su descripción se le nombra como "alguien que ama el amor por lo que es, no por lo que da", y cuando se trata de amor unilateral, es algo en lo que se tiene que pensar. _**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, y espero poder leer pronto sus comentarios, (aún si fueran para amenazarme por hacer un desastre de este fic o porque odian el nombre del entrenador pokemón). Realmente me hace muy feliz recibir un review de parte de cualquiera de ustedes y les agradezco de corazón cuando se toman el tiempo para hacerlos._**

_**Gracias especialmente a .Morderet. , Caty6530, sirona of the night, Dahilo, Mizu y Rail-Tezca**__** por sus reviews, porque me animan a seguir escribiendo. Igual gracias a Kyuu y Falco que se toman el tiempo de leer esto mientras lo edito, porque sé que a veces soy todo un dolor de cabeza cuando se trata de preguntar "¿crees que esto está bien? ¿debería ponerle más...?" y ese tipo de cosas. **_

_**¡Y obviamente, gracias a todos ustedes por leer!**_

**_Ahora solo es cuestión de iniciar el 3er capitulo... ¿qué creen que pasará cuando los "pequeños" en la mansion se den cuenta que sus hormonas han decidido enloquecer? ¿Y desde cuándo Ganondorf se porta bien con alguien? ¿que habrá detrás de todo eso?_**


	3. Noble, primera parte

**_Tu deberías saberlo... tus ojos delatan tu nobleza._**

_¡No he muerto! Sé que han pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que actualice, pero no me he olvidado del fic, es sólo que había estado tremendamente ocupada con cosas como los examenes de final de semestre, luego un par de cosplays y esas cosas que realmente tarde en terminar este capitulo, que, para colmo de males, tuve que dividir en 2, dado que era demasiado largo (con decirles que aun estando dividido en 2 cada uno quedó con la cantidad de caracteres igual o mayor que mis anteriores dos capítulos) lo que, igual, espero sirva para compensar la espera._

_Fuera de ello, solo me queda agregar una pequeñisima aclaración para este capítulo: Dado que la cantidad de personajes jugables en el brawl es de 35, tu ve que hacer algo de trampa con esto de los equipos para lograr que quedaran más o menos bien, por lo que, co el fin de hacer esto un número par, decidí tomar a los Ice Climbers como un equipo por si mismos. Sí, sé en teoría son uno solo pero... no tenía muchas posibilidades, ¿de acuerdo? Lameto eso. _

___**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen... blah blah blah, cosa._

_Sin más, espero que la espera valga la pena, esto es: Amor unilateral._

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo 3**

**Noble**

—¡Me toca a mí! —anuncia Nana saltando frente a Charizard, quien apenas deja a Popo en el suelo, no sin antes mirar a su entrenador haciéndole saber lo fastidiado que estaba con el pequeño juego.

Dyre sólo se encoje de hombros, esbozado una sonrisa cuando el pokemón, luego de una especie de suspiro, toma a la niña por la cintura y emprende nuevamente le vuelo, dejando que se escuche el grito divertido de Nana.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —pregunta el entrenador cuando el chico se acerca con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque notablemente mareado.

—¡Fue genial! ¡Charizard vuela muy rápido! —decía el chico emocionado—. Ness no sabe de lo que se perdió.

Después de dicho aquello, el niño volvió a correr hacia el centro de patio, intentando ver como el pokemón pasea a su hermana. Dyre no tiene que voltear para imaginar la expresión de Lucas, que no se ha apartado de su lado en ningún momento.

—No te preocupes —pide, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lucas—, ya se le pasará.

—¿E-estás enojado con él? —inquiere la tímida voz del rubio.

—Mmh... No, sólo algo... "desconcertado" creo que es la palabra, de cualquier forma, yo luego hablaré con él. Pero no le tomes importancia —pide con una sonrisa—, anímate, pronto será tu turno de dar un paseo con Charizard, ¿por qué no vas a ver como vuela con Nana?

—Está bien —concede el niño, dirigiéndose más calmado hasta donde se encuentra Popo.

—¿Y cuándo será mi turno? —demanda Toon Link jalando el borde del chaleco de Dyre.

—Después de Lucas —contesta con una sonrisa—. Fuiste el último en terminar de comer y me creme que no quiero ningún accidente con Charizard.

El menor hizo una especie de puchero mientras se mantenía siguiendo a Charizard con la mirada, imaginando cómo se sentiría estar volando con él, y en lo bien que debiera sentirse el viento a esa altura. Con ese pensamiento, se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos chicos, donde Popo comentaba lo extraordinario de su experiencia, asegurando que Charizard le había elevado más alto que a su hermana.

Dyre suspiró viendo a los chicos desde lejos. Casi desde sus primeros días en la mansión, cuidar de los chicos había sido su tarea auto-asignada, que aunque la mayoría de las veces era divertida, a veces era igualmente pesada, considerando que debía prestarles demasiada atención. Cuidando a chicos tan enérgicos como ellos, debía tener cuidado que no se lastimaran o hicieran cosas demasiado locas, incluso para ellos.

El sonido de pasos acercándose detrás de él le hicieron voltear para encontrarse con la figura ya bien conocida de Pit, que parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta el entrenador desde su lugar, captando la atención de Pit, quien sin desearlo recuerda su mañana.

—A-ah, sí, claro sólo, estaba buscando a Marth pero, creo que no está aquí así que mejor me voy —dice extremadamente rápido, tanto que sus palabras parecen atropellarse, provocando una ligera risa en Dyre.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso?

—N-no estoy nervioso —balbucea.

—Claro —contesta el mayor rodando los ojos, en tono sarcástico—. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato y nos haces compañía?

Pit no parece muy seguro, no es que se lleve mal con Dyre, de hecho le agrada, pero, aparentemente aún se siente algo abochornado por la pequeña escena que hizo presenciar al entrenador pokemón. Y, por la mueca del ángel, Dyre no tardo en darse cuenta de eso.

—Creo que a los niños les gustaría que te quedaras un rato —dice para disipar los posibles pensamientos de Pit—. Lucas y Toon Link te admiran mucho, ¿sabes? Cuando transmiten tus batallas ellos siempre me piden que los acompañe para verlas.

—Ah, yo... no sabía eso —contesta con un sonrojo, esta vez por al sensación de sentirse halagado sonriendo levemente, recargándose en la cerca junto con Dyre, viendo a Charizard dejar a Nana y tomar ahora a Lucas para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido—. ¿Has hablado con Ness?

—Aún no —admite con un suspiro—, hablaré con él cuando esté más calmado.

—Nunca había oído a Ness tan...

—¿Descontrolado? —termina la oración por Pit—. Estuve pensando y creo que Ike tiene razón, es decir, Ness ya tiene 13 y...

Recordando la pregunta que internamente se había formulado esa mañana sobre si los ángeles pasaban o no por la pubertad, decidió dejar la oración inconclusa, a sabiendas que él mismo aún pasaba por eso, ahora sintiéndose bastante incómodo con el tema que él mismo había estado a punto de sacar.

—¿Y? —cuestiona el ángel, intrigado por el repentino silencio de quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Ah, no es nada —desvía la mirada intentando ocultar un sonrojo.

—Si no es nada, ¿por qué te pones rojo? —dice haciéndolo evidente, en ligera venganza a la bienvenida que le había dado hacía unos momentos—. Dime.

—En serio, no es nada —asegura sintiéndose el calor elevarse a sus mejillas, intentando evadir la cuestión, lo que le es imposible ante la mirada inquisitiva de Pit sobre él—. Bueno es sólo que, ¿cómo decirlo? Digamos que Ness puede estar en edad de... tú sabes.

—Ah, no —contesta el ángel arqueando una ceja, realmente no entendía a que quería llegar con todo eso, y el que el pobre entrenador no pudiera hacer más que intentar cubrir su rosto con la mano no hacía más que provocarle aún más curiosidad.

—Oh, mira, le toca a Toon Link volar con Charizard, ¿no quieres ir a ver?

—No cambien de tema —advierte el ángel.

—¡Rayos, Pit! —dice bajo su aliento, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. Seguro oíste cuando Ike dio a entender que Ness estaba entrando en la p-pubertad —balbuceo, desviando la mirada.

—Sí... creo, pero ¿eso qué...?

—Es cuando los niños empiezan a hacerse adultos y sus cuerpos empiezan a cambiar y tienen todas esas cosas de las hormonas y... ¿yo que sé! —había interrumpido a Pit a una velocidad tal que difícilmente alguien le entendería en la forma en que hablo, su rostro y voz usualmente calmas ahora se habían tornado inestables y el carmesí adornaba todo su rostro, se sentía descontrolado y fuera de sí, pero no estaba muy seguro si solo por hablar de "eso" o el efecto combinado de estar hablando de "eso" con Pit.

—Oh... ¿y cómo nacen los bebés? —pregunta el ángel logrando que el entrenador pokemón se tornara a él con una real expresión de espanto, como si su rostro no pudiera decidirse entre palidecer o sonrojarse aún más (si es que eso fuera posible).

Después de un breve instante Pit no pudo más mantener un rostro serio y empezó a reír por lo que había logrado hacerle pasar al otro castaño, al cual en segundos su rostro había tomado cada tonalidad posible. Pudiera sentirse un poco mal por él, pero... ¡Hades! Cuando los humanos realmente no creen que pueda saber de eso prácticamente piden a gritos una broma así.

—No fue gracioso —dice el entrenador cruzándose de brazos, intentando calmarse para atenuar el rojizo.

—Sí lo fue —dice Pit apenas dejando de reír—, no dirías lo mismo si hubieras visto tu cara, ¿dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas?

—Oye, Pit —llama, logrando ahora verse serio—, ¿los ángeles también pasan por la pubertad?

Ahora fue el turno de Pit de sonrojarse, sin saber qué contestar, logrando la sonrisa triunfal de Dyre. Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, Pit puede sentir una pequeña mano en su pierna.

—¡Las traes! —dice Popo huyendo del ángel.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que quieren jugar contigo —anuncia Dyre, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno... ¡las traes! —dice tocando al chico en el hombro de forma rápida, apresurándose a alejarse, aparentemente ha aceptado unirse al juego, y Dyre no tarda en ir tras de él y los otros pequeños, escuchando las risas de éstos.

Mientras tanto, Charizard apenas regresa a Toon Link al suelo. Al parecer la velocidad y los giros en vuelo del pokemón no le han sentado muy bien, puede sentir como todo a su al rededor sigue girando, sus piernas se sienten como de gelatina y ahora la advertencia de Dyre parece tener sentido. Un paso... dos... tres... adiós desayuno.

Dyre finalmente alcanza a Pit, que es a quien tiene más cerca (porque igual era al que estaba intentando atrapar), pero lejos de limitarse a tocarle para continuar con el juego, viendo que aunque extendiera su brazo no le alcanzaría a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, por lo que optó por el plan "B"... qué en realidad era lo más similar a taclearlo, dejándolos a los dos en el suelo, con Dyre arriba del ángel, riendo ligeramente sin importarles mucho las rodillas raspadas de ambos.

—Las traes —dice Dyre, moviéndose apenas un poco.

—No, tú las traes —contesta empujándolo para poderse parar, aún con una pequeña risa en el fondo de su voz.

Si bien el otro castaño estaba a punto de objetar, el gimoteo suave cerca de donde estaban llamó su atención, y al ponerse de pie y acercarse pudo ver los enormes ojos llorosos de Toon Link y su túnica manchada con lo que en algún momento fue su desayuno.

—Aww, Tonnie —nombra de forma calma, acercándose al niño, buscando en sus mochila algún pañuelo para limpiarlo.

—Per... perdón, Dy... Dyre —dice en medio de sollozos, tallándose los ojos en intento de ocultar las lágrimas.

—Ya, ya, no importa —asegura limpiando lo que puede de la túnica del niño, sin percatarse de la mirada algo enternecida de Pit sobre él y el niño—, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve con el Doctor Mario para que te dé algo y te sientas mejor? —pregunta todo en tono suave, siendo consciente de que habla con un niño, el menor de todos en la mansión.

Toon Link solo asiente con la cabeza, aún con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, pero mucho más tranquilo, aceptando la caricia de Dyre en su cabello y tomando luego su mano para ser guiado a la enfermería. El entrenador llama a sus otros dos pokemón, haciéndoles salir de sus pokebolas, para decir luego, dirigiéndose tanto a ellos como a Charizard: —Por favor, vigilen a los niños mientras vuelvo.

—Yo... —titubea— yo puedo cuidarlos —termina por ofrecerse Pit.

—¿Seguro? —Pit asiente con la cabeza, haciendo a Dyre sonreír, sintiéndose menos preocupado por dejar a los otros chicos—. Está bien, muchas gracias, Pit. Vamos, Toonie.

De lo que aparentemente ninguno se había percatado era del par de miradas que los observaban desde otro lado del muy amplio patio de la mansión.

—¿Viste cómo se le tiró encima?

—Calma, Ike, sólo están jugando —hace notar Marth, con tono sereno, ya acostumbrado a las recurrentes muestras de celos de parte del mercenario hacia el ángel—. Está bien que Dyre y Pit jueguen, son casi de la misma edad.

Ike no contesta nada, sino que sigue mirando como _su nuevo rival_ se aleja junto con él pequeño rubio, y Marth sólo muestra una pequeña sonrisa producto de la expresión de Ike, si no lo conociera, pensaría que está haciendo pucheros.

—¿Quieres ir con Pit? —pregunta Marth, empezando a acercarse a donde los chicos como prediciendo la respuesta.

—Claro —musita, siguiendo al príncipe de cerca.

En cuanto acortaron distancias, Pit se percató de la presencia de los otro dos y con un gesto animoso, alzando su brazo al cielo moviéndolo de un lado a otro en forma de saludo animo a los otros dos para que finalmente quedaran junto a él y los niños.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando —regaña el pequeño ángel, imitando una expresión de disgusto poniendo ambas manos en la cadera y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, dirigiéndose a Marth.

—Yo te vi muy animado jugando con Dyre —dice el mayor de los tres, rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, haciendo lo posible por camuflar sus celos con un gesto de burla.

—¿Así que me estaban espiando? —sin ocultar su sonrisa, por alguna razón, esa mañana ha despertado de muy buen humor, así que hasta seguir los juegos de Ike parece tentador.

—Tal vez —contesta con una sonrisa amenazante y voz un tanto mas baja y profunda de lo usual.

Si bien Marth aprecia el buen humor de sus dos amigos, no siente mucha afección por participar en ese juego en especial, menos cuando el pasado juego de "las traes" parece reanudarse para los chicos que ahora han incluido a Ike en el juego. Para el príncipe parece mejor mirarlos desde algún puesto debajo de alguno de los árboles, a veces simplemente mirar parece más divertido. (Además, alguien tiene que vigilar a los que se supone cuidan a los niños, más si en este caso son Pit y Ike).

—Hey, ¿por qué tan solo? —preguntan a su espalda, espantándolo un poco.

—¡Link! Pensé que estabas con la princesa Zelda.

—Estaba con ella, hasta que llegó Peach y nos dijo que Master Hand....

Antes de que pudiera terminar, una voz en unas granas bocinas daban el siguiente anuncio: "Con el fin de no atrasar más el torneo, la batallas de la primera ronda programadas para mañana se llevarán acabo hoy junto con las ya programadas. Se les espera en la sala común en una hora para dar inicio a los primeros tres combates del día de hoy".

—Eso. Estaba buscándote para ver si querías dar un paseo antes de que...

—¿Lo oyeron? —era la animada voz de Pit al tiempo que se acercaba a sus amigos, interrumpiendo al hylian, ¡Farore! ¿qué tenían el mundo contra él hoy que no lo dejaba terminar ni una simple oración?

Marth asiente levemente con la cabeza, viendo como su querido amigo se estira alegre con la noticia, corriendo a juntar a los niños y a su compañero de equipo para prepararse para el torneo. Link, por otra parte, tenía planes para pasar algo de tiempo con Marth e ir corriendo hacia un lugar lleno de personas y ver como esperaban ver su nombre en las listas de batallas no era precisamente su idea de hacerlo.

—¿Te molesta si nos tomamos un tiempo antes de acompañarlos? —pregunta el hylian de forma casual, viendo como Ike y Pit llevaban a los niños dentro de la mansión, acompañados de cerca por los pókemons de Dyre.

—Como gustes —contesta con una casi imperceptible sonrisa complaciente—, ¿tienes algo en mente?

—¿Tenemos tiempo para un paseo por el bosque?

—Creo que sí.

Link no puede ocultar su media sonrisa ante la idea, el que la mansión del Smash se encuentre en rodeada por un hermoso bosque le encanta y el pensar en poder pasar un rato con Marth en uno de sus lugares favoritos suena simplemente perfecto para él. Así pues, sin desear perder ni un momento más, hace seña de empezar a caminar, siendo pronto seguido por Marth en un caminar calmo, procurando disfrutar cada instante de la compañía.

Su plática transcurriría tranquila, mayormente con Link dando referencias a la Arboleda Sagrada y al llamado Templo del Bosque.

—Suena todo muy hermoso —concede Marth, mientras siguen caminado por una vereda que aparentemente Link había trazado con anterioridad.

—Lo es —se agacha para tomar una pequeña flor que al parecer ya tenía el tallo trozado, mirándola termina diciendo con algo de nostalgia—, a veces lo extraño.

—Es normal —toma a flor de las manos de Link y la observa con curiosidad, es muy pequeña, con los pétalos blancos y el centro amarillo, probablemente es sólo maleza, pero tiene una especie de belleza en ella que le hace sonreír de forma melancólica al devolvérsela a Link, quien la toma un tanto extrañado por las reacciones de su compañero—. A veces también extraño a Altea, a veces la extrañaba aún estando en ella.

Link abre la boca como a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido lejano de una voz por las bocinas que no alcanzan a entender es suficiente para hacerles saber que deben volver si quieren llegar a tiempo y evitar ser posiblemente descalificados si se les llama y no se encuentran allí.

—Parece que es mejor volver —dice Marth en un tono un tanto apesadumbrado, sin borrar esa melancólica sonrisa de sus labios, que de alguna forma, hacen saber a Link el fondo de tristeza en las palabras del chico. ¿Marth algún día podrá ver cuánto le importa? ¿cuánto se preocupa? ¿cuánto lo quiere?

En el camino de regreso, ambos optaron en mudo acuerdo permanecer en un silencio reparador... o más bien, uno que intentaba serlo, aun cuando no lograra más que internar cada vez más en sus propios pensamientos: Marth recordando a su padre gritándole que matara al ciervo que cazaban; Link mirando la flor aun en sus manos, como si ésta pudiera darle la respuesta de como acercarse más a los sentimientos de Marth, al menos lo suficiente para que le confiara sus pensamientos... deseando desesperadamente tomar la mano de Marth.

* * *

Después de haber hecho a los niños esperarlo junto con Ike en la sala donde se encontraban ya algunos otros de los competidores, Pit hace una escala hacia la enfermería, en el ala opuesta de la mansión donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Abre la puerta con cuidado, nunca le ha gustado ir a la enfermería, en realidad odia el olor entre alcohol y medicamento que emana de ella, pero bueno, por unos pocos segundos no le pasará nada, ¿cierto? Entra, inconscientemente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, viendo la cama donde Toon Link está sentado, ahora con una túnica limpia, meciendo las piernas en la orilla mientras disfruta una paleta. Doctor Mario y Dyre, que habían estado hablando sobre el niño, voltean a unísono al notar la presencia del ángel.

—Hola, Pit —saluda Dyre de forma serena, y Pit apenas notaba que ese chico realmente cambiaba muy drásticamente cuando se encontraba cerca de adultos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestiona amablemente el doctor (imaginen el acento italiano).

—Ah, sólo quería ver como estaba Toon Link, pero veo que ya se siente mejor —señala al niño mientras sonríe aliviado.

—Bastó con algunos remedios para el mareo y está como nuevo —dice el doctor, orgulloso de su propio trabajo—. No debe de haber mayor problemas ahora, dense prisa, las batallas están por empezar y no querrán quedar descalificados.

—¡Cierto! Ike y los chicos ya están en la sala esperándonos, ¿vamos?

—Pues vamos —dice Dyre, ayudando a Toon Link a bajar de la cama. Los tres salieron de la enfermería dando gracias al doctor, haciendo su camino hacia la sala—. ¿No te dieron muchos problemas?

—¿Huh? ¿Los chicos? Nah, seguimos jugando un rato y luego los llevé a prepararse, nos la pasamos bien de hecho, incluso Ike estuvo ayudando también. Creo que podríamos hacer esto otra vez —ofrece con su sonrisa angelical (de la forma más literal posible).

—¿En serio? Creo que los chicos estarían muy felices de tenerte con ellos más seguido —decía un ahora mucho más conversativo Dyre, considerado que sólo se encontraban ellos 3 en el pasillo—, claro que a mí también me gustaría que nos acompañaras, por decir... ¿está tarde, después de las batallas?

—Si no estoy muriendo de cansancio, con mucho gusto —para cuando dijo esto ya se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, notando que ahora estaban allí también Link y Marth—. Voy con ellos, nos vemos luego, ¡suerte!

El entrenador pokemón no hace sino asentir a Pit, llevando a Toon Link con el resto de los niños, donde los gemelos se encontraban saltando sobre uno de los sillones, la advertencia de "bájense antes de que se rompan una pierna" no se hizo esperar. Efectivamente, a veces Dyre tiende a actuar como madre sobreprotectora y como una tiene un repertorio lleno de frases como "si siguen saltando así se van a descalabrar" y "te vas a sacar un ojo con eso".

Pit se dirige hasta donde se encuentran sus otros 3 amigos, que aparentemente estaban teniendo una amena conversación, y justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, particularmente detrás de Marth, Dedede decide pasar su... voluptuoso cuerpo entre ellos, empujándolos a ambos con su barriga.

Mientras que el ángel sólo mira al "rey" frunciendo el ceño, el príncipe voltea tratando de ignorar las expresiones igualmente molestas de Link y Ike hacia el pingüino.

—Buenas tardes, Rey Dedede —dice haciendo apenas una reverencia, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

Ante esto el aludido sólo voltea con semblante prepotente para contestar sin pensar aquello que haría a todos en la habitación enmudecer al instante:

—Así es como debe estar un desterrado frente a un verdadero rey.

En segundos la sala se tornó en un silencio sepulcral, y ahora todas las miradas se dirigían o a Marth o a Dedede, la gran mayoría en la sala mostraba desagrado por la respuesta del autoproclamado rey, a excepción de unos cuantos, como Wolf y Snake, quienes parecían indiferentes, o Wario, que parecía festejar el comentario.

Marth ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, como si se hubiera congelado en ella por instantes, sin embargo, terminando por volver a una posición erguida, mostrando luego una muy leve sonrisa, se limitó a hacer su camino hacia uno de los sillones frente a la pantalla, en este momento no ocupado por nadie en particular.

Como siempre, el silencio fue desapareciendo de a poco, en este caso, el comentario de Samus con un "qué problemáticos" fue el ayudaría a reanudar las conversaciones y, sin embargo, parecía que no habían logrado volver a su forma habitual. Todos evadían el tema de lo que acababa de pasar, pero todos querían hablar de ello. Nadie parecía intentar acercarse a Marth, ¿qué pasaba con él hoy que tenía esos pequeños percances con los nobles?

En lo referente a sus otros 3 amigos, mientras que los dos arqueros parecían más bien preocupados por la posible reacción de Marth ante lo dicho, el mercenario se encontraba evidentemente molesto, cualquiera en la sala lo notaría, porque Ike es normalmente fácil de leer en ese sentido.

—No le tomes importancia —fue la suave voz de Link quien había hecho su camino hasta donde el príncipe.

—No lo hago —contesta mirándolo, ofreciéndole una esa leves sonrisas que sabe que si logra puede convencer a Link de lo que quiera—, he escuchado cosas mucho peores.

El rubio no contesta, sino que le muestra una media sonrisa, algo consternado pensando en que aquello fuera cierto.

Estando a su lado, sentados con esa cercanía en la que suelen permanecer cuando parece que no es nada, Link verdaderamente quiere... no, no quiere, anhela, poder pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros del príncipe y, sin palabras, hacerle saber que siempre estará allí para él y, que si se lo permitiera, él haría todo por sanar las heridas del corazón que quien tanto quiere.

En tanto Link se debate sobre si acortar las distancia entre él y Marth, el pequeño Pit tiene sus propios problemas lidiando con Ike en su estado "_You'll get no sympathy from me._". Al parecer, la idea de que ese "azul y gordo seudorey con cara de pato y cuerpo de tinaco" hubiera insultado a uno de sus amigos era simplemente inaceptable para él. Si no se encontraba dándole una muestra de su poderoso Aether era simplemente porque Pit había estado tratado desesperadamente de sacar algún tema de conversación que desviara la mirada asesina de Ike de sobre el pingüino, sin llegar a tener buenos resultados, al menos no hasta la frase dicha sin pensar pero que resultaría por finalmente captar la atención de mercenario:

—¿Crees que debería recortar el largo de mi clámide? —tomando el borde de sus vestiduras.

—¿Huh...? —¡Victoria para Pit!—. ¿Qué?

—¿O debería pulir mis laureles? —pregunta el ángel con una sonrisa triunfal que no puede ocultar, señalando los dichosos laureles con sus dedos índice—. Deben ser un desastre con las batallas, ellos...

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —interrumpe Ike, despeinando un poco (más) el cabello de Pit—. Tú siempre te vez bien.

Tras ese comentario, Pit no sabe que más decir. Siente el rubor subir a sus mejillas, los cumplidos dichos a la ligera por Ike hacen parecer que fuera la cosa más natural del mundo notar aquello y, aunque no es precisamente Ike la persona de quien más desea escuchar cumplidos, siempre logra hacer algo que lo hace sentirse bien con él mismo y terminar sonriendo entre satisfecho y apenado. Ike realmente es un amigo que Pit quisiera conservar siempre cerca porque, de alguna forma, sabe hacerlo feliz .

Ike termina por sonreír a quien tiene a un a su lado, él pudiera olvidarlo todo con sólo contemplar a la angelical figura a su lado, a menos que...

Un sonido un tanto molesto anunciaba el inicio de las batallas y a la vez, mostraba el color y nombre de los próximos dos equipos a combatir, cosa que provoco una inusual sonrisa sádica en los labios de Ike y un tinte de preocupación en la mente de Pit, algo similar a esas situaciones donde uno no puede hacer más que desear mentalmente que tu querido amigo no haga algo de lo que pude arrepentirse... como propasarse demasiado con su pobre y gordo contrincante.

Red Team: Ike y Pit

VS

Green Team: Wario y Dedede

Tras leer, Link volvió su mirada hacia Marth en busca de alguna reacción, pero el príncipe de la mansión había vuelto a ser esa figura imperturbable para los ojos de los demás, esa pantalla que Link no sabe si puede creer, ¿por qué él siempre tiene que bloquear a todos a su alrededor?

Los cuatro convocados no tardaron en hacer su camino hacia los transportadores que les llevarían a Bridge of Eldin (plataforma electa al azar por ordenes de Master Hand). Los cuatro participantes aparecieron cada uno a su tiempo acompañados de la ya conocida grave voz de Master Hand:

—3, 2, 1...

—Hey, Pit —llama Ike mientras se acomodan en sus lugares—, dejame al pingüino gordo.

—¿Eh?

—GO!

Pit apenas y tuvo tiempo para procesar la pregunta cuando la batalla dio inicio, un fuerte golpe por parte de Wario lo hizo entrar de lleno en la batalla, no tardando para contestarlo con su Angel Ring. La batalla había dado un espectacular comienzo para el equipo rojo, pues mientras Pit mantenía su ataque sobre Wario, su compañero de equipo no parecía darle ni un respiro a "Rey" Dedede, a quien, tras un Quick Draw no dio ni tiempo ni para el típico chiste de "¿alguien anotó la matrícula del camión que me arrolló?" (tal vez por ser uno muy largo) cuando en un Aether lo hizo retroceder en el puente.

—¿No te parece que Ike está más agresivo de lo común? —cuestiona Zelda a Link en una especie de susurro, habiendo sentádose a su lado tras iniciar la batalla.

—Mmh... Algo —contesta si estar muy seguro pues a duras penas había observado la pantalla.

—No creerás que eso tenga que ver con los que él le dijo a Marth, ¿cierto? —Y siendo casi evidente, Peach plantea la pregunta, más bien para sembrar la duda en los dos chicos a su lado (pues ella había tomado asiento junto al príncipe), la mirada en sentencia por parte de la otra princesa no se hizo esperar, que parecía venir a unísono con los "¿huh?" de Marth y Link.

—No creo que sea el caso —musita el príncipe luego de un leve silencio, hablando con voz neutral, volviendo su mirada a la pantalla que ahora mostraba a Pit cruzando el puente destruido al lado contrario donde se encontraban los otros 3 combatientes para sacarle provecho a sus lecciones de arquería con Link (lecciones que en realidad no necesitaba, pero si Link pensaba que sí, ¿cómo negársele?)

—¡Qué bien! El pequeño Pit está sacándole provecho a sus habilidades —vitorea Peach, mientras Zelda y Link sólo aprueban el comentario con una leve sonrisa, limitándose a ver la batalla.

Luego de unos diez flechazos bien propinados, el regreso de la parte faltante del puente y de una buena dotación de golpes con las dagas de Pit, el porcentaje de daño en Wario ya se encontraba peligrosamente alto, y ya ni su Wario Bike pareciera poder ayudar a recuperar terreno en el juego, considerando que los porcentajes de daño de los miembros del equipo rojo era de 69% y 75% nada comparado con su 123%, o el 167% del pobre Dedede, al cual Ike no mostraba ninguna clase de piedad.

Y cuando menos la esperaban, la muy codiciada Smash Ball aparece sobre ellos, y mientras para el equipo rojo seguramente significaría terminar de una vez por todas el encuentro, para el equipo verde pudiera ser su única forma de emparejar la situación. Pronto, los cuatro estarían mirando al cielo.

El primero en intentar atrapar la preciada bola, fallando brutalmente, fue Wario, con su doble salto, aquel que Pit no tardo en inhibir con una simple flecha, aprovechando una segunda para golpear la bola, mas su tercer flecha no llega a su blanco, pues antes de poder dirigirla con es debido, Dedede salta sobre su cabeza haciéndole perder la concentración.

Mientras el pingüino se infla y flota con la esperanza de poder ejecutar su Final Smash y devolver todo el daño que había sido infringido a su cuerpo por ese maníaco mercenario, al llegar a la bola, un golpe no resulta ser suficiente para romperla, pero si para acercarla a quien menos hubiese deseado. Pit volea para descubrir que, con un Aether bien colocado, su compañero de equipo se adueña de la codiciada esfera provocando el pavor de sus contrincantes, y la sonrisa de Pit que presagiaba la victoria de su equipo.

Con una sádica mueca, antes de ejecutar el temido ataque final, Ike no puede evitar la tentación de hacerle saber a sus dos oponentes la mayor causa de su derrota y el origen de sus fuerzas: "_I fight for my friends_" dice sin perder esa temible sonrisa, que se ve mimetizada por la de Pit, quien con un golpe a Wario y un par de flechas bien dirigidas a sus dos contrincantes los lleva justo frente al mercenario.

Antes de que puedan decir palabra alguna, reciben el golpe de la poderosa Ragnell que los lleva en el instante al cielo, y como para agregar más dramatismo al ataque, mientras Ike les da una demostración de su gran habilidad con la espada a los dos pobres personajes en medio de su "Great Aether!", bajo ellos, la bomba dejada por King Bulblin acaba de destruir parte del puente... sobre la cual casualmente se encuentran situados estos tres.

—Great...

—_Esto no puede ser bueno... _—piensa Pit cubriendo sus ojos a la expectativa de lo que ahora sabe será un inesperado final para Ike.

—Aether! —y con el ultimo grito, la espada de Ike utiliza el peso combinado de ella y su portador para llevar a sus víctimas a lo que, hasta ese momento se percatan será, no el puente... sino el famosísimo lago bajo él.

Un silencio se formo antes de que inclusive Master Hand reaccionara para dar el aviso de lo que desde el inicio de la batalla se esperaba, aun cuando nadie hubiera podido predecir la mala suerte del mercenario:

—Game! The winner is... Red Team.

Terminada la batalla, después de la típica pose de victoria y los aplausos, los transportadores no tardaron en traer de regreso a los 4 contrincantes, pero tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, el mercenario, con expresión seria en su rostro, fue hasta donde Dedede y sin gastar tiempo en palabras, tomándolo por el borde de su traje lo hizo salir del transportador de forma tan brusca que terminaría por alarmar a todos en la sala, en especial a los chicos.

Las dos princesas, Marth, Link y Meta Knight, no tardaron en ponerse de pie preparándose para lo peor del carácter del mercenario, sin realmente entender la naturaleza de sus acciones, pero antes de que Meta Knight fuera a defender a su rey, las palabras de Ike hicieron saber a todos el origen de su rudeza. Empujando a Dedede haciéndolo caer al piso frente a Marth exige con voz amenazante:

—Disculpate.

Por 3 vez en el día, todos guardaron silencio y mientras Dedede sólo ofrecía a Ike una mirada rencorosa, Marth no daba crédito por lo que estaba pasando, como ningún otro en la sala, pues nadie hacia nada al respecto, ni Meta Kinight, ni aún Master Hand parecía interesado en intervenir, al menos no por el momento.

—Disculpate —vuelve a decir, aplastando la espalda de Dedede con su bota para evitarle ponerse de pie—. Escuchame, pedazo de pingüino regordete, Marth sería mucho mejor rey de lo que tú jamás pudieras soñar ser, la forma en que el piensa y trata a la gente es mucho más útil de lo que tu pobre existencia llega a ser para quien tiene la desgracia de conocerte, así que pide perdón por ser tan imbécil, patético intento de rey.

Marth siente el rosado sobre sus mejillas, pero no sabe como reaccionar, tal vez no esta bien... no, en realidad es probable que esté terriblemente mal la forma en que Ike está haciendo las cosas, pero lo está defendiendo y eso, de alguna forma, le parte el corazón. A veces piensa que todo sería mas fácil si sólo le fuera indiferente.

—Ike —nombra Master Hand con voz seria—, es suficiente, repórtese en mi oficina al terminar las batallas.

Ike no tenía ninguna intención de objetar esta vez, con semblante serio, retiró la bota de sobre Dedede para ofrecerle después una mirada fría al que estaba aún en el suelo, que no tardó en contestarle con una igualmente gélida mientras se ponía de pie.

Dedede mira luego a Meta Knight, como en reclamo por no haber hecho nada al respecto, pero el caballero no contestó en lo absoluto, él basada todo en el honor, y el rey se había propasado con el príncipe, de alguna forma, se lo merecía.

Marth, por su parte, no desprende la mirada del suelo, sin decir nada al respecto, sin moverse. La expresión ecuánime no abandona su rostro, no hasta que Ike pone su fuerte mano en el hombro del chico, evitando la mirada de éste, lo pasa de largo para ir directo a la oficina de Master Hand para esperarlo allí.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el pequeño ángel acercándose a su amigo.

—¿Puedes ir con Ike? —evade la cuestión, pidiendo sin mirar—. Él no maneja muy bien estas cosas.

—O-ok —sin más, obedece.

La pantalla que mostraba los equipos a pelear, supuestamente electos al azar, al ser comandada por un computador, ignorante del alboroto en la sala, se vuelve su tarea y muestra los próximos equipos a participar. Donkey y Diddy Kong (con el colo rojo) contra Wolf y Sonic (de color verde).

* * *

—Ike —llama Pit cuando se encuentra en el rango visual del mercenario que se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a la oficina del organizador del evento. Acercándose ahora más despacio a él a través del pasillo, con la sola mención de su nombre, el de cabello azul se pone de pie, y antes de que Pit pueda decir algo aprisiona el pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo— ¿Ike?

—Shhh... —pide, sin dejar abrazarlo.

Pit lo deja permanecer así, primero por lo repentino del acto, luego, sin entender del todo el porqué del estado del mayor, corresponde suavemente al abrazo.

—_Tal vez... yo no debería abrazarte de vuelta._

* * *

Tras una batalla que duraría cerca de minutos, equipo de Sonic y Wolf había logrado derrotar a sus contrincantes. Después de muchos percances y la casi caída de Wolf, Sonic se las arregló para acabar con el pequeño mono que había estado lanzándoles cacahuates. El final, sólo fue cuestión de que ambos se las arreglaran contra Donkey, que no se fue sin dar una buena batalla, mandando a Sonic a volar justo antes de que Wolf pudiera terminarlo.

Nuevamente la computadora se tomo su tiempo antes de mostrar en pantalla a los siguientes competidores, no sin antes anunciar al menos los colores de los equipos a combatir: Green Team vs Blue Team, preparando a los equipos portadores de estos colores.

Toon Link, que estaba ya desde esa mañana experimentando los nervios por su primera batalla, mira su ropa como para confirmar que se encuentra de verde y, sólo para asegurarse, mira hacia donde se encuentra el equipo con quien más teme enfrentarse, Ganondorf y Bowser ¡y tenían que estar de azul! Siente los nervios aumentar y la sensación de nauseas que experimentó hace poco se vuelve a hacer presente. En un par de flashazos los nombres de los integrantes de los equipos aparecen:

Green Team: Zelda y Toon Link

Dudó un poco antes de leer lo escrito bajo el VS, tragando saliva antes de leer:

Blue Team: Capitan Falcon y Olimar

Toon Link sudo frío hasta ver el nombre del segundo equipo, suspirando al sentirse aliviado.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta la princesa Zelda al niño, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que lo llenaría de confianza.

—Sí —contesta con una sonrisa, siendo acompañado por ella hasta los transportadores.

—¡Lo harás bien Toonie! —anima Nana antes de verlo partir.

—¡Sí, tú vas a ganar! —secunda Popo, ambos saltando en el sillón, siendo atrapados en el aire por Charizard, a pedido de Dyre.

—Quietos.

La batalla comenzó sin mayores contratiempos, al contrario de como uno hubiera pensado al inicio del día, Toon Link estaba demostrando un desempeño excepcional desde el comienzo y teniendo a Zelda como compañera de equipo ponían en alto el poder de los hylian, y más aún el de los portadores de la Trifuerza, además de su gran capacidad para trabajar en equipo.

Mientras Toon Link se encargaba de propinar ataques a corta distancia, Zelda se encargaba de mantenerlo protegido, ya fuera rodeándolo con su Nayru's love o atacando a Capitan Falco con un potente Din's Fire antes que tuviera oportunidad alguna de acercarse a su pequeño compañero de batalla.

Por otra parte, en la sala no todos observaban el combate como se suponía debieran, aun cuando a Link le hubiera gustado gritar dando ánimos a su amiga y al pequeño Toonie, el poder concentrarse siquiera suficiente como para ver la batalla era complicado, teniendo junto a él la pesada aura que emanaba de Marth.

—Quieres ir con él ¿verdad? —pregunta con algo de pesadez, mirando al príncipe que mantiene su serio semblante.

—No... —fuerza una sonrisa ligera—. Tú eres mi equipo, por el momento, mi lugar es a tu lado.

Antes de que pudiera formular una oración coherente para contestar el comentario de Marth, el vitoreo de una voz femenina le hizo perder cualquier noción de lo anterior (o por lo menos le ayudaba a simular eso).

—¡Eso es Toonie! —grita Nana emocionada, siendo imitada por el pequeño Pikachu, quien saltaba junto a ella repitiendo su nombre.

Antes de lo que hubiera pensado, Toon Link había logrado mandar a volar a Olimar, sacándolo de la plataforma aprovechando que el Pokemon Stadium 2 se encontraba en plena fase de viento. En tanto, Zelda no tardo ni un minuto más para deshacerse directamente de Capitan Falcon, contrarrestando su Falcon Punch con su Nayru's Love y terminándolo con un excelentemente bien colocado Din's Fire.

—Game! The winner is... Green Team.

Apenas salieron de los transportadores, las felicitaciones de los menores de la mansión no se hicieron esperar para Toon Link, que en realidad había hecho un muy buen trabajo, había soportado mucho daño y había logrado permanecer sobre la plataforma hasta el final de la batalla, lo que ya era mucho decir considerando que había tenido que competir contra uno de los veteranos en el famoso torneo.

—¡Cerecita! Estuviste fabulosa como siempre —no tarda en decir Peach, acercándose a la otra princesa.

—Buen trabajo, Zelda —concede Samus al acortar distancia con la joven.

—Gracias —contesta de forma serena, observando de reojo a su lindo compañero siendo felicitado por sus pequeños amigos.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Sorprende Link a su pequeño tocayo, tomándolo se la cintura y raptándolo al resto de los niños, provocando un coro de "¡Oye!" por parte de los pequeños. Sin tomar demasiada importancia a las quejas de los otros, exigiendo a Toonie de regreso, el mayor se limitó a alzar en brazos al niño—. Lo hiciste muy bien, diste una muy buena batalla hoy, te felicito.

—¡Yey! ¡Gracias, Link! —a falta de palabras para expresar lo feliz que lo hacía aquello que acababa de oír, terminó Toonie, terminó por abrazar a Link, cosa que fue correspondida al instante.

—Hasta parecen hermanos, —dice de improviso Zelda a Marth, sacándolo se sus pensamientos—, ¿no crees?

—Así parece —contesta, nuevamente forzando sutilmente su sonrisa. Lo cierto es que, en el momento en que vio a Master Hand salir en dirección a su oficina, sintió como su corazón latía más rápido en ansiedad, odiaba la idea de que Ike fuera a ser reprendido por... por defenderlo—. Muchas felicidades por la victoria de hoy.

—Lo mismo digo —secunda Link, acercándose, uniéndose a la conversación con Toon Link aún en brazos—, ustedes dos hacen un equipo muy fuerte, ojalá tengamos la oportunidad de combatir con ustedes.

—Si así pasa, no seremos suaves con ustedes —responde Zelda con una sonrisa—. Espero pronto poder ver su batalla.

Link devuelve la sonrisa a su amiga, y deja a Toon Link nuevamente en el suelo, donde no tarda en ser casi tacleado por Nana y Popo, que no permitirían que fuera secuestrado nuevamente. Realmente esos gemelos son las cosas más energicas de la mansión, siempre saltando y gritando, siendo el mayor reto para Dyre, muy al contrario del pequeño Lucas que, por cierto, se encontraba más callado de lo usual.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestiona el mayor.

—Ness tampoco vino a ver la pelea de Toonie —contesta algo decepcionado—, y ni siquiera quiere decirme porqué está enojado.

Dyre lo miró por unos instantes, contemplando la real preocupación del niño por su amigo, a lo que el mayor no pudo sino sonreír empático.

—No te preocupes, yo veré qué lo tiene así, pero ¿sabes? No tiene caso que te pongas mal también tú por eso —termina poniendo la mano en el hombro del menor—. Es mejor cuando sonríes.

Las mejillas de Lucas tomaron un instantáneo rojizo frente a la sonrisa que ahora le ofrecía el entrenador pokemon. Dyre era siempre tan atento con él.

Apenas procesaba sus pensamientos cuando vio al castaño acercarse a las chicas, que ahora entablaban una amena conversación, a punto de salir de la ya así vacía sala.

—Disculpen, princesas, Samus... —llama la tímida voz de Dyre al encontrarse suficientemente cerca.

—¿Qué pasó, mi muffin bajo en grasa? —atiende Peach, con una dulce, dulce voz al entrenador pokemon, que dudó sobre el apodo antes de poder contestar.

—Es... —titubea— ¿podría pedirles un favor?

—Claro, corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere Samus, la mayor de las chicas, y su voz un tanto seria intimida a Dyre, aún cuando sabe que la chica en realidad no es tan dura como aparenta.

—Es Ness, él... —se detiene por unos segundos para pensar la mejor forma de decirlo antes de continuar—, bueno, lo que pasó esta mañana, él no ha estado siendo él mismo estos días y... no sé, tal vez sólo está... ¿creciendo?

—Oh —exclaman las dos princesas a coro.

—¿Pubertad? —deduce Samus.

—Ah... sí —duda—. Ike lo mencionó en la mañana y por la edad de Ness puede que sea cierto. Pensé en hablar con él, pero aún está molesto conmigo y, no sé si ustedes podrían...

—Creo que es mejor que un chico hable con él de eso —dice Peach con su usual dulzura, prediciendo la posible petición del chico—. ¿Te parece si le pido a mi Mario que hable con él?

—Ah...

—Querida princesa, —llama Zelda— ¿no crees que sería mejor si quien hablara con Ness fuera alguien más... ¿cercano a la edad? Quizá eso ayudaría a Ness a abrirse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secunda Samus.

—¿Y a quién proponen? —cuestiona la chica— ¿Ike?

Tomó un instante para que las tres chicas se rieran por igual de la propuesta, dejando a Dyre sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, y de hecho, el pobre se sentía que había quedado fuera de la conversación desde algunos diálogos atrás.

—¿Y si le pides a Link que hable con él? —sugiere Samus, dirigiéndose a Zelda.

—¡Oh, mi dulcesito de leche!—exclama Peach— él es tan comprensivo y lindo, seguro que él puede poner mejor a nuestra fresita.

—¿"Fresita"? —se pregunta Dyre en voz baja.

Samus se limitó a rodar los ojos ante el desconcierto del chico frente a ella por los comentarios de Peach, pero bueno, ella tampoco los había comprendido en un principio y, Dyre, a fin de cuentas, no había convivido lo suficiente con la princesa como para entenderlos. Mejor así.

Por otra parte, Marth seguía sentado en el mismo sillón que desde empezadas las batallas, con Link ahora a su lado, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada en particular. Marth estaba inmerso en una maraña de pensamientos de los que apenas podía concentrarse en alguno de ellos, toda la situación al rededor de Ike y Dedede parecía demasiado lejana y cerca a la vez como para poder aclarar sus pensamientos al respecto.

Pero no era el único, para Link mismo la repentina muestra de carácter en Ike le había hecho dudar, pensar en que debió haber hecho eso mismos en cuanto el pingüino hablase cerrarle el pico de un golpe o decirle lo incoherente que era siendo que el muy tonto ni siquiera era realmente rey... pero no había hecho nada de eso, había permanecido pasivo ante algo que pudiera haber dañado a quien quiere, ¿es del todo correcto? ¿está bien? ¿Cómo esperar algo más con Marth si ni siquiera puede ser para él el caballero que quisiera para protegerle de todo el daño que desde que le conoce lo ha rodeado y...?

—Link —la voz de Zelda lo saca de sus pensamientos, al igual que a Marth—, ¿podrías hacer un favor?

—Ah... claro, dime.

—Dyre esta algo preocupado por Ness, ¿recuerdas como se puso en la mañana? Me preguntaba si pudiera hablar con él.

—Yo...

—Sabes que él te admira mucho.

—¿A mí? —cuestiona en verdadero desconcierto, lo cierto es que Link tiende a ser algo modesto en relación a sus habilidades, probablemente al verse rodeado de grandes combatientes de tan diversos universos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?

—No lo sé, ¿y si sólo lo empeoro?

—No tiene que decir nada —es ahora Marth quien sugiere, tomando toda la atención de Link—, a veces uno sólo necesita que alguien lo escuche, y de entre todos sé que tú eres el más indicado.

—_Si tan sólo Marth supiera como acelera los latidos de mi corazón el sólo sonido de su voz al hablarme_— piensa el hylian para sí antes de contestar: —Está bien...

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dice la princesa, tomando al rubio por la muñeca, haciéndole llevantarse, y haciendo ademán de que le siguiera.

—Pero... ¿Marth?

—Está bien, —dice levantándose él mismo—, yo necesito ir a ver cómo está Ike.

Antes de que Link pudiera decir más, de alguna forma Zelda lo había guiado fuera de la sala sin que lo notara, y más raro aún, mientras pensaba en Marth yendo en busca del mercenario, terminó en el primer piso del ala de la mansión destinada a las habitaciones, justo frente a la de Ness, convenientemente a dos puertas de la de Zelda, donde la princesa entró evitando que Link tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse de su "ofrecimiento".


	4. Noble, segunda parte

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo 3, segunda parte**

**Noble**

—_Ojalá esto no fuera tan complicado_ —piensa Marth con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, sonrisa que desde hacía meses parecía un rasgo de él mismo—. _Cómo hubiera deseado salvarnos a los cuatro de esto y que elegir querer a alguien fuera tan fácil como elegir pareja para el torneo... Si yo pudiera negar ante mí mismo lo que siento como lo niego frente al resto, entonces no estaría caminando con tanta confusión hacia tu encuentro._

Para cuando retomo conciencia de su camino, ya se encontraba a meros pasos de la oficina de Master Hand y podía ver a Pit afuera de ésta, recargado en la pared, esperando.

—Pit —llama al encontrarse a distancia audible.

—Oh, Marth, Ike acaba de entrar con Master Hand y...

Antes de que el ángel pudiera terminar la oración, con un sonido de explosión, dicho mercenario había salido disparado de la oficina, rompiendo la puerta que hasta entonces se mantenía cerrada, y terminando él mismo golpeándose contra la pared contraria, terminando sentado en el suelo, recargado en ella, con la frente sangrado al igual que el brazo izquierdo.

—Ike —llamó Marth tratado de evitar entrar en pánico, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su lado, en tanto que Pit apenas atinaba a moverse cuando Master Hand pasó entre el y los dos espadachines, haciéndole retroceder un poco, no deseando experimentar la furia de la mano como aparentemente había hecho Ike.

—Parece que lo hice enojar —dice el mercenario con una sonrisa, tratando de desviar la atención de Marth de sus heridas.

—Estás sangrando —hace notar, como si no fuera ya evidente, con semblante serio en su rostro, tratando de cubrir toda la preocupación que subía por sus venas y hacía su corazón acelerarse, mientras buscaba detener el sangrado de la frente de Ike cubriendo la herida con su mano.

—Está bien —contesta el mercenario, por momentos olvidándose de la presencia del ángel que se encontraba tras Marth, tomando la mano del príncipe para mantenerla en su lugar tornándose serio de repente—. No podía dejar que él te insultara así.

—Eso no importa, he sido llamado de formas peores —continua en tono serio en su voz, mas Ike podía ver en los ojos azules del joven un mar de preocupación y toques de culpa al tiempo que le hablaba—, y ahora estás así por mi culpa.

—Y te daré un dolor de cabeza cuando tengas que curar esto —continua, algo enternecido al pensar en le chico frente a él—. Aún así... no voy a dejar que nadie diga nada malo sobre ti.

—_Como sino dudara y doliera suficiente lo que haces, tienes que decirlo, tienes que mantener ese contacto sobre mi piel y actuar como si ninguna de las palabras fuera nada, como si todo fuera natural, tanto como tu mano sobre la mía y yo, por instantes, me veo incapaz de apartar mi mirada de la tuya que, sin ser real, siento me analiza. Y quisiera decirte lo que me haces sentir: brotes de esperanza que se romperán en pedazos en cuanto pronuncies el nombre de quien realmente quieres, y yo vuelva a salir herido por falsas ilusiones._

En medio de esos pensamientos, Marth ayuda a Ike a levantarse, dando a Pit una mirada de agradecimiento por haber acompañado al mercenario en su ausencia. Ofreciendo a Ike su hombro como apoyo, empiezan el camino hacia el cuarto del príncipe, con la mirada de Pit aún sobre ambos. Por alguna razón, el ángel se había tornado especialmente serio sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara.

—Espero que no me haya perdido su pelea por esto —musita Ike al llegar al cuarto, refiriéndose a la batalla del equipo de Marth y Link.

—No hemos combatido aún, pero te perdiste dos muy buenas batallas —anuncia el menor, sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios de su baño, disponiéndose a curar las heridas del chico sentado en su cama.

—Valió la pena si logró callarle el pico a Dedede— se quita la banda de alrededor de su frente.

—Mmh... —apenas toca la piel de Ike con la mota de algodón humedecido, disponiéndose a limpiar la sangre, el mayor le toma por la muñeca.

—Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo —pide sin soltarlo, notando como la mirada de Marth se ensombrece por ante él, como cubriendo un dolor incalculable dentro de sí.

Ante la sorpresa de Ike, Marth simplemente llevo su mano libre al cabello del chico, acariciándole apenas hasta llegar a su sien, manteniendo a Ike atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, a sus facciones serenas y practicamente ecuánimes al hacerlo hasta que, con su pulgar, rosó la herida y en el mismo instante en que había dejado a Ike sin aliento ante la monotonía de sus actos, él... presionó con fuerza la herida.

—¡Owww!

—La próxima vez que te lastimen, procura que tenga una buena razón o yo mismo romperé cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo para que así no te metas en más problemas.

Para evitar que siguiera presionando dicho punto, Ike toma es muñeca de Marth también y lo hace ponerse contra la cama, él quedando prácticamente sobre Marth. Las palabras que habían salido de la boca del menor habían sido dichas con tal énfasis, en una real mezcla de molestia, preocupación y cariño a la vez sumadas a un dejo de sufrimiento que sonaba en el fondo se su voz, unido a la culpa y el dolor de cosas que Ike no podría entender, por más que buscara explicación en los ojos del príncipe, que ahora desviaba de su mirada, quedando mudo en un instante, mas sin intentar liberarse o moverse siquiera, simplemente quedándose quieto bajo él.

—Aún quiero patear el trasero de ese estúpido pingüino por no haberse disculpado y me quisiera verte intentar cumplir tu amenaza —reta con una sonrisa pícara.

—... masoquista —contesta finalmente, con una sonrisa, aún mirando rastros de sangre recorrer el brazo de Ike, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la posición en la que se encuentra con el mercenario, esperando pacientemente a que lo suelte y pretender nuevamente que nada de ello tiene importancia—. Eres un idiota.

* * *

—Mmh... ¿Ness?

—¡Vete!

Link no puede sino suspirar agotado, como si no hubiera sido suficientemente difícil decidirse por hablar con él. No tiene ningún problema con tratar con niños, en Ordon se llevaba bien con ellos y disfrutaba su compañía tanto como ellos la de él, según parecía, pero... Ness no era necesariamente como alguno de ellos, había crecido en un ambiente completamente distinto y no sabría si podría serle de ayuda. Ese es el real problema de juntar a tipos de tan distintas dimensiones.

Resignado, se decide por llamar una vez más a la puerta: —Ness, soy yo, Link. Abre, por favor.

Y como si hubiera dicho palabras mágicas con efecto similar a un "ábrete sesamo", la puerta frente a él estaba pronto abierta para permitirle el paso.

—Pensé que eras Dyre —confiesa el menor, sin mirar realmente a su interlocutor.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pide el rubio, mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa comprensiva que adorna sus labios siempre que se trata de chicos menores que él.

Ness dejo paso al hylian, para entrar a su cuarto, no sin ante mirar a ambos lados del pasillo confirmando que el entrenador pokemon no se encontraba cerca, o al menos eso le pareció a Link que hacía. Una vez dentro, notó que el cuarto estaba de hecho ordenado, al menos lo suficiente para estar presentable en general, tomó la silla que se encontraba junto al escritorio donde estaba la computadora, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasó en el desayuno?

—¡Fueron esos tontos gemelos! —dice casi gritando, dando caminando por la habitación como león enjaulado—, siempre están metiéndose en lo que no les importa, y...

—Oww, Ness, calma —pide Link, subiendo las manos como pidiendo tregua, tratando de contener el carácter del chico frente a él, lo que de alguna forma parece funcionar—. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Ellos... —aun cuando había comenzado la oración con un ánimo que parecía presagiar un largo discurso, no pudo sino parar luego de la primera palabra... ¿que había hecho en realidad? Para cuando encontró algo coherente para justificar su molestia, ya no parecía tan coherente, así que terminó por decirlo en tono casi de susurro, mirando al suelo—, ellos siempre presionan e insisten demasiado.

—Tal vez, sólo se preocupan por ti.

—¿Por qué ellos siempre están juntos? —cuestiona el menor luego de un breve silencio, tornándose serio de improviso, mirando ahora a Link fijamente, inquisitivo.

—Bueno, son hermanos gemelos, supongo que se sienten más cómodos así.

—Me refiero a... a Lucas y Dyre —terminó bajando aún más su tono de voz, con ahora un tono de melancolía en ella, desviando nuevamente la mirada, el piso de pronto se había vuelto más interesante—. Antes Lucas y yo podíamos estar todo el tiempo juntos, pero ahora, él está siempre donde Dyre está y ya no es como antes.

—Oh...

Ahora parecía más claro para Link de que se trataba todo eso. Levantándose de su asiento, fue hasta Ness y lo guío para ahora sentarse juntos en la cama, esperando hacer al chico sentirse más confortable, considerando que la sola idea parecía tenerle en un real estrés.

—Te molesta sentir que pasa más tiempo con él que contigo —dice más como una aclaración que como una pregunta.

—¿Por qué tiene que estar con él siempre? —pregunta con ojos suplicantes—, ¿ahora soy aburrido para él? ¿Dyre es más interesante? ¡Rayos! yo... dejé que una flecha me atravesara para... —cubrió su boca para evitar continuar, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, sin entender del todo aquellos nuevo y extraños sentimientos que brotaban en su interior al pensar en el pequeño y tímido rubio.

—Ya veo —Link rompé el silencio con una sonrisa empática—, estás celoso de Dyre.

—¡Yo era su amigo antes que él! —vocifera, sintiendo como sus ojos se empañan con impotencia, y sintiendo un terrible hueco en el estomago.

—Imagino que como Lucas es algo tímido estabas acostumbrado a que hablara casi siempre sólo contigo —continua Link con voz clama—, sé que a veces parece como si esa persona estuviera "remplazándote" o...

—¡Exacto!

—Pero no es así —asegura con una sonrisa, ahora pensando en si mismo, recordando su propia actitud hacia Ike en cuando a Marth se refría, y sintiéndose ahora un tanto identificado con el chico a su lado—. Está bien que ellos traten con otras personas, eso no significa que dejarán de ser cercanas a ti, a menos que tú mismo propicies que eso pase. Mar... Lucas no es el tipo de persona que simplemente dejaría de hablarte por estar con otra persona.

—¿Tú crees? —inquiere, ya más calmado.

—Aha, hasta donde sé, él estuvo esperando que te aparecieras en la sala hace rato —en realidad no estaba seguro, nadie le había comentado algo al respecto y, a decir verdad, él no había estado prestando mucha atención a otra cosa en la sala que no fuera Marth, pero... bueno, aún si no fuera cierto, ¿qué es una pequeña mentirilla blanca?—. En cuanto a Dyre...

—Supongo que debo disculparme —predice, no muy entusiasmado con la idea—, también con los gemelos.

Con algo tan simple como esa ligera platica, Link no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar a sus pequeños amigos allá en Ordon: _—Espero que estén bien todos._

* * *

—Hey, Pit.

Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que había perdido por completo la noción de donde se encontraba, su semblante inusualmente serio daba cuenta de la calidad de los pensamientos que se hacían marañas es su cabeza, de los cuales ninguno parecía del todo rescatable.

Había terminado en el patio sin siquiera notarlo.

—¿Pit? —llama nuevamente la voz un tanto consternada tras de él.

—Oh, ¿qué hay, Dyre? —intenta sonreír... bueno, en realidad no lo intenta del todo, pero pretende hacerlo.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Es... —desvía la mirada mientras se rasca la nuca, como dudando sobre si fuese o no prudente comentarlo, mas con sólo mirar nuevamente al rostro preocupado del chico le basta para confesar lo que de cualquier forma prefiere fuere de sí lo más pronto posible—. A veces no entiendo a los humanos... dicen algo, pero hacen lo contrario, y a nadie parece importarle mientras no diga lo segundo en voz alta. No puedo entenderlo.

Dyre se quedó callado al principio, sin tener idea de cómo contestar; sin embargo, pronto ideo algo que pudiera servir y, pidiendo a Pit que esperara justo allí, se fue para regresar apenas unos 5 minutos después con un par de platos.

—El día que perdí mi primer batalla aquí en la mansión, Peach me dijo que lo mejor para cosas tristes era una rebanada de pastel y una gran bola de nieve, así que... —sin más extendió el plato a Pit, ofreciéndole una rebanada de tarta de durazno y acompañada por una bola de helado de vainilla—. Sé que son tus favoritos.

Pit ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse como pudiera saberlo, sino que aceptó con gratitud el regalo pues, efectivamente, era su fruta y helado favoritos. Y con ello, ambos se dispusieron a comer el postre, sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, hablando.

—Ahora, ¿quién fue quien dijo algo e hizo lo contrario?

Titubea antes de responder.

—Tal vez no es que haya hecho "lo contrario"—corrige, tomando un trozo de tarta con el tenedor y luego un poco de helado, aparentemente eso le ayuda una poco a pensar mejor—. Hay... "cosas" de aquí en no en AngelLand no son importantes, porque simplemente no pasaba.

—¿No crees que sería más fácil si me dices directamente que es lo que te está molestando? —ofrece Dyre, paciente, esperando darle el coraje para hablar claro.

Toma otro pedazo del postre.

—Hay alguien —comienza diciendo, sin mirar a su interlocutor, manteniendo la mirada en el plato en sus manos—, esa persona siempre da a entender que... —titubea—. Según esa persona está enamorada de alguien, al menos es lo ha dicho y todos saben el nombre de esa persona.

—_Se refiere a Ike _—piensa Dyre para sí, sin atreverse a interrumpir, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero, aunque esa persona dice que quiere a alguien, siempre hace cosas con otra persona —esta vez el entrenador pokemon no pareció entender por completo—. Creo que le dicen "coquetear".

—¿Y eso te molesta? —dentro suyo, el mayor de los dos no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza por las palabras de Pit, ¿acaso eso significaba que Ike le gustaba a él también? Ahora es su turno de tomar algo del postre y esperar que el sabor dulce disipe los pensamientos dolorosos.

—Sí —contesta de forma firme— porque está dañando a esa persona, porque él lo... —por segundos se arrepiente de su elección de pronombres y artículos, pero hecho el daño, ya no le queda más que terminar— porque él lo quiere en serio y... esa persona lo lastima siendo amable con él, y lo peor de todo es que él se lo permite y sigue su juego y...

—¿Estas molesto porque la persona de quien hablas trata bien a alguien a quien no corresponde?

La pregunta por si misma fue capaz de desorientar por completo a Pit. Estaba molesto, pero ¿estaba molesto con Ike por tratar bien a Marth? Al parecer los humanos tienen cosas complicadas como esas, donde pueden herirte siendo dulces y matarte al ofrecerte una sonrisa. Son algo realmente extraño y sumamente difícil de entender.

—No lo sé —confiesa siguiendo con la tarta, contemplando la forma en que el helado se ha derretido casi por completo y ha hecho que la base de galleta de la tarta sea ahora más blanda. Definitivamente esa cosa le ayuda a pensar—. ¿No se supone que si uno quiere a alguien, si es que lo quiere de verdad, debería sólo...? ¡No debería coquetear con alguien más!

—Si le hubieras preguntado a alguien de las chicas de la mansión seguramente te hubieran dicho algo como "así son todos los hombres" y puede ser eso... o esa persona de la que hablas puede ser simplemente un idiota y no darse cuenta —termina con un tono más animado, aunque con una sonrisa torcida. ¡Rayos, es Ike, por todos los cielos!

Ante lo último Pit no pudo evitar sonreír, aceptando internamente lo probable de la última hipótesis, y ahora ya no parecía tan molesto. Había terminado su postre y apenas iba a empezar la hora de la comida.

—Ven —pide un animado Dyre, extendiendo su mano al ángel después de levantarse—, Peach me hizo jurarle que comeríamos un plato lleno de espagueti cada uno luego de esto.

—Igual es mi comida favorita —concede encogiéndose de hombro, caminando junto a Dyre todo el tramo hacia el comedor.

Es curioso como después de un incidente tan torpe como el que habían tenido esa mañana lo hubiera yendo guiado hasta que terminaran compartiendo el postre antes de la comida y sentir con ello una complicidad tan poco común por algo tan simple. El simple hecho de caminar al lado del otro como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo atrás. Definitivamente, el mundo tiene formas extrañas de trabajar.

* * *

En el comedor se encontraban ya la mayoría de los competidores del torneo. Casi como regla preestablecida, cada cual se encontraba sentado con quienes usualmente compartía la mesa, rara vez alguien optaba por cambiar eso porque, aparentemente, era obvio con quiénes encajaba cada cual.

Los chicos, los menores de la mansión se encontraban ya en la mesa, tanto los enérgicos gemelos como Toon Link habían llenado sus respectivos platos del tan delicioso espagueti, que degustaban con singular alegría. Sin embargo, había alguien en esa misma mesa no tan entusiasmado con su comida.

—Luuuuucas —canturrea Nana—, el espagueti está rico, deberías probarlo.

—Pero Dyre y Ness todavía no bajan a comer, ¿no deberíamos esperarlos?

—Se te va a enfriar la comida —hace notar Popo.

—Además, puede que Ness ni siquiera venga, así que mejor ni lo esperes —a Nana no le interesaba disimularlo, aún estaba molesta con el chico—. Es un grosero, no entiendo cómo te llevas bien con él.

—Él no siempre es así.

—Tú siempre lo defiendes —contesta, rodando los ojos.

—Es porque a Lucas le gusta Ness —asegura Popo con una sonrisa pícara, siendo imitado por Nana después, haciendo sonidos de besos, provocando dos cosas: que las mejillas de Lucas se pusieran de un rojo intenso y que Toon Link casi se ahogara con el espagueti.

—¡Por amor de Nayru! Popo, ¿quieres matarme?

—¿Lo notaste, Popo? —cuestiona Nana con una mirada entre juguetona y malévola hacia Lucas—, Lucas nunca dijo que no.

—N-no es eso —balbucea.

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa para defenderse, o al menos que logre hacer algo para que sus mejillas vuelvan a tener el color adecuado, las risitas de quienes entraban apenas al comedor le distrajeron, como a los oros 3 en la mesa: nada más y nada menos que Dyre y Pit, caminando lado a lado, luciendo cada cual una sonrisa.

—Vaya, esos dos si que se "entienden" —comenta Popo y Nana asiente.

—¿Desde cuándo te fijas en esas tonterías? —dice Toon Link, tratando de ignorar la insinuación sobre Dyre y Pit.

Popo simplemente se encoge de hombros, al parecer la conversación anterior simplemente ha dejado de ser suficientemente divertida como para continuarla, y Lucas se encuentra realmente agradecido por ello.

Bueno, Dyre y Pit ya fueron por su propia comida y, pudiera ser que Nana tuviera razón y que Ness ni siquiera se moleste en bajar a comer, entonces, ¿por qué molestarse?

Sí, realmente el espagueti estaba delicioso, pero, por más que quisiera ignorar el pensamiento, Lucas preferiría que su amigo los acompañara a la mesa como siempre, y que nadie estuviera peleado con nadie. Ojalá, si Ness llegara a encontrarse con ellos en la comida, no volviera a discutir con Dyre, la sonrisa de ambos o inclusive el silencio entre ambos era mucho más agradable que ellos gritando. No quisiera que eso se repitiera nunca más.

—Oh, pero mira quién decidió acompañarnos —dice Dyre estando justo detrás de Lucas ahora, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Eran Link y Ness entrando al comedor.

Ness difícilmente disimulaba los rezagos de peña por la escena ocasionada apenas esa mañana, pero, contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, la mayoría lo había olvidado, o simplemente no les importaba, después de todo, la escena entre Dedede y Ike era mucho mejor tema del cual hablar. De cualquier forma, Ness no lo hubiera esperado, que el rubio en que en esa tarde había estado pensando hubiera hecho todo el camino hasta su encuentro y, sin dar advertencia alguna, le hubiera abrazado.

No es que fuera la gran cosa, un abrazo de chicos, de apenas medio segundo o algo parecido, pero viniendo de Lucas, el chico tímido... Bien, Ness no podía dar un real crédito por ello, mucho menos por la forma que esa sola acción había logrado que su estómago se sintiera como si hubiera dentro el una revolución o como dirían en forma de cliché: le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al separarse, ambos parecían demasiado apenados con el hecho, como si Lucas mismo apenas registrara la bienvenida que le había dado a su amigo, a quien, en realidad, no tenía ninguna real razón para recibir así.

No fue sino hasta que Link se compadeció del alma de ambos y empujó ligeramente a Ness, como recordándole en qué habían quedado en algo antes.

Pit, Dyre y el resto de los chicos tuvieron luego la oportunidad de verlos acercarse a los tres a la mesa.

—Y luego dicen que no —dice Nana bajo su aliento, siendo escuchada por su hermano, que apoyó el comentario en silencio. Si bien el entrenador pokemon lo notó, prefirió pasarlo por alto, pues pronto Ness se encontraba junto a él, aunque sin mirarlo.

—Lamento haber gritado —apenas audible.

—Esta bien —responde Dyre con una sonrisa—, yo tampoco debí haberlo hecho.

Ness pudiera estar bien con su conciencia con sólo disculparse con el chico, mas Link no lo dejaría salir de la situación tan fácil y, aunque renuente, debía pedir disculpas a alguien más en la mesa, pero esta vez, pareció tomarle algo más de trabajo decidirse.

—Nana... —llamó, recibiendo la mirada aún molesta de la chica, después de todo, el genero salía a relucir, las chicas no perdonan tan fácil como los hombres, pensaba Ness—. P-por llamarte niña tonta... p-per-perdón.

—Ness —con expresión seria, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano—, tú eres el tonto.

Aún después del tono frío, la sonrisa de la chica delataba su perdón... bueno, tal vez las niñas no son tan malas después de todo.

* * *

Blue Team: Pokemon Trainer y Lucario

VS

Red Team: Ice Climbers

—¿Qué te parece, Nana? —Popo toma el maso entre sus manos, preparándose para la batalla.

—Interesante —responde a su hermano con una sonrisa, imitando sus movimientos, ahora mirando a Dyre—. Lo siento, pero no seremos suaves con ustedes.

—Me parece bien —concede el chico, con Lucario tras él, mientras los cuatro llegan a los transportadores.

—Huh ¿y a quién se supone que apoye en un momento así? —cuestiona Toon Link con un puchero, después de todo, tiene amigos en ambos equipos.

—Pues a los dos —contesta Link, apenas notado a su lado lo emocionado que parecía Pit con la batalla, quien aleteaba sin darse cuenta, mientas miraba como los pequeños gemelos se las arreglaban contra Ivysasur y Lucario.

—Parece que alguien tomó demasiado café —hace notar Ike, apenas entrando a la sala con Marth a su lado. Pit, estando tan atento a la batalla, ni siquiera se molestó en atender al comentario.

—Oww, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Link al mercenario, contemplando los nuevos vendajes del chico, a lo cual el otro se limita a asentir.

—Perdona la tardanza —pide el príncipe a su compañero de equipo.

—Está bien, apenas comienzan y mientras no nos llamen no debería haber problema.

De entre todos en la sala, aún más que los niños, Pit parecía estar disfrutando el combate, causando que un par de miradas se posaran en él cada vez que aleteaba cuando alguno de los participantes estaba a punto de caer o era golpeado demasiado fuerte, aunque la mayoría no requería de un gran esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

Pasados cerca de 3 minutos más de una batalla no muy bien nivelada, considerando que casi desde un inicio Lucario había logrado sacar a Nana de la plataforma, Charizard había decidido que era suficiente y terminó por mandar a Popo a volar... literalmente.

—¡Yey! —vitoreó Pit, un poco más entusiasmo de lo que debiera.

—Game! The winner is... Blue Team.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas de los transportadores, Lucario, son siendo necesariamente del tipo social, optó por eludir las felicitaciones de los pocos que se atrevían y yendo en vez al rincón deshabitado de la sala, si seguía allí era sólo para poder estudiar mejor el estilo de batalla de los que en su momento serían sus combatientes.

Por su parte, los gemelos decidieron restarle importancia al resultado de la batalla, o al menos pretendieron hacerlo, aunque internamente hubieran preferido perder contra un equipo como de el Ganondorf y Bowser porque, de alguna forma, no se sentía tan mal como perder frente a un amigo. De cualquier manera, al resto de los chicos no pareció disturbarles la idea e igual ofrecieron comentarios como "buena batalla" a sus dos amigos.

—Bien hecho, Rojo.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo, Bowser? Mi nombre es Dyre, Dyre Red, no "Rojo".

—Lo que tú digas, Rojo —contesta el rey Koopa, no pudiendo importarle menos.

—¡Ganaron! —La voz familiar le hizo olvidar si reciente rabieta para encontrarse con Pit, respondiendo con una sonrisa al comentario, agradecido de ver ante todo la sonrisa del ángel.

Había algo que Link no podía fallar en notar ahora que su turno de pelear estaba tan inminentemente cerca: además de su propio equipo, sólo quedaban 3, el de R.O.B. y Mr. Game & Watch; Meta Knight y Kirby y Bowser y Ganondorf, siendo los últimos dos de los equipos de alguna forma más temidos en el torneo. Era fácil notar que, sin importar con quien les tocara pelear en esta ocasión, inevitablemente les tocaría combatir con alguno de ellos, dado su posición en la tabla, aún siendo un buen competidor, la idea en si misma lo perturbaba un poco.

—Quedan pocos equipos —hace notar en tono serio.

—Así parece, todo indica que tendremos una difícil batalla por venir —Marth voltea con una suave sonrisa que le llenaría de confianza— pero, mientras actuemos como equipo, todo ira bien.

Link asiente, ahora un tanto más tranquilo, lo cierto es que Marth tiene esa habilidad de calmarlo con una sola de sus sonrisa. Además, ya han trabajado como equipo antes, cada vez que practicaban, en cada movimiento, habían aprendido a complementarse, a leer las acciones del otro y reaccionar ante ellas, sin ser presuntuoso, el sabe que son un equipo fuerte... aunque hay más de un equipo fuerte en el torneo.

Mira la pantalla ansioso, esté o no su nombre en ella le hará saber contra quiénes competirán y eso le pone ansioso.

—Calma —pide Marth, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, que le contesta con una sonrisa que denota el nerviosismo tras de ella, mas asiente.

Pronto la pantalla pone en evidencia los equipos llamados a participar.

—¡Grrr! —gruñe Bowser en frustración aunque haciendo su camio hacía los transportadores, con Ganondorf siguiendo sus pasos, igualmente frustrado, sin dar mucho crédito a sus rivales—. De entre todos los perdedores tenían que tocarnos los peores.

—Suerte, amiguito —desea Olimar al ver a R.O.B. partir junto con su compañero hacia la plataforma.

Marth, apenas comienza la pelea, voltea hacia Link, tratando de brindarle confianza, mentalmente diciéndose que no hay motivo para estar nervioso, después de todo, era sólo un torneo. Toma la muñeca de Link, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, haciéndole mirarlo.

—Tiemblas.

—Meta Knight y Kirby son un equipo fuerte —concede en voz baja, sintiéndose mejor con el agarre de Marth sobre su muñeca.

La batalla de los otros dos equipos en realidad no alcanza a durar mucho, no es que alguien en realidad esperara que lo hiciera. Bowser y Ganondorf habían sido particularmente rudos, como su estilo de batalla lo exigía, y aún a pesar de sus movimientos mucho más lentos que los de sus contrincantes, se las habían arreglado para contrarrestar ello con ataques que infringieran suficiente daño y logran llevar a sus rivales hasta el lado de la plataforma donde se encontraba su compañero, de modo que al final, su batalla parecía más un juego de ping-pong.

—Game! The winner is... Blue Team.

Suspira, tratando de sacar toda la ansiedad, tratando de recordar los entrenamientos, tratando de concentrarse en la mano de Marth aún al rededor de su muñeca y tratando de ignorar que el que no la haya dejado aún es porque él mismo, detrás de toda apariencia, estaba también nervioso.

—Al parecer, unos se toman muy enserio de los equipos —dice Nana, señalando al par.

Tanto Ike como Pit, que había estado algo ocupado platicando con Dyre finalmente se detuvo para notar aquello que no hubiera querido, sin decir nada, su semblante se volvió serio y, sin más, dejó de hablar, preocupando un poco al entrenador pokemon. Ike, por otra parte, optó por dejarlo pasar, más preocupado por el semblante del ángel a su lado.

Red Team: Meta Knight y Kirby

VS

Blue Team: Link y Marth

—No te preocupes, yo estaré cubriendo tu espalda —asegura Marth y con eso, los cuatro contendientes terminaron en los transportadores que les llevarían a Spear Pillar.

—Espero una digna batalla —son las palabras de Meta Knight una vez en la plataforma.

—Haremos lo posible para ofrecerla.

—3, 2, 1... GO!

El primero en atacar fue Meta Knight con una rápido Drill Rush al que Marth logró reaccionar apenas a tiempo para contrarrestar con un Counter . La batalla había comenzado, y tenía a más de uno en la sala atento, ambos equipos eran fuertes contendientes, por lo que lo mejor era estudiar los movimientos de ambos.

Mientras Link se las arreglaba usando su Clawshot para controlar a Kirby, Marth tenía sus propios problemas contra los fuertes y rápidos ataques de Meta Knight, que no le daban tregua alguna.

—Sir Meta Knight —llama Marth, en medio de un Shield Breaker—, disculpe lo de Dedede.

—Era cuestión de honor —concede el caballero, intentando contra atacar, siento nuevamente contrarrestado.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo ganar.

Un estruendo trajo con el a la parte trasera de la plataforma a quien hubieran esperado no ver, el pokemon legendario Dialga, aunque ni toda su gloria fue suficiente para distraer a los combatientes de su feroz batalla.

Tal vez no Dialga pero, si la visión Marth cayendo al suelo después del Mach Tornado de su rival. Distracción que le valió cara al Héroe del Tiempo al ser absorbido por Kirby, que había logrado clonar parte de sus habilidades. El rubio no hace más que murmurar algo en hylian al salir del cuerpo del otro, no importa cuantas veces sea absorbido por Kirby, uno nunca se acostumbra a la desagradable experiencia.

Poniéndose en pie lo más pronto que puede, el príncipe contraataca con la elegancia que caracteriza su Dancing Blade, y justo después de su cuarto ataque, un golpe extra con su Dolphin Slash, pone al caballero enmascarado justo donde lo quiere. Link no tarda en comprender el mensaje, y antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos llegue a tocar el suelo, un excelentemente bien colocado Spin Attack logra dañar, no solo a Kirby, sino a Meta Knight también, dándole tiempo a su compañero de recuperarse y terminar su poderoso combo hacia al caballero con la punta de Falchion en un Shield Breaker.

—Vaya, ¿cuándo practicaron eso? —cuestiona Ike, sorprendido por la coordinación entre los ataques de uno y otro espadachín.

—Son buenos, ¿no es así? —concede Zelda, mirando igualmente la pantalla, orgullosa del héroe de su tierra.

Tras 10 agotadores minutos, los 4 competidores en la arena estaban igualmente exhaustos, con la respiración jadeante y gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

—No sé... cuánto más... cuánto más aguantaré este ritmo —confiesa Link entre bocanadas de aire, con una sonrisa agotada.

—Yo tampoco —secunda Marth, mirando a sus oponentes ahora ambos justo en el lado opuesto de la plataforma—. En este punto, cualquier golpe es decisivo, sólo hay que soportar un poco más.

El primero en romper la distancia entre ambos equipos fue Kirby, muy a pesar de las advertencias de su compañero, que ahora renuente le seguía.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad —llamo Marth, tomando un mejor agarre de Falchion, estaba disponiéndose a usar su Dolphin Slash cuando el pokemon a su lado emitió un potente rugido. Volteando rápidamente a su compañero gritó—: ¡Atrás!

Apenas lograron alejarse lo suficiente cuando, con un ataque de energía vertical, Dialga cubrió un tercio del escenario. Si bien, Meta Knight logró librarse de éste usando su Dimensional Cape, para Kirby fue muy tarde, y quedando por instantes atrapado en el ataque, en cuestión de un parpadeo se encontraba fuera del escenario.

—Estuvo cerca.

—Estuvo más que cerca —corrige Link a su compañero, mientras intentaban mantenerse en pie por el cansancio.

En la sala, por su parte, todos aquellos que habían estado observando a pantalla tomaron una bocanada de aire, pues todos lo habían estado conteniendo la respiración sin siquiera notarlo. Rara vez una batalla de la primera ronda era tan excitante como la que estaban presenciando.

—¡Rayos! —se oyó decir a Falco.

—Me debes 50 escarabajos —como si Falco necesitara recordarlo, Fox lo hace notar con una sonrisa complacida mientras se cruza de brazos.

Tres espadachines, dos contra uno, suena un tanto injusto. Meta Knight mira a sus oponentes, tratando de evaluarlos, uno de ellos es rápido, el otro no tanto... necesita una plan de acción y necesita que ellos le den una señal para atacar...

—En cuanto nos movamos lo suficientemente él atacará a uno de los dos por la espalda —murmura Marth a Link, llamando su atención sin despegar la vista de quien se encuentra frente a ambos—. Si vamos juntos, él tendrá la oportunidad de atacarnos a la vez.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Yo voy primero, cuando me ataque, termina con él —pide, haciendo así sin darle tiempo a Link de objetar. Si uno ha de jugar a ser el chivo expiatorio, no puede permitírselo a su compañero... nunca más.

Como imaginó, justo a la mitad de la plataforma estuvo a punto de encontrarse con el caballero y cuando pareciera que chocarían espadas, Meta Knight paro en seco usando su Dimensional Cape y, aunque le tomó milésimas de segundo a su cerebro aceptar la idea de que, por más rápido que fuera, no alcanzaría a utilizar su Counter para el ataque que le sobrevendría, no esperó escuchar tras de él el grito de dolor de Link al ser herido por Galaxia.

Un sólo segundo bastó para que Marth recorriera el tramo faltante para llegar a Meta Knight y terminar el combate con un Shield Breaker, que por el daño antes infringido fue suficiente para sacar al caballero de Dream Land fuera del escenario.

—Se suponía que me atacaría a mí —musita el príncipe para sí. Estaba tan ensimismado en ese instante que ni siquiera llego a notar que Link seguía en el escenario.

—Game! The winner is... Blue Team.

Los transportadores hicieron justo su trabajo, y pronto estaban los cuatro nuevamente en la sala donde, por alguna razón, varios de los personajes en ella aplaudían, no sólo a los dos ganadores, sino a los cuatro.

—Espectacular batalla —se animó a decir Samus.

—Muy buena para ser apenas la primera ronda —secundo Capitan Falcon.

—Lord Marth, Link —era la voz de Meta Knight—, pedí una digna batalla... y no pude haber obtenido una mejor, felicitaciones.

—Es un honor poder combatir contra alguien como usted, Sir Meta Knight —concede Marth, tratando de brindar una sonrisa que ni aún la reciente victoria lograba se sintiera del todo honesta.

A pesar de todas las felicitaciones y demás, Link no pudo evitar notar la tabla de posiciones que ahora mostraba la pantalla central, aun sin poner las lineas que indicarían quién pelearía con quién, el orden en que se encontraban los equipos de la segunda ronda le hizo estremecer ligeramente:

Lucas y Ness  
Samus y Snake  
Falco y Fox  
Pit y Ike  
Zelda y Toon Link  
Wolf y Sonic  
Pokemon Trainer y Lucario  
Bowser y Ganondorf  
Link y Marth

—_Al parecer, de alguna forma terminaremos peleando contra Bowser y Ganondorf _—piensa Link para sí.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena todos comentaban las batallas, cada cual en su mesa habitual.

Ike y Pit trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en alguna estrategia de ataque, similar al combo que habían visto usar a sus dos compañeros y quizás a Snake y Samus en alguna ocasión. Mientras, Link no parecía tan animado, igual que Marth, aún cuando todos hablaban de lo espectacular de su victoria.

—Perdona —dice la voz de Marth, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Link pueda oírla, quien pronto le mira confundido—. El ataque de Meta Knight... se suponía que fuera para mí.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? —cuestiona Link en el mismo tono, recibiendo un avergonzado asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Marth—. Pero ganamos.

Silencio.

—Yo sugería esa táctica porque no quería que alguien volviera a tener que ser un chivo expiatorio por mí.

Link no supo que contestar hasta después de unos segundos.

—Eso... no fue nada parecido, está bien, no había forma que supieras que Meta Knight me atacaría a mí.

—Yo dije que cubriría tu espalda.

—Marth... —nombra consternado ante la voz entre seria y triste del objeto de toda su devoción, tentado a tomar a mano del chico que se encontraba ahora sobre la mesa, al menos ahora que nadie miraba.

El silencio se prolongo entre ambos, sin que Link se atreviese a acortar la distancia entre ambos, pero tampoco eso duró mucho.

—Bien hecho, principito —esa es sin duda la voz de Bowser... y la clase de sobrenombre que usaría Bowser además.

—Rey Koopa —nombra el príncipe, ignorando el diminutivo, Bowser no es tan malo—, muy buena batalla, felicitaciones por su victoria.

—Lo mismo, pronto nos veremos sobre la plataforma —dice como entre amenaza y juego.

—Así espero —retorna el príncipe, intentando imitar un aire de altivez en su voz, sabe que a Bowser le gusta cuando se porta así, aunque sea con él—, entonces será una batalla que no olvidará.

—Jajaja, lo que tú digas, principito —dice el Koopa, dirigiéndose a su propia mesa.

La mirada del príncipe aún seguía el camino recorrido por el rey cuando la voz de Link llamó su atención: —Por favor, ten más cuidado con ellos.

Marth sólo le ofrece una mirada confundida.

—Es muy probable que pronto tengamos que pelear contra ellos. Sé que tú... —se detiene hasta encontrar la palabra que parece adecuada— tú te entiendes con ellos, pero, tal vez no pueda decirte nada por Bowser, pero Ganondorf no es alguien confiable.

—Oh, es eso —responde Marth con un tono de indiferencia poco característico en su voz, desviando la mirada hacia donde Pit y Ike, notando que Pit parece tratar desesperadamente de razonar alguna cosa con Ike sin lograr hacerle entender.

—Yo sólo no quiero que alguno de ellos te lastime —contesta Link, algo entre ofendido, dañado y molesto por la respuesta del príncipe.

—Link —llama suavizando su voz, aun sonando ligeramente molesto por el comentario, aunque en general, estaba serio—, tal vez para ti sea difícil entender las cosas que ellos han hecho, y no les doy la razón, pero sé que un rey debe buscar lo mejor para su gente aunque a veces toe medidas que otros reinos o aún el suyo mismos no pudieran entender.

—Ganondorf sólo ha pensado en su mismo en todo su reinado.

—Las gerudo vivían en un desierto, si los hylians hubieran tenido que vivir así, sé que Zelda hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para poder ofrecerles algo mejor.

—Hay muchas otras formas de hacer las cosas.

—Manejar un reino no es tan fácil —sentía ahora su voz perder fuerza—, tienes que negarte a muchas cosas para poder hacerlo y aún así, no importa cuanto dejes de lado intentando darle lo mejor a personas que sabes dependen de que seas fuerte por ellos, para mucho jamás será suficiente.

—Marth —llama al notar cómo la voz del príncipe se quiebra en la ultima oración.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —musita, más para sí que para Link, mas éste igual alcanza a oírlo.

El chico se pone de pie tratando de mantener la calma mientras millones de recuerdos hacen gala en su memoria, la mayoría de ellos dolorosos, de pérdidas, de palabras hirientes, de seres queridos que su mente le recordaba jamás podría volver a escuchar, ver o tocar y la realización de tantas cosas perdidas que para muchos no significaban nada por el tiempo perdido al no poder estar en su reino... no hay nada peor para un rey que su gente deje de creer en él, más cuando ha sacrificado tanto.

Ya no se trataba de Ganondorf o Bowser, era su propia historia de la que trataba de huir al verse reflejado en cualquier otro rey, en cualquier otro reino que terminaría devastado... Cómo hubiera deseado entender los porqués de la traición a su reino para poder justificar de alguna forma el que su padre y madre estuvieran muertos.

—¿Qué pasa con Marth? —cuestiona Ike, en tono descuidado, después de todo, lo único que sabe es que se ha ido del comedor sin dar cuenta a nadie de ello, dejando su cena intacta.

—Tal vez sólo está cansado por la batalla de hoy —responde el ángel a su lado, restado importancia al hecho, igual, Marth tiene hábitos extraños en lo que a comida y sueño se refiere—. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver qué tiene?

—No, yo voy —pide Link poniéndose de pie y tomando tanto su bandeja de comida como la de Marth, sintiéndose entre culpable y preocupado por el príncipe, disponiéndose a su encuentro—. _¿Qué pasa Marth? ¿por qué tu voz se quebró por instantes? Por favor, no estés triste o, al menos... déjame estar contigo si lo estás._

Reuniendo todo su coraje, se plantó frente a la puerta contigua a la suya: la del cuarto de Marth y respiró hondo antes de tocar a la puerta.

—¿Marth? —Silencio—. Marth, voy a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta, no se esperaba verlo así, con la luz delicada de la luz sobre su rostro, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas mirando hacia la ventana, susurrando palabras en un idioma que no podía entender, probablemente la lengua que hablaban en el reino de donde Marth venía. Plegarías.

—Marth —llama nuevamente, dejando que toda su preocupación haga eco en su voz.

El chico hace apenas un gesto invitándolo con un ademán a sentarse a su lado. Ya está dentro de la habitación, ¿no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto o sí?

—Lo que dije allá, yo...

—Debo disculparme —interrumpe el príncipe, con voz aun un tanto frágil, hueca—. Sé que Ganondorf y tú tienen un pasado... delicado, no debí hablar al respecto, considerando que no conozco toda la historia, mucho menos mencionar a Zelda. Debe verse horrible, ¿no es así? —cuestiona a medias con una sonrisa triste, intentando no mirar al joven a su lado—, que quien se dice tu amigo defienda de alguna forma a tu enemigo.

Al no encontrar algo coherente para contestar al príncipe, Link se queda callado, contemplándolo.

—A veces me pregunto qué haría si un día descubriera que la gente de mi reino me ve como las gerudo ven a Ganondorf.

—Tú no eres como él —se atrevió a decir, casi sin pensar, pero en tono calmo y serio.

—Yo dejé a mi reino a su suerte por mucho tiempo y cuando volví a él, era tan distinto —comenzó diciendo, sintiendo al instante como su voz se tornaba cada vez más frágil—. La belleza que alguna vez rodeo sus muros se hallaba en ruinas frente a mí, mi gente había estado sufriendo mientras su príncipe se escondía y los pocos que me acompañaban trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar el dolor que les causaba volver a su tierra y encontrarla estragos, sabiendo que, pudiendo haberla estado protegiendo, habían estado cuidado a un príncipe que no había logrado hacer nada bueno por ellos.

Link no supo que decir.

—Vi morir a más de una persona por mí y, cada vez que pensaba en ellos, me peguntaba si habría valido la pena. No pude defender a mi propio reino en su momento, pero por aquellas personas que era importantes para mí y por mi reino mismo voy por él, y cuando al fin me encontraba frente al usurpador del trono de mi padre él... —sentía su voz quebrarse—. Él dijo que había matado a mi madre y que ,si por él hubiera sido, habría matado a mi hermana también, y después de todo ello aún preguntó si tenía las agallas para quedarme a morir allí o si volvería a huir como un niño asustado.

"Cuando esa batalla acabó, y la gente reino escuchó que su príncipe había retomado el trono de Altea, empezaron a pedir verlo, querían festejar el regreso del verdadero heredero... Y yo acababa de enterarme que mi madre estaba muerta".

Sólo hasta entonces Marth fue capaz de mirar hacía Link y contemplar en sus ojos su preocupación, su empatia, mientras sus propios ojos no podían sino mostrar la tristeza tras su relato, aún cuando sus labios se esforzaban por mantener una sonrisa en ellos... una sonrisa que resultaba ser lo más triste en ellos.

—¿La gente de tu reino no entendió porqué no fuiste con ellos? —pregunta le hylian, obteniendo por respuesta a Marth negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo estuve con ellos, porque soy consciente que soy príncipe antes que ser hijo o hermano... pero —terminó alzando la mirada sin saber si podría mantener en sus ojos las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular—, de entre todas las batallas ese día, más difícil de ganar fue aquella en la que pedía a mis lágrimas no caer frente a ellos.

Aún recordaba ese día como si hubiera pasado recién, la noticia de la muerte de su madre o de su hermana estando cautiva, sino también el peso de la muerte de los camaradas caídos en batalla, y las palabras de la gente que no estaba al tanto de nada de ello: "¡Gloria a Marth, nuestro príncipe de luz! ¡Gloria a nuestra estrella y salvador!"

—Oh, Nayru... —murmuró Link más para sí mismo, sintiendo en su propio pecho el dolor de la persona frente a él, la persona que ama más que nada en ese momento.

¡Cómo deseaba abrazarlo! Tomarlo entre sus brazos y susurrar palabras de consuelo a su oído mientras peinara su cabello con los dedos o formando círculos con ellos en su espalda tratando de ofrecerle confort.

—_Cómo es posible que pongan al rededor de una persona tanto dolor _—piensa mientras lo ve aún tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas— _Farore, dame valor para abrazarlo; Din, dame fuerza para sostenerlo; Nayru... tú ya me has dado para él todo el amor que mi pecho puede contener. _

Si bien la mirada de Marth ahora yacía en algún punto en el suelo, las manos de Link, ahora libres de guantes, habían hecho su camino para encontrarse con la mejilla del príncipe, guiando su rostro hasta hacerle mirarle.

Los ojos hermosos ojos azules de Marth se fijaban en el rostro del rubio, mientras éste delineaba cada una de las facciones del chico, retirando su mano de sobre la tan adorada y tersa mejilla del príncipe. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, pero era difícil notarlo por la luz, sus labios estaban ligeramente secos y algunos de sus cabellos se habían atravesado en el rostro del chico, aquellos mismos que Link habría de quitar luego con la misma mano que había estado en su mejilla.

—Príncipe, —llamó con voz serena y hasta dulce— ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta de tu propia nobleza?

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Marth había bajado sus barreras frente a él, se había mostrado frágil y había abierto a él sus pensamientos. La luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos, dando la luz el escenario perfecto y, estando apunto de rozar con sus dedos la mano del príncipe...

—¡Ey, Marth! —tenía que entrar Ike—. Peach me dijo que te trajera un poco de tarta de durazno, ya sabes, no le gusta eso de que no comas y...

—Gracias, Ike —interrumpe el príncipe, engalanando sus labios nuevamente con esa sonrisa ligeramente forzada, tentativamente triste y, hasta cierto punto, fingida.

Ike apenas nota al par, en como ambos se encuentran sentados en el suelo, con una cómplice compañía. No dice nada más, simplemente extiende una sonrisa a Link con la que pretende disculparse. Él sabe.

El hylian no puede evitar mirarle molesto por momentos, pero su ceño pronto se desvaneció en un gesto más bien triste al comprender algo: La sonrisa en los labios de Marth que pretende cubrir los rezagos del dolor es una costumbre el en príncipe que va más allá del inicio del torneo, sino que viene desde mucho antes, tratado de deslavar cada mancha del propio dolor hasta hacerlo digerible a los demás.

Aceptar una sonrisa triste es más fácil que confrontar las lágrimas del príncipe.

* * *

**_Pueden odiarme una vida porque el capitulo es largo y porque, imagino que estarán pensando, si igual iba a subirlo en dos partes, pude haber subido la primera parte antes, peeeeero, una amiga dijo que no podía, yq ue si ba a hacer un capitulo lo hiciera bien, asi que, respecto a eso, las quejas que sean para ellas . _**

**_Lo sé, suena horrible que cmbine español e ingles, pero, en mi defensa, yo juego el Brawl en inglés y no pudo imaginarlo de otra manera... me refiero a los anuncios. Oh, si, y aun quisiera preguntar, ¿prefieren que describa las batallas o las deje a su entera imaginación dando solo algun dato de cómo ganaron asi como lo había estad haciendo hasta ahora? _**

**_¿Algo más por decir? Oh si , gracias por sus reviews, sus story alert y sus favorite story, me hacen muuuuy feliz, de verdad lo hacen, si no fuera por ello no me habría quedado si domir para poder actualizar hoy, a las ... cerca de 9:30 de la mañana. De verdad, espero con todo mi corazón que la espera haya valido la pena y de verdad me siento mal por hacerlos esperar, espero que esta espera no se repita. Pordón por esta vez no poner los nombres de todos ustedes, los compenzaré pronto, pero la verdad muero de sueño._**

**_¿Saben? todos ustedes son amor solo por leer. Si vuelvo a retrasarme con subir un capitulo, tienen todo mi permiso de llenar mi e-mail con amenazas de mueeto o simplemte agregar mi correo con el unico propisito de apresurarme, porque, estan en su derecho. Sean felices, y espero pronto tener el capitulo 4 para ustedes. Además, ustedes lo saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítuca, etc, son bien recibidos._**

**_Sean felices, y como siempre, gracias por leer._**


	5. Devoción, frustración, odio y

**_Lo odio, este sentimiento tan crudo y latente dentro de mi pecho lo odio... pero no puedo hacer nada por ello._**

_Este capítulo es algo largo y está inspirado en esos "malos sentimientos" de los que a veces nos parece difícil safarnos, los celos, el odio, el remordimiento... Bueno, todos los hemos sentido y, en algunas ocasiones, de hechos parecen estar dirigidos a las personas que menos deseamos y eso lo vuelvo todo más complicado. Pero no pretendo arruinar la trama adelantándome..._

_____**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen (y toooodos lo saben)_

_He aquí estos sentimientos indolentes... no en realidad: Amor unilateral._

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo 4**

**Devoción, frustración, odio y malos pensamientos. **

Es tarde en la noche, aunque no tan tarde como para llamársele madrugada.

La cena terminó hace poco, sin ningún altercado, al menos ninguno demasiado grave o demasiado vistoso, de modo que, por lo menos, no había dejado nada de que hablar sino de lo expectantes de cada uno hacia la próxima ronda de las batallas. Deseos de buena suerte, agradecimientos, alguna que otra amenaza, nada fuera de lo normal, al menos no para ellos.

Y es hasta ahora, cuando no hay nada realmente estrepitoso cerca, que finalmente el ángel puede hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, aquellos que buscan respuesta, los indescifrables. No entiende en realidad, lo que antes consideraba emociones meramente humanas ahora le han tocado a sí mismo, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el estar conviviendo con ellos? ¿o es que el estar en AngelLand los bloqueaba?

Después de debatir consigo mismo cerca de una hora en la que, evidentemente, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, sentándose en la orilla de su cama, se decide por recurría a aquello que tanto había aplazando.

—Gran Palutena —llama Pit con voz apenas audible, uniendo sus manos de modo que se encontraban ambas sobre su regazo—, necesito tu voz y tu consejo. Por favor, atiende mi oración.

No es que fueran palabras mágicas o algún tipo de invocación, pero viniendo de Pit, Palutena tenía que escucharlas. Hacía tanto que su pequeño ángel no le llamaba, el capitán de su ejercito, el más confiable entre todos, aquel al que nunca le apartaría la mirada: Pit.

—_**Pit... **_—pudo oírse la maternal voz de la diosa como a la distancia, contestando la oración.

—Palutena —nombra nuevamente el ángel, sobrecogido por la respuesta inmediata de su diosa, su corazón de pronto se llenó de una alegría que no podía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa mayor mas, igual de rápido que la alegría llegó a él, igual se fue, robándole la sonrisa nuevamente.

—_**Te escucho, Pit **_—confirmó la voz, como encorajinando a su guardaespaldas para continuar.

—Desde que llegué aquí... —susurraba, no pudiendo evitar sentirse avergonzado en cuanto comenzó—. Más bien, desde que conocí a algunas de las personas de aquí, hay sentimientos en mí que no puedo entender, cosas que en AngelLand jamás consideré ahora se sienten tan reales y me preocupan y... no tengo idea si lo que hago o lo que siento es lo correcto.

—_**Has esperado mucho para llamarme**_—responde la voz que en ningún momento ha dejado de sonar maternal para Pit, de hecho, pudiera imaginársela sonríendole—, _**¿crees que hay mejor consejo en ese mortal?**_

—No... no sé, no quería molestarla con esto...

—_**Oh, Pit, tú puedes llamarme siempre que sientas que lo necesitas, yo siempre voy a escucharte**_—concede, haciendo a Pit sonreír ligeramente—. _**¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan confundido?**_

—Es... Link, Ike y... Marth.

—_**¿Y por qué es eso?**_

—Desde que la primera vez que los vi, sentí una conexión con ellos; cuando los empece a conocer lo confirmé, nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una razón. Ahora ya no sé si eso fue para mal o para bien... —guardó silencio antes de animarse a continuar, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer ante las palabras que estaba por pronunciar en confesión. Tomó aire consciente de que pronto sentiría que dejaba de respirar—. Me enamoré de Link.

Las palabras salieron de su pecho como una bomba y la sola idea aguó sus lindos ojos azules, que miraban ahora algún punto en el techo, tratando contener el sentimiento dentro de su pecho, sin tener mucho éxito en ello.

—Descubrí que a veces querer duele, porque él sólo tiene ojos para Marth y eso... a veces odio a Marth por eso.

Un par de lágrimas cayó de sus ojos junto con aquella oración y sin quererlo empezó a sollozar sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras, ¡era de su mejor amigo en la mansión de quien estaba hablando! ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en ello? ¿Cómo podía decirlo! Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de ellos al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba.

—Soy horrible por pensarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo... yo nunca había sentido tanto... tanto coraje hacia nada como lo siento hacia él cuando Link lo llama y, como si eso fuera poco, aún Ike, que ha hecho saber a más de media mansión lo que se supone siente por mí, le habla con toda esa... —ahogó un grito frustrado.

—¿Cómo es que un simple humano ha conseguido darte celos? —cuestiona la diosa, que ahora se ha materializado a un lado de su pequeño capitán, sentándose a un lado suyo en la cama, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda para calmarlo un poco.

—¡No quiero sentir eso! —sube ligeramente la voz en desesperación, sin permitir que sea lo suficientemente alta como para que alguien fuera de su habitación escuche—, Marth es mi amigo y yo no debería pensar así, pero el que reciba tanta atención, tantos detalles... No sé qué sentir.

—Mi pequeño ángel —nombra de forma cariñosa, acariciando su cabello—, estás tan confundido...

—¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? —pregunta con ojos suplicantes y voz frágil.

—Lamento no poder aprobar tus sentimientos o decirte que está bien cuando ambos sabemos que no lo está —cómo si Pit no estuviera ya suficientemente confundido. Pero Palutena continua:—Eso que sientes por tu amigo Link, no puedo aprobarlo. No sólo es un mortal, Pit, sino también de otra raza y además de tu mismo género, cosa que ni dioses ni mortales aprueban.

—Eso lo sé —responde, desviando la mirada, sabiendo ahora sus mejillas color escarlata, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer sus venas ante la realización de lo que parece o no correcto, ante su diosa a quien más busca agradar.

El sólo pensar que aquella criatura por quien había aprendido a sentir algo mayor al cariño no fuera digna de recibir su amor ante los ojos de Palutena... ¡Hades! Realmente era demasiado confuso, demasiado hiriente.

—Hay reglas entre los mortales como las hay para nosotros, reglas a las que ni los dioses hacen excepciones, porque son las reglas que cuidan que todo siga funcionando y, aún así... has sido dotado con un libre albedrío —ahora se siente aún mas frágil y pequeño frente a su diosa, quien llama de nuevo su atención, acariciando con cariño su cabello, haciéndole mirar su sutil sonrisa maternal—. Eres el capitán de mi ejercito, aquel en quien más confío, y no deseo verte sufrir de ninguna manera, mucho menos por una mala decisión.

—Gracias por escuchar —susurra el ángel, ahora más calmo, aunque con el rastro de las lágrimas aún dibujado sobre sus mejillas.

—_**Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras**_ —concede al retirar su presencia de la habitación de Pit, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Es entonces que Pit siente la tristeza crecer nuevamente dentro suyo.

—_Lo siento, Palutena... _—piensa— _yo no puedo dejar de querer a Link así de fácil._

Una parte de él se siente mal por no haber recurrido a Palutena antes, aun consciente de lo mucho que la diosa se preocupaba por él, mas, por otra parte, ahora confirma que es mucho más fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Marth, porque al menos el amor no correspondido era algo que entendía igual de bien... pero ahora ni siquiera se sentía con la antigua libertad de hablar con él.

Pronto a la tristeza se le suma la confusión.

—_¿Cómo es que está mal querer como quiero? _—se pregunta en silencio—. _¿Cómo es que Palutena desaprueba algo que se supone es bello por su naturaleza divina, como lo es el amor? _

Y ahora, más allá de la confusión, sobreviene la impotencia, el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada al respecto de lo que se siente, y se tira sobre la cama boca abajo, abrazando la almohada con fuerza.

—_¡Y ni siquiera puedo hablar con Marth de esto ahora!_ —muerde la almohada con la esperanza de liberar en ella algo de su frustración—. _¿Por qué no puedo hace nada para callar lo que siento! ¿por qué tengo que lidiar con esto cuando todo a mi alrededor me hace saber que nunca podré hacer nada al respecto? Link no me corresponde y aún si lo hiciera, Palutena no me quiere con él... no de esa forma... _

Y así, las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos, ahora más serenas, como en caricia que intenta consolarlo. Entonces libera la almohada, dejando que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo hasta que lo hagan dormir.

—_¿Cómo es que perdí toda oportunidad de encontrar alivio a lo que siento?_

_

* * *

_

_Es temprano en la mañana, por lo que la mansión está especialmente silenciosa._

Pocos son los que se levantan a las seis; de entrada los niños prefieren dormir tan tarde como puedan (amenos que haya algún incentivo para hacer lo contrario), misma historia con la mayoría de los del tercer piso, a excepción quizás sólo de Lucario, quien gusta de meditar en las mañanas (aún antes de las seis), y de Sonic, que prefiere mantenerse activo.

En cuanto a las chicas, ellas procuran madrugar, así Peach tiene tiempo de ir a su jardín y a veces Samus y Zelda la acompañan con una taza de té o café. Siendo tan pocas las mujeres en la mansión, cualquier momento a solas, o por lo menos alejadas de tanta testosterona, es una oportunidad que no puede desecharse.

En cuanto a los del segundo piso, Snake y Olimar procuran estar despiertos para antes de las 7:00, aunque los hermanos Mario no despiertan hasta las 7:30 u 8:00 dependiendo del clima, igual que Link. Ike es el que más temprano despierta, al menos de ese piso, estando listo a las cinco de la mañana para su entrenamiento matutino. En cuanto a Marth, nadie sabe realmente a que hora despierta, pero generalmente está listo para el desayuno para eso de las 7, a menos que Pit se haya quedado en su cuarto la noche anterior.

Por los demás, ellos duermen todo cuanto puedan antes siquiera de considerar levantarse.

Sin embargo, hoy parece que las cosas están ligeramente diferentes, porque siendo las seis, Ike no ha salido de su habitación, mientras que Link está saliendo de la suya y, por el sonido que hacen la funda de sus espada y su escudo al chocar cuando camina, es obvio que se dirige a entrenar. Snake tiene fuera desde las cinco y parece que ha arreglado toparse con Samus en las escaleras para pensar en alguna estrategia para su próxima batalla.

Sonic despertó mucho antes, como a las cuatro y media, y fue a correr, mientras que Lucario ni siquiera ha salido de su habitación. R.O.B. está en mantenimiento y en lo que respecta al resto, la mayoría sigue dormido.

A excepción de Pit, que ha despertado con un dolor de cabeza horrible después de haber pasado la noche anterior llorando. No quiere levantarse, pero tampoco puede volver a dormir, su cuerpo se siente casi tan pesado como las millones de preguntas sin responder en su cabeza. Suspira y, luego de unos minutos, logra levantarse, aunque sin nada de ánimo.

—_Ojalá el día se acabe pronto _—piensa—, _ojalá las batallas sean rápida y que., por favor, nadie grite durante los combates._

Suspira, arrastrando los pies por la habitación, pateando sin querer algo que termina bajo la cama, pero que simplemente pasó por alto, más interesado en abrir las cortinas.

—_Odio la lluvia _—se dice al mirar por la ventana y encontrarse con el cielo cubierto por nubes grises que amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento—. _Hoy no es mi día... _

_

* * *

_

_—¿Aún estás nervioso? —pregunta Marth a Link._

—¿Huh?

—Te oí en la mañana —aclara el príncipe con una linda sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Link ante la hermosa vista.

—Alguien despertó de muy buen humor esta mañana —comenta Ike, arqueando una ceja, algo sorprendido de ver a Marth tan sonriente y... bueno, radiante.

—Me gusta este clima —contesta igualmente sonriente y Link tiene que contenerse mentalmente para evitar decirle alguna tontería cursi como "me encanta como te ves cuando sonríes", así que, por el bien de su dignidad, se limita a otro tipo de comentario:

—Olvidaba que a ti gustan los días nublados —retorna igualmente con una sonrisa, aunque no tan convencida.

—Bueno, al menos tú lo disfrutas —dice el mercenario, señalando a Pit que se encuentra con la frente sobre su brazo derecho en la mesa, ignorando por completo su desayuno, seguro Lucario podía ver el aura negra a su alrededor desde el otro lado la mansión.

—Es gris y triste... odio la lluvia —murmura Pit.

—Pero no está lloviendo —se atreve a decir Ike.

—Pero va a llover —contesta el ángel, ofreciendo una aterradora mirada al mercenario, justo de esas que parecen decir "si quieres conservar tu lengua, haz el favor de callarte".

—¿En realidad te molesta tanto? —pregunta Link con cuidado, tratando de evitarse una respuesta como la que acababa de recibir Ike con esa mirada tan poco peculiar en el ángel—. No creo que sea tan mala.

—Lo es cuando tienes alas —contestó volviendo a acomodarse en la mesa, deseado realmente que el día terminara—. Además, me deprime.

—Esto si será extraño, tener un Pit depresivo y un Marth hiperactivo, ¿se cambiaron los papeles?

—¡Oye!

—_Sólo Ike puede preguntar eso así_ —piensa Link para sí al ver como los dos aludidos le miraban haciendo saber su desacuerdo ante lo dicho, mientras que el otro o hacia más que seguir sonriendo, provocando luego la sonrisa de Link también—. _Bueno, tal vez si fue un poco gracioso._

—No frunzas el ceño —pide el mayor de los cuatro al menor, usando su dedo índice para sobar el entrecejo del chico, haciéndole sonrojar sólo un poco por la invasión a su espacio personal.

Por suerte Marth estaba de suficiente buen humor para ignorar aquello por su propio bien, desviando su mirada de la escena para terminar su desayuno: una copa de frutas con yogur y granola y un café para acompañarlo. Y cuando creían que el desayuno pasaría sin mayor percance, R.O.B. entró al comedor con una rollo de papel en mano, aparentemente un anuncio.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Ike, mirando al pequeño robot pegar el anuncio en la pizarra en la pared.

—Tal vez Master Hand decidió publicar antes contra quién son los combates —sugiere Marth antes de tomar otra fresa de su copa de frutas.

Más de uno había asumido lo mismo que el príncipe, pero contrario a éste, algunos estaban demasiado ansiosos por saber contra quién sería su segunda batalla que el pobre R.O.B. apenas tuvo tiempo de huir de algunos de los más desesperados competidores (algunos de los cuales ya habían sido eliminados en la ronda anterior, si debo agregar).

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa.

Ante la sugerencia, Pit miró el alboroto por apenas medio segundo antes de volver a recostarse sobre la mesa, masticando el mismo bocado que hacía ya tres minutos y que, por cierto, ya estaba completamente líquido, y lo tragó sólo para hablar:

—¿Qué importa? Seguro alguno vendrá pronto a decir "¡hey, chicos! ¿ya vieron el anuncio?"

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿ya vieron el anuncio? —pregunta Falco, apenas acercándose a su mesa.

—Ouw, ¿desde cuando tenemos eco? —pregunta Ike sin ningún cuidado, recibiendo pronto un codazo en las costillas por parte de Marth que ni siquiera se molestó en borrar la delicada sonrisa de sus labios.

—Como sea —responde Falco, apenas arqueando la ceja al no comprender el comentario del mercenario—. ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo o algo?

—¿Huh? —ahora quien no entendió fue Ike.

—Los cuatro andan de verde —refiriéndose al color de la ropa de los cuatro, quienes de hecho tuvieron que mirarse para confirmar aquello, ni siquiera lo habían notado.

—¿Qué dice el anuncio? —le toca preguntar a Link, quien trataba de disimular su ansiedad lo mejor que podía ante sus amigos que parecían de lo más tranquilos por el torneo.

—Son los récords de la ronda pasada —anuncia como si no fueran nada— y... hay un equipo que pasó directo a la tercera ronda.

—¿En serio? —de pronto Pit parece más interesado.

—Sí, eso pasa cuando no piensas en cómo rayos acomodarás el número de competidores que tienes en un torneo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes fueron los afortunados?

Falco dejó escapar un suspiro resignado ante la pregunta de Ike, sin necesidad de usar palabras para contestar, apuntó a dos de los chicos en la mesa, quienes tardaron algo así como... 15 segundos antes de convencerse de que el aviar no estaba mintiendo. Y sin embargo, Link terminó por preguntar:

—¿No nosotros?

—¡Postresitos! —pudo oírse la voz de Peach gritar, y pronto había obtenido su respuesta al ser tacleado hasta caer de su silla, justo como Marth, terminando en el suelo con la sobre-afectiva princesa sobre ambos, Zelda tras ella, Falco con un casi ataque cardíaco y los otros dos con quienes compartían la mesa mirando sobre ella con la esperanza de encontrar a los otros dos completos—. ¡Felicidades!

—P-princesa, está apoyándose en mi estómago.

—Oh, lo siento, nievecita —lástima que para levantarse, Peach volvió a apoyarse sobre el estómago del pobre príncipe.

—¡Auch! Peach, duele.

—Que bueno que hoy no compiten —atino a decir Ike ayudando a la princesa a ponerse de pie, procurando que no aplastara más a sus pobres victimas porque, si bien Marth podía quejarse, el pobre de Link empezaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire que ocasionaba la rodilla de la chica sobre diafragma.

—Gracias... —musita el pobre rubio, tratando de tomar algo de aire. Difícil saber si agradecía a Peach por las felicitaciones o a Ike por salvarle la vida, bueno, uno siempre pude dejarlos suponer, ¿no?

—Así que... ¿serán el primer equipo en las semifinales? Muchas felicidades —dice Zelda a su héroe con ese tono calmo que la caracteriza, sonriéndoles tanto a él como a Marth.

Marth se sentía algo sobrecogido por toda la atención recibida los últimos días, mismo caso con Link, que estaba aun menos acostumbrado a ella, sin embargo, en cierto punto era agradable saber que había personas que parecían orgullosas de sus logros y se detenían a decirles algo que les hacía sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tenían que aceptarlo, eso era algo que todos necesitaban de vez en cuando: una palmaba en la espalda y un "bien hecho" a veces es más valioso que un largo discurso.

Al parecer, este era un buen día para el príncipe, que no podía evitar sentir la calidez que le rodeaba, los amigos y compañeros que había hecho en le torneo y que apenas llegaba a darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era de estar donde estaba, con personas tan importantes y destacadas en sus propios mundos que ahora se detenían aun si fuera un segundo para, con un ademán siquiera, felicitarles. Sentía como si sólo por ese momento pudiera continuar sonriendo el resto de la semana.

Link sentía que podía continuar sonriendo una vida por sólo ver esa sonrisa sincera en los labios de Marth.

Pit sólo miraba al dúo en silencio, reposando su mejilla sobre los nudillos, manteniendo el codo descansando sobre la mesa. Por hoy, no estaba de humor para tanta gente.

—¿No te alegra? —pregunta Ike de forma casi descuidada sin mirar a su interlocutor, encontrándose en la misma posición que Pit, sólo que del lado opuesto en la pequeña mesa y usando el brazo contrario para sostenerse, claro, con una expresión mucho menos apática que la que ahora tenía el pequeño ángel, tan poco característica de él—. Es decir, verlos así, no es tan común verlos sonreír tan abiertamente a ninguno de los dos.

Pit se tomó un segundo para observarlos mejor, Marth parecía hablar de algo con Peach y Zelda que mantenía a los tres sonriendo de forma ligera, como si fuesen amigos de años atrás. En cuanto a Link, él mantenía su propia conversación con Capitan Falcon, Mario y Luigi, lástima que para Pit fue inevitable notar las discretas miradas del hylian a su compañero de equipo y como su sonrisa se suavizaba cada vez que el otro chico devolvía las miradas por apenas instantes casi imperceptibles. ¿O estaba viendo sólo lo que quería ver?

No, el no quería ver a Link regalándole esas sonrisas a Marth, ni aunque él fuera su amigo, él debería saberlo mejor, al menos Marth debería ignorarlas si sabía que a él le gustaba Link, no sonreír de vuelta y pretender que nada pasa, como si no tuviera idea de que ello le daba alas a Link.

Sin darse cuenta, aleteó con fuerza, solo una vez, ahora ligeramente molesto con el príncipe... bueno, tal vez más que ligeramente.

—Wuaw, Pit, ¿todo bien? —pregunta el mercenario, apenas notando la expresión dura en el rostro normalmente tierno del ángel. Realmente era una sorpresa encontrarlo en tal estado, al menos si lo comparaba con la imagen mental que tenía de él (de cualquier forma, no era como si eso pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer respecto a su atracción por él, sólo le era algo... diferente).

—Sí —contestó de forma seca. Al menos el único que lo había oído era Ike.

Ike tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir hasta donde el chico y taparle los ojos si eso servía de algo para evitar esa dura expresión en sus lindo rostro, y créanme, realmente le fue difícil convencer a sus propias manos de que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas y que pudiera terminar con el pequeño ángel aún más molesto de lo que aparentemente ya se encontraba, pero ¿por qué? No es como que el clima fuera suficiente razón como para ponerse de tan mal humor, ¿o sí?

Pit estaba tratando, realmente estaba tratando, de contener los pensamientos violentos pero a veces simplemente le parecía demasiado difícil, ¿era eso a lo que Palutena se refería cuando decía que era algo que ambos sabían incorrecto? Pero... ¡si el pudiera simplemente sacarlo de su pecho como si fuera cualquier cosa lo habría hecho hace meses! Pero no era tan simple y lo estaba destrozando, de alguna forma lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien que ya no reconocía más y eso sólo hacía las cosas más complicadas.

—_Cómo si no fueran suficientemente complicadas antes de que empezara a odiar a Marth... _—paró en medio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que había vuelto a nombrar a su amigo en las mismas líneas que al odio, ¿realmente lo odiaba?—. _¿Qué hice para tener que estar preguntándome esto? _

Ahora mantenía una mano sobre su boca, como previniendo así decir en voz alta todos esos pensamientos que le llenaban igualmente de frustración y culpa. Mientras, Ike le miraba preocupado, deseando hacer algo por la criatura que tanto había aprendido a querer, ¿a amar, podía decirse?

Link y Marth estaban demasiado ocupados en lo suyo, habiendo sido llevados lejos de la mesa por algunos de los otros competidores que deseaban felicitarlos y preguntarle sobre sus combinaciones sobre la plataforma. Entonces, Ike vio la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse más a su ángel, pasando su brazo al rededor del cuerpo el niño, como un abrazo ligero de lado, al estar ambos aun sentados en la mesa. Con su mano libre despeinó algunos de los cabellos del chico, esperando que eso lo sacara del trance en que lo tenían sus pensamientos.

El cariñoso y ligero abrazo de Ike ayudó a Pit a dejar por segundos sus pensamientos, aunque eso no significara que pudiera dejar del todo los sentimientos que esos pensamientos le habían traído. Era agotador, realmente, el tener tantas cosas que cargar en su pecho, esa mezcla entre la tristeza y la culpa, el desamor y el odio. Cada uno de esos sentimientos estaban haciendo estragos en su interior y pudiera que físicamente incluso lo estuvieran dañando, robándole el sueño y cualquier tipo de consuelo físico.

Sentía un agujero en el fondo del estómago cada vez que pesaba cosas malas sobre Marth, cada vez que deseaba algo malo para él, el amor unilateral hacía también otro tipo de devastación, porque aún querer demasiado implica un desgaste... y eso era lo que estaba haciendo todo ese asunto con él, haciéndole desear con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente alguien dijera las palabras mágicas que les liberarían de tan cruel conjuro, ¿o era destino? ¿Alguien puede estar destinado a sufrir un amor no correspondido siendo aún capaz de odiar por ese mismo?

—Duele —fue lo único que salió de sus labios en cuanto apartó la mano de ellos, dejándola caer pesadamente a su costado, recostándose ahora en el hombro de quien estaba a su lado ofreciéndole confort, aun si comprender sus razones.

Ike simplemente recargó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Pit, volviendo el contacto aún más íntimo, con la esperanza de que en esa acción el chico junto a él encontrara un mayor alivio.

—_Qué ironía... un ángel siendo consolado por un humano. Definitivamente el mundo tiene formas extrañas de trabajar._

No es como si fuera a llorar en su hombro, tampoco iba a tirarse a sus brazos en busca de un mejor abrazo, en realidad ni siquiera estaba en sus planes llorar en medio del comedor, aún cuando estuviera prácticamente vacío para entonces, él era mucho mas fuerte que eso, aún si nadie le diera suficiente crédito por ello. Pero al menos, por ese simple gesto de Ike, ahora sentía que podía aguantar un poco más para salvar el resto del día.

—_Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo... odio la lluvia._

* * *

El tiempo antes de las primeras dos batallas pasó inadvertido y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían sido llamados a iniciar la segunda ronda.

La mayoría estaban en la sala, aún cuando prácticamente la mitad habían sido ya derrotados, nunca estaba de más estudiar una que otra estrategia, además, podían provechar para animar a sus favoritos y ¿por qué no? hacer un par de apuestas si uno se sentía con ánimo suficiente.

—Cien escarabajos a que los perdedores de Star Fox se las arreglan para arruinar sus batalla —ofrece Wolf a Sonic, sin importarle que los susodichos estén justo frente a él.

—¿Y cuánto es eso en anillos? —pregunta el erizo medianamente interesado.

—Ciento cincuenta —responde sin titubear—. Y otros 50 más si Falco no es el primero al que eliminan.

—Escúchame, pedazo de... —Fox tuvo que taparle el pico su amigo y arrastrarlo lejos del lobo tratando de prevenir mayores percances. Los demás no tuvieron problema ignorar la pequeña disputa, estaban acostumbrados a esos dos y sus problemas.

Si uno exceptuaba a esos dos, la sala estaba relativamente tranquila. La mayoría estaba más preocupado discutiendo estrategias con su pareja, o bien, si ya habían sido eliminados, compartían uno que otro secreto con su favoritos o con el equipo contrario a sus pasados oponentes como "cuídense de las minas que deja Snake" o "Alejate lo más posible de ese mercenario maníaco" (obviamente fue Dedede el del último comentario).

Sin hacerlos esperar demasiado esta vez, la pantalla anunció la primera batalla de la primera ronda: Ness y Lucas de azul contra Snake y Samus de rojo, en Frigate Orpheron.

—Juego de niños —murmuro Snake, a lo que Samus sólo rodó los ojos pretendiendo no haber escuchado el mal chiste, (ustedes comprenden Ness, Lucas, juego de niños... horrible chiste).

—Suerte —atinó a decir la caza-recompensas al par de chicos al tiempo que se ponía el casco, disponiéndose a entrar al transportador.

Bueno, al menos esos dos parecían confiados, el pobre Lucas estaba hiperventilando con la sola idea, realmente había deseado evitar batallar contra esos dos en especial, después de equipo de Ganondorf y Bowser, ellos eran los más aterradores... al menos al parecer de Lucas.

—Estarán bien —asegura Dyre a ambos, dándoles una palmada en la espalada para encorajínarlos, haciéndoles empezarse a mover hasta los transportadores.

Aún cuando el pequeño rubio hacía su mejor intento para disimular le miedo, parecía en vano ante los ojos del su compañero de equipo. Estando ahora frente a los transportadores, Lucas respiró hondo con esperanza de tranquilizarse y asegurarse que efectivamente todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, una mano sobre la suya temblorosa le haría salir de sus pensamientos para encontrarse Ness, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y miraba algún punto del piso entre los dos.

—No importa cómo termine —aseguró aun sin mirarlo—, estará bien mientras peleemos juntos.

Con eso retiró su mano de la del otro y se apresuró a entrar al transportador, cerrando los ojos fuertemente una vez que la puerta se cerro frente a él al tiempo que apretaba las manos y hacía un esfuerzo por borrar el abrasante calor de sus mejillas cuando ni él entendía porqué había tomado así la mano de su amigo, pero deseaba que la sensación se fuera antes de que llegar a la plataforma.

La luz dentro de los transportadores se apago por el lapso de un parpadeo, mostrando en pantalla ahora a los combatientes en Frigate Orpheron.

El primero en atacar fue el equipo rojo, lanzando sus respectivos misiles a cada uno de los niños, y mientras que Lucas logro contrarrestar el ataque con su PSI Magnet, Ness no logró reaccionar los suficientemente rápido para ello y fue golpeado con el Super Missile de Samus y lanzado un par de pasos atrás por el impacto.

—¿Qué pasa, Ness? —se preguntaba Dyre bajo su aliento al ver las lentas reacciones del chico en la pantalla—, pareces distraído.

A vista de un arsenal inagotable, Samus y Snake se aseguraron primero de dar una buena dotación de misiles, intercalando sus ataques entre uno y otro de los chicos de Onett, después de todo, para los fríos y calculadores combatientes, esa era una competencia importante.

Lucas detenía los ataques lo mejor que podía, recibiendo uno de vez en vez, mientras que la concentración de Ness estaba por los cielos haciéndole difícil poder contrarrestar los ataques enviados, recibiendo la mitad de ellos por lo menos, maldiciendo a sus propios pensamientos por no mantenerse en la batalla y estar divagando en quién supiera dónde.

A unísono, ambos chicos atacan con un PK Fire, rompiendo la concentración del otro equipo por instantes, llevándolos a revaluar su táctica, pero sin darles tiempo de pensar si quiera, ambos niños volvieron a atacar, ahora con un para de PK Thunder, deshabilitándolos por instantes que Lucas a provechó para terminar con un PK Freeze, esperando comprar algo de tiempo así.

Las luces se apagaron en la plataforma.

—¿Ness? ¿dónde...? —no pudo ni terminar la oración cuando se encontró frente a una potente luz que se dirigía hacía él en forma de una gran bola de energía: el Charge Shot de Samus.

Para Lucas era tarde entonces, aunque intento su PSI Magnet, el tiempo no le fue suficiente y fue golpeado de lleno por el potente y completamente cargado ataque de Samus.

—¡PK Flash! —oyó tras él, mientras una explosión verde tras él mandaba a Snake lejos, lástima que Ness estuviera demasiado cerca de Lucas para entonces, pues el pequeño rubio terminó siendo lanzado hacia él, distrayéndolo con el sólo roce entre ambos.

Al menos las luces estaban apagadas, porque de otra forma podía haber visto el rosado de sus mejillas acentuado. Al separarse, las luces volvieron a encenderse, se encontraban ambos al centro de la plataforma con cada uno de sus oponentes a lados opuestos de ésta, teniéndoles de alguna forma a su disposición, aprovechando para lanzar nuevamente sus fuertes misiles a ambos.

Por suerte contaban con su PSI Magnet.

Un sonido de alarma se hizo escuchar, pero Ness se las arregló para ignorarlo al sentir moverse a su amigo, para cuando viró para saber la razón, la descubrió de la peor forma. El escenario dio una vuelta de 180 grados... con Ness justo bajo la plataforma del segundo nivel.

Al encontrarse ahora sin su compañero de batalla, Lucas estaba a la completa disposición del equipo rojo, que no tardó en hacer uso de la combinación que justo esta mañana habían practicado. Con un salto, Snake paso sobre el pequeño Lucas, haciéndolo retroceder medianamente al ver al espía unirse a Samus que, dando muestras de su cañón, lanzó un rápido Super Missile, y antes de que Lucas usara su PSI Magnet, se oyó decir a Snake:

—Now! —mientras apretaba el botón del detonador, causando una explosión tras Lucas que fue rematado luego con el proyectil de Samus y mandado a volar.

—Game! The winner is... Red Team.

La pelea había sido rápida, al menos para haber sido una de la segunda ronda y con las semifinales tan cerca, pero Master Hand trato de pasar por alto el hecho, registrando nuevamente los récords, dejando que la computadora hiciera lo suyo mientras elegía al azar alguna plataforma para el siguiente combate.

Podía verse a Ness salir del transportador murmurando algo para sí, con expresión entre molesta y contrariada, mientras, junto con Lucas, se acercaba a donde sus amigos.

—Bueno —fue Popo el encargado de romper con el momentáneo silencio—, al menos ustedes pasaron a la segunda ronda.

Cómo si eso fuera a servirle de consuelo a Ness. Lucas no parecía tomarle mucha importancia, es decir, en ese momento era lo mejor para él, pero a Ness realmente le estaba molestando. ¡Rayos! Había perdido por una tontería, una tonta distracción sólo por estar pensando en...

—Buen trabajo, Lucas —fue la voz de Dyre irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, haciendo que el nombre de su amigo resonara en sus sentidos—. Ness —llamó—, ¿estás bien?

Al mirar al entrenador pokemon le encontró con un rostro que demostraba su real preocupación.

—Te note distraído, ¿hay algo que te moleste? —pregunta con cuidado, no esperando molestar al chico, menos siendo consciente de lo voluble que ha estado días anteriores.

—No es nada —responde desviando la mirada, sin poder evitar que ésta termine donde Lucas, que ahora habla con los gemelos y Toon Link.

Dyre sigue la mirada del chico para encontrarse con el pequeño grupo de amigos.

—¿Es por Lucas? —cuestiona directamente, aunque cuidando el volumen de su voz, no queriendo poner a Ness en evidencia.

No tuvo que contestar nada, el rojo en sus mejillas lo acababa de delatar.

Por suerte la pantalla desvió la atención, mostrando a quienes darían la próxima batalla: Equipo azul contra equipo verde, Falco y Fox contra Ike y Pit, en Luigi's Mansion.

—Y yo que esperaba una batalla fácil —susurra Pit mientras se acerca a los transportadores, si bien sabiendo de antemano que, por la naturaleza de sus contrincantes, eso era casi imposible de cumplirse.

Falco hace una mueca a Wolf antes de retirarse a su batalla, pero al lobo le es fácil ignorarla, doblando su apuesta con Sonic sobre ser Falco el primero en caer de la plataforma.

Marth aprovecha entonces y se acerca a Ike justo antes de que entre al transportador, casi en secreto: "cuando la oportunidad llegue, usa tu Counter." Y si bien Ike no entendió bien la razón, hizo una nota mental de ello, asintiendo y entrando finalmente al transportador.

Hablemos de rapidez y efectividad y les contaré que para antes del final del primer minuto, Fox y Falco habían logrado sacar a Ike de sus casillas haciendo uso de sus más rápidos ataques, tales como el Fox Illusion y el Falco Phantasm, sin darle mucha oportunidad de usar algún ataque realmente efectivo o rápido para contrarrestarlos.

—_Vamos, Ike _—piensa Marth viendo la batalla en la pantalla, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer en su pecho la paliza que le estaban dando a su querido mercenario los otros dos más rápidos contendientes.

Pit, por su parte, decidió que una batalla era una buena chance para liberar su frustración y, poniéndose justo a espaldas de su compañero, con un Angel ring, logró bloquear medianamente el ataque de Falco, dádole la oportunidad a Ike de recuperarse a tiempo para usar su Counter contra Fox.

—¡Oh, a eso se refería Marth! —exclama para sí, y como si el príncipe lo hubiera oído desde su lugar en la sala, le fue inevitable darle un bueno golpe a Ike mentalmente por ello.

Bien, tiempo de un cambio de estrategia para el equipo azul.

Con su potente Side Smash, dando un fuerte golpe con sus alas a Pit, logra desestabilizarlo un tanto. Mientras que Fox aprovecha su Blaster para dar un par de disparos a distancia a Ike, siendo consciente de que lo mejor era evitar sus ataques. Por suerte para Ike, la distancia le dio tiempo de subir a una de las pequeñas plataformas del segundo nivel y, saltando justo sobre Fox, blandeó a Ragnell bajo su cuerpo terminando por lanzar a Fox hasta uno de los pilares de la mansión al golpearlo.

—Lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor —Pit toma las manos para imposibilitarlo para luego patearlo con ambos pies.

En la parte alta del escenario, la Smash Ball hace su aparición y es allí donde Pit ve su oportunidad. Usando su Strong Side, con su arco haciendo las veces de dos dagas para golpear a Falco lejos y tener la oportunidad de, al llegar a la plataforma del tercer nivel, romper con flechas la aún muy arriba Smash Ball.

—All trops... —Tanto Falco como Fox maldijeron a oír eso— move out!

Fue mera cuestión de segundos para el ejercito de Palutena se hiciera presente para auxiliar a su capitán, precipitándose contra los adversarios de éste, mientras ellos se defendían como les fuera posible, logrando de hecho neutralizar a algunos de ellos, aunque viéndose forzados a recibir de igual forma la mayoría de los golpes del resto de ellos, y uno que otro que los mismos Ike y Pit.

Pero ni el ejercito completo fue suficiente para sacar a los dos miembros del Star Fox de la plataforma, aunque si lograron implicarles un gran daño a ambos, dejándolos ahora vulnerables. Por suerte para ellos, sus contrincantes no estaban muy bien tampoco, Ike por lo menos tenía ya un gran porcentaje de daño sobre él por los primeros minutos de su partida, en cuanto a Pit... Bueno, eso podía arreglarse, por el momento era mejor deshacerse del mercenario para luego ocuparse del pequeño ángel entre los dos.

Ike sabe perfectamente su situación, por lo que se fuerza a pensar en un plan que pueda darle alguna clase de ventaja... Y la aparición de una pokebola en el nivel más parece ser su inspiración:

—_¡Lo tengo! _—piensa para sí, yendo hacía ella.

Pit tiene a Fox entretenido en una de las plataformas, así que eso le deja a Falco, con quien comparte el mismo nivel del escenario. Arroja con fuerza la pokebola, alegre de que haya caído directo en la cabeza de su contrincante, haciéndolo virar, por desgracia el utensilio no le fue nada útil cuando reveló al Goldeen que llevaba dentro.

—_Ok, ok, plan B _—piensa rápidamente al ver al pájaro aproximarse, apunto de impactarlo con su Falco Phantasm, intenta saltar para esquivarlo, pero es tarde y con su porcentaje de daño es suficiente para mandarlo a volar, no sin darle la oportunidad de ver que por lo menos uno de sus planes funcionó, viendo como Falco apenas se percataba de su ligero error de calculo mientras caía al vacío justo antes que Ike.

Después de haber estado lidiando con Fox un buen rato, al oír la caída casi consecutiva de sus respectivos compañeros, Pit pone sus dos dagas contra la plataforma y, recargándose en ellas, terminando a Fox en dos patadas (de la forma literal posible).*

—Game! The winner is... Green Team.

—Te gusta suicidarte, ¿verdad? —pregunta Pit a Ike una vez en la sala, haciendo memoria de su anterior encuentro contra Dedede y Wario.

—Ni lo menciones —pide el mercenario, no muy feliz por el desenlace de las cosas, mas atrayendo al ángel en un abrazo amistoso, poniéndolo muy cerca a su lado.

—¡Felicidades! —dicen a coro Link y Marth cuando el dúo llega hasta ellos.

Por suerte, al menos las primeras dos batallas del día habían terminado.

* * *

El cielo sigue gris, son apenas las 12 de la tarde y no hay ni señales del sol, que parece oculto tras las nubes, como sin deseos de mostrarse por el resto del día, a lo que Pit sólo puede suspirar en derrota, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana de la sala de estar, manteniendo el cuerpo agrupado.

—Si no te gusta el clima, ¿por qué sigues mirando por la ventana? —inquiere Ike, sentándose junto al ángel.

—No sé —contesta, usando sus brazos cruzados como almohada, mirando ahora hacia Ike—. Es irónico, pero no puedo dejar de mirar el cielo cuando está así.

—¿Has intentado no pensar en eso? —cuestiona arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, y no funciona —ahora apoya el mentón en sus brazos para ver la ventana de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal si dejas de intentar pensar en eso? —La pregunta desconcierta un poco, ero Ike continua—: A veces, entre más tratas de no pensar en algo más piensas en ello.

—Bueno, eso... puede ser cierto —termina por mirarlo, reconociendo para sus adentros, aunque nunca en voz alta, que puede ser que Ike lo haga sentir mejor de tanto en tanto, más en momentos como ahora, cuando despeina su cabello.

—Hey —llama la voz de Link, haciendo a ambos voltear para encontrarse con él y Marth—, ¿qué tal todo?

—Nada en especial —contesta Ike al ver que Pit a vuelto la mirada a la ventana, volviendo a poner esa expresión apática en su rostro—. ¿Algo en mente?

—Pensábamos en ir a practicar un poco y queríamos saber si les gustaría acompañarnos —invita el príncipe, aún ofreciendo una sonrisa tan linda como la de la mañana.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contesta Ike, poniéndose de pie, pero al notar que Pit no cambia de posición se detiene a su lado.

—Ustedes vayan, yo no tengo humor para eso ahora —contesta el ángel sin cambiar de posición.

—Es bueno para distraerse —acercándose a su amigo, Marth le ofrece una sonrisa con buscando animarlo un poco—, también podemos hacer otras cosas, si gustas.

Pit apenas y lo mira, pero pretende no oírlo, cosa que desconcierta un tanto a Marth, siendo esa una actitud muy poco común en Pit.

—Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? —es ahora Link quien hace el intento, aunque un tanto renuente, no deseando molestar al ángle.

—No, está bien —concede el ángel, volteando hacia él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que en realidad no es muy convincente—, vayan ustedes.

Link mira a Marth como preguntando qué es lo que se supone que hagan, percatándose de que la sonrisa del príncipe no se encuentra más en sus labios y ha sido remplazada por una ligera expresión de preocupación mientras mira hacia Pit, que continua ignorándolo.

—La invitación sigue en pie, por si cambias de opinión —termina ofreciendo Marth, levantándose.

—Entonces creo que me quedare con él —anuncia Ike.

—Está bien —Marth responde con una sonrisa triste que trata de camuflar como una sincera—, entonces la invitación sigue abierta para ambos.

Link no puede evitar sentirse mal con el cambio en Marth con sólo pensar que hasta hacía unos momentos el chico estaba realmente feliz. Una parte de él parecía un tanto molesto hacia los dos causantes de ello, pero procuró disipar rápido el pensamiento antes que anidarlo demasiado.

—Nos vemos luego —ofrece el hylian, haciendo su camino al área de entrenamiento junto con Marth.

—Si quieres puedes ir —concede Pit a Ike al saber al otro par ya relativamente lejos.

—Na, prefiero quedarme haciéndote algo de compañía.

—Vamos —ánima Pit—, ambos sabemos que quieres darles una muestra de tus habilidades a esos dos.

—Oh, bueno —titubea un poco. Pit es completamente consciente de que si alaga a Ike logrará que haga lo que le pide, como por ejemplo, ir a vigilar que los otros dos no hagan nada extraño estando solos—. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Yep —concede con la mejor sonrisa que puede manejar en ese momento—, si duermo un rato tal vez me olvide del clima.

—Entonces ve a dormir y ponte contento —pide el mercenario volviendo a despeinar el cabello de Pit, poniéndose luego de pie para alcanzar a sus otros dos amigos—. Descansa.

Al verlo partir, cambia de posición para recargar su codo contra el marco de la ventana y recargar entonces su mentón sobre su mano.

—_Debo ser un idiota por rechazar la invitación de Link sólo para no tener que pasar el día con Marth... y lo peor del caso es que eso ni siquiera tiene razón de ser. _—Suspira nuevamente, ahora emocionalmente agotado piensa que tal vez sea bueno hacer caso a su idea anterior e ir a dormir un poco, después de todo, la noche anterior no había tenido "unos dulces sueños" precisamente.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ve al entrenador pokemon entrar a la sala, llevando a un Pikachu dormido en sus brazos. "Hola" es el quedo saludo del chico que le ofrece una sonrisa serena, haciendo a Pit desistir de su idea por instantes, permaneciendo sentado.

—No te vi en el desayuno —hace saber Pit cuando el otro chico toma asiendo a su lado.

—Al decir verdad, me quedé dormido —confiesa en tono juguetón aunque suave, para evitar despertar al pokemon que ahora se encuentra en sus piernas recibiendo mimos del chico—. Pero vi tu batalla —agrega rápidamente—, por segundos estaba preocupado por las combinaciones Fox y Falco, pero al final pudieron con ellos, felicidades.

—Gracias —retorna intentando sonreír abiertamente, nuevamente fallando notoriamente.

—¿Todo bien? —inquiere Dyre un tanto preocupado—. Te ves algo depremido.

—Es el clima... odio la lluvia.

—Pero no está lloviendo.

—Pero va a llover —por alguna razón, Pit se detuvo un segundo en sus pensamientos preguntándose porqué sentía que acababa de tener un deja vú.

—¿Seguro que es sólo el clima? —continua preguntando Dyre.

—Bueno... puede que no sea sólo el clima pero... creo que prefiero no hablar de eso.

Dyre hizo una ligera mueca con la boca, no muy convencido de dejar así nomas el tema, pero decidió que mejor que insistir era dejar que Pit le dijera por sí mismo en su momento.

—Ven —pide el mayor de los dos, al sentir a Pikachu bajarse de sus piernas, ahora ofreciendo una mano a Pit para ayudarlo a levantarse—, quiero intentar algo.

Pit le miro dudando al principio, mas luego aceptó la invitación, siendo guiado hasta la cocina por Dyre, quien sólo sacó un par de platos y unos frascos de la alacena.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta intrigado el ángel.

—Bueno, es que... desde un pequeño incidente, Peach no me deja usar nada parecido al fuego en la cocina, así que, lo mejor que puedo hacer sin eso son un par de emparedados con crema de cacahuete y mermelada, ¿que te parece?

—¿Tú siempre tienes hambre o algo así? —pregunta, ahora sonriendo ligeramente, señalando el estómago del otro chico—, ¿cómo haces para mantenerte así con lo que comes?

—Bueno, si no quieres no tienes que comerlo —finge un tono molesto.

—Sí, si quiero —dice acercándose, tomando un cuchillo e imitando al otro chico al untar ambas cosas sobre el pan—. ¿Qué hiciste para que Peach no te dejara usa fuego en la cocina?

—Pues... verás, es algo gracioso. Dejémoslo en que no es bueno pedirle a Squirtle y a Charizard que pongan agua a calentar.

—Suena a que algo salió muy mal —la imagen mental hizo a Pit de hecho reír un poco.

—Sí, Peach casi tuvo un ataque cuando miró la cocina.

—No puedo imaginarla enojada, ella siempre es tan... dulce con todo.

—Creme, no quiere verla enojada. —Ambos tomaron un bocado de sus respectivos aperitivos—. ¿Cómo va todo con los chicos?

—Mmh... bien, supongo —contesta Pit a medio bocado.

—No suenas muy convencido —comenta el entrenador pokemon, más bien a la ligera— ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que me contaste la última vez?

—No, bueno, no estoy seguro —lo pensó mientras miraba el emparedado en sus manos—. Me... una de esas personas está empezando a molestarme de verdad.

—¿Te hizo algo? —pregunta un tanto consternado.

—No, no es eso tampoco, él no ha cambiado, pero a veces, sólo a veces... estar al rededor suyo parece demasiado pesado y empiezo a tener toda clase de pensamientos violentos hacia esa persona y cada vez es más complicado porque yo... yo no soy de ese tipo de personas.

—Es normal que los amigos tengan alguna cosa que no te guste, por ejemplo, a veces yo no soporto el carácter de Ness y peleamos, pero es normal, al menos eso creo.

—Puede que lo sea, pero... —pero—. A veces siento que lo odio.

—Oh —fue lo único que atinó a decir Dyre, no esperando esa respuesta, buscando algo que pudiera responder a su vez sus dudas y las del ángel—. ¿Y... tú crees que estarías feliz si algo malo le pasara a esa persona?

Pit lo mira escéptico por instantes y, por alguna razón, su corazón ha empezado a palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho. ¿Tal vez la pregunta era demasiado controvertida aún para sí mismo? ¿él realmente desearía que algo malo le pasara a Marth? Tenía que pensarlo en serio, pues no tenía una real respuesta para ello entonces, pero la idea de alguna forma le perturbaba aún. El desearle daño a alguien... ¿no era eso demasiado?

—No tienes que contestar —concede, terminado su sándwich—, pero puede que te ayude a saber mejor si... bueno, si realmente odias a esa persona.

Pit asiente levemente con la cabeza, luego mirando con esa misma expresión de duda en sus ojos hacia la ventana, mismo que Dyre, quien sigue su mirada.

—Pit es como el sol —oye decir a Dyre, siendo éste ahora quien capta su atención, y al sentir los ojos color cielo sobre él no puede evitar sonrojarse, sin atreverse a voltear—. Dime que no dije eso en voz alta.

—Ah... puedo pretender que no —ofrece, volviendo su la atención a la ventana, sonrojándose también.

—Oh, bueno... —titubea y hay un breve silencio entre los dos, que en realidad parece eterno y hasta que se atreve a decir con una sonrisa algo apenada y un tono risueño—. Bueno, igual creo que lo eres.

Pit termina con una risita nerviosa, tratando de ignorar que el comentario de hecho lo ha puesto un poco feliz. Lastima para ambos que en ese preciso momento Ike hubiera estado a pasos de la cocina buscando algo de agua para él y los otros dos. Lastima también para Link y Marth, pues al parecer el mercenario acababa de olvidarse por completo del agua para volver al área de entrenamiento y desquitar sus florecientes celos en un nuevo récord en el Home-run Contest.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba la mayoría en la sala presenciando la que sería la última batalla del día. Después del no muy festejado desenlace de la batalla de Zelda y Toon Link contra Wolf y Sonic, donde el segundo equipo se nombró el ganador con lo que algunos pensaron tácticas demasiado rudas, los competidores en la sala procuraban concentrarse en la batalla en pantalla.

El entrenador pokemon y Lucario estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil contra Bowser y Ganondorf que, a pesar de ser bastante lentos, mostraban ataques especialmente poderosos, haciendo con un sólo golpe el trabajo de tres de ellos, poniendo en reales aprietos a los otros dos.

—¡Regresa, Charizard! —grita Dyre al tiempo que retira a su pokemon del campo de batalla al llamarlo de nuevo a su pokebola.— Lo has hecho muy bien, amigo, es hora de un descanso. ¡Ve, Squirtle!

Tan pronto salió de su pokebola, el pobre pokemon fue arrojado por un fuerte golpe de Bowser, que parecía haberlo estado esperando pues estaba cargado con toda su fuerza, siendo seguido por una carcajada del rey Koopa. Y, si Lucario había intentado regresar para serle de alguna ayuda, Ganondorf no se lo permitiría. Tomándolo por el rostro y elevándolo del suelo, le miró con una mueca de victoria antes de azotarlo contra el suelo, haciendo una pequeña grita en éste.

Los niños, así los pokemon, parecían especialmente tensos ante lo que veían en pantalla. Si habían pensado que Wolf y Sonic eran rudos antes, ahora parecían realmente gentiles cuando se les comparaba con los otros dos. Si bien el dolor ayudaba a Lucario a ponerse más fuerte, no ayudaba para nada a los pokemons de Dyre y podía verse la preocupación en el rostro del entrenador cada vez que uno de sus compañeros de combate era golpeado.

Ike no puede evitar notar también la ansiedad en el rostro del ángel que es su adoración y el considerar que todo aquello se debe a no otro que el entrenador pokemon con el que ha estado compartiendo tanto tiempo el último par de días lo hace arder en celos. ¿Cómo es que después de todo lo que él ha tardado en que el ángel le permitiera estar así de cerca en su círculo de amigos baste con ese niño se aparezca de buenas a primeras y arruine todo?

Y cómo si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente celoso, el que Pit hasta se levantara de su asiento cuando Squirtle fue sacado de la plataforma fue de alguna forma el colmo, con decir que ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención en la pantalla, aun cuando parecía mirarla.

—Ike... —llamó la voz algo consternada de Marth, que había notado el repentino cambio en la expresión del mercenario.

—Ahora no, Marthy —fue lo único que dijo, manteniendo ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una mueca seria en sus labios mientras miraba de forma dura hacia la pantalla. Ni siquiera notó el rosado tiñendo las mejillas del príncipe ante el nombre.

—Game! The winner is... Red Team —Era Master Hand anunciando el predecible desenlace. En algún punto, de alguna forma, Lucario fue capaz de sacar a Bowser de la partida, pero al final Ganondorf había podido terminar con la batalla, mandando fuera de la plataforma al pokemon con un golpe.

Las puertas de los transportadores se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo a los competidores salir.

—Felicidades —dijo Marth en tono sereno a los ganadores cuando estos estuvieron cerca de la salida de la sala. Ambos reyes voltearon hicieron alguna seña en aprobación, para salir después, no esperando en realidad que ninguno de los otros en la sala se dignara a darles aluna felicitación. (Bueno, tal vez Bowser hubiera estado esperándola de Ike al menos, por ser cómplices de alguno que otro destrozo por la mansión, pero ahora no parecía de humor para ello, así que simplemente lo pasó por alto).

Lucario había hecho una estratégica retirada antes de ser inmiscuido en lo que fuera que hicieran los otros, ahora mismo, prefería estar a solas para meditar sobre su reciente derrota y tratar de estudiar mentalmente su batalla para encontrar sus errores. Él simplemente era demasiado meticuloso en ese aspecto.

Pit, por otra parte, pronto se unió a los niños y pokemons para encontrarse alrededor de Dyre.

—Sí, todo está bien, no se preocupen por ellos, sólo necesitan descansar, es todo —aseguraba el chico tanto a los dos pokemons como a los niños que insistían en preguntar si Squirtle estaba bien.

—Dieron una gran batalla —asegura el ángel con una sonrisa titubeante.

—Sí, aunque todavía nos falta entrenar mucho para poder estar al nivel de esta competencia —retorna Dyre, intentando sonreír igual, cargando a Pikachu en brazos y viendo como Jigglypuff trataba de hacer que Pit hiciera lo mismo con ella—. Tal vez pudieras ayudarnos con eso un día de estos.

—No —fue la ruda voz de Ike irrumpiendo en al conversación—. Ahora mismo tenemos mucho que entrenar para nuestros propios combates y no es bueno que Pit se distraiga con...

—No te preguntó a ti.

Ike se detuvo en media frase ante la interrupción, ¿era Pit el que le había dicho eso? No, claro que no, debía ser su imaginación, tal vez era la misma voz, pero definitivamente ese tono duro no podía ser de Pit, no podía...

—¿Qué problema tienes, Ike? —cuestiona el ángel nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos, viendo ahora al mercenario de frente, mirándolo escéptico—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que decide lo que puedo hacer?

—Yo... —se detuvo en la primera palabra, teniendo la mirada de Pit sobre él, siendo en ese momento tan fría que hasta dolía. ¡Claro que dolía! Era la mirada más fría en los ojos de la persona que más idolatraba.

—Está bien, Pit —aseguró Dyre, no deseando ninguna clase de pelea por una tontería, además de que notaba las miradas que ahora se posaban incómodamente sobre ellos.

—Te pregunté algo —insiste el ángel, quien ya no parece nada angelical, ignorando por completo las palabras de Dyre.

Dyre no se atrevería a intervenir una vez más, si bien el que Ike tuviera ese especial interese sobre Pit los ponía de alguna forma en una leve enemistad, tampoco le gustaba la idea de ver a Pit con esa... peculiar demostración de carácter.

—Pit, no creo que este sea el lugar para....

—¡Tú cállate! —Sentenció mirando al príncipe que había intentado salvarle a Ike un tanto de dolor, pues con sólo verle sabía que las palabras duras del chico debían estar calándole dentro como nada antes.

Marth siguió el comando al instante, cualquier señal de la radiante sonrisa de la que habían sido portadores sus labios esa mañana ahora estaba extinta por completo y, mientras que Link procura mantenerse a raya en la situación, no puede evitar que le afecte la pesada atmósfera entre sus tres amigos, mucho más porque él podía adivinarlo aún cuando ahora Marth se esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa... el príncipe también había salido herido.

No es si no la mirada en represión por parte de Link la que hace a Pit reaccionar ante sus propias palabras y acciones, y darse cuenta que ahora había más de una mirada sobre él preguntándose qué podía estar pasando con él. Elevándose con dos rápidos aleteos, sale luego de la sala planeando, en su intento de escapar, llegando hasta las escaleras y empezando a correr al llegar al primer piso.

—_¡Tenía que decirlo! _—piensa de forma mordaz, ignorando que ahora Marth le llama desde las escaleras—._ ¡Ike tenía que presionar y hacer que todas esas palabras salieran de mí! Había tratando de contenerlas todo el día pero ¡Hades! Ike simplemente tenía que arruinarlo todo por unos... ¿celos? ¿A quién le importa? Ahora todos deben pensar que soy horrible. ¡Yo mismo creo que soy horrible! _

Sale de mansión obligando a las puertas a abrirse de forma violenta, sigue corriendo no confiando en sus alas por el momento. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó que el cielo se había oscurecido de forma repentina... no al menos hasta que las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su piel.

—_¡Y precisamente ahora tenía que llover! _—piensa corriendo aún más lejos de la mansión, hacia algunos de los árboles del inmenso patio, gritando al escuchar el primer trueno—. ¡Odio la lluvia!

* * *

Mientras que Marth y Ike había salido tras Pit sin detenerse ni un segundo a tomar siquiera un paraguas, Link había optado por algo distinto. Tranquilamente había ido a buscar un par de paraguas, tres toallas y otras tres mantas, los había puesto en uno de los sillones del recibidor y, con esa misma serenidad aparente, había ido a la cocina con las dos princesas de la mansión para preparar algo de chocolate caliente pensando también en tenerles algo caliente a sus amigos para cuando volvieran.

Al principio, ninguna de las dos chicas había dicho nada, se mantenían vigilando la leche que habían dejado hervir mientras sacaban las tazas donde después servirían la bebida; pero pronto la pregunta fue inevitable:

—¿No piensas ir tras ellos? —pregunta Zelda con cuidado, un tono de hermana mayor en su voz.

—Ike y Marth ya fueron a buscar a Pit —contesta con voz calma.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que no estés con ellos también? —inquiere Peach, igualmente tratando de usar un tono que sonara más inquisitivo que acusatorio.

—Todos necesitan algo de espacio de vez en cuando —contesta sin despegar la vista del recipiente con leche—, creo que es justo darle a Pit el suyo.

—¿Y qué hace que con Marth sea distinto? —cuestiona la princesa directamente, sin perder el tono dulce en su voz, pero haciendo saber que era seria al respecto, haciendo a Link mirarla por segundos antes de volver a desviarle la mirada.

—Peach, no creo que sea bueno...

—Lo siento, Cerecita, pero creo que mi pastelito de crema merece que se le muestre algún grado de preocupación y cuidado tanto como se le demuestra a nuestro príncipe, ¿no crees, Link?

El hylian sólo apagó la llama de la estufa al ver que la leche había empezado a hervir, y siguió la preparación del chocolate caliente, ignorando la pregunta de Peach. Él no iba a discutir con ella, odiaba las discusiones, pero tampoco iba a contestarle dando la razón como solía hacerlo. Con Marth, él iba contra su propia naturaleza, porque quería que se abriera con él, pero no estaba seguro si podía hacer lo mismo por el resto.

* * *

Marth ahora estaba completamente empapado y le dolía un costado por haber estado corriendo bajo la lluvia, pero no podía volver a la mansión sin Pit, mucho menos al escuchar los truenos tan cercanos y sabiendo lo mucho que el ángel los odiaba y temía, mucho más de lo que odiaba a la lluvia.

Había dejado a Ike atrás hacía un rato, Ike podía ser su cielo estrellado y su alegría, pero sabía que ahora su prioridad, tanto como la suya propia, era encontrar a Pit y llevarlo dentro de la mansión antes de que se enfermara por la tupida lluvia.

Estaba algo oscuro, pero no demasiado, el cielo lucía un gris oscuro, distinto al de la mañana que era un gris casi blanco. Se detuvo por un instante apenas para verlo y tomar bocadas de aire que hacían que le doliera aún más el costado, aunque no estaba tan preocupado por eso. La luz azulada se hizo presente en el lapso de un parpadeo, un trueno más se hizo escuchar, esta vez demasiado cerca haciendo a su corazón acelerarse.

Aún contra todo lo que le habían enseñado, aún contra la lógica que le decía que en una tormenta eléctrica nunca debía ponerse bajo un árbol fue hacia ellos porque tal vez allí pudiera estar Pit, protegiéndose de la lluvia sin saber el peligro de ello. Alguna de las deidades de él o de Pit parecía haberlo iluminado, porque al primer árbol al cual se acercó le mostró entre sus ramas la figura de Pit y sus blancas alas empapadas.

—Pit —llama, de alguna forma agotado después de haberlo estado buscando por gran parte del patio, sin embargo, ignorando el dolor en su costado, le sonríe—, mírate, estás completamente empapado. Baja, por favor.

No hay respuesta.

—Por favor, Pit —insiste, sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, sólo por si el ángel de verdad no lo hubiera oído—. Es peligroso que estés en un árbol cuando hay rayos —la preocupación era evidente en el tono de Marth, quien trataba realmente de razonar con el chico.

—_Marth se está mojando _—es el único pensamiento claro de Pit en el instante en que mira hacía el chico bajo él—. _Está parado bajo la lluvia sólo para llevarme dentro de la mansión... porque se preocupa por mí._

—Por favor —pide, esta vez en forma suplicante, mirándolo con consternación, temiendo realmente por la seguridad del ángel.

—¡Marth! —llama la voz de Ike desde lejos, quien se acerca a él tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten—. Marth, no deberías estar parado bajo un árbol, es...

—Lo sé —interrumpe, mostrándole a Ike también su preocupación—, pero Pit está arriba y no quiere bajar.

Ike se acercó más al árbol para tener una mejor vista, localizando a Pit visualmente antes de gritar:

—Vamos, Pit, baja ya —usaba también un tono suplicante, pero Pit no parecía querer obedecer.

—Quisiera que dejaran de mojarse —musita, sin llegar a ser oído por ninguno de sus dos amigos.

—¡Si no bajas voy a tirar este árbol! —amenaza Ike.

—No lo harías ¿o sí? —contesta después de unos segundos.

¡Oh, claro que lo haría! Tomando un firme agarre de Ragnell, Ike asienta un fuerte golpe contra el grueso tronque del árbol donde estaba Pit, haciendo que de hecho se rompiera y provocando también que Pit perdiera el equilibrio, y uno debe saber que una caída desde un árbol tan alto como en el que estaba él en ese momento no podía ser nada cercano a placentero, pero sus alas estaban mojadas, así que difícilmente le serían de alguna ayuda.

Pensó, realmente pensó que caería al suelo, pero en lugar de ello aterrizó sobre algo mucho más blando de lo que esperaba y que de hecho se había quejado un poco. Abre los ojos, cuando ni siquiera había notado el momento en que los había cerrado, y mira bajo él:

—Te atrapé —trata de decir el príncipe al chico que se encuentra sobre su abdomen—, no fue una buena atrapada, pero al menos no golpeaste el suelo.

—¿Aún conservas alguna costilla completa? —pregunta Ike a Marth, ayudando al ángel a levantarse.

—Creo que un par de ellas —contesta cuando es su turno de ser asistido por Ike.

—Suficientes. Volvamos antes de que se enfermen.

Con eso, tomó a ángel en brazos cargándolo estilo princesa, no dando ni tiempo al chico de argumentar al respecto, aun cuando Marth seguramente estaba más adolorido.

—Puedo caminar —murmura, aunque agradecido por el calor que irradia el otro cuerpo y contrarresta el frío de la lluvia.

—Y yo puedo cargarte —contesta el mercenario con una sonrisa, ignorando el sentimiento de rechazo que le habían traído las anteriores palabras del ángel, que ahora se mostraba dócil en sus brazos, probablemente intentando de igual forma compensar sus duras palabras. Ese era el Pit que conocía y que le encantaba.

En la entrada ya los esperaba Link con paraguas en mano (aunque en ese punto ya no era para nada de ayuda). Agradecieron las toallas y mantas que les ofrecía mientras los llevaba dentro, donde les esperaba una rica taza de chocolate caliente.

Las dos princesas se habían quedado un rato con ellos, regañándolos por haber salido así en medio de la lluvia, y dándoles una lista completa de cosas que hacer para no enfermarse, como que se metieran a bañar pronto y tomaran algo caliente. Los otros tres se limitaron a asentir a todo dejando que las chicas se fueran más tranquilas para encontrarse con Samus, que según dijeron, parecía no haberse estado sintiendo muy bien después de la comida.

Pasaron unos minutos en el comedor que, de no ser por ellos, estaba vacío. Ninguno intentó hacer ninguna clase de conversación, tampoco hicieron preguntas, sólo estaban allí, compartiendo la usual mesa, tomando algo en silencio, sabiendo que en un par de horas se anunciaría que la cena estaba lista y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad (o al menos lo considerado normal en la mansión).

—¿No creen que deberían hacerle caso a las princesas? —pregunta Link, rompiendo el silencio—. Los tres todavía están mojados y tiemblan.

—Tontería... a... a... ¡achu!

—Mejor haz caso —pide Marth a Ike—, no querrás que una gripe te distraiga ahora que estás en las semifinales.

—Ustedes dos también —sentencia Link, tomando las cuatro tazas vacías para llevarlas a lavar, alejándose de la mesa al tiempo que Ike hacía lo mismo para ir a su habitación.

—Nos vemos en la cena —anuncia como retirada.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunta Marth, una vez que se encuentran solos él y Pit.

—No me gusta la lluvia —contesta sin mirar, en tono bajo.

—Eso lo sé —concede con una sonrisa, buscando la mirada del chico—. Me refiero a que si todo está bien entre tú y yo.

La pregunta desconcierta un poco a Pit y siente un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar los pensamientos que habían plagado su mente desde la noche anterior, todas las palabras rudas y el crudo sentimiento hacía su amigo y luego la pregunta directa de Dyre, sobre si él desearía algo malo para "esa persona"... y a respuesta que había encontrado al mirar al príncipe mojarse debajo de árbol por él.

Pit sintió sus ojos aguarse ante sus propios sentimientos y, al mirar al príncipe a su lado, que seguía sonriéndole de forma triste no halló palabras en su boca para expresar lo que terminó contestando abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro, aferrándose a la tela de la camisa de Marth, mientras éste sólo le acariciaba el cabello buscando calmarlo, susurrando a su oído como siempre: "está bien".

No había que hacer ninguna pregunta además de esa, si entre ellos las cosas no estaban tan mal los dos podrían tener un poco más de fuerza para lo que estaba por venir y todo estaría bien después... ¿no es así?

* * *

**_Una aclaración solamente:  
_****_*Sólo para dejar en claro esto, porque no sé si se entienda igua en otros países, a menos aquí cuadno se dice que terminas algo "en dos patadas" se refiere a terminarlo muy rápido y dado que el ataque que mensiono de Pit es de hecho terminar con dos patadas... bueno xD era un internto de hacer una analogía no muy bien lograda._**

**_Sí, las cosas se ponen un poco tensas para nuestros protagonistas (como si no lo hubieran estado antes) No hay mucho que decir de esté capitulo, estuvo más que nada centrado en Pit, pero pronto habrá otros centrados en el resto de los personajes, no se preocupen por eso, todos tendran sus dosis de protagonismo._**

**_En fin, yo les debo una contestacion a los reviews xD así que me dedicaré a eso, aunque soo sea a los ultimos prometo empezar a contestarlos todos los que me mandaen apartir de ahora:_**

_**Rail-Tezca:** Muchas gracias también por siempre decirme tu opinión, tu utimo review hiz a mi corazon saltar de emoción, muchas gracias por tus plabras y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme algo, me hace de verdad muy feliz saber que te ha gustado a historia, espero no desepcionarte. ¡Gracias!_

_**Yami Taisho: **Jaja gracias, me alegra que te guste =D si la estaré siguiendo mientras ustedes quieran saber las continuaciones xD_

_**xxxtimcampyxxx**: Me alagas n///n Que bueno que te guste, ojalá no te desepcione. ¡¡Gracias por leerme!! Y tambien gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme tus reviews._

_**Yannel:**_ _De ninguna manera podrían molestarme tus reviews! Al contrario, me encanta que me digas lo que has pensado del capitulo, porque así me doy una idea si llegué a dar a enter bien la idea, y pues, respecto a la pregunta que me hacias sobre los sentimientos de Marth y Pit... bueno xD prefiero dejarlo en medio suspenso, pero esta bien que saques conclusiones, eso lo hace más entretenido. Gracias por tus reviews._

_**Caty6530:** ¡Infinitas gracias! Se que has sido una de las que me had dejado reviews desde e primer cap y de verdad lo aprecio. Gracias por tus indos comentarios y xD bueno, no te preocupes con eso de "quedarse trabada" para escribir, a mi tambien me pasa y muy seguido de hecho, pero depsues de un rato, cuando menos te lo esperas llega una rafaga de inspiración que te pone a escribir 10 páginas sin parar y esa es sensación es lo mejor. Gracais de nuevo por tus reviews._

**Darkness-kun:** Awww muchas gracias por tu comentario, n//n de verdad me pone muy feliz recibir ese tipo de reviews, me alegra mucho que te guste algo de lo que hago y te agradesco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme algo.

_**Sirona of night: **Bueno pues, xD esta vez actualice un poco más rapido, gracias por tu review anterior, me encantan los reviews largos, me hacen muy feliz. Y si, es bueno, respecto a Pit y Marth distanciandose un poco creo que este cap contesta esa pregunta, :3 me alegra que o hayas notado. D: no entedi muy bien lo referente a las batallas pero tratare de solo describir las que sean importantes para la trama, paara o hacelas muy tediosas xD. Gracias por tus comentarios._


	6. Por quien es importante para ti

**_Por quien late tu corazón la fuerza sufiente para salir de tu pecho... por quien quieres, por quien es importante para ti, he aquí palabras dulces que serviran de paliativo cuando deba sacrificarse el propio corazón por quien se ama..._**

_Lo sé, de nuevo tardé en subir capítulo, pero créanme en es mucho culpa de mis trabajos en al facultad (bueno, tal vez también culpa de los cosplays que quiero hacer pero... no creo que eso importe mucho ahora). Pero, como dicen, "más vale tarde que nunca" y no, no se preocupen, no tengo intenciones de dejar de escribir este fic. Aún tengo demasiadas ideas para él._

_____**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen, (si así fuera... pueden estar seguros que en el juego habrían otro tipo de movivimetnos y estaría clasificado como M)_

_En fin: _

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo 5**

**Por quien es imporante para ti**

_Hay tantas cosas que he deseado decir en estos días y que, lejos de hacerlo, me he quedado callado. _

_Estoy confundido._

_Ahora mismo, creo que lo que más me molesta es la sensación de estarle fallando a alguien, o a varios, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que esperan demasiado de mí, intento complacerlos a todos en la medida que me es posible, muchas veces a costa de mis propios deseos... No siempre estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. _

_Es agotador._

_Peach no ve eso, ella siempre ha llevado el rol de damisela en apuros, esperando ser rescatada. Las cosas son diferentes cuando eres a quien se le carga la responsabilidad de arreglar las cosas que otros han descompuesto, cuando bajo la palabra "destino" te piden renunciar a todo "por una causa mayor" y eso es como decirte que tu vida es por completo sacrificable si representa un bien para los demás. Es lógico sacrificar uno por muchos, pero igual es hiriente._

_Durante mucho tiempo he sido así, como por toda la vida y, según las leyendas, otras tantas vidas atrás también. Y ahora me es pedido que intervenga nuevamente para arreglar las cosas, con Ness, con Pit... No tengo problema con eso, me gusta ayudar, pero a veces me gustaría que me permitieran elegir mi papel más que imponerlo. _

_El título de "héroe" no es algo que necesariamente quiera, no si no se trata de ser el de "mi príncipe azul", sólo entonces yo sería partidario de los así llamados "cuentos de hadas"._

Cierra el diario colocándolo sobre su regazo, aún sin desear salir de la cama. No es tan tarde, de hecho es algo temprano para él. Suspira. Las 6:30 a.m., en este punto ni siquiera parece conveniente volver a dormir.

Link no se considera una de esas personas que se quejen demasiado, en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo trata de ignorar cualquier sentimiento poco placentero, sólo cuándo es persistente lo escribe en su diario que, bueno, no era necesariamente un diario ya que no escribía todos los días en él, pero no se había molestado tampoco en pensar en otra forma para llamarlo.

Él siempre había procurado no pensar nada malo de nadie y, si por alguna razón lo hacía, se lo callaba. Esa había sido la forma en que le habían enseñado y razón por al cual le dirían años más tarde que era alguien agradable y que a las personas les gustaba estar con él por eso, porque no se sentían juzgadas.

Eso estuvo bien hasta que comenzó a salir herido por las cosas que otros hacían y entonces "seguir como si nada" no era tan fácil y fue así que comenzó a escribir las cosas que nunca dirían en voz alta, para no herir a los demás, pero tampoco herirse a sí mismo al guardarlas todas dentro suyo.

A veces, después de un tiempo de haber escrito algo, se sentía mal por ello y lo rectificaba, pero luego se decía que no era algo para que leyeran los demás, ni siquiera era algo para que él mismo leyera, era simplemente para sacar los dolorosos o malos pensamientos, lo que sentía malo o bueno, cosas fundamentadas o tontas... era un paliativo.

Después de guardar la dichosa libreta en el cajón de su cama al que pertenecía, se levanta algo renuente. Las semifinales empiezan precisamente hoy y lo mejor es estar preparado, por lo que se dirige a su armario sabiendo exactamente el color para un día como ese.

Rojo. ¿Por qué rojo? En realidad no estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que ese era el color.

* * *

Ike había pasado gran parte de la mañana entrenando, tratando de ignorar los síntomas que anunciaban principios de gripe, esperando que realmente una buena dotación de vitamina C y algo de ejercicio ayudarán a evitar la posible enfermedad. Ahora estaba en la semifinal y no podía permitirse que una tonta gripe les arruinara el juego a él y a Pit.

Lucario, quien era su usual compañero de entrenamiento, había decidido que por hoy prefería meditar tranquilamente, porque aparentemente algo en el aura le anunciaba cosas que estaban fuera de lugar... bueno, ¿cómo saberlo? Entrenar solo no era de gran ayuda pero, de cualquier forma, ante la política petición no había mucho que hacer si no acceder.

Mientras Lucario había estado allí le había sido fácil evadir sus propios pensamientos, pero con cada ondeo de su espada era más difícil ignorar los recuerdos del día anterior: los ojos de Pit, las palabras y el tono duro en su voz, todo ello le había desconcertado de una forma que jamás llegaría a admitir porque, claro, viniendo del ángel que era objeto de toda su adoración, le habían dolido también.

Reafirma su agarre sobre Ragnell, tratando de ahuyentar los malos pensamientos, pero las palabras del ángel aún inundaban sus pensamientos "¿Qué problema tienes, Ike? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que decide lo que puedo hacer?"

¿Su problema? Tal vez... ¿estar enamorado del más hermoso ángel? No poder dejar de pensar en su juego infantil, su voz apenas empezando a cambiar, sus ojos azules inocentes, puros que, por un momento el día anterior le habían revelado otra realidad. No es que eso fuera suficiente como para hacer que dejara de amar a su ángel siquiera un poco pero... por instantes él no parecía el mismo.

La radiante sonrisa de sus labios se había esfumado como el sol entre las nubes y, por alguna razón, la lluvia pareció traer la tempestad con ella, sólo por el gusto de empaparlos a los tres, ¿cómo es que tan dulce criatura había logrado herirlo él y al príncipe? Tampoco podía culparlo por enojarse con él pero ¿y Marth? Pit era su tesoro pero a veces parecía tan difícil darle la razón en todo.

Ojala Ike supiera tan bien como lo sabe Marth que la inocencia aparente de unos puede conllevar el dolor para otros cuando esa inocencia se torna en aquello que le impide a la persona ver el daño que aún palabras dulces pueden hacer y cuánto más palabras duras dichas a las personas incorrectas... La inocencia puede ser tan bien como virtud un problema.

De pronto había perdido toda oportunidad de relajarse, en ese punto ni el entrenar parecía ayudarlo, al menos no sin alguien más que le distrajera y le hiciera mantenerse atento antes que quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

Resignado, decide descansar por hoy.

La sala de entrenamiento se encuentra justo en el ala opuesta de la mansión a donde están las habitaciones. En esa ala, en la planta baja, se ubica el comedor; la sala principal (desde donde miran las batallas usualmente y donde se encuentran los transportadores) y la enfermería, en el primer piso y el cuarto de operaciones y programación en el segundo, junto la sala de entrenamiento, dejando así en el tercer piso las oficinas de Master y Crazy Hand.

En algún punto del pasillo se encuentra con alguien a quién no esperaba ver especialmente a esa hora.

—¡Hey, Wolf! —Llama al verlo junto a una de las escasas puertas en el piso—. ¿Desde cuándo te levantas antes de las ocho?

El lobo tenía que admitir que debía ser demasiado sospechoso encontrarlo fuera de su habitación a esa hora y Ike realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¡Claro! había olvidado por completo los hábitos matutinos del mercenario.

—Lo mismo que tú —contesta cruzándose de brazos—, esperando entrenar algo antes de las semifinales.

— ¡Qué bien! —vitorea, tal vez la mañana no tenga que ser un total desperdicio, ¿qué importa lo inusual del encuentro? Es mucho mejor que estar pensando en tonterías durante horas—. Necesitaba un compañero, Lucario está meditando... otra vez.

Antes de que Wolf pudiera contestar, Ike le hizo caminar el resto del pasillo hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Seguramente sería un arduo trabajo con el mercenario, ¡y él que había pensado volver a dormir! Definitivamente la suerte hoy no estaba de su lado.

* * *

—_Pit debe estar dormido aún y Ike seguramente está entrenando _—piensa Link para sí, al salir de su cuarto en su camino al comedor—. _Me pregunto si Marth ya habrá despertado..._

Teniendo que pasar necesariamente frente a la puerta del príncipe para llegar a las escaleras, se detiene un segundo frente a ella ante la cuestión. Tal vez sería bueno aprovechar un pequeño tiempo a solas con él.

Levanta la mano izquierda frente a la puerta y, estando a punto de tocar, por un instante se retracta, alejando la mano de la puerta antes de hacer ruido alguno en ella y, en un segundo pensamiento, toma la perilla y la gira con cuidado, sólo para ver si tiene seguro.

No tiene.

Siente su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho mientras se pregunta qué es lo que está haciendo o qué es lo que espera hacer. Sin darse cuenta, ya ha girado la perilla por completo, lo que resulta en que se decida a abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Puede sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas al descubrir una figura recostada en la cama, aún cubierta por las sábanas.

—_Nunca había visto a Marth dormido _—se dice al tiempo que se acerca a la cama de forma silenciosa, no deseando hacer ningún ruido que pueda despertar a su príncipe.

Se asoma un poco intentado verle, descubriendo que las sábanas cubren su rostro por completo. Hace un plan mental y prepara una excusa antes de atreverse a acercarse más, recargándose en la cama para echar un vistazo bajo las sábanas, esperando encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de Marth.

Un par de ojos azules aún somnolientos tardan en dibujar la figura de quien ha perturbado su sueño, pero un suave parpadeo es suficiente para traer claridad a su mirada, encontrándose con una figura inesperada que le mira desconcertado. Es Link... ¡Es Link!

Medio segundo fue suficiente para caer en la cuenta y gritar moviéndose en la cama, golpeando la cabecera al hacerlo, asustando de paso al pobre hylian que ha terminado por perder el equilibrio y chocar contra la pared a un par de pasos al costado de la cama. ¿Qué rayos hace Pit en la cama de Marth!

Alarmado, Marth sale del cuarto de baño al escuchar los gritos, tan sólo para encontrarse con Pit asustado a muerte en su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas mostrando un escarlata intenso en todo su rostro mientras que, no muy lejos de él, en el suelo, Link trata de quitarse algo del dolor del golpe con la pared sobándose la cabeza.

—Huh... buenos días —saluda un poco confundido el príncipe, aunque divertido por la escena.

—Buenos días —contesta Link poniéndose de pie.

—¡Marth! —Llama el ángel en un tono un poco más alto del que buscaba, sin importarle mucho ya que no cree poder sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba— ¿por qué nunca cierras la puerta?

—No sé —responde, volviendo a cepillarse el cabello (lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpido), sonriendo cálidamente ante la idea que vendría después—, supongo que es porque me siento seguro aquí.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ante eso. Lo poco que sabía del pasado de Marth era una historia de traiciones y guerras, donde desde pequeño había estado en contacto con la muerte de personas que le importaban por causa de "aliados" que resultaron ser traidores, por lo que esas palabras, viniendo de él, debían significar mucho.

—Parece que no tendré que ir a preguntar que color usaremos hoy —señala Marth, haciendo referencia a la inesperada visita de Link, quien ya estaba completamente arreglado—. Si pueden esperarme, en unos momentos estaré listo, podríamos aprovechar para ir a desayunar los tres juntos.

—Claro —contesta Link, apenas notando que el chico sólo llevaba un pantalón y una toalla descansando en sus hombros mientras gotas de agua aún escurren por su cabello.

Link tuvo que desviar ligeramente la mirada para evitar hacer evidente el que le estaba mirado, también ocultando el leve sonrojo ante la imagen, sentándose en la orilla de la cama en cuanto el otro chico volvió al cuarto de baño de su habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta por completo.

—¿Y... qué... qué haces aquí? —balbucea Pit de forma nerviosa, aún cubriéndose ante Link, que parece haber superado mucho más rápido la pequeña impresión.

—Visita matutina —responde sin mucho interés, mirando apenas al ángel—. ¿Te quedas a dormir aquí seguido?

—¡Ah, no! ¿C-cómo crees? Yo sólo... —se interrumpe, notando que había estado hablando un tanto alto y demasiado rápido—. Sólo a veces —admite.

—Oh... —es la plana respuesta, si es que se le pudiera llamar así.

Pit abraza una de las almohadas, mientras se muerde el labio inferior, notando que la mirada de Link no se encuentra más sobre él, sino en... Un momento. ¿Está mirando hacia donde parece que está mirando? No se atrevería ¿o sí?

El ángel siente las mejillas enrojecer al sentir un toque de celos, notando que el rubio se ha inclinado un poco intentando mirar al príncipe que se arreglar frente al espejo del baño, sin importarle que Pit está viéndolo, ni siquiera pretendiendo disimular frente a él, mucho más interesado en lo poco que su posición le permite ver del príncipe.

Era apenas una pequeña abertura en la puerta, pero era suficiente para, en cierto ángulo, permitir ver el reflejo de Marth en el espejo del baño, que mostraba apenas el torso y rostro del chico mientras se acomodaba la túnica negra con bordes rojos. Y a Link le encantaba el conjunto rojo de Marth, desde la primera vez que lo había visto usarlo había notado el marcado contraste del negro con la piel blanca de Marth y el del rojo con el color de su cabello y ojos.

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero ese fue el traje con el que lo había hecho empezar a dudar ante él y empezar a preguntarse sobre sus sentimientos. El conjunto rojo de Marth era su favorito justo después del blanco porque, claro, el traje blanco había sido la confirmación de esos sentimientos.

El golpe de una almohada interrumpe su debate interno y en automático vuelve su mirada al ángel en la cama que lo mira frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y mostrando un marcado rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué...? Pit, ¿se puede saber por qué fue eso? —cuestiona con un tono entre confundido, juguetón y ligeramente incómodo, arqueando una ceja mientras toma la almohada señalándola como evidencia.

—P-por... ¡por despertarme! —miente.

Link le da una mirada algo incrédula, pero deja pasar el incidente, abrazando ahora la almohada, inclinándose nuevamente buscando el ángulo perdido y, apenas lo encuentra siente un nuevo almohadazo, que lo hace ahora voltear con un moderado fastidio hacia Pit.

—Eso fue por asustarme —se excusa ante la mirada acusatoria de Link mientras se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada en un inútil intento de ocultar su aún evidente sonrojo.

Bueno, tal vez el primer almohadazo se lo merecía, pero no estaba muy seguro del segundo y, aunque no se había olvidado de la figura en el baño, se dio el tiempo de regresar el ataque en forma juguetona, después de todo, Pit todavía era un niño y él no tenía ningún problema con ellos, en Ordon prefería su compañía antes que la de los adultos, por alguna razón.

Pit se volvió ofendido ante el contraataque, encontrándose con la sonrisa pícara de Link que le sirvió para distraerse, pero no desaprovecharía su oportunidad, tomando la almohada que Link le había lanzado, intentó un nuevo ataque, que no fue muy satisfactorio, pues se encontró con una de las manos de Link deteniéndolo a medio camino. Pero Pit no se daría por vencido y cambia la almohada a su mano libre, ahora sonriendo sabiéndose el portador de toda la atención del rubio.

El repentino cambio de estrategia hizo a Link intentar moverse sin soltar la muñeca de Pit, buscando la otra almohada que, en medio del ajetreo, había caído al piso. Riendo y sin quitar la vista de sobre Pit, tanteo con su mano libre en el suelo en busca de su "arma" perdiendo el equilibrio cuando Pit logró asentarle un nuevo almohadazo y, al no haber liberado la muñeca del ángel aún, se lo llevó al piso con él.

El estruendo de ambos cayendo y la ligera risa de Link fueron suficiente para hacer al príncipe salir de nueva cuenta del baño, ahora vestido con su túnica, pantalón y botas. La escena con la que se encontró era más o menos así: Link tirado piso, sonrojado ligeramente por la leve risa, con las manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, las rodillas dobladas, con una pierna al lado de la de Pit y la otra entre las piernas del mismo. Pit de rodillas, usando ambas manos para sostenerse y evitar caer por completo sobre Link.

Marth no dijo nada cuando vio al menor de los otros dos tratar de ponerse de pie, fallando miserablemente cuando sus piernas temblaron al rozar con las de Link, que todavía estaba en el suelo, siendo imposible para él levantarse ahora que Pit estaba prácticamente sobre una de sus piernas, lo que le provocó un leve gemido de dolor por el repentino peso sobre él.

La reacción del rubio hizo que el tono en el rostro de Pit aumentara su intensidad, si es que en ese punto todavía era posible y, un ligero movimiento del hylian bajo sí fue suficiente para hacer a Pit "reaccionar" y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, correr y encerrarse en el baño.

—¡Ustedes adelántese! —pide desde el cuarto de baño, dejando a los otros dos anonadados, mirando primero la puerta por la que el ángel acababa de pasar, luego mirándose mutuamente y de nuevo a la puerta.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, Pit podía sentir su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Link había estado bajo su cuerpo, con ese hermoso rostro sonrojado, prácticamente a su total merced... ¡De entre todos, tenía que haber sido Link! ¿Cómo se suponían que pudiera controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo teniendo a Link así!

El rojo se volvió escarlata en sus mejillas sabiendo su precaria situación. Ahora tenía que hacer algo respecto al "pequeño problema" que había decidido hacer aparición bajo su clámide.

Del otro lado, pasó un segundo de silencio antes de que Link se decidiera por hablar:

—Bueno... si estará allí un buen rato creo que podemos esperarlo en el comedor —sugirió.

—Mmh... Supongo —concede el príncipe, teniendo evidentes problemas para ponerse su armadura.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquiere Link con una sonrisa comprensiva, acercándose hasta donde el príncipe.

—Se supone que esto debería poder ajustarse en la espalda pero... no puedo hacerla entrar —dice tratando de hacer eso mismo, mostrando la correa café de su armadura.

—Eso es porque Bowser la daño en la carrera de hace un mes, ¿recuerdas? —Inquiere el hylian, poniéndose detrás del príncipe para ajustar la armadura—. _Así que así es cómo se quita... _—piensa para sí, volviéndose al príncipe.

—Sabes que fue un accidente —concede, ahora poniéndose las hombreras—, sólo fue un tropiezo.

—Tal vez —Link dejó pasar el comentario, tomando la capa de Marth para ayudarle a ponérsela, abrochándola al frente, provocando que Marth desviara ligeramente la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

—Nadie me había ayudado a vestirme desde que era niño —esa era una indirecta para hacerle saber que le estaba poniendo incómodo.

—Vamos a desayunar —sugiere Link con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo el comentario anterior, yendo hacia la puerta esperando que Marth se le uniera, lo que no tardo mucho en pasar, considerando que el príncipe alcanzó a distinguir el sonido del agua corriendo dentro de su baño, lo que probablemente significaría que Pit hubiera decidido tomar una ducha (por alguna extraña razón, en su regadera).

* * *

Apenas oyó la otra puerta cerrarse, sintió como si un enorme peso fuera liberado de sus hombros.

La regadera de Marth era muy parecida a la que estaba en su habitación, con una tina bajo ella, que igual nunca usaba, pues prefería por mucho sentir como el chorro de agua a presión de la regadera hacía su camino golpeando contra la piel de su cabeza, hombros y espalda y lo ayudaba a relajarse mientras caía en cascada por su cuerpo.

Aún cuando se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de su amigo, procuraba ir a su propio cuarto a ducharse, sin embargo, esta vez era una emergencia. No podía salir del cuarto sin antes haber solucionado "ese problemita".

Sus mejillas todavía se sentían arder ante las imágenes mentales generadas por su reciente percance con el hylian, su cuerpo todavía está demasiado atento a cada roce, hipersensible... "Una ducha fría" era el único pensamiento coherente en la cabeza de Pit para entonces, pues "los malos pensamientos" no parecían tener ninguna intención de irse pronto, no sin luchar al menos.

Se suponía que el agua fría le ayudara a despejar su mente, a apaciguar a su cuerpo ante una reacción hasta hace poco desconocida para él. El calor se elevaba por todo su ser y la naturaleza de sus deseos se hacía evidente ahora, incluso, físicamente: Necesitaba a Link, y hasta su cuerpo se lo hacía saber (a su forma carnal...)

—_¿Qué es lo que te da este poder sobre mí que me hace desearte con tanta fuerza cuando yo mismo sé que está mal...? _

Prefería ignorar sus propios pensamientos, su propio cuerpo y deseos, buscando fijar su vista en algún punto de la pared mientras dejaba al agua fría hacer su trabajo, bajando su calor corporal. Si cerraba los ojos, sabía que los pensamientos de hacía unos segundos volverían, las vívidas imágenes de cosas que probablemente nunca pasarían. Y ahora, más tranquilo, se sentía mal consigo mismo sabiendo que, en medio de esos pensamientos, su lujuria había profanado incluso la figura de Link, aun contra su voluntad.

¿Cómo podría ver a Link ahora a los ojos cuando su pensamiento había traído a él tales cosas? ¿Cómo podría hablarle sin tartamudear ahora que le había corrompido en su cabeza?

Es hasta ahora que tiembla que se da cuenta del frío; su cuerpo finalmente cede al tortuoso remedio, dejándolo tranquilo con otra clase de pensamientos. Al menos ahora puede arreglar la temperatura del agua, si ya está allí, al menos puede tomar una ducha como es debido. Con ese pensamiento, toma algo del champú de Marth, sintiendo el líquido cremoso en su mano, contemplando su color azul y deleitándose con el poderoso aroma a vainilla que ahora le era característico cuando pensaba en Marth.

* * *

—¿Puedo habla de algo contigo? —son las palabras que usaría Marth justo después de que ambos estuvieran en la mesa con sus respectivos desayunos.

—Dime —atiende Link, poniendo toda su atención en el príncipe, que parecía apunto de tocar un tema delicado.

—Es sobre Pit —no iba a divagar al respecto, sabía que tal vez la idea no le sería completamente grata a Link, pero de igual forma quería hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a Pit, aún así, no estaba preparado para la pregunta que el hylian le haría como acto seguido.

—¿Él te gusta? —el tono de su voz... su mirada gacha indagando en el pan tostado. El peso en las palabras del rubio era evidente, así como el deseo de no saber la respuesta expuesto tan claramente en la pregunta.

—No, Pit es sólo un amigo —responde el príncipe con voz calma, con esa hermosa y apacible sonrisa en su rostro que tanto adora Link, misma que le hace mirarlo y sonreír de vuelta no muy convencido—. Pero, como amigo me preocupo por él y yo...

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —interrumpe como prediciendo la petición, sin ningún ánimo al respecto.

—No voy a pedirte nada —asegura, tomando tentativamente la mano de Link que está sobre la mesa— sé que tienes tus razones para hacer y no hacer las cosas, así como sé que eres alguien que se preocupa por las personas a su alrededor y sé que en su momento harás lo que creas más indicado para tu amigo.

¿Cómo poder resistirse a las palabras dulces de Marth, a su sonrisa comprensiva, a su mirada expectante...? Si ese era el concepto en el que Marth lo tenía, ¿cómo atreverse a romperlo? Y era verdad, aunque no lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, se preocupaba por Pit, pero no había podido evitar molestarse con él al oírlo gritarle al príncipe que sólo trataba de ayudarlo. Link sabía que si iba corriendo tras de él como los otros dos hubiera terminado regañándolo y eso era seguramente lo último que Pit necesitaba...

—_Ojala pronto pueda hablar con él._

Marth podía leer más que bien las expresiones de Link, sabía por su ceño que seguramente estaba planeando las cosas que hablaría con Pit, lo que le diría para saber lo que ha pasado con él y cómo ayudarlo. Link era simplemente así de bueno para quienes le importaban, pero imponerle las cosas ya no funcionaba en él porque, según Zelda se había atrevido a contarle alguna vez, ya por mucho tiempo le fueron impuestas cosas que terminaron por arrebatarle los pocos que en su momento poseía... y Marth entendía perfectamente esa sensación.

—Yo nunca te pediré algo que no quieras hacer, ¿sabes? —un hilo de tristeza rodeaba de forma casi imperceptible las palabras del monarca, mismas que hicieron a Link salir de su línea de pensamiento para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente para buscar apretar suavemente la mano de Marth que seguía sobre la suya. Muy pocos como ellos podían sentir tal empatía por algo así, de igual forma, muy pocos como ellos compartían historias tan distantes y similares en esencia.

La atmósfera parecía propicia: había apenas unas cuantas personas en el comedor, si acaso las princesas y algunos de los otros competidores, la mayoría suficientemente lejos como para escuchar, así que prácticamente estaban ambos solos en la mesa que usualmente compartían, la mano de Marth permanecía descuidadamente sobre la suya y el momento parecía tan íntimo después de la ligera conversación que la idea de dar finalmente su declaración parecía perfecta.

Sus labios se separaron de forma temblorosa y, haciendo uso del valor proporcionado por la trifuerza en su mano libre, reunió el coraje para formular en su cabeza las palabras que tanto deseaba decirle al príncipe y... cuando finalmente eligió las que parecían adecuadas, se atrevió a llamarlo buscando su mirada:

—Marth, yo...

—¡Tú! —Se oyó la voz de Pit gritando desde la entrada al comedor, gritando histéricamente dirigiéndose a la mesa— ¡tú tramposo, mentiroso, no eres más que un charlatán y...!

Para ese entonces ya estaba justo frente a la mesa, aún gritando cuanto sinónimo de "mentiroso" recordaba, todos dirigidos a Marth de forma neurótica, mientras que tanto el príncipe como el hylian luchaban por mantener una cara seria ante el ángel que, aparentemente, se encontraba en plena crisis.

Marth se había llevado una mano a la boca buscando mantener su compostura, mientras que Link apretaba los labios, deseando que su amigo se calmara pronto, de otra forma, sabía que la pequeña demostración de carácter pudiera terminar mal.

Por suerte para ellos, los sinónimos que Pit sabía no eran muchos y el estar gritando lo había dejado sin aliento. ¡Rayos! Pit sí que sabe hacer a todos voltear y eso era un real problema a veces, mayormente para sí mismo, justo como ahora. Bien, ahora todos estarían hablando de él, murmurando...

—¡Hades! —se atreve a decir en voz alta, el día, al igual que el anterior, no iba nada bien.

—Pit... —llama la voz temblorosa de Marth que trataba de contenerse—, ¿qué...?

—¡Fue culpa de tu champú! —asegura consciente de la pregunta que seguramente todos estaban pensando.

Sus alas, sus hermosas alas blancas... estaban por completo teñidas de azul y seguramente todo era culpa del champú que había usado para lavarlas, claro, un champú azul para alguien con cabello de ese color... bueno, al menos podía agradecer que el colorante no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para teñir su cabello también.

—Ahora entiendo, ¡sabía que ese color de cabello no podía ser natural!

Marth no pudo contenerse más y dejo escapar una ligera risa que al instante hizo sonreír a Link aunque provocara lo contrario en Pit.

—Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que lo usarías te lo habría dicho —comienza dispuesto a explicar—. De donde yo vengo el cabello de este color es bastante común, pero entiendo que no todos estén familiarizados. Cuando Peach y yo nos conocimos el torneo pasado, ella también se sorprendió y dijo que necesitaba un champú especial, así que puedes culparla a ella por eso. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente el color saldrá con agua.

Pit no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que había sido todo causa de su propio descuido porque, efectivamente, debió haberle avisado a Marth que usaría su ducha... lástima que fuera una emergencia para la cual no hubiera mucho tiempo para dar explicación. Exhaló dándose por vencido, no había mucho que hacer ahora, mas oraba internamente porque la suposición de Marth fuera correcta o de otra forma tendría que empezar a visualizarse eternamente con alas azules, ¿qué diría Palutena si llegará así a AngelLand?

Link, se tomó unos momentos para contemplar a Pit, que llevaba nada más y nada menos que su traje azul, que seguramente era el que le tocaba usar y que, por azares del destino, resultaría combinar perfectamente con el nuevo color de sus alas. En un impulso, extiende su mano hasta las ahora teñidas alas del ángel, cediendo a la tentación de tocar las sensitivas plumas de Pit, haciéndolo estremecerse ante el contacto, la caricia de los dedos de Link sobre sus plumas.

—Qué azul... —fueron las únicas palabras de Link mientras pasaba sus dedos por algunas de las plumas, tiñendo de rosa el rostro del ángel, sin querer haciendo que una de las plumas se desprendiera de las alas y terminara en sus dedos—. Oh, disculpa.

—N-no, no hay problema —contesta, tratando de recuperarse del roce, pues definitivamente sus alas eran una de las áreas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Al acercar la pluma para examinarla, Link se dio cuenta que además del color, el champú había logrado impregnar la pluma del aroma a vainilla que la mansión entera había aprendido a asociar con Marth.

—¿Puedo quedármela? —cuestiona con una sonrisa, a la que Pit simplemente no puede negarse.

—Claro —responde aún ligeramente nervioso, tomando asiento junto a Link. Pit debía agradecer el incidente con el champú ya que, gracias a eso, había logrado olvidar su pequeño percance con el hylian minutos atrás.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ike hiciera su aparición en el comedor, sorpresivamente acompañado por un realmente exhausto Wolf, que no se veía nada feliz y que no tardó en alejarse del mercenario, dejando al pobre con una cara algo extrañada en su rostro.

—Tsk, no fue para tanto —terminó murmurando para sí viendo al lobo alejarse, pero algo captaría su atención apenas hiciera su camino hacia la mesa donde acostumbra tomar el desayuno con sus amigos—. ¡En nombre de todas las diosas, qué rayos...!

Pit cortó sus palabras con una de esas miradas que claramente dicen "ni te atrevas a terminar la oración". De alguna forma parecía estársele haciendo costumbre mirar de esa forma a Ike porque, oh, claro, Ike siempre tenía que decir las cosas de la forma menos indicada al parecer.

—Usó mi champú —explica Marth cuando Ike toma asiento junto a él, frente a Pit.

—Oh... Espera, ¿por qué usaría tu champú?

—Para darme un nuevo look, ¿no es obvio? —contesta Pit algo sarcástico, pero sonriendo después, haciendo notar que, por lo menos hoy, no estaba molesto como ayer... sólo no estaba de humor.

—Tomó la ducha en mi regadera —concede pacientemente Marth.

—¿Contigo? —La pregunta salió tan en automático que ni siquiera el mismo Ike se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta contemplar los rostros sonrojados de los otros tres en su mesa y, al recapitular, incluso él mismo terminó sonrojándose ante la idea... Realmente excitante si es que fuera necesario agregar.

—¡No! —contestaron los tres a unísono... buen trabajo, Ike, acabas de crearle imágenes mentales a los tres.

—Te odio por poner eso en mi cabeza... —murmura Link si real intención de ser oído y, de igual forma, acentuando el rubor en la mejilla de los dos menores.

—¡Claaaaro! Finge que no te gustó.

—Por amor a Palutena, Ike, ¡cállate! —Pit nunca deseo tanto estar en el Hades como lo deseaba en ese preciso momento. La idea del piso abriéndose y tragándolo era ligeramente más placentera que ser avergonzado de esa forma frente a Link.

Por fortuna para todos, Marth tuvo la delicadeza de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación, convenientemente planeado de forma que no se prestara para algún comentario fuera de lugar que pudiera avergonzarlos de nuevo, aun cuando difícilmente sacarían las imágenes mentales producto de los comentarios descuidados de Ike.

Pronto el comedor fue cobrando vida conforme más y más de los competidores del torneo hacían gala en él, de forma que en lo referente a unos 15 minutos ya estaban casi todos en él, desayunando o simplemente hablando. Sólo parecían faltar Samus, Snake y Dyre, y luego, sólo los primero dos cuando el entrenador pokemon llegó para asegurarse que los menores de la mansión ya hubieran comido.

—¿Te quedaste dormido otra vez? —inquiere Nana, mas bota la idea al ver como el chico mira hacia la puerta expectante.

—No, en realidad —admite, volviendo la mirada a la mesa—, ¿ya desayunaron?

—Aja —contestan a coro los chicos, algo preocupados por el mayor.

—¿Te pasó algo? —pregunta Lucas con cuidado, observando el rostro serio de Dyre.

—No, es sólo que... cuando bajaba para el comedor oí a Samus vomitar y la acompañé a la enfermería.

—¿Qué? ¿También a ella le diste un paseo en Charizard? —dice Popo, haciendo referencia al pasado incidente con Toon Link, haciendo reír a Ness y Nana, pero recibiendo las miradas desaprobatorias de Dyre y Toonie.

—Samus ha estado algo ansiosa desde ayer —comenta Lucas, tratando de ignorar las reacciones ante el pasado comentario del Ice Climber.

—Ella y Snake son obsesivos con esto del torneo, por si no lo has notado —comenta Nana rodando los ojos—, es por eso que una batalla contra ellos es garantía de perder en tiempo récord... ¿verdad, Ness?

—Ja, ja... lo dice la chica que no llego a la segunda ronda.

Apenas terminó la oración, Ness ya estaba arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al ver como el par de gemelos tomaba sus respectivos mazos, no dando mucho tiempo al chico de huir antes de ir tras él.

—¡Hey! Nada de pele... —se queda sin voz cuando al seguir a los chicos con la mirada se topa con quién, al estar preocupado por Samus, no había visto—. Las... las alas de Pit...

Los dos rubios en la mesa se miraron mutuamente al contemplar la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Dyre, usualmente calmado, como esperando que alguno de lo dos se animara a dar una explicación.

—Es por el champú de Marth —se atreve a decir el menor de los dos.

—¿Y por qué el champú de Marth? —realmente no entiende la lógica de eso... porque no la está pensando.

—Dijo que se baño en su cuarto —confiesa Lucas tímidamente.

—¿Qué...? —musita de forma queda, más para sí mismo.

¿Por qué parece que Pit está siempre con Marth? No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que los halló abrazándose en medio del pasillo, o cuando los encontró en la cama del príncipe, haciendo quién-sabe-qué bajo las sábanas.

Dyre sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de Ike, ya que no parecía que Pit fuera a corresponderle, menos considerando que apenas ayer había salido a su defensa frente al mercenario. ¿Link…? Link simplemente está demasiado interesado en Marth como para prestar atención a cualquier otro; pero ¿y Marth?

¿Y si el compasivo príncipe tenía algún interés romántico en Pit? ¿Qué podría hacer un entrenador pokemon contra él? Es decir, Marth y Pit se habían vuelto amigos desde inicios del torneo y, al decir verdad, Marth tenía muchas cosas buenas difíciles de ignorar. Entonces, ¿era el monarca de quién realmente debía preocuparse?

—¿No vas a desayunar? —pregunta Toonie, algo preocupado por la mirada perdida del mayor.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! —por poco y olvidaba que debía desayunar.

Se encamina hacía el pequeño bufete dispuesto ha tomar algo, aun cuando no puede dejar de pensar en su potencial competencia. Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que olvida por completo al trío que corre descuidadamente por el comedor, lástima que eso no durará por mucho tiempo.

A mitad de camino, siente como Ness va hacia él corriendo y apenas reacciona a tiempo para evitar ser tacleado, virando en la misma dirección en la que el chico siguió corriendo. Tan pronto vuelve la mirada hacia atrás, todo se vuelve negro… Al menos después de la impresión por décimas de segundo del mazo de Popo a punto de proyectarse contra él.

Si el sólo sonido del golpe no había sido suficiente, un "¡lo mataste!" exclamado por Ness logra que todos en el comedor miren en su dirección: Dyre está en el suelo, con los otros tres chicos a su alrededor, con los pequeños gemelos temblando entre mido y culpa, mientras que el psíquico estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

No pasó ni medio segundo para que los pequeños rubios de la mansión y los angustiados pokemon corrieran a ver el estado del castaño, igualmente asustados por la elección de palabras de Ness. Pero no fueron los únicos en reaccionar, las dos princesas, pronto habían hecho su camino hasta los chicos, con la esperanza de ayudar al jovencito caído y, en la medida que les fuera posible, calmar los menores de la mansión.

Pit fue otro de los que reaccionó al darse cuenta de que el chico en el suelo era uno de sus más recientes amigos y, sintiendo el corazón palpitar rápidamente en su pecho, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para levantarse de su asiento y correr a asistir al chico, logrando también que los otros 3 en sus mesa siguieran sus pasos con la esperanza de ser de alguna ayuda.

—¡Pika! —chillaba el pokemon a un lado del entrenado, aparentemente llamándolo para hacerlo reaccionar, mientras Jigglypuff intentaba lo mismo, en su propio dialecto.

—¡Dyre! —llama ahora Pit, hincándose a su lado, notando la zona inflamada de la frente el chico, el color que empezaba a pasar de rojizo a amoratado y, lo que más le asustó, el líquido rojizo que se vertía por alguna herida en medio del golpe.

La mirada de pánico en el ángel no fue de gran ayuda, pues sólo logró alterar más a los pobres gemelos, haciendo a Popo temblar con fuerza, incapaz de formular palabras coherentes mientras trataba de decir que lo sentía y que todo había sido un accidente. Pero era fácil adivinarlo, pues las lágrimas se empezaban a forma en los ojos de ambos Ice Climbers.

Por si fuera poco, Lucas estaba hiperventilando, y los intentos de Peach por calmarlo no estaban dando buenos resultados. Los "todo está bien, no pasa nada, pastel de plátano con crema" no surtían efecto alguno en él pues eran pronto contrarestados con las miradas en pánico de los otros chicos y el ruido de los dos pequeños pokemon.

—¡Ike! —nombra el ángel con mirada suplicante al mayor de los chicos a su alrededor. Sus ojos grandes y cristalinos, ahora vidriosos por posibles indicios de lágrimas eran una clara señal de la petición silenciosa: "ayuda".

Sorprendentemente, el mercenario no tardó ni un segundo en captar el mensaje de su pequeño ángel, cualquier rezago de celos, por el momento, estaba olvidado, porque su más preciado ser en la mansión lo había mirado con esos hermosos ojos azules asustados… porque los labios del ser que había aprendido a querer habían elegido su nombre de entre todos los demás.

—F-Fue… ¡Fue un accidente! —logra decir finalmente Popo, aún temblando.

—¡Lo mataste! —grita nuevamente Ness, igualmente temblando.

Ike logra ignorar los gritos de los otros dos chicos y los lloriqueos de Nana y los dos rubios para ir hasta el chico en el suelo y, tomándolo en brazos, cargándolo al estilo princesa, hacer lo más sensato: llevarlo a la enfermería. Obviamente, con Pit tras de él, seguido por Lucario, que no perdió tiempo y se dirigió de inmediato a su lado.

—Clama… —pide Link con voz serena a Pikachu y a su pequeña reencarnación—, todo está bien, Ike y Pit van a llevar a Dyre con Dr. Mario y él va a curarlo —asegura acariciando el cabello del pequeño Toon Link que, aunque había permanecido callado, sus grandes ojos ya mostraban lágrimas que probablemente no derramaría. Por suerte, el pequeño pokemon que ahora se restregaba contra él en busca de alguna caricia logró ayudarlo a calmarse.

—Respira hondo, pastelito —pide Peach con cuidado a Lucas, haciendo circulitos en su espalda, para calmarlo un poco, siendo mimetizada por Jigglypuff, quien sentía secreta admiración por la dulce princesa.

—¿Lo mató? —pregunta Ness a Zelda, que se hinca para quedar al nivel de su mirada.

—No, Ness, sólo fue un golpe, no pasara nada —es la voz amable y serena de Zelda, ¿quién podría desmentirla cuando usa ese tono maternal? Al instante, Ness se queda callado, mirando a la sonrisa optimista de la hylian.

Popo y Nana seguían temblando, mirando con horro hacía donde había estado Dyre y a las pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso, y hubieran seguido así de no ser por las manos atentas de Marth que se posaron en los hombros de cada uno de los gemelos, de alguna forma asegurando en su afable sonrisa y en su mirada amable lo que Link y las princesas ya habían dicho una y otra vez en voz alta: "todo estará bien".

—Yo no quise… —comenzó diciendo Popo, esperando justificarse, pero un gentil apretón en su hombro le hizo saber que no era necesario.

—Lo sé, fue un accidente, sé que no querías hacerle daño —concede de forma tranquila, contagiando a los gemelos de su modo apacible—. Ahora, creo que lo mejor será guardar éstos —dice moviendo sus manos hacia las de los chicos, aquellas que sostienen los mazos—, ¿pueden prometerme que no los usarlos fuera de la arena?

Tan pronto la mano de Marth toca la de Nana, ésta puede sentir como el calor se le sube a las mejillas, aun sin estar del todo segura de la razón, pero al tener la mirada de Marth sobre ella, no puede sino asentir, sin tener forma alguna de cubrir el rubor de su rostro que, por algún milagro, el príncipe parece pasar por alto… pero no Popo.

La idea de su hermana sonrojándose frente a un chico no parece nada placentera. No puede evitar fruncir el seño ante el pensamiento, ¿quién se cree eres principito de todas formas? La idea hace estragos en su cabeza, de modo que, al encontrarse con la mirada expectante de dicho príncipe, lejos de contestar la pregunta, termina por decir lo primero que llega a su cabeza al verlo.

—¿Popo?

—… Tienes cara de niña.

Al decir verdad, Marth estaba tan sorprendido por la respuesta del chico que no podía pensar en forma alguna de contestar el comentario sino con una mueca extrañada. Lucas y Toonie se congelaron frente a la nueva imagen ante ellos, pues, Link, que había estado de espaldas al Ice Climber, no había tomado nada bien el comentario y su semblante había cambiado por completo tras escucharlo. Link, el mismo Link que era bueno y hasta paternal con ellos, estaba mostrando esa expresión tan seria y… molesta.

—¿Qué dijiste? —reta el hylian volteando hacia al infante.

—Lo que oíste —responde igualmente desafiante, encontrándose ahora en una guerra de miradas con Link, dejando a Marth en medio de todo eso.

Por suerte para el príncipe, el sonido de la puerta del comedor abriéndose dramáticamente y revelando a Snake es suficiente para romper la tensión por instantes, suficiente tiempo para Marth para sacar a Link de allí con él, logrando evitar el posible futuro conflicto entre los otros dos.

Apenas desaparecen de la sala con no mas que un "nos vemos luego" de parte de Marth, Nana mira molesta a su gemelo:

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Porque es cierto.

—Huh, Popo está celoso de Marth —canturrea Toonie.

—Duh, Nana es mi hermana, idiota.

—Tienes que admitir que Marth es muy bonito para ser chico —nuevamente, tan pronto Ness termina su oración, se arrepiente de sus palabras, contemplando el incómodo silencio que les siguio, así como las miradas pasmadas y acusadoras de los otros chicos, e incluso las atónitas de las dos princesas.

Por lo menos, después de un par de segundos, Nana decide rescatarlo del rojo carmesí del que estaban tiñéndose sus mejillas, al aceptar, igualmente sonrojada: —Tal vez sí es muy bonito.

Apenas oyó la declaración de la niña, Peach, siendo quien es, no pudo evitarlo, y para pronto estaba hincada frente a Nana.

—¿Te gusta Marth! —pregunta realmente entusiasmada, provocando el sonrojo de Nana, que es todo lo que la mayor necesita como respuesta y al instante su emoción alcanza grado tal que no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre Nana en un abrazo gritando animosamente—: ¡Aaaaaah! Mi smoothie de fresa está creciendo.

Uno pudiera prácticamente ver corazones brotando de la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom contrastando con la expresión de Nana, la cual evidentemente luchaba por librarse de sobreafectuoso abrazo de la princesa, para su desgracia, sin éxito.

Fue hasta entonces que Lucas notó a R.O.B. entrando a la sala.

—Las… las listas —hace notar el chico, apuntando hacia el robot que había estado intentado ser lo más discreto posible para evitar repetir la suerte del día anterior.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que escucharon exclamar a la princesa antes de que ésta hiciera su camino hasta las mencionadas listas, haciendo así que todos descubrieran al pobre y pequeño robot que, nuevamente, apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar.

Zelda sólo niega con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amiga y, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a seguirla, pide disculpas a Nana antes de ir hacia la otra princesa, que ahora grita animosamente "¡Cerecita! ¡Samus está en la final!"

La más joven de las chicas de la mansión suspiró al encontrarse libre de las otras dos princesas, eran lindas, pero no era su estilo. Hacía poco había notado que ya no era del tipo tierno y había esperado que las otras dos chicas lo notaran… pero aparentemente a sus ojos ella seguía siendo muy chica, y quizás lo era, pero igual tenía ya un par de años en la "pubertad"… Al menos era lo que Internet y Dr. Mario decían.

—Gracias, Lucas —atina a decir después.

—"Gracias, Lucas" —repite Popo, arremedándola en un tono muy alto, con poses que le recordaban a Peach, "de princesita" obteniendo por respuesta no más que las miradas molestas de Nana y Ness, contrario a los otros dos rubios que estaban acostumbrados a ignorar a Popo y ahora se entretenían con los dos pokemon, casi habiendo olvidado el reciente accidente de Dyre, prometiéndose ir a visitarlo más tarde a la enfermería.

* * *

En ese tiempo, ignorando el alboroto en el comedor, Marth y Link se dirigían a las escaleras, yendo a paso sereno, no deseando parecer alarmados aunque, el instinto paternal de Marth no ayudaba mucho para ello, el saber que Lucario iba con los otros dos aliviaba un poco sus miedos. Sabía que tanto Pit como Ike podían ser impulsivos, pero seguro Lucario, siendo uno de los pocos seres estables dentro de la mansión y usual compañero de entrenamiento del mercenario, lograría ponerlos en orden si algo pasaba.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestiona Link suavemente, notando al príncipe perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí —asegura en un tono no muy convincente.

A pesar de la sonrisa en los labios de Marth, Link hace una mueca haciendo saber su incredulidad, esperando una respuesta más sincera de su amigo y objeto de afecto, que accede, desviando la mirada.

—Sólo me preocupo —admite sin dejar de caminar, ahora subiendo las escaleras—, Dyre parecía mal herido, y los chicos estaban asustados. También me preocupan Ike y Pit, porque a veces no sé si pueden manejar bien ese tipo de cosas, Ike es impulsivo y Pit a veces le sobrecogen las emociones, y… —suspira sintiendo la opresión crecer en su pecho—, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En que pensabas? —cuestiona el hylian, un poco más consternado por el tono sobrio, aunque triste, del príncipe.

—Es sólo que es difícil para mí ver cómo la mayoría parece indiferente —responde tratando de no ser imprudente, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, nunca perdiendo esa sonrisa ligeramente triste de sus labios—. Hubo un accidente, un chico salió lastimado y, aunque la mayoría lo vio, pocos decidieron hacer algo al respecto… a veces las cosas aquí son simplemente demasiado impersonales y… es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Ante las palabras del príncipe, Link sólo puede dejar escapar el suspiro que había estado alojándose en su pecho. Esa pureza de corazón era la razón por la que había caído perdidamente enamorado del chico junto a él. El siempre preocuparse por el resto, sus altos estándares de lo moral y el trato que tenía para con todos, incluso para aquellos que no era buenos para él.

Definitivamente había logrado romper con la idea inicial de mucho que creían que por ser un príncipe (o, en realidad, el rey de su tierra), sería no más que un muchachito engreído que se creería demasiado para ellos porque, claro, Marth no era así. A veces, Link pensaba, él era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

—Todos venimos de universos distintos, puede ser que sea cuestión de costumbres —trata de explicar porque, quizá eso ayude a aliviar el peso de la idea para Marth—. Además, estábamos todos nosotros allí, puede ser que no quisieran hacer más escándalo.

—Puede ser —dice ofreciendo una de sus calmas sonrisa.

Estaban a punto de llegar al final del pasillo, donde estaba la enfermería cuando una voz profunda hizo su llamado: —Lord Marth —era Meta Knight, que los había alcanzado por su capacidad de volar en vez de tener que usar las escaleras—. ¿Podría hablar con usted un segundo?

—Por su puesto, Sir Meta Knight —responde con su afable sonrisa, para después volver si mirada Link—. ¿Quieres adelantarte y ver cómo sigue Dyre? Prometo que los alcanzaré en unos momentos.

Link se limita a asentir ante la política petición, viendo a su príncipe ir junto con el caballero y bajar las escaleras, repasando las palabras del joven su cabeza, recordando la siempre peculiar elección de palabras de Marth para hablar, en ocasiones sonando demasiado formal para su edad.

—_Pero seguramente es por el título que tiene_ —piensa para sí, dando la vuelta para retomar su camino, estando frente a la enfermería en cuestión de unos cuantos pasos.

Mas, al estar por entrar, se encuentra con Ike y Pit saliendo, con una evidente expresión de fastidio en sus rostros.

—¿Todo bien con Dyre? —cuestiona teniendo el presentimiento de que en realidad la expresión de sus amigos no tenía mucho que ver con el estado del entrenador pokemon.

—Sí —contesta Ike en medio de un suspiro, recargándose en la pared, poniéndose a un par de pasos de la puerta de la dichosa enfermería—, Dr. Mario dice que no pasará de que tenga dolor de cabeza y un lindo chipote para mañana.

—Entonces… ¿por qué esas caras?

—¡Odio la enfermería!

Tanto Pit como Ike se encuentran mirándose extrañados por haber contestado a unísono la pregunta del rubio.

—¿Y eso? —se atreve a preguntar, sintiendo como si hubiera algo obvio en todo eso que sólo él no pudiera notar.

—¡Es culpa de Dr. Mario! —ante su renovado coro, los dos chicos se ven casi forzados a repetir su reacción anterior, ahora arqueando una ceja el uno para el otro.

De cualquier forma, no pasa mucho tiempo para que Ike se eche a reír ante la cara desconcertada de su pequeño ángel y, sintiéndose lleno de alegría por poder contemplar la hermosa carita confundida de Pit no puede hacer más que revolver su cabello aún entre su masculina risa.

—¡Eres adorable! —canturrea, chispando los nervios de Pit, quien no hace más que sonrojarse al recibir tales palabras por parte del mercenario y, peor aún, porque Ike las había dicho frente a Link a quien, tristemente para Pit, no parecía molestarle o siquiera importarle.

—Ah… claro —termina por decir el hylian en forma sarcástica, haciendo notar a los otros dos que la información que le habían dado era simplemente insuficiente.

—¡Apenas entre, el tipo se puso en pánico y empezó a revisarme todo porque pensó que estaba enfermo! —comienza a explicar un muy perturbado Pit, aleteando en cada palabra mimetizando sus exagerados movimientos con las manos, como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, pero logrando más bien espantar a los otros dos, quienes no podían sino cuidarse de recibir o un manotazo o un golpe de sus alas—. Le dije que todo era culpa del champú de Marth, pero nooo, el tuvo que ir todo el camino y no me dejó ir hasta hacerme un chequeo completo. Fue tan vergonzoso.

Ante la reacción de Pit y su… enérgica y particular forma de expresarse, Link no pudo suprimir la risa por mucho tiempo porque, lo cierto era, que Pit siempre lo hacía reír.

—Bueno —atinó a decir después—, a todos nos ha hecho eso alguna vez. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti, Ike?

El mercenario rueda los ojos ante la pregunta. La respuesta estaba de sobra, Link estaba completamente conciente del porqué siempre evitaba ir a la enfermería, porque siendo su mejor amigo en la mansión se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero igual supuso que podía contestar:

—Todo el tiempo que estuvo revisando a Dyre y Pit no paró de regañarme ¡y esta vez ni siquiera fue mi culpa! Lo único que hice fue estornudar una vez —haciendo énfasis en la palabra "una".

Nuevamente, la respuesta obtenida le trajo una sonrisa.

—Desde que le pides a Marth que te cure, Dr. Mario no tiene a quién regañar, seguramente te extraño.

—No lo dudo —contesta dándose por vencido en el tema.

Ike comienza a caminar, no deseando, en ese momento, otra cosa más que alejarse de ese horrible lugar, es decir, seriamente, Master y Crazy Hand necesitaban conseguir un buen clérigo porque ese tal doctor le resulta no más que una verdadera molestia. ¿Respecto a Dyre…? Bueno, Lucario había prometido quedarse con él, así que no debiera haber ningún problema con eso…

No es hasta que empiezan a caminar que Pit nota que algo falta:

—¿Y Marth?

—¿Huh? Se quedó platicando con Meta Knight.

—Ya veo —dice Ike sonriendo medianamente ante la idea—, es bueno que no haya resentimientos entre ellos después de su batalla, yo de verdad creía que él y Kirby llegarían a la final.

—Son un equipo muy fuerte —admite Link—, de no haber sido porque Kirby se distrajo con Dialga, tal vez no hubiéramos podido ganar.

—Pero tú y Marth también hacen un equipo grandioso—hace notar Pit—, por algo Master Hand los mandó directo a la semifinal.

—Gracias, —concede el rubio con una sonrisa sincera—, ustedes tampoco lo hacen nada mal. Mmh… ¿Han pensado en qué harán si ganan?

Ahora frente a las escaleras, ambos chicos se miran por instantes para luego negar con la cabeza, ya que ni siquiera habían considerado la idea. Comienzan a bajar.

—¿Y tú? —Es Ike quien devuelve la pregunta, pensando en el perfecto complemento para ella, termina por decir con una sonrisa pícara— ¿te le declararás a Marth si ganan?

Su primera reacción es simple y llanamente quedar paralizado, quedándose en el lugar donde estaba, sintiéndose incapaz de caminar, reacción similar a la de Pit, que se queda en su escalón. Ike se detiene un poco delante de ellos, quedando los tres casi a la misma altura por la forma en que habían quedado en los escalones.

Seguramente fueron al menos un par de segundos los que pasaron antes de que Link se pusiera completamente rojo, mientras repasaba las palabras de su "amigo" en su memoria, tratando de convencerse de que él simplemente no había dicho eso… No se atrevería… _¡Ese idiota!_

—¡No te vuelvo a contar nada! —fue la respuesta tardía del hylian, colorado entre por la vergüenza y por coraje, peor aún cuando el mercenario comienza a reírse.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto —asegura en tono burlesco, divertido por la expresión entre rabia y pánico en el rostro de su amigo—. Además, Pit no le va a decir a nadie, ¿verdad?

Para ser francos, Pit no se esperaba para nada la pregunta, en realidad, hubiera preferido no tener que intervenir siquiera en esa precisa conversación mas, al mirar al rostro sonrojado de Link que, estando notoriamente perturbado por la declaración de Ike, le mira esperando una respuesta, dejando ver una sombra de súplica en sus facciones… en sus hermosos ojos azules.

No confiando en sus palabras, Pit no hizo más que asentir al hylian, notando como en automático el pobre rubio logró relajarse un poco. ¿Qué más podría contestarle a la persona que quiere cuando ésta le pide que no le diga a su mejor amigo que está enamorado de él?

Igual, seguramente Marth ya lo sabe, pero finge que no, para evitarle a su amigo el dolor de ser rechazado por al persona que quiere, porque claro, Marth tiene sus propios problemas con un amor no correspondido, aun si él tiende a ser más discreto al respecto.

Por momentos, es tan tentador decir "de todas formas, Marth quiere a Ike", eso seguro desalentaría al otro arquero aunque, sería cruel, tanto para Link como para Marth, porque igual algún otro pudiera responder "de todas formas, Ike no lo quiere a él".

¿Por qué no podía uno de ellos simplemente decir que sí a quien le profesa su amor y acabar con la tortura de los cuatro? Acortaría así las opciones para los otros dos y permitiría al menos a un par estar con la persona que ama y, al otro, por lo menos dejarse querer. ¿Acaso eso no podría funcionar también?

—_P__ero… ¿arriesgarse a costa de perder toda oportunidad con quien se ama?_

El resto del camino permaneció callado, ignorando al otro par discutir sobre "no compartir secretos ajenos si no quieres que digan los tuyos"

—_¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mi propio corazón si eso garantiza una sonrisa en su rostro?_

Siente sus ojos aguarse ante el pensamiento, él no quisiera renunciar a Link tan pronto pero, ¿se puede luchar contra los deseos del corazón del ser amado?

* * *

**_*Pit tuvo un "accidentito" de niños... por eso agradezco ser mujer n.ñU Dyre tuvo su propio tipo de accidente y... oh si, así justifico yo las alas azules del traje de Pit, xD espero que no sea muy fuera de lugar*_**

**_Bueno, originalmente, este numero de capítulo estaba planeado con otras escenas, incluidas las primeras que vieron, pero, de nuevo, me emocioné escribiendo y noto que me falta tooooda la parte interesante que planeaba poner y ya tenía como 10 mil palabras, pero decidí ser buena y subir esto como capítulo y el esto después... así que disculpen si este no es la gran cosa, mis escenas están tendiendo a alargarse._**

**_Bueno, "Review time!!"_**

_**Yannel: **D: perdón por ponerte depre, pero me alegra que te haya gustado xD La verdad es que le puse mucho empeño al capítulo pasado, (no quiero decir que no le ponga empeño a los demás pero), no sé, es algo que he llegado a sentir y creo que todos en algún punto llegan a sentirlo. Siempre trato de crear esa... "empatia" en el lector y me hace feliz que de alguna forma lo haya logrado, espero poder seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, me hacen esforzarme mas, gracias por el apoyo n_n_

_**Kagurihime**: o///o me halagas. Que bueno que que te haya gustado, la verdad es que tus palabras son tan lindas que me inspiran a seguir adelante con este fic, espero poder estar a la altra de sus espectativas, de verdad agradezco todo el apoyo. ¿Te gusta el drama? Eso es bueno xD porque el drama es precisamente lo que más me gusta escribir y creeme... el verdadero drama aún no ha empezado, si tengo el placer de ser leída por ti para entonces... bueno, tan sólo espera y verás._

_**Sirona of the night:** D: ¿Te cayó mal Palutena? xD al decir verdad, cuando estaba pensando en cómo plantear la personalidad de la diosa de Pit estaba tratado de verla de uan forma como maternal (maternal-sensata con altos estándales de la moral y el deber) y estaba buscando algo similar a "qué diría mi madre en una situación así" algo más como "sabes que te quiero sin importar lo que pase, pero sabes que esto no está bien"´. Tambein tiene que ver con que Palutena se da cuenta que Pit esta sufriendo por loq ue siente por Link y, bueno, ella no quiere ver a su niño así u.ù...  
__Respecto a lo de Link, bueno, o.o sí pensé en eso, precisamente por ello el comentario de Peach xD (todas quisimos decirle eso a Link, yo lo sé) y obvio que Link se preocupa pero o.ò bueno, en parte lo explico al principio del cap, pero tambien toma esa actitud porque prefiere evitar el conflicto. Pero, no te preocupes, de ninguna forma le es indiferente a Pit, claro que se preocupa por el también. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! de verdad lo aprecio *manda un corazoncito*_

_**Yami Taisho**: xD cuadno me imaginé la escena donde Pit calla a Marth también me dolió pensar en eso, D: tiendo a ponerme hipersencible cuando escribo y me pongo en el lugar del personaje y se me aguaron los ojos al ponerme en el lugar de Marth, pero no sé si logré plasmar eso :S. Gracias por tus comentarios =D me alegra saber que te guste lo que escribo._

_**Darkness-kun**: ¡Lo siento! ToT no había tenido oportunidad para seguir con lo que escribía, de hecho, hasta el simple hecho de hallar tiempo para transcribir lo que tenía en mi libreta a la computadora fue... puf, dificil, pero no, no planeo dejar el fic n_ñU aun hay muchas cosas que tengo planeadas para él, de hecho, ya tenog pensadas mcuhas de las escenass para le proximo capitulo que espero poder subir a tiempo, lamento mantenerte en espera D:  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, debo decir que puse parte de mi corazón en él porque, en definicitiva me he llegado a sentir como Pit y es... una lucha interna horrible, de sentimientos encontrados pero... bueno, todo es para bien al final. Gracias a ti por leerme. (PD: a mi tambien me gustan los días lluviosos xD más cuando es tormenta electrica, pero tengo amigas que se deprimen con la lluvia, por eso lo de Pit)_

_**Rai-Tezca**: xD es dificil elegir pareja favorita. También te pido una disculpa por el tiempo que me tomo poder subir capitulo D: igual han pasado muchas cosas por acá que... puf, bueno, creo que me entiendes. Gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review, de verdad lo aprecio n_n_

_**Wtf?**: Primero que nada... AMO tu nickname xD por lo demás D: ¡¡¡Perdon!!! Sé que ha pasado un mes desde tu review y no te culparía si decidiste que ya no valia la pena ToT pero aqui está el cap, que espero que de alguna forma compense la espera, aunque prometo que el proximo cap estará mucho mejor que este xD._

_**Okami-Azdriell99**: Me alegra que te hayas podido dar la oportunidad de dejar un review, me hace muy feliz saber tu opinion n_n Respecto a las parejas, bueno.. hay de todo un poco. Me gusta escibir de personajes más como... humanizados (sentimentalmente hablando) y me da gusto que te haya gustado ese pequeño enforque.  
Respecto a Link creo que en este cap se justifica un poco su actitud, aunque no por completo, hay como... muchas cosas detras, no soy de las que ponga cosas nomas por que sí xD así que... todo tiene una razon que con el tiempo se comprende, así como con las personas, aun la persona mas fría tiene una razon para ser como es. Por otra parte, que bueno que te guste como esta quedando el personaje de Dyre n_n. En cuanto a Ike y Marth... D: my gosh!, la verdad si me tentó la idea de la posibilidad de hacerlos llegar a más xD pero "todo a su tiempo". Gracias por leer._

_**Caty6530**: te entiendo con lo del colegio xD no te preocupes. Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme tus reviews, en serio, se que aveces es dificil por los tiempo y todo eso D: Referente a Pit xD oh, si, me gustó manejarlo más así, no tan idealizado, un poco más como humano en ese sentido. Espero que estes bien y suerte con el colegio ;D_


	7. Tensión: incertidumbre y certeza

**_Pueden ser como azúcar las palabras que salgan de mi boca para encontrarte... mas me pregunto si en algún punto llegarán a ti estos sentimientos o permanecerán anónimos... Intactos._**

_De nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza, ha sido un largo mes pero aqui está, anoche me quedé hasta las 4 de la mañana escribiendo para que no pasara ni un día más para subir este capitulo que es un poco más corto que los otros, pero espero igual sea de su agrado._

_Para este capitulo hay una advertencia *chan chan*: digamos que.... mmm... no, no quiero arruinar el suspenso, pero bueno, hay una escena que contiene una descripción que tal vez puedan sentir algo "fuerte", pero aún no diré de qué es, de cualquier forma, pondré un par de asteriscos (*) cuando la descripción inicie y cuando terminé. Descuiden, cuando lleguen a esa parte se que podrán imaginar de que se trata. (Lo siento, no hay lemon... aún)_

_____**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen (¿tengo que decirlo?)_

_Sin más distracciones, los dejo con este capítulo:_

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo ****6**

**Tensión: incertidumbre y certeza.**

—¡Amo las semifinales! —grita Peach con su característico timbre de voz, saltando y aplaudiendo ligeramente— ¡son tan emocionantes! Es una lástima que Samy todavía se sienta mal como para venir a verlas, es una suerte que ni ella ni Snake tengan que pelear hoy.

—Nada de suerte —contesta la otra princesa con su usual tono sereno—, Master Hand los pasó a las finales por tener el record de tiempo.

—Ellos dos son realmente impresionantes, ¿no es así? —es ahora la dulce voz del príncipe de la mansión, a la cual las dos princesas no pueden más que asentir con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen —se escucha en el pasillo y pronto la figura Dyre aparece, con Popo y Nana a cada lado de él, como escoltándolo, Mario y Luigi no muy lejos, aparentemente igualmente preocupados por el chico.

Tan pronto entra a la sala, el pequeño Pikachu corre a su encuentro, llevando en el hocico la gorra de su entrenador, pues claro, con el golpe se había caído y, en medio de todo el alboroto de la mañana, nadie se había molestado en recogerla más que el pokemon.

—Gracias, Pikachu —recompensa con una caricia al pokemon, que no tarda en echarse a sus brazos, en espera de más mimos—. ¿También tú estabas preocupado?

—¡Dyre! —llama Pit, yendo a su encuentro. Los vendajes en la cabeza del chico le turban un poco, pero la sonrisa afable del entrenador pokemon le tranquiliza al instante, haciéndolo suspirar aliviado.

Esta vez, Ike ha decidido ahorrarse la escena de celos, consciente de cómo terminó la última vez, prefiriendo quedarse junto a Link y tratar de ignorar al otro par que parece entrar sin ningún problema en su propia conversación, mientras que observa como las princesas y Marth hacen lo mismo, sin querer, notando también a Snake, fumando en una esquina de la sala… ¡Diosas! Cómo odia el olor del humo del cigarro.

Por fortuna para su olfato, la pantalla no tarda en anuncia la próxima pelea de la que será partícipe:

Blue Team: Ike y Pit

Vs.

Red Team: Wolf y Sonic

—Perfecto —murmura complacido.

Su compañero de equipo no tarda en despedirse del entrenador pokemon y del príncipe, quienes le desean buena suerte mientras lo ven dirigirse a los transportadores.

—¿Ningún deseo de buena suerte? —pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona al hylian a su lado, que en respuesta sólo se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada, haciendo al mercenario quedar un tanto desconcertado. Pero Ike sabe como hacer al rubio responderle, sólo tiene que ponerle la mano en la cintura, simulando un abrazo, acercándose a él lo suficiente—. Vamos, Link, no puedes estar enojado todavía.

—No hagas eso —sentencia Link, tratando de liberarse del agarre del mercenario, ahora consciente de las miradas de algunos en la sala sobre ambos, entre ellos las de Pit y Marth—, sabes que lo odio.

Sin dar mucha importancia al comentario, Ike se acerca aún más para decirle a Link al oído algo que lo haría sonrojarse y acceder: "¿Y si fuera Marth?" ¿Realmente había necesidad de contestar eso? Por supuesto que no, su sonrojo hablaba por él, pero al menos podía agradecer que nadie más oyera, y que su amigo hubiera tenido algo de piedad con él para dejarlo justo después, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa complacida hacia los transportadores, sin importarle en lo absoluto las miradas sobre él.

—Ike… —llama Link, desviando nuevamente la mirada, como no deseando decirlo, mas cediendo al final—: suerte.

Ike sólo sonríe más ampliamente, realmente vive para acabar con los nervios del usualmente tranquilo hylian, seguramente es la mayor razón por la que molestarlo lo hace más feliz, porque nadie más puede hacerlo tan rápido y eficazmente como él.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Marth, acercándose a su amigo.

—Ike se divierte molestándome —contesta resignado al hecho.

—Supongo que así es él.

Link no puede negarse a sonreír cuando Marth le muestra una sonrisa tan sincera, si tan sólo supiera que esa sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del príncipe por hablar de su amigo y no necesariamente por él… Al menos Marth es discreto, porque de otra forma esa sonrisa que tiene el poder de iluminar el día de Link con más fuerza de la que mil soles pudieran se convertiría en algo cruel, pues apagaría con tristeza cada farol de esperanza para el rubio.

—La batalla ya empezó —atina a intervenir la siempre sabia Zelda.

Aun si finge que no, ella está por demás consciente de la situación en la que se encuentran los cuatro chicos de la mansión, incluso sabe que no sólo son ellos quienes sufren de un amor no correspondido… aunque a veces preferiría no saberlo tan bien como lo sabe y, si bien el par de chicos ahora estaban suficientemente interesados en la pelea como para notarlo, la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom no pasó por alto el ligero cambio en el semblante de Zelda.

Mientras tanto, la primera de las batallas de la semifinal estaba llevándose a cabo y ambos equipos hacían gala de las habilidades que los habían llevado tan lejos, para destacar, no sólo en sus respectivos mundos, sino también un torneo tan especial como el organizado por Master y Crazy Hand.

Mientras que Pit hacía uso de su excelente juego aéreo para causarle problemas a Wolf para mantenerse en la plataforma, Sonic equilibraba las cosas para el otro equipo presumiendo de su rapidez en contra de Ike, sin dudar un poco al decir para su famoso "You are too slow" porque, seguro para el más rápido de los participantes del torneo, Ike realmente es demasiado lento.

Por lo menos, Ike goza de la ventaja de ser un personaje pesado, porque de otra forma, los constantes ataques de Sonic seguramente lo hubieran mandado a volar mucho antes de no haber sido por precisamente eso que resultaba la causa de lentitud.

Ha logrado hacerle algo de daño a Sonic, pero no está seguro si el suficiente, aprovecha cada una de sus oportunidades para golpear con todas sus fuerzas, a fin de cuentas, nadie puede salir lastimado en la plataforma. Basta un movimiento descuidado del erizo para que Ike contraataque con su Quick Draw, tomando a su oponente por sorpresa.

—_¿Ahora quien es muy lento? _—piensa para sí al notar con satisfacción el daño provocado por su ataque.

Ike sabe bien que tiene que intentar predecir los movimientos del erizo si quiere tener una oportunidad siquiera. Sonic apenas se levanta, Ike opta por el único ataque que en este punto cree conveniente, uno suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a Sonic de una buena vez de la plataforma.

Sonic debía estar muy molesto por el último ataque del mercenario, porque ni siquiera notó la nueva estrategia, o tal vez pensó que su velocidad sería suficiente para anular el ataque antes de que estuviera preparado, cualquiera fuera la razón, las cosas estuvieron a favor de Ike porque, justo en el momento en que cargó por completo su Up Smash, Sonic estaba demasiado cerca y fue su propia velocidad la que le impidió detenerse a tiempo.

Antes de lo que muchos hubieran pensado, Sonic se encontraba volando fuera de Yoshi's Island.

—¡Yes! —exclama Capitan Falcon al tiempo que se hace el anuncio del primer jugador fuera.

—Maldita sea —murmura Falco mientras extiende el monto de su apuesta a Capitan Falcon, ante los _bipeos_ de Mr. Game & Watch, por excelencia el organizador de las apuestas.

—Te dije que no apostaras que Wolf saldría primero —señala Fox con una sonrisa juguetona, igualmente extendiendo su dinero al piloto de carreras.

—Bueno, tampoco tuviste mucha suerte apostando en contra de Ike —hace notar Snake, viendo a Diddy Kong tirar su gorra al piso molesto, entregando un racimo de bananas a su primo—. Parece que no son los únicos que se divierten.

—Odio que apuesten —se atreve a decir Marth en voz baja, sólo para ser oído por los tres que se encuentran viendo la batalla con él.

—Y pensar que mi rollo de mermelada lo hace también —murmura Peach resignada, notando como los dos hermanos Mario discuten nuevamente—. ¡Cada semifinal es lo mismo!

—Aún recuerdo el desastre del año pasado.

—Sé que es mi novio, pero… —se interrumpe con un suspiro agotado, recargando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos mientras recarga los codos en sus piernas, esperando que el príncipe logre completar la frase por ella. Marth sólo sonríe de forma comprensiva, lo que trae la sonrisa de la princesa también, mientras que Link y Zelda no parecen tener ni idea de lo que los otros dos hablan.

En la batalla en la pantalla, resulta evidente que Wolf tiene sus propios problemas, pues ahora no sólo tiene que lidiar con el ángel, sino que a su tormento se le ha unido el mercenario.

—¡_Suena pronto!_ —es su comando mental para el aparato en su muñeca que, cómo si le hubiera oído, activa una pequeña alarma—. _¡Ya era hora!_

Pit parece no notarlo, pero para Ike el sonido resulta más que claro y en realidad extraño, ¿por qué alguien le pondría alarma a su reloj en medio de una batalla? No puede tomarse el tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Wolf salta hacia él… o más bien sobre su hombro, impulsándose en él para llegar a la plataforma superior donde, convenientemente, aparece la Smash ball.

Aún cuando Pit creyó poder quitarle la preciada esfera, las poderosas garras de Wolf deshicieron rápidamente ésta, otorgándole todo su poder y, con él, la posibilidad de llevar a batalla su Landmaster.

—We're gonna have fun with this thing!

Primero que nada, iba a vengarse de ese fastidioso ángel que había estado siendo su dolor de cabeza desde el inicio del combate. Baja del segundo piso de la plataforma y Ike apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el Landmaster que amenazaba con caer sobre él, pero habiendo vuelto su mirada hacia el enorme armatoste, pudo notar el verdadero blanco de su ataque.

Tres disparos fueron suficientes para poner a Pit tan lejos de la plataforma como lo quería, el resto era sólo cuestión de darle un pequeño empujoncito. Llevando su Landmaster hasta el pobre ángel, no tardó en terminar lo que había empezado y, atropellándolo con el vehículo, lo llevó hasta la zona designada fuera del juego, terminando así con su participación también.

—¡Maldición! —se dijo así mismo al ver virar el Landmaster de Wolf, que pronto aterriza sobre la pequeña plataforma. Hoy debía tener suerte, porque justo cuando se creía a la total merced de su oponente, el Landmaster comenzó a parpadear.

—Oh, no, ¡no ahora! —pero las palabras de Wolf no tendrían ningún efecto, porque su Final Smash había acabado, justo como su estancia en la competencia porque el tiempo que le había tomado bajar de su Landmaster había sido aquel que Ike había aprovechado para cargar su ataque, mandando a volar al líder de Star Wolf.

—Game! The winner is… Blue Team.

Marth no pudo suprimir una sonrisa complacida ante el resultado, finalmente Ike había terminado una de las batallas y de hecho había sido el único que había logrado permanecer sobre la plataforma. Estaba tan orgulloso de él que pensaba que podría ir directo a felicitarlo tan pronto se abrieran las puertas de los transportadores que, por alguna extraña razón se habían abierto y justo después se habían vuelto a cerrar, dejando a los pocos que lo habían notado extrañados.

De cualquier forma, para la segunda vez que las puertas de los transportadores se abrieron, dejaron salir a los competidores y justo cuando Marth y Link estaban a unos pasos de sus amigos, con el príncipe dispuesto a decirle a Ike lo bien que lo había hecho en batalla… Ike tenía que hablar y arruinar por completo las intenciones de Marth.

—¡Todos los que apostaron que me suicidaría en esta ronda también me deben dinero!

Toda clase de sonidos de quejas se oyeron alrededor de la sala, igual que ruido de las diferentes formas de moneda entre los competidores, lo cierto era que sólo Ike había apostado a su favor y, ya fuera suerte o práctica, estaba más que feliz con los resultados de su apuesta, aunque Marth no estaba nada feliz ahora, sabiendo que Ike había hecho precisamente una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Así pues, el mercenario se encontró frente a un príncipe que mantenía los brazos cruzados frente a él, como si algo realmente le molestara en todo eso, ¿no se suponía que debía estar feliz por él por haber pasado a la final junto con Pit?

—¿Qué pasa, Marthy? —pregunta imitando el tono más inocente que conoce, buscando la mirada del chico frente a él, que ahora le mira algo indignado—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—No sabía que apostabas —responde, aunque renuente, tratando de evitar los ojos del otro, sabiendo que con sólo mirarlos, podría olvidar hasta su nombre.

—Oh… —mira hacía Link, quien sólo se encoje de hombros, como no queriendo ser parte de ese problema, prefiriendo por mucho mantenerse felicitando a Pit por la victoria—, vamos, es sólo por diversión —trata de negociar aún con tono juguetón, de alguna forma consciente del efecto de ello en el príncipe.

—Cómo si no hubiera ya suficiente competencia entre los que estamos en la mansión, apostar sólo le empeora, Ike —hasta entonces accede a mirarlo, sólo para toparse con la sonrisa descuidada del mercenario.

—Ouw, no es tan malo, además… —confirmando que Link está de hecho ocupado hablando de la batalla con Pit que, como siempre, tiende a contarlo todo usando sus manos y hasta sus alas para explicar, se atreve a hacer su pequeño movimiento en Marth, acercándose lo suficiente para romper con el espacio personal del príncipe y susurrarle, como antes a Link, al oído—, aposté que ganarías contra cualquiera.

Marth podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose ante el comentario de Ike, ante su cercanía que fue rápidamente rota después de "revelar su secreto" al oído del príncipe. No es que de pronto se sintiera a favor de las dichosas apuestas pero… era el voto de confianza que Ike estaba depositando en él lo que le hacía sentirse ligeramente especial frente a la persona ante a él.

Ya fuera una lástima o una fortuna, antes siquiera que se atreviera a contestarle, la pantalla colocó su nombre junto al de Link anunciando su próxima batalla contra el equipo de Ganondorf y Bowser, esta vez, en Delfino Plaza.

—¡Suerte a los dos! —dice Ike de forma animosa al ver a sus dos amigos entrar en los transportadores, alzando uno de sus brazos por el mero placer de hacer énfasis en su oración—. ¡Ouch!

¿Desde cuándo le dolía el hombro? Oh, bueno, seguro no era nada importante.

—¡Por fin! —exclama Pit, yendo hasta donde el mercenario después de que Dyre lo felicitara—. Quiero ver a Link y Marth hacer las combinaciones que tuvieron practicando.

—¡Que emoción! —secunda Peach, abrazando a Jigglypuff como si fuera un peluche—. Awww, mis postresitos siempre se ven lindísimos, ¡estoy tan ansiosa!

—Es interesante que precisamente ahora a Link le toqué pelear contra el Ganondorf —señala Zelda, sin mucho entusiasmo, por el contrario, un tanto preocupada por la seguridad del rubio.

—Es cierto —responde la otra princesa entre risitas inocentes—, pero si hubiera sido en la final, seguramente Crazy Hand hubiera cobrado para dejarnos ver.

—Ni lo diga, princesa —pide Dyre, temiendo que de pronto el susodicho apareciera sólo para tomar nota y, de hecho, cobrar para ver la final. La verdad no entendía cómo era que Master Hand lo había dejado a cargo de supervisar las semifinales.

—Esto se va a poner bueno —era uno de los tantos comentarios que se oían en la sala.

—Al fin una pelea divertida.

—Ojala que Ganondorf le de una lección a esa niñita con tiara— no todos eran realmente agradables, así que era preferible ignorarlos.

Pronto, la cuenta regresiva de Master Hand había comenzado (en inglés, claro): "3, 2, 1… GO!"

El equipo de Link y Marth, ahora de rojo, estaban preparados, de hecho, en su entrenamiento habían tenido en consideración la posibilidad de combatir contra esos dos, así que algo bueno tenían preparado para ellos, y era mejor que lo tuvieran, porque con la fuerza de los otros dos, una calculada estrategia era lo que más necesitaban.

Por supuesto, Link se encargaría de Ganondorf en primera instancia, después de todo, ya tenía experiencia en lidiar con el rey. Marth, por su parte, había tratado antes con dragones de fuego que, considerando que el otro rey era algo… similar, no debía representar un gran problema tampoco.

Link aprovechó la ventaja que le ofrecía su ilimitado arsenal de armas a distancia, intercalando flechazos, bombas y, de vez en cuando, el uso de su boomerang, más que nada buscando distraer al gerudo si es que le veía acercarse más de la distancia que había acordado con Marth.

Ambos tenían que aprovechar sus ligeras ventajas y explotarlas al límite, en el caso de Marth, haciendo uso de la rapidez y gracia en sus ataques que se contrastaban contra la fuerza bruta y lentitud de ambos de sus oponentes. ¿Qué podía decir? Luchar contra un ser similar a un dragón claro le traía amargos recuerdos de sus tiempos de guerra en su amado continente de Archanea, pero él sabía bien que luchar contra un mago como Ganondorf sólo traería peores recuerdos. Ni aun en ese mundo puede confiarse y lo sabe, Marth sabe que no tiene resistencia a la magia.

Aún así, su estrategia no era tan plana como dejar que cada uno se "encargara" sólo de su oponente, Ganondorf era inteligente y podría leerlos fácilmente si así fuera, pero Marth es un excelente estratega y mejor que nadie sabe que lo mejor es el elemento sorpresa, así que cuanto más concentrados estuvieran Bowser y Ganondorf en contraatacar, mucho mejores sus oportunidades de distraerlos con un doble team.

Bastaba con que, después de asegurar su distancia con Bowser, Marth se tomara un segundo para, con un hermoso Dolphin Slash, rompiera toda la concentración de Ganondorf que se vería incapaz de atacarlo al ser recibido por el Spin Attack de Link. Y el mudo acuerdo entre Marth y Link era recíproco, porque cada que el hylian tenía oportunidad, ya fuera con su Hero's Bow o un con una bomba, lograba darle algo de ventaja a Marth contra el rey Koopa.

La expectación aumentaba en la sala con cada nuevo ataque del equipo rojo que no venía sin un contraataque del equipo verde porque, claro, ninguno de los reyes iba a permitirse perder tan fácilmente contra los espadachines y sus ataques que, aunque se veían menos frecuentes, provocaban el daño suficiente para compensar su lentitud.

Nadie en la sala se atrevía a decir palabra, algunos, como Toon Link y Ness, se mantenían boquiabiertos, otros, como Peach y Dyre, abrazaban a alguno de los pokemon. Ver los porcentajes de daño mostrados en la pantalla era una de las cosas que mantenía a la mayoría conteniendo el aliento: 153%, 124%, 204%, 187%. En cualquier momento, cualquiera de ellos podía salir de la plataforma, la pregunta era ¿cuál de ellos?

Con 246% de daño, Bowser fue el primero, todo por olvidarse del Counter del príncipe, que en ese punto ya respiraba de forma agitada y sentía como su brazo derecho empezaba a flaquear después del esfuerzo de mantenerse blandiendo su espada. En ese momento, sólo podía agradecer la salida de Bowser, porque eso seguro implicaba una importante disminución de las probabilidades de ganar para el equipo verde.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de buscar a Ganondorf con la mirada, sólo para notar que Link seguía manteniéndolo a raya con sus ataques a distancia. No se arriesgaría a arruinar su avance en ese punto.

La plataforma descendió nuevamente sobre las calles de la ciudad que les sirve de arena de combate, y antes de que Marth se acerque lo suficiente al otro par, la Smash Ball aparece sobre su contrincante.

—¡Oh, Din! —Exclama Link ante la sonrisa de Ganondorf, que se mueve en la dirección opuesta al hylian, que falla al tratar de arrojarle una bomba—. ¡Marth!

El príncipe estaba tan cerca… lástima que Ganondorf también lo estaba, y un golpe que el gerudo ni siquiera se había molestado en cargar lo había hecho retroceder y le fue necesario suprimir un gemido de dolor…

¿Dolor?

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo del todo, el sonido de la Smash Ball romperse le hizo mirar hacia su contrincante que no tardó en bajar a su nivel y, antes de que Marth pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto, el gerudo había iniciado su Final Smash y, en un instante que parecía correr más lento para Marth, a quien ya no sólo paralizaba el miedo, sino también el que sus pies habían sido enterrados en la plataforma por la fuerza del ataque que estaba por venir.

No atino a hacer más que llevarse los brazos al rostro, tratando de cubrirlo ahora partícipe de una suerte que estaba lejos de estar a su favor y, como era de esperarse, el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancar sus pies de suelo nuevamente y, no sólo eso, sino que también lo sacó de la plataforma y, con ello, del juego.

Link, por su parte, había logrado esquivar el ataque al saltar, pero el pensar que la primera caída de Marth en todo el torneo había sido causada por su archienemigo le daba una nueva motivación para acabar con la pelea. Definitivamente iba a sacar a ese intento de rey, y aprovecharía el nuevo cambio a la plataforma voladora para cumplir su cometido, viendo a Ganondorf tan descuidadamente posicionado en la orilla.

¿Quién esperaría que un simple ataque con su espada fuera suficiente para hacer al gerudo cubrir su pecho con el brazo y retroceder cayendo así fuera de la plataforma? Era seguro un final inesperado para el cual les tomó unos segundos reaccionar al resto de los participantes en la sala, que permanecieron mudos en primera instancia.

—Game! The winner is… Red Team.

No fue hasta después del anuncio que las expresiones de éxito y derrota se hicieron escuchar en la sala, los "muy buena pelea" o "¿eso es todo?" tampoco hicieron falta mientras todos miraban hacia los transportadores esperando que estos abrieran sus puertas… pero no lo hicieron, al menos no en el momento que debieron, y fue que silencio volvió a poblar en la sala.

"¿Por qué las puertas no se abren?" era la pregunta en común que nadie se atrevía a formular, y fue un rugido espeluznante el que se encargaría de romper con el silencio sepulcral al tiempo que las garras de Bowser se asomaban por en medio de las compuertas de los transportadores, y con un nuevo rugido y el sonido del metal doblándose, se abrió paso, asustando de muerte a muchos.

En acto seguido, la puerta de Ganondorf salió volando, y hubiera golpeado a los chicos y a Dyre de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, mientras que Link usaba todas sus fuerzas para abrir sus propias puertas.

Apenas hubo el espacio suficiente para salir, fue recibido de forma más agresiva que desde hacía mucho tiempo, con Ganondorf alzándolo tomándolo por la túnica: "¡Tú!" era la única palabra que, por sí misma, sonaba a amenaza haciendo a Ike, Pit y Zelda hacer ademán de acercarse y detenerse al instante al, como Link, notar el corte a través de la armadura del gerudo que ahora sangraba.

—¿C-cómo…? —no terminó la oración cuando Ganondorf lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, saliendo de la sala molesto, pero suficientemente cuerdo aún como para pensar en hacer alguna tontería que pudiera resultarle en un severo castigo por parte las manos.

—_Sangre… _—"Sangre" era la única palabra en la cabeza de Link que tardó medio segundo en reaccionar ante las posibilidades—. ¡Marth! —Exclamó alarmado, dirigiéndose hacia la compuerta.

La reacción de Link fue más que suficiente para que los más perspicaces y los más interesados en la sala supieran exactamente el miedo de Link. Ike toma su lugar intentando, de igual forma, abrir la compuerta, que parecía más difícil de abrir desde afuera que desde adentro.

—A un lado —comanda Zelda, haciendo uso de la propia magia para abrirse camino hacia el príncipe— Din's fire.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la sala en cuanto la puerta cedió. Si bien algunos habían esperado encontrarlo herido, ninguno imaginó cuán herido. Un segundo era suficiente para tatuar la imagen del príncipe caído en la memoria de todo aquel que se atreviera a ver.

*

Sangre… Mucha sangre.

Como si fuera necesario decirlo, un cuerpo que ahora se ve frágil se haya colapsado en el piso, con la espalda recargada contra la pared siendo el único soporte que le mantiene sentado. El rojo oscurecido baja por todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro desde su sien, mezclándose con su cabello y cubriendo por completo su ojo, corre por su cuello y se confunde luego con su traje.

Uno de sus brazos cae a su lado, mientras que el otro esta recostado sobre sus piernas flexionadas. La sangre en el brazo izquierdo le recorre como cascada y gotea en sus dedos que yacen inmóviles. La pierna derecha aparece en una posición poco natural y la sangre que empapa el pantalón evidencia la momentánea imposibilidad de Marth para moverla.

Su armadura destruida refleja la gravedad del daño recibido, pues ha perdido gran parte del color azul oscuro y se le ve más bien plateada en partes, con la pintura arrasada por el golpe, abollada, ¿habrá podido por lo menos proteger su corazón?

Los más cercanos al príncipe pudieron sentir su aliento escapar de su pecho ante la figura destrozada frente a ellos. Pit, tal como la mayoría de los niños, se paralizó, Zelda contuvo la respiración, Peach hubiera caído al piso desmayada de no ser porque Mario estaba allí. Y, como si la sola imagen no fuera suficientemente aterradora, el eco de la risa de Crazy Hand sólo empeoraba las cosas, dando una atmósfera tétrica.

Ike quedó mudo, pero reaccionó al ver a Link e imaginar el corazón de su amigo detenerse por instantes y agonizar mientras tomaba su puesto junto al príncipe.

—¡Pit, Meta Knight, avisen a Doctor Mario! —fue el comando claro del mercenario el único capaz en ese instante de sacar a todos de su trance.

Link busca, temblando, asistir a Marth. Sus manos, temerosas de dañar al objeto de todo su afecto, se limitan a rozar su aura en primera instancia, temiendo que su solo roce pudiese romper la figura frente a él.

—Marth…— suplica su voz quebradiza que se suma a las lágrimas que formaban sus ojos y que no se atreve a derramar, buscando el pulso en el cuello del príncipe para, luego, encontrarse con el único ojo abierto de Marth que le mira empañado por lo que pudieran ser lágrimas.

El dolor esta tan inmenso, tan real que apenas encontraba la forma de mantenerse consciente.

Abre la boca en un intento inútil de hablar, pero lo que sale de sus labios en cuanto los separa no es más que un borbotón de sangre que termina en la mano de Link que sostenía su barbilla y el hylian puede sentir la desesperación recorrer toda su piel, mientras desea sacar lo más pronto posible a Marth de allí, aunque notando que no parece haber forma de hacerlo sin causarle aún más dolor.

*

Ante la vista y, sabiendo de antemano el miedo de Link por lastimar más a Marth, toma su puesto, haciéndolo a un lado con cuidado, tomando al chico herido en brazos y cargándolo de la forma menos brusca posible, aunque su precaución no pareció ser suficiente porque, al final, él mismo se encontró asustado al notar que el sólo mover a Marth lo ha hecho estremecerse de dolor.

Un grito sale de la boca del príncipe antes de que pueda contenerlo, y no puede hacer más sino aferrarse a la camisa de Ike, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo grita por el daño recibido y siente como la fuerza en su ser empieza a perderse junto con la sangre que huye de su cuerpo.

—_No me dejes caer… —_es la petición silenciosa de Marth, mientras se toma con más fuerza de las prendas de su amigo… de su amor secreto, que sólo lo toma con más firmeza.

¿Cuántas veces no se imaginó en los fuertes brazos del mercenario? ¿Cuántas veces no se soñó en esa cercanía casi hermética con él? Si es que los deseos se cumplen… ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa forma tan dolorosa? ¿Y por qué en medio del frío punzante su cuerpo sólo buscaba refugiarse en el calor de Ike… la persona que ama?

—¿Qué haces! —cuestiona la voz alarmada de Link, a punto de quebrarse— ¡lo lastimas!

Lo siguiente que pasó en la sala fue la llegada de Master Hand que, si alguno pudiera decirlo, parecía realmente enfadado, con cada uno de sus dedos tensos, comandando al mismo tiempo "A un lado" a todos. La risa de Crazy Hand murió en ese mismo instante, ante la presencia de su "hermano".

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Llévenlo a la enfermería!

Tan pronto terminó su instrucción, Ike, Link y Zelda salieron de la sala, los tres agradeciendo internamente el que la enfermería se encontrara en el mismo piso, encontrándose con Pit y Meta Knight justo saliendo de ésta, acompañados por Dr. Mario que, si bien al principio parecía tranquilo, bastó con que viera a Marth para ponerse en alerta.

—Ponlo en la cama —dijo, señalando hacia la enfermería, entrando junto con Ike.

El sólo roce con las sábanas despertó de nueva cuenta los sentidos de Marth y, con ello, volvieron todas las señales de dolor, haciéndole asegurar su agarre sobre la camisa del mercenario mientras apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar.

—_No me dejes…_

Ike mira hacia donde Dr. Mario, que simplemente niega con la cabeza ante la muda petición para quedarse. Renuente, Ike hizo a Marth soltarle, depositándolo por completo en la cama que había perdido su blanco puro y se había teñido con la sangre del chico.

—Esperen afuera —es el último comando del doctor antes de hacer al pequeño grupo salir al pasillo ahora despejado (porque seguramente Master Hand se había encargado de hacer a todos ir a sus habitaciones para después poder darle una paliza al responsable).

Link retrocede unos pasos hasta la pared, sintiendo como las fuerzas de pronto le abandonan mientras él aún lucha por mantener su cordura, apretando con dos de sus dedos el puente de su nariz, como esperando que esto fuera capaz de contener las lágrimas, pero la sensación de humedad le hizo reconsiderarlo.

Sangre… la sangre de Marth aún estaba fresca en sus manos y no puede evitar mirar el rojo que tiñe sus guantes y traspasa la tela hasta su propia piel. Es sólo el roce gentil de las manos Pit sobre las suyas las que le hacen salir de sus pensamientos, conciente de su propia mirada ensombrecida al saber herido a alguien tan importante para él.

—Déjame… —es la suave petición del ángel, tomando parte de la tela que cuelga a un lado de su cuello desde su clámide para, después de haber removido los guantes de Link, limpiar sus manos con ella, manchándose él mismo del líquido rojo que empieza a oscurecerse—. Todo va a estar bien.

Las palabras que de su boca salían como promesa no parecían reales si se las contrastaba con la imagen que acababan de ver. Para él mismo era difícil creerlo, razón por la que la frase resultó tan ajena hasta para su propia voz. ¿Pero qué mensaje debiera dar un ángel sino el de esperanza? Aunque la certeza real sería mucho mejor recibida.

Hubiera deseado sostener las manos de Link un poco, sólo un poco más, pero el rubio las retiro de su roce tan pronto estuvieron limpias, recorriéndolas con cuidado, no deseando ser descortés y mucho menos rudo mas, algo tan simple como ese simple roce podía quebrarlo ahora que luchaba contra la enorme cantidad de emociones que recorrían su ser en aquel que momento en el que Zelda parecía ser la única en notar la trifuerza del coraje brillando en la mano del chico.

Los primeros minutos pasaron solemnes, Ike mirando constantemente hacia la puerta de la enfermería, Zelda esperando pacientemente una respuesta de alguno, Link recargado contra la pared y Pit a centímetros de distancia de ser que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba proteger. Los rezos silenciosos a sus respectivas deidades eran sólo notorios por el sutil movimiento de sus labios de los que no parecía salir palabra alguna.

Meta Knight se había ido hacía un buen rato, ofreciéndose cortésmente para dar la noticia al resto en la mansión, cualquier cosa que pudiera mantener la atención lejos del pasillo, permitiendo que sólo los realmente allegados al príncipe se quedaran.

Al paso de cerca de diez minutos que parecieron eternos para ellos, Peach hizo su aparición junto con Dyre.

—¿Cómo está? —fue la pregunta con la que haría su entrada la princesa.

—Aún no nos dicen nada —Zelda parecía la única de los ya presentes que aún conservaba la capacidad del habla.

Dyre busca a Pit con la mirada, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azules que no lograban separarse del rubio frente a él. La expresión seria delataba en todos estar perdidos en sus pensamientos, y parecía como si los tres chicos que ahora observaba fueran parte de una fotografía: inmóviles, congelados en algún punto del tiempo entre el dejar a Marth en la enfermería y el tiempo presente.

—¿No quieres irte a cambiar? —la pregunta de Peach le recuerda a Ike donde se encuentra, pues sus pensamientos ya se hallaban muy lejos de allí, y de pronto la idea de su túnica manchada de sangre le hace considerarlo—. No creo que esto termine pronto, pero estaremos aquí hasta que regreses, si eso te preocupa.

¿Aún la voz siempre animosa de Peach había encontrado la situación demasiado crítica como para seguir con su usual tono? Nunca, en ese mundo, los participantes del torneo habían sentido la posibilidad del dolor tan real como ahora que veían a uno de ellos desangrarse en el corto tramo de la sala a la enfermería.

—Prefiero esperar —responde forzando una sonrisa.

En cuanto a Pit, lo único que lo vuelve a la realidad es la mano de Dyre sobre su hombro, que le hace voltear a verle.

—Parece que hemos fastidiado un poco al _doc_ hoy, ¿no es así?

Aún cuando trató de sonreír ante la frase, parecía realmente imposible comandar a sus labios el hacerlo. De pronto todo era tan extraño: las heridas, la sangre, el simple hecho de estar allí… era como un sueño o, más bien, como una pesadilla aletargada que, siendo tan lenta, hacía que se olvidara del propio miedo y empezara a pensar en un millón de posibilidades, entre las cuales figuraba la siempre aterradora posibilidad de perder a alguien por siempre… todo era tan distante.

¿Alguien se había preguntado que pasaría si de verdad Marth no salía bien? ¿Quién iría hasta su reino a dar la noticia? ¿a quiénes deberían decirles? ¿cómo decirles? Su corazón se aceleraba por la angustia de la posibilidad, de un futuro probable que desearía a toda costa evitar.

—_Marth, sal pronto y sonríe pretendiendo que todo est__á bien... eres el único que puede convencernos con sólo hacerlo._

Centímetros, son apenas centímetros los que Dyre ha hecho a Pit apartarse de Link y seguramente la distancia no durará mucho antes de que el ángel busque nuevamente a su caballero. La mirada discreta de Peach hacia ella le hace saber que ese es el único momento en que tendrá oportunidad para hablar con él, y debe aprovecharlo.

No queriendo ser tan obvia, Zelda hace su camino hasta Link, agradeciendo internamente al entrenador pokemon y a la otra princesa por mantener distante la atención de los otros dos en el pasillo. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se encuentra frente a su héroe antes de lograr organizar sus propios pensamientos, los sentimientos que por tanto ha guardado en su pecho y no está segura si es oportuno decir, sobre todo ahora, pero ¿entonces cuándo?

Armándose de valor, respirando profundo, terminó por iniciar su conversación con un: "Tenemos que hablar", maldiciendo internamente luego por lo cliché de la frase, y más por la respuesta casi inaudible de Link.

—¿Disculpa? —inquiere Zelda, acercándose más, esperando encontrarse con los ojos de Link, que no había dejado de ver hacía la alfombra.

—Ahora no —apenas levanta la mirada.

El tono en su voz era tan sombrío, tan desesperanzado y lejano, como de quien despierta una mañana en la que no desea levantarse o siquiera abrir los ojos; la voz en su garganta sonaba ronca y lenta. Pero si algo le dolió más que nada a Zelda fueron los ojos de Link que brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, enrojecidos, anuncio de las emociones mezcladas con la idea de lo que pudiera pasar.

Más que princesa, para Link, Zelda se había convertido en una amiga a partir de su llegada al torneo, la idea del deber entre ellos poco a poco se había desvanecido, al menos opacado al contrastarla con el deseo de ayudarse, no por obligación, sino por el simple hecho de cuidar de quienes se quiere. El respeto siempre estuvo, eso nunca se fue… pero había cambiado. Los dos habían cambiado la forma de verse, pero ¿qué tanto?

Dudando, la princesa llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola con suavidad, como en un mimo que busca aminorar el dolor.

—_¿Tanto así te hace sufrir? _—es la pregunta secreta de Zelda hacia el chico frente a ella.

—No quiero perderlo…

Las palabras salen de su boca como si tuvieran propia vida y el escucharlas en su propia voz parece hacer que de pronto la situación se torne aún más real, cortando las palabras por falta de fuerza en ellas, haciendo a su corazón dolerle como si hubieran puesto el peso del mundo sobre su pecho.

Ver el miedo en el portador de la trifuerza del coraje era más que suficiente para conmover a Zelda, que ahora no deseaba más que rodear al chico con sus brazos en un abrazo que pudiera amedrentar el dolor, sin embargo el sólo ademán de acercarse hizo a Link moverse, desviando de ella la mirada.

—Lo siento, pero no sé si pueda contenerme si me abrazas —fue la declaración final en medio de su escasa conversación, las palabras ya no caben más entre los dos, la idea de la pérdida sigue siendo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla y, para Zelda es la confirmación de lo que ya esperaba: ese no era el momento de hablar.

Dyre y Peach se niegan a permitir que el pasillo vuelva a quedar mudo, con comentarios que terminan diciendo en voz baja tanto a Pit como a Ike (respectivamente), pero para los otros dos es difícil concentrarse en la conversación. Pit no puede dejar de mirar hacia Link, reconociendo la mirada de quien espera una mala noticia aun deseando una mejor.

Ike, por su parte, ha tomado el papel que usualmente corresponde a Marth en su pequeño grupo, tomando con ello la responsabilidad sobre los demás y el peso de las emociones de los otros porque, a fin de cuentas, él es el mayor, el que debe mantenerse firme para poder sostener a los otros dos: a su amigo, a su ángel. De nueva cuenta, el peso a soportar se torna contra él y le trae recuerdos de su pasado, donde, siendo un niño, el mayor en relación con su hermana, llevaba la responsabilidad de sacarla adelante después de haber perdido a sus padres.

—Ve con ellos —es la petición de Peach, al encontrar la mirada del mercenario pasando de Pit a Link con semblante preocupado. Definitivamente Ike había subestimado la capacidad de observación de la princesa, tal vez por su espíritu juguetón o su apariencia que haría pensar a cualquiera que no tiene idea del sufrimiento, pero, precisamente ahora, Ike podía considerarla empática y agradecerle siempre por ello.

Antes de que hiciera paso alguno, Pikachu decidió aparecer por el pasillo, repitiendo su nombre deseando captar la atención de Dyre, lográndolo con un éxito impresionante, porque tan pronto llego a sus brazos, el entrenador pokemon se disculpó y anunció su retirada, probablemente por algún problema con los chicos.

—Vamos, Cerecita, Dyre necesitará ayuda con los niños —Peach toma la mano de Zelda para guiarla por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, continuando sólo hasta estar a la que considera la prudente distancia—: No te preocupes, él sólo está preocupado, sé que pronto podrás decirle.

—Muchos ignoran lo observadora que puede ser, princesa —dice tratando un tono de broma, fallando miserablemente considerando su estado anímico.

—Muchos ignoran tu mala suerte —concede, forzando ella misma una sonrisa para su amiga, conservando en el anonimato el secreto que sólo con ella ha compartido—. También puedes intentar hablar con Marth de esto cuando se recupere.

—Ahora mismo, creo que sólo podemos esperar que se recupere —sonríe a sus propias palabras y el pensamiento que les siguió—. A veces desearía poder ser egoísta.

—Quien entrega el corazón siempre se arriesga a perderlo —musita para sí en un momento de iluminación, pero Zelda no se atrevería a anunciar su desconcierto ante la profundidad de algunos de los pensamientos de su amiga… Definitivamente la princesa de rosa está lejos de ser tan sólo lo que aparenta.

* * *

Apenas se quedan los tres solos, Link se deja resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El mantener la imagen de fuerte frente a Zelda consume casi tan rápido sus fuerzas como lo hace la incertidumbre de no tener idea de cómo está el ser que tanto espera.

Pit no tarda en buscar su lugar a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre la del rubio sintiendo él mismo los deseos de llorar de desesperación y angustia, por su amigo y por su amado que sufre con tanta fuerza en medio de la espera. Los propios sentimientos entre mezclados, el deseo de alguna noticia, buena o mala, pero que acabe con el tormento de no saber lo que pasa. Y sólo puede apretar la mano de Link con la suya esperando que eso sirva de algo, cubriendo con una de sus alas la vista de la puerta de la enfermería para ambos, buscando que con eso los malos pensamientos se alejen.

Una de las manos de Ike encuentra su camino hacía el cabello de Pit y lo despeina de forma cariñosa, no de la forma rápida y juguetona de siempre, sino en un intento de ofrecer confort, con cuidado pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos del ángel acariciando hasta donde la corona de laureles le permite, y con un sollozo casi inaudible y, pudiera ser que en reflejo, Pit se movió en busca del calor de la mano de Ike sintiendo como finalmente un par lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos ahora cerrados.

El mayor se movió buscando su lugar al otro lado del rubio, pasando un brazo por sus hombros como para asegurarle que aún estaba allí, como siempre, para él. Buscando después, con su mano libre, la otra de Pit, masajeando con el pulgar los pequeños nudillos, dando el mismo mensaje. Ahora más que nunca antes, necesitaban de la fuerza de los otros para mantenerse bien, por si algo malo pasaba, por si de pronto la noticia que Dr. Mario tuviera para darles no fuera alentadora… Necesitaban estar juntos y, el incidente con Marth, no era sino la muestra más clara y fuerte de su amistad.

Cinco minutos es mucho cuando esperas… es una eternidad cuando desesperas… es un infierno cuando empiezas a perder la esperanza.

"Cinco minutos" fue justo el tiempo que tardó Dr. Mario en abrir la puerta de la enfermería tan sólo para salir mostrando una bata manchada de sangre y encontrarse con la pequeña escena de los tres chicos compartiendo un pequeño lugar sobre la alfombra color vino del pasillo, unidos de forma que era evidente la necesidad de darse confort.

El sonido de la puerta llevó a Pit a retirar su ala con cuidado, despacio, no sabiendo ahora si de verdad desea ver o escuchar lo que el doctor tiene para decirles, acobardándose por instantes, al ver el semblante serio del doctor y su mirada expectante sobre ellos. Tanto Ike como Pit pueden sentir a Link tensarse, pero ninguno se atreve a decir nada, sólo logran mirar a Dr. Mario en espera de… de lo que fuera que tuviera para decir.

—Su amigo es muy fuerte —son las primeras palabras que salen de los labios del doctor, y es obvio, por los rostros de los chicos, el enorme peso que esa simple frase a quitado de sobre sus pechos, permitiéndoles respirar de nuevo, pero manteniéndolos unidos—. Esperen treinta minutos a que pase la anestesia y podrán verlo, vayan a comer, a cambiarse y con gusto los dejaré pasar.

¿Treinta minutos? ¡Cómo si la espera anterior no hubiera sido suficiente! Necesitaban verlo, saber que estaba bien, que estaba consciente y funcional. De pronto, treinta minutos sonaba más inmenso que una eternidad… pero son órdenes de doctor y es probable que para ellos, por el momento, seguir esa instrucción, sea lo mejor.

Los tres necesitaban cambiarse, ducharse primero. ¿Comer? Ni siquiera habían notado que era la hora de la comida y, que de hecho, los tres tenían hambre, tal vez porque aún estaban muy preocupados como para detenerse a pensar en eso.

Fue tarea de las princesas y de Dyre el encargarse de que comieran y eso todavía después de haber tenido que pasar por el mismo trabajo para convencer a los niños de que comieran porque, de alguna forma, a ellos les afectaba mucho también.

"Malos recuerdos" rondaban en el aura del comedor y, de a poco, se fueron acercando a ellos los más interesados en el estado del príncipe. Primero Meta Knight, junto con las princesas y Dyre; después, los hermanos Mario y el equipo de Star Fox, que aprovechó para delatar al que Master Hand había hallado como responsable: Wolf, que había alterado la computadora principal esa mañana para aparecer la Smash Ball en cierto punto de la pelea (de pronto la alarma que Ike había oído tenía sentido).

Así, unos se decían a otros, pues no era necesario ser Lucario para sentir la pesada aura que rodeaba a los tres peleadores; hasta Bowser había ido a preguntar en representación de su mesa (claro que ninguno de los demás en ella lo admitiría).

Para cuando lograron que terminaran sus platos, los treinta minutos habían pasado, y el primero en levantarse de la mesa fue Link, seguido por dos de los chicos en la mesa. Dyre y las chicas aún esperaban poder con lo menores de la mansión, retenerlos para evitar que fueran corriendo tras los otros tres para poder ver a Marth.

Los pasos de los tres empezaron calmos, pero cada paso aumentaba la expectación, de modo que terminaron prácticamente corriendo en las escaleras hasta la enfermería y, a pasos de ella, Dr. Mario los esperaba ya fuera de la puerta, haciéndolos detenerse antes de entrar.

—Aunque le di unos calmantes muy fuertes, es probable que aún esté adolorido, así que procuren medirse. Necesito que se calmen antes de poderlos dejar pasar.

Se miraron entre sí, pero las ansias eran demasiadas; un suspiro colectivo marcó la pauta para que el doctor de la mansión y exparticipante del torneo les considerara suficientemente "calmados" como para dejarlos entrar. Seguramente estaba disfrutando torturarlos con la espera… el muy bastardo.

Abre la puerta lentamente, como para agregar más drama a la escena, dejando por fin ver a los chicos al joven en la cama, las sabanas celeste casi blanco que cubren sus piernas, la ropa de hospital, de un tono apenas más oscuro que el de las sábanas. El yeso en su brazo izquierdo y el de su pierna derecha que, aunque cubierta por las sábanas, era evidente. Los vendajes que cubrían su brazo derecho hasta el hombro y que probablemente cubrían también el pecho bajo la bata; los que cubrían su frente y ocultaban su ojo izquierdo de la vista.

Pero sobre cualquier otra cosa, en la imagen de Marth resaltaba lo que Pit ya esperaba encontrar: esa afable sonrisa en sus labios que esperaba poder asegurar por si sola un "todo está bien", mientras los esperaba aún algo adormecido, pero sentado en la cama dando la bienvenida así… sonriendo.

—_Sabré que el mundo empieza a desmoronarse para él, el día que deje de sonreír para nosotros —_no puede evitar pensar Pit.

Link no pierde tiempo y se acerca al chico, buscando tocar su rostro con una de sus manos, saberlo real, sentirlo y, de esa forma poder creer que, tras los vendajes, el chico estaba tan bien como aseguraba:

—Todo está bien —concede sin dejar su sonrisa, tocando apenas con la yema de sus dedos la mano de Link sobre su mejilla.

—No sé que había sido de mí si te hubiéramos perdido —confiesa en tono triste, consternado.

—No pasa nada, todo está bien —repite sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios, más cambiando el tono a uno más consciente, mirando directo en los ojos del hylian, tentado por segundos a romper su farsa notando todos los sentimientos dentro de las piscinas azules de sus ojos, aún más cuando el rostro del rubio se tornó por completo serio.

Le desconcertó la forma en que Link tomó su mano y la llevo hasta su pecho, en primera instancia no tenía idea del porqué, pero un palpitar acelerado le reveló lo que las palabras no alcanzarían a decirle: Link realmente había sentido miedo… un miedo tan intenso que conservaba aún después de las palabras que buscaban asegurarle que "todo está bien" y sólo eso, sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Link, fue suficiente para que Marth entendiera que en Link aún estaba el miedo de perderlo.

Pero no le dio oportunidad para decir nada, y Marth no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando Link lo abraza, sintiendo, en ese momento, toda la necesidad dentro del abrazo de Link, el deseo de sentirlo real y asegurarse así que lo peor había pasado. Algo dentro suyo le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar corresponder el abrazarlo, aún si fuera sólo con el brazo libre de yeso.

Si ya lo había sorprendido antes, lo que siguió logró tocar el corazón de Marth como ninguna otra cosa que Link hubiera hecho por él antes: la sensación de gotas cálidas muriendo en su hombro… Link está llorando… por él.

Siente los propios ojos aguarse ante un gesto tan puro y, cerrándolos, estrecha aún más a Link hacia sí, repitiendo a su oído, cual canción de cuna a un niño, "todo está bien".

Mientras tanto, Ike y Pit contemplan la escena desde el marco de la puerta, no deseando romper aquel momento que se ha convertido en algo tan profundo para los otros dos, mas, si bien Ike no puede evitar sonreír enternecido por sus amigos, los ojos de Pit se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas que resultan no ser sólo por encontrarse con la condición de su amigo… sino porque, inevitablemente, duele, pero debe permitirlo, al final de cuentas la verdad es obvia: los sentimientos de Link no cambiaran, porque a cada momento se hacen más fuertes.

Y eso también es doloroso: darte cuenta que difícilmente tus sentimientos llegarán al corazón de quien amas porque él ya ama a alguien más.

Las lágrimas, junto con un sollozo, comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas pues ya no encontraba las fuerzas para retenerlas. Era simplemente demasiado en muy poco tiempo, ¡era todo en un instante! Y sus pensamientos sólo lo llevaban a visualizar su corazón como sacrificio, la pérdida de todo por entregarlo.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro en cuento sintió el brazo de Ike rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo: "ya… no pasa nada" son las suaves palabras del mercenario para él "todo acabó".

Si tan sólo supiera lo real de esa última frase…

* * *

**_Creo que no tengo idea de que decir respecto a este capítulo... nuestros chicos han pasado por tantas cosas pequñas y hasta absurdas que amenazaban con distanciarlos y, de pronto, esto es suficiente para unirlos de nuevo, mostrarles lo mucho que significa la amistad y el cariño que se profesan. _**

**_Puf, la palabra "sangre" la mencioné tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, "sentimientos", "lágrimas", "pensamientos"... Tal vez no es la gran cosa, pero creo que disfrute escribiendo este capítulo y, si me permiten decirlo, mis dos escenas favoritas aquí fueron cuando los tres se sientan juntos en el suelo tratando de darse fuerzas y, claro, la escena de cuando Link abraza a Marth y llora en su hombro._**

**_Apartir de aquí, personajes como Peach, Zelda y Dyre empezarán a cobrar más importancia en la historia, aún si no puedo decirles de todo a que me refiero con eso. El próximo cápitulo tendrá algo de eso, si logro acomodar las escenas de modo que no me pase de 11 mil palabras._**

**_No sé realmente que opinar respecto a este capítulo, pero espero poder saber pronto su opinión, mientras tanto, permitanme contestar sus reviews:_**

**_.Morderet.:_** _Gracias por los animos n_n y no te preocupes por lo de los reviews =D igual me pone feliz poder saber tu opinión. Me alegra que siga gustandote el fic, de verdad, no se si haya logrado cumplir mi propisito de poner algo mejor para este cap, pero espero que igual sea de tu agrado, o al menos que no haya sido una total desepsión .-. me estoy metiendo mucho en el drama, pero... bueno, espero saer tu opinion al respecto =D espero que estés bien._

_**Yami Taisho: **Ah... la verdad aun no estoy muy segura de cuántos capitulos tendrá la historia, si te soy sincera, pero ya tengo las ideas principales para lo que irá pasando y de hecho ya tengo pensado hasta el final xD pero como acostumbro que mientras escribo se me van ocurriendo más cosas o empiezo a extenderme en ciertas escenas pues, la vdd no estoy muy segura de cuánto capítulos vaya a ocupar D: Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de dejar este fic n_n tengo mcuhas ideas para él y si, ¡claro que voy a seguirlo! Gracias por los animos, me alegra que te guste :'D_

_**Kiba-009: **xD tal vez si me puse algo... "pervertida" en el capitulo anterior, pero vamos, todos sabíamos que algo así aparecería en este fic tarde o temprano. Me alegra que te vaya gustando como va la historia y que te agrade como va quedando Dyre =D si he tenido otros comentarios respecto a él xD y pues, bueno, respondiendo a ello, pronto veras como en próximos capitulos empieza a cobrar más importancia, ademas que me gusta escribir de él. Muchas gracias por tu review n_n_

_**Mukahi .Ruito :** D: un largo mes paso, pero aqui está la continuación =D, se que es un poco más violenta de lo que algunos hubieran esperado pero... todo sea por darle un poco más de drama a la historia. ¡Ahh! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review, de verdad me haces muy feliz :'D que bueno que te gusta la historia, xD y sí, Marth y Dyre son los personajes de los que más me gusta escribir (bueno, de Pit, Link y Ike también, pero es una mecanica diferente para ellos) yey, me alegra que te guste el nombre de Dyre, fue dificil elegirlo xD. Espero poder empezar a actualizar mas rapido. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**xxxtimcampyxxx:** Waaa ¡¡gracias!! Me alegra que te guste y espero no desepcionarte, estoy poniendo mucho empeño en cada capitulo y tambien un poquito de mi corazón en lo que escribo. Marth es por mucho mi personaje favorito del smash, xD es el que siempre uso, y cuando investigue de su juego y luego cuando lo juegue y leí el manga, simplemente quede enamorada de él, es un personaje muuuy interesante pero... xD bueno, como podrás ver, sufro de un extraño complejo que me lleva a maltratar a los personajes que más me gustan D: ¡pero no será así siempre! xD Ya pronto todos tendrán su paliativo. Gracias por tu review, y gracias por leer =D_

_**Kagurihime: **Yey Marth y Pit en la ducha xD, jajaja. Ok, ok, prometí drama y helo aquí... oh, pero esto es apenas el inicio del drama, y nada comparado con lo que planeo para capítulos posteriores... wooo tengo tantas ideas que quisiera tener más tiempo para poder escribirlas D: ¡pero la escuela! La facultad definitivamente consume mi tiempo .-. pero intentaré actualizar mas seguido, me da tristeza ver como casi nadie sube cosas a este fandom D: y eso que estan rico por todos los personajes que te da la oportunidad de manejar, qué desperdicio.  
Respeto a la personalidad de Marth... awww yo amo a ese tipo, desde que apareció en el Melee es el personaje que siempre uso, y si me gustaba por como se veía y peleaba en el smash, cuando supe su historia, cuando vi el ova, cuando jugue el FE... ¡cuando leí el manga! caí perdidamente enamorada de él... A veces me siento culpable por fastidiarlo tanto D: complejo de lastimar a los que mas me gustan pero... bueno, xD no seré siempre cruel con él, de hecho tendrá un descanzo de mis maltratos pronto.  
Espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo para seguir este fic y tener el honor de ser leída por ti =D gracias por tus comentarios, ¡me hacen muy feliz! n_n_

_**Wolfgirl-Valentine:** xD jajaja de hecho el "¿contigo?" de Ike del cap pasado no lo tenía planeado, pero miestras escribia fue lo primero que pense y fue algo asi como ¿quien podría decir algo así D:?... pues Ike xD. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva :'D, he aqui mi nuevo cap, que espero te haya gustado, (aunque haya sido un poco más... violento que los anteriores pero, ¿qué es un fic del Smash sin alguna escena con sangre?) Gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de dejar tu review, de verdad significa mucho para mi n_n_

_**Sirona of the night: **D: perdon xD esta vez si me puse a revisar el cap antes de subirlo, pero igual si se me escapó algun errorcillo no dudes en decirmelo y yo lo corrijo, es que... a veces por las prisas de ya querer subir cap se me va la onda y no me doy tiempo de releer D: Pero bueno, tendre mas cuidado =D lo prometo.  
xD puf, la calma les duró muy poco... pobres D: los maltrato mucho... pero lo hago con mucho amor~ *si... tal vez sea algo sado .-.* DUh, si antes Ike y Pit odiaban ir a la enfermería creo que ahora menos querrán ir. Pero bueno, creo que algo peor que tener que ir a visitar al doctor es tener que visitar la sala de espera D: hace sufrir tanto no tener idea de lo que pasa *lo digo por experiencia propia xD* Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado n_n y mcuhas gracias por tus reviews xD siempre son tan largos y bonitos, me encanta que me escriban mucho, me hace sentir de alguna forma especial xD o no se, te agradezco todo el tiempo que te tomas en dejar tus comentarios, es como un gran halago para mi :'D_

_**yannel: **Como dijo Peach en este cap "Quien entrega el corazón siempre se arriesga a perderlo", pues, sí, pronto uno de ellos deberá tomar una decision que podría ser de las más difíciles de afrontar, pero ¿quién tendra el valor para hacerlo? Bueno... eso lo sabremos a su debido tiempo u.ù. Por mientras, aqui las cosas se empiezan a poner entre tensas e interesantes xD ¡yey, ya quiero empezar con los caps que siguen! Los haré sufir todavia un poquito más... pero verán como ese suave dolor puede traer grandes recompenzas... almenos para algunos n_ñ. Gracias por tus comentarios =D espero no desepcionarte. Gracias por leer._

**_¡Casi lo olvido! Queria su opinion a cerca de algo que llevo un tiempo planeando escribir: Un crossover entre algunos de los personajes del Smash, otros del Zelda TP con la trama de Princess Tutu (¿random? supongo que mucho xD) Para quienes han visto la serie de Princess Tutu, recordarán que está basada en ballets, bueno, creo que sustituiría la idea de ballets con batallas, y más que poner a los personajes de esta serie usaría solamente la trama para adaptarla a mis personajes favoritos del Smash. _**

**_¿Un adelanto?_**

**_Link tendría el papel de Ahiru; Marth sería Mytho (obvio xD); Pit, Rue; Ike, Fakir; Midna, Edel-san; Ganondorf, Drosselmeyer... por mencionar algunos. _**

**_Sé que suena algo extraño, y es por eso que pido su opinion :/ se que la serie tal vez no es muy conocida, (igual independientemente del fic, se las recomiendo, es una historia muuuuy linda), asi que... ¿alguién aqui la ha visto? Si sí, ¿está a favor o en contra? D: ahhhh ¿ayuda? _**

**_Jajaja, gracias por leer, xD cuidense siempre, y nos vemos en proximos caps._**


	8. Confesiones Secretos

**_Guarda el secreto. Pretende que no lo notas. Ignora que él quiere a alguien más… Y no toques lo que no es tuyo._**

_Tienen todo mi permiso de odiarme por hacerlos pasar esta larga espera. Entre los exámenes de fin de semestre, haber tenido un pequeño percance que me dejo un encuentro cercano con la ceguera, mi cumpleaños y mi nuevo trabajo, apenas y he tenido tiempo de pensar coherentemente en qué escribir, pero heme aquí a las… 4:08 a.m. esperando actualizar._

_También quería aprovechar y agradecerles todo el apoyo, sobre todo con el último capítulo con el que, al decir verdad, tenía mis dudas sobre cómo iban a tomar todo el embrollo de la sangre y eso me tenías más que insegura, pero vi que a más de uno le gustó y… bueno, ¡yey! ¡Gracias!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes del Smash no me pertenecen y supongo que es bueno hacérselos saber. _

_De verdad lamento la demora, pero a fin de no alargarla más, les dejo aquí, mi amor unilate__ral: _

* * *

**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo ****7**

**Confesiones... Secretos****. **

Las cinco de la mañana nunca le habían parecido tan temprano como ahora.

El cielo no luce tan oscuro esta mañana y, extrañamente, aunque parece más tarde, Ike sigue sintiéndose cansado.

El día se siente pesado. ¿Cómo más podría sentirse cuando apenas unas horas atrás se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de perder a un amigo para siempre?

La sola idea fue suficiente para mantenerlo en vela la noche entera, desplazando por completo los nervios por la final del torneo que apenas ahora mismo recordaba mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a mantenerse en pie porque, siendo la última batalla, tendrían que dar una buena impresión.

¿Cómo era posible que Master Hand fuera tan irracional? Dos de los competidores electos para la final no estaban en condiciones de pelear, ¿y aún así se niega a posponer la última batalla? Realmente no cree poder llegar a entender nunca a ese par de manos.

Por ahora, Ike sólo puede buscar que el agua que cae de la regadera le ayude a despejar sus pensamientos, que lave cada mal recuerdo mientras baja rodando por su cuerpo. Ojalá Dr. Mario hubiera dejado que alguno de ellos se quedara con Marth en la noche, de haber sido así, él hubiera estado más tranquilo y, probablemente, hubiera podido conciliar el sueño.

Marth se había convertido en la figura paterna de su pequeño grupo y apenas ayer había caído en la cuenta de ello. No es que Marth sea el mayor de ellos, en realidad, es incluso menor que Link y que él mismo, pero, de alguna forma, su usualmente calma y sensata actitud, así como su madurez, había sido suficientes para ganarse esa imagen. ¿Y cómo lo había descubierto? Porque a falta de Marth, él había tenido que reaccionar y ocupar ese papel para poder sostener a Link y Pit, esperando que sus esfuerzos fueran suficientes para mantenerlos a flote, rechazando su propia necesidad de llorar ante una posibilidad que en ese momento se sentía tan real.

La imagen de la sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, tan notoria como las fracturas, había sido suficiente para convertir al valiente príncipe inquebrantable ante sus ojos, en una figura ahora humana, y los altos estándares en que lo había tenido antes se desvanecieron ante él. Porque resulta que Marth dejó de ser el típico príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que llega sólo para rescatar a la princesa… ahora era algo real. Alguien que podía salir herido… alguien a quien en cualquier momento podía perder.

Cierra los ojos ante el pensamiento, quedándose bajo el agua sólo un poco más antes de cerrar las llaves. Un recuerdo asalta su memoria y lo hace contrastarlos con los "¿y si hubiera?"

Si el día anterior, al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, lo hubieran encontrado durmiendo, cubierto por el yeso y los vendajes, habría pasado a ser una figura frágil para sus ojos, como quien clama ayuda amordazado…. Pero no fue así. Una sonrisa resultaría ser su confiable escudo y un "todo está bien" la amenazante espada con la que mantendría a los demonios del miedo a raya… tan sólo buscando proteger a "sus niños".

Ike no podría evitarlo, simplemente Marth seguiría siendo así de fuerte ante sus ojos, no sólo físicamente, sino en todos los aspectos y, al decir verdad, admiraba de él todo eso y lo admiraba en sobremanera.

Pero ¿por qué el príncipe de la mansión tendría que haber tomado tan apecho un papel auto-impuesto? ¿Por qué negar su propia necesidad para atender las de quienes son incluso mayores que él? ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Tomando la fragilidad de los otros, la había convertido en su motivo para "hacerse el fuerte". Todo por creer que uno tiene que sostener a los otros, cargar con los sentimientos ajenos y permitirles descansar sobre sus hombros, no porque ellos sean débiles, sino porque los quiere mucho y verlos romperse ante sus ojos suena mucho más difícil…

La mayoría de ellos se había tenido que enfrentar al desprendimiento de sus respectivas figuras paternas en un punto u otro, con mayor o menor impacto. En el caso de Pit, había sido más bien el tener que ver cómo su diosa era capturada y emprender toda esa aventura tratando de liberarla, apenas un lapso de tiempo, una ruptura que, por su esfuerzo, sangre y lágrimas, logró reparar (aunque el dolor de esos días de desasosiego nada podría borrarlo).

Tal vez, de entre los cuatro, el caso de Pit resultaba ser el menos grave, pero ¿qué puede decirse sobre ellos? El mismo Ike había perdido a ambos padres (primero a ella y luego a él) asesinados frente a sus ojos, dejándolo a cargo de su hermana menor. Mientras, Link simplemente había crecido sin la tutoría de alguien a quien pudiera llamar "papá" o "mamá", cosa que para Ike era mucho peor que la pérdida, sin importar cuantas veces Link dijera que no había sido algo "tan importante".

¿Y Marth? Marth también había perdido a ambo padres, pero él había vivido sus muertes de una forma mucho más prolongada, porque había pasado por el amplio suplicio de la incertidumbre, el ver morir a su padre frente a un ejército "aliado" que había optado por traicionarlos, casi cobrando su vida también. Y luego, tener que abandonar a su madre y hermana durante dos años, sin saber nada de ellas, si estaban bien, si habían podido huir, si las habían capturado… ¡si las estaban torturando!

Y luego el regreso esperanzado a su tierra, sólo para descubrir que ninguna de las dos personas por las que había vuelto estaban allí y, lo que es más, enterarse que una de ellas, su querida madre, había muerto a manos del mismo que osaba usurpar el trono de su padre para atormentar a su gente. Y ¿cuánto más tiempo tuvo que esperar para encontrarse con su hermana? El tener que lidiar con la incertidumbre del no saber siquiera qué esperar, ni una noticia hasta meses de batalla después que le mantendrían una leve esperanza de reencontrarse con ella.

¿Cómo era posible que, de entre los cuatro, él fuera el único que había buscado tomar el lugar faltante, suprimiendo su propia pérdida?

—A veces eres demasiado bueno… —se atreve a decir Ike en voz alta, aún si es más para sí. No es que importe mucho, es temprano, probablemente nadie esté despierto y, después de todo, está sólo en su habitación.

Ni el agua tibia había logrado aclarar sus pensamientos, y el champú no había sido suficiente para lavar los dolorosos pensamientos. Y no es como que Ike sea una persona de las que les gusta pensar las cosas de más (a veces, ni siquiera las piensa lo suficiente), pero ahora parece difícil ignorar el peso de la soledad ajena cuando la experimentas mientras abrazas a alguien intentando consolarlo.

Unos suaves golpes sobre su puerta lo sorprenden mientras se viste, rompiendo por instantes con su línea de pensamiento.

—Está abierto —anuncia apenas terminando de colocarse el pantalón.

La puerta se abre y cierra en un movimiento lento, permitiendo que por un par de segundos la habitación sea irrumpida por la luz del pasillo que de igual forma desaparece y los deja de nuevo en la media luz causada por las cortinas cerradas. El sonido de la voz de quien fuera que acabara de entrar simplemente no llegó a Ike por más que lo esperó, encontrándose todavía de espaldas a puerta.

En lo referente a los consecuentes 10 o 15 segundos que tardó en acomodar sus botas, el breve silencio le pareció más incómodo de lo acostumbrado, y aún más porque estaba seguro que, quien quiera que fuera, sí había entrado en su cuarto.

Es probable que alguna palabra hostil se hubiera escapado de sus labios para la persona que había ido a perturbar su espacio sin intenciones de siquiera decir algo. Pero resulta ser que, al desviar su mirada hacia la puerta, no es otro sino Link quien se encuentra ahora en su habitación, permaneciendo cabizbajo y mudo, como deseando pasar desapercibido, recargado contra la puerta.

No le queda más que permitir a un suspiro agotado escaparse de sus labios al tiempo que debe forzar ligeramente una sonrisa comprensiva para ofrecérsela al hylian.

—Hoy madrugaste —se aventura a decir Ike con tono suave, buscando con cuidado el rostro del rubio, que mantiene la mirada en algún entre sus pies y el suelo, lo que lleva a Ike a preguntar en suave reproche—: ¿Dormiste algo al menos?

El mercenario tuvo que acercarse aún más tan sólo para verificar que Link realmente no estaba contestando su pregunta, deteniéndose justo frente al menor para encontrarse con el aura de culpa que emanaba del chico. Cómo desearía que Link fuera como Pit y que el revolver su cabello fuera suficiente para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. Eran tan pocas las veces que se ponía así, pero cuando lo hacía, era como verlo caer en un pozo cada vez más profundo del que a veces le parecía imposible sacarlo… aún si al final terminaba por salir por sí mismo.

—Hey… —llama, esperando pacientemente a que Link voltee, buscando cualquiera fuere el ángulo que le permitiera encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, ese océano azul tan sincero en el cual no cabía espacio para ninguna mentira, el espejo cristalino capaz de reflejar los verdaderos pensamientos del hylian—. Él está bien —asegura, revolviendo, cual mimo, algunos de los cabellos del chico.

El roce de las manos de Ike resulta gentil sobre su cabeza y le hace elevar la mirada finalmente, pero al toparse con los ojos color azul amoratado de Ike, la afirmación se vuelve tan real que, por alguna razón, duele. "Él está bien", tal vez ahora, pero ni tanto, ni tan cierto…

Es tan fácil adivinar la razón de su actual estado anímico. Todos los eventos del día anterior habían resultado simplemente demasiado para tomar en un periodo de tiempo tan corto y su cuerpo, mente y corazón ahora sufrían los estragos de la impotencia sentida.

El no poder hacer nada por alguien…

El no hacer "algo"…

Y termina por bajar la mirada de nuevo, topándose con algo que no había notado antes en el cuerpo del mercenario.

—No es nada —asegura Ike al notar donde había la mirada del hylian, cubriendo su hombro izquierdo con la mano contraria, en un intento inútil de ocular la mancha entre verde y morada.

—¿Cómo…?

—No estoy seguro —contesta, sin importarle mucho estar interrumpiendo—, creo que fue en la batalla con Wolf, pero… —sonríe irónico— creo que con todo lo que pasó de ayer no tuve mucho tiempo para preocuparme por esto.

—¿Todavía duele? —pregunta Link, aunque dudando.

—Algo pero, creo que me sentiría muy ridículo de ir a la enfermería por esto—sonrisa forzada—. Marth debe estar mucho más adolorido y ni siquiera se ha quejado.

Cómo si el ambiente no hubiera estado ya suficientemente tenso, Ike tenía que evocar las memorias que tenían a ambos en esa especie de trance en donde ni podrían sentirse como ellos mismos. Y ni la risa medianamente forzada, mitad irónica, por parte del mayor fue suficiente para contrarrestar el efecto de las palabras dichas, ni para Link, ni para sí mismo.

Pero fue un leve empujón de la mano de Link a su pecho indicándole que retrocediera el que rompería el aura de irreconocimiento entre ellos y, de pronto, cada pensamiento que fuera reflejo de lo anterior, simplemente había detenido su marcha en la mente de Ike mientras obedece la orden silenciosa que lo lleva hasta sentarse en la orilla de su propia cama, sin dejar de mirar al rubio frente a él, que pareciera hasta autómata en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Link?

No hay respuesta, sino que rompe el contacto y se va hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando a un Ike expectante, mirando el camino recorrido por su amigo mas, antes de que sea capaz de formular una hipótesis, Link regresa, con una pequeña caja blanca en sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta extrañado, frunciendo ligueramente el seño, prácticamente demandando una respuesta.

—Voy a curarte —en los labios de Link el frío no sienta tan bien y la respuesta suena como en automático, y eso le asusta un tanto a Ike, porque ese tono sólo significa, en Link, un dolor tan inmenso que termina por apagarse y, como una sobre carga, apaga con él cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¿No eras tú el que se quejaba porque le pedía a Marth que me curara? —pregunta en tono entre juguetón y desafínate, más en busca de una reacción que en verdad provocar a su amigo.

Pero la respuesta fue el suave masaje de las manos callosas de Link sobre su hombro herido, que era ahora tratado con alguna especie de crema analgésica, donde al frío le seguía la sensación de calor. Todo en silencio, ahora ni Ike podía hacer nada al respecto, anonadado buscando la vida perdida en los ojos del chico frente a él, contemplando cada movimiento mudo que parecía a la vez mimo y reproche, pero ¿reproche por qué?

No fue hasta el vendaje que vino la respuesta a la pregunta no dicha, iniciando con lo que menos hubiera esperado oír.

—Perdón por haber gritado…

—¿Huh? —¿qué?

—Ayer, cuando cargaste a Marth para llevarlo a la enfermería. Sé que no querías lastimarlo y aún así yo… fue tan difícil verlo así, y… ¡Por Farore! Tú fuiste el único que realmente reaccionó y yo… yo sólo pude gritarte que lo habías lastimado cuando… —el tono solemne en la voz de Link pareció perderse justo cuando su voz se quebró finalmente ante la consecuente declaración—: de no haber sido por ti, tal vez Marth no hubiera sobrevivido.

Si Link lo había sorprendido ya antes esa misma mañana al parecer no reaccionar a sus emociones, la declaración oculta ahora en sus palabras mantenía a Ike intrigado frente a la mirada ahora ensombrecida del rubio.

Mas la confesión del menor no terminaría tan rápido, pues el día anterior habían quedado en su pecho muchas palabras que no había alcanzado a decir, y ahora le habían alcanzado ellas a él, cual ola que regresa con más fuerza y amenaza con ahogarlo si no se desahoga.

—No pienses en eso, no fue…

—Fue así —interrumpe con voz seria y triste que desanima a Ike de intentar contradecirlo de nuevo—. ¡Din! Cuando lo vi sólo podía sentir mi corazón detenerse dentro de mi pecho y sentía como si dejara de respirar y ahora mismo entro en pánico y me agobia la sola idea del qué hubiera pasado si Marth no hubiera traído puesta la armadura que se suponía fuera sólo indumentaria, porque no debía pasar nada, porque no se suponía que nadie saliera herido, pero…

La desesperación y la ansiedad hacen gala notoria en la voz del hylian y, después, se evidencian aún con mayor fuerza, como para reafirmar la idea, en sus manos que tiemblan ahora que han dejado de trabajar sobre el vendaje y, de esa misma forma, temblorosas, cubren ahora su rostro que se distorsiona por el conocimiento de la posibilidad de un aún más terrible desenlace.

—Yo… No hice nada que ayudara. ¿Con qué derecho siento celos cuando eres tú quien lo salvó? ¿Cómo puedo pretender profanar el nombre de Marth junto a un "te amo" que venga de labios de alguien que pudo pero no hizo nada por él!

El abrazo de Ike freno por instantes los gritos, aún si las paredes estaban diseñadas para no dejar pasar el sonido, las palabras que salían de labios de hylian no hacían más que lastimar a su propio creador, volviendo como cuchillos que terminarían por enterrarse en su pecho. Navajas con que buscaba sacar por sangría la impotencia y culpa cargada en su alma.

A veces, sólo a veces, Link se volvía como huracán perdido en tierra, y su desprendimiento del mar lo volvía devastador por instantes, hasta cansarlo al punto de su propia destrucción. Por eso Ike tenía que actuar a veces como el muro de contención, aprisionarlo y sofocar su poder, cubriéndolo. Apagándolo. Enmudeciendo los gritos, mientras perdía la fuerza para herirse a sí mismo, agotándolo.

Link odia que Ike lo abrace, que viole esa línea invisible de su espacio personal sólo porque puede hacerlo, pero ahora, necesita alguien que, como él mismo, comprenda la frustración que acompaña al dolor de no sentirse digno de la persona que se ama…

Tal vez por eso aceptó el abrazo…

Tal vez por eso lo correspondió y se refugió en él…

O tal vez su cuerpo, cansado, buscaba el consuelo del calor ajeno, en los brazos de Ike que ahora lo sostiene.

* * *

Blanco…

Todo es blanco. Blanco puro, impecable… imperturbable.

Como nieve…

Un destello. Un haz de luz.

Y luego, una mota de rojo que cae, toca y rompe con el suelo. Una mota que se vuelve líquido y mancha, se esparce y se extiende, tiñe y quema. Y todo se extingue. De pronto no es blanco, es rojo, es sangre, es un grito y se oscurece…

Se apaga.

Al abrir los ojos es un sueño que va perdiendo fuerza, una quimera que se desvanece en el rastro que dejan las lágrimas secas que recorren la comisura de sus ojos hasta el cabello. Es una pesadilla tan real y tan constante que le hace sudar frío, pero no lo deja gritar, le roba el aliento y lo ahoga. Dilata sus pupilas al punto que el azul parece perderse junto al negro. Está mudo por instantes que parecen rozar la eternidad y su cuerpo se mantiene inmóvil hasta que reacciona.

Fue sólo un sueño. Ya no hay lágrimas para derramar, ni razón alguna que mantenga al corazón palpitando al grado de parecer que saldrá del pecho.

Es cierto… Ayer pudo morir.

De haber cerrado los ojos un poco antes todo habría acabado, se habría reunido el príncipe con su ejército caído, a quienes, renunciando a su propia gloria –a su propia vida-, lo dejaron todo en el campo de batalla por quien se convertiría luego en el rey de una nación destruida, hija de escombros, sin dirección o fuerza. Muerta en espíritu porque, a veces, sólo a veces, su monarca también perdía todo deseo de vivir.

"Vive por nosotros…" termina por ser la frase que neutralice su pensamiento y, como el día anterior, le lleve a mantener lo ojos abiertos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿ya estas despierto?

Ni quiera había oído la puerta, pero la voz de Doctor Mario le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y rápidamente limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas para ofrecer una sonrisa algo forzada al médico mientras asiente. Todo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza (no muy fuerte) de la tabla que Dr. Mario usa para escribir.

—¿Qué parte de "mucho reposo y descanso" no quedó claro?

Aun cuando Marth se ríe ligeramente, lo cierto es que no es más que una mascarada para sus verdaderos pensamientos, porque muy dentro él está consciente de la gran farsa que es… Pero como buena actor, su deber se convierte en hacer al espectador olvidar que lo que ve no es más que una obra de teatro.

—Ike habló con Master Hand, —comienza diciendo, captando ahora toda la atención de Marth— te consiguió esto. Aunque no veo que tiene de especial esta medicina, dudo que sea mejor que la nuestra.

En cuanto Marth ve los frascos, rápidamente identifica la medicina de su mundo: Vulneraria. ¿De verada Ike se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta donde Master Hand para conseguirle un mejor remedio? La sola idea era suficiente para hacerlo inmensamente feliz… porque alguien tan especial como Ike, se había preocupado así por él.

Tomando los frascos, no deseando ofender a la medicina del doctor que tan amablemente los había estado tratando y haciendo uso de su diplomacia termina por decir: "Bueno… supongo que cada uno es más sensible a la medicina de su mundo" y con esto toma el contenido de uno de los frascos.

Una especie de luz verde cálida rodea su cuerpo y en cuestión de instantes desaparece junto con gran parte del dolor, renovándolo.

—Vaya… —es lo único que atina a decir el médico al ver cómo los raspones en la piel de Marth desaparecían, mismo que otras de las heridas ocultas tras los vendajes y el yeso.

Sin duda la medicina tenía un poderoso efecto en el joven príncipe y, como bien médico, Dr. Mario no tardó en hacerle un nuevo chequeo a su paciente, asegurándose de quitar cualquier yeso o vendaje que ya no fuera necesario. Removió ambos yesos, pero le dejo dicho a Marth que en su lugar debería usar por lo menos una férula, aunque sea hasta la tarde, que es cuando puede tomar la otra dosis de vulneraria.

Y, acostumbrado a lo testarudo e irresponsables que podían llegar a ser sus pacientes, además de dejar dicha una lista interminable de recomendaciones e instrucciones, también las dejó por escrito con dos copias, una para Marth y otra "para alguien que se haga cargo de que lo cumplas".

Marth mantiene la expresión serena que lo caracteriza hasta que el buen doctor decide que todo está bien y que puede dejar nuevamente sólo a su paciente… entonces la sonrisa en su rostro se borra por completo. Está bien si no hay nadie mirando.

Se recuesta nuevamente en la cama con un apesadumbrado suspiro, cubriendo ambos ojos con el antebrazo, mas sin llorar, sólo agotado.

El dolor físico era una cosa, pero el emocional es mucho peor. Todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, el miedo, el dolor, la incertidumbre, el deseo de vivir peleando con el deseo de morir… Link, Pit, Ike… los sueños, las pesadillas…A veces todo era simplemente demasiado, pero siempre, de entre todo, lo peor eran los sueños.

Marth está consciente de que más de uno cuestiona el porqué de su extraño patrón de sueño. Dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando ya la gran mayoría (si no es que todos) están dormidos; y despertar temprano, en algún punto entre las cinco y las seis no parece tener sentido, después de todo, ¿cómo alguien puede mantenerse en pie con tan pocas horas de sueño? Si fuera por un día, por dos… tal vez hasta por una semana, una persona normal podría aguantarlo, pero… ¿dos meses?

Con las fuerzas que le quedan, se las arregla para ponerse de pie, arrepintiéndose al instante por usar el pie incorrecto para apoyar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los labios para evitar que sonido alguno escape de ellos. Lo que más necesita ahora es una ducha con agua caliente y después de eso seguro todo estará bien.

Con cuidado, guía sus piernas hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño dentro de la enfermería y procede a quitarse la bata, tratando de ignorar el frío de las fechas y de cómo éste hace que las recientes heridas duelan un poco más por el cambio de temperatura. Abre la llave del agua caliente y no puede evitar pensar en lo conveniente del sistema de agua y drenaje porque en Altea tardarían mucho más en calentar el agua para él. Mientras siente el agua caer sobre su piel desnuda, recuerda:

Altea…

Su tierra natal, en otro universo, tan lejos de él ahora, pero cargada con tantos recuerdos dolorosas para él que a veces teme un poco la idea de regresar, después de todo, si estaba ahora en el torneo era porque, de alguna forma, aún deseaba huir de esos recuerdos que su tan amada Altea le traía, porque fue en ella que se originaron la mayoría de sus pesadillas…

Evitar dormir y, al hacerlo, sólo desear despertar o simplemente no despertar nunca, porque sus sueños traen consigo la figura de quien tanto amó y ama. Aquella que, por más que busca no se encuentra a su lado, que parece perdida y aún en sueños parece una figura lejana que por segundos se acerca sólo para desvanecerse y verse perdida de nuevo.

Azul…

Por un tiempo todo su mundo, o lo mejor de su mundo, se reducía a ese color. Pero no era ni el cielo ni el mar, era la mirada en los ojos de la persona dueña de su corazón, era el color del cabello que a veces ocultaba el rostro que tanto añora.

Si eres fuerte, si eres vivaz, si puedes con ellos, si pasas la guerra, si logras convencerlos de estar de tu parte, si sonríes…

—_Tan sólo sonríe…_ —en su mente sólo queda una mueca inolvidable—_, sostenme porque soy vulnerable sin ti, porque eres quien le da fuerza a mis pasos, mi voluntad, mi beso al viento, el azul que nubla cada uno de mis pensamientos y mi razón… Mi corazón roto busca curar tus heridas porque, con una mirada tuya, yo renacería…_

Cálidas lágrimas se mezclan con el agua de la regadera y se pierden entre las cascadas que bajan por la piel del príncipe caída, mas la sonrisa triste se conserva en sus labios, como tatuada en ellos.

—Sheeda*…

Al terminar de lavarse cierra la llave del agua y busca el par de toallas que se encuentra junto a la regadera, con la más grande se asegura de secarse bien el cuerpo para después asegurarla a su cintura y usar la más pequeña para secar su cabello. Mira a su alrededor y nota algo…

—_Olvidé meter mi ropa… —_piensa para sí, terminando de secarse—. _Espero que esté junto a la camilla, no quisiera tener que usar una bata de nuevo. _

Peina un poco su cabello con los dedos al tiempo que abre la puerta para buscar su ropa, tan sólo para sonrojarse furiosamente:

—Sa-Samus… —tartamudea nervioso, poniendo un firme agarre en la parte que amarraba la toalla—. N-no esperaba…

Pero, Samus Aran, la caza recompensas inter-especial que la mayoría en la mansión consideraba una veterana del torneo con la que definitivamente no deberías meterte, lejos de estar molesta o incómoda, no logró sino sonreír ante el nerviosismo del chico frente a ella.

—Toma —dice la mayor, ofreciendo a Marth su conjunto blanco—. Las chicas esperan.

Aún sonrojado, asiente tomando la ropa y entrando a cambiarse al baño lo más rápido que sus heridas se lo permiten y en 10 minutos está listo, aunque tanto él como Samus deben tomarse otros 10 para poner las férulas del brazo y la pierna, haciendo a Marth sentirse nuevamente apenado frente a la rubia.

—Ya está —anuncia ella, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y pasándole un par de muletas— vamos.

Recorren de a poco los pasillos de la mansión, serenos, para no forzar demasiado la pierna de Marth, lo que hace que, de pronto, Samus se dé cuenta de lo lejos que ahora parece su destino.

—Pensé… —comienza Marth un poco indeciso, como reconsiderando lo que esa por decir, ahora con la mirada de Samus atenta sobre él— pensé que para esta hora tú y Snake estarían entrenando.

—Oh, eso… —responde ligeramente desconcertada al principio, sólo para romper después, un poco más, su usual charla serena con un tono un tanto molesto—. Snake habló con Master Hand para decirle que no podía participar.

—¿Por qué?¿Te seguiste sintiendo mal?

—No, estoy bien. Es sólo que a Snake se le metió la idea de que el vómito era por estar embarazada.

—¡Oh! ¿Y…?

—No —responde Samus con una apenas perceptible sonrisa ante la preocupación del chico junto a ella—. Dr. Mario cree que pudo ser una reacción alérgica a algo que comí, pero Snake insiste en que debó descansar "por el niño". ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme antes de hablar con Master Hand? Debería dejarlo creer que estoy embarazada, dudo que sepa qué hacer con un bebé de todas formas.

—Oh… entonces era eso —murmuró para sí el príncipe, aunque alcanzó a captar la atención de la caza recompensas, por lo que tuvo que aclarar después—. Lo siento, es sólo que… Ayer, en la biblioteca, Snake me pidió un libro de nombres. Ahora entiendo para qué.

—Se lo está tomando muy enserio…

—Samus… —notando a la rubia bien entrada en sus pensamientos, la nombra con cuidado, logrando así que vuelva su mirada a él—. Por favor, dile, no dejes que… —sonríe sin muchas ganas—, no dejes que se ilusione con ser papá.

Lo único que Samus fue capaz de hacer ante la suave petición fue asentir suavemente con la cabeza, parando ambos ahora frente a las escaleras… Tal vez poner la enfermería en el primer piso y no en la planta baja no había sido la idea más brillante de Master Hand o, más probablemente, había sido obra de Crazy Hand.

Marth no puedo evitar un leve sonrojo apenado, pues era obvio que necesitaría la ayuda de Samus para poder bajar, pero ¿cómo pedirlo? No es que tenga que hacerlo, porque ella lo sabe y se adelanta a él, solo un escalón más abajo, ofreciendo su mano como apoyo para príncipe, que la toma sintiéndose aun más avergonzado frente a la mujer frente a él.

Los primeros escalones los bajaron despacio y en silencio… hasta que Samus lanzo la pregunta:

—¿Por qué ya no hablamos como antes? —Silencio—. ¿Qué es diferente?

—Antes era más fácil —confiesa sin mirarla—, pero no es por ti.

—¿Entonces?

—Empezaste a salir con Snake.

Esa declaración, por segundos acelero el corazón de la caza recompensas llevándola a buscar la mirada de Marth, que se hallaba en un punto de las escaleras, entre la pena y el no desear equivocar alguno de sus pasos.

—Por favor, no me malinterpretes —pide sereno, pero con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz—. Es sólo que cuando me dijiste que lo suyo era enserio pensé que lo mejor era darles su espacio.

Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa triste en los labios del príncipe.

Pero no es como que ella haya querido romper la comunicación, ni mucho menos. Tampoco fue ella la que le pidió retirarse, ¿entonces por qué llegar a la conclusión de que debía hacerlo?

—A veces me gustaría que hablaran ustedes dos —termina por decir Samus—. Él cree que tienen cosas en común y yo también lo creo.

—¿Snake dijo eso? —Ahora Marth está realmente sorprendido, más cuando Samus asiente en respuesta—. ¿Por qué… por qué piensa eso?

—Una de sus contactos le habló de ti, o eso me dijo, sea lo que sea, él sabe que eres fuerte, en todos los sentidos.

Marth no tenía palabras para lo que estaba oyendo, por alguna razón, siempre había pensado que no le simpatizaba a Snake (tal vez porque siempre que lo veía parecía tener el seño fruncido), por eso había guardado su distancia con Samus, para no molestar a Snake y causarle problemas a ella. Pero no era así, todo estaba bien y… eso lo hacía sonreír en serio.

—Eres un buen chico —dice la rubia, mimetizando esa sonrisa casi imperceptible de Marth mientras le ayuda a bajar los últimos escalones.

—No… no estoy muy seguro de que lo sea —contesta algo desconcertado por el repentino halago.

—Lo eres —asegura ella mientras lo guía hacia el patio—. Si hubieras sido mayor, o si no hubiera existido el impedimento de antes… Tal vez yo misma hubiera intentado algo.

—Oh… —Samus de verdad lo estaba haciendo sonrojar hoy—. ¿_Por qué tan de repente decide decirme esto?¿por qué precisamente hoy?_

—Todos nos asustamos ayer —es la ultima confesión de la chica, que continua caminado dejando de mirar a su interlocutor, porque a veces las palabras llevan en sí mismas demasiado peso como para mantener la mirada en la persona a las que se las profesas… entonces queda el eco del recuerdo como único testigo de una declaración de la que perdurará siempre la duda de si no fue un error haberla dicho.

Una vuelta, otra y otra más, el paso entre los árboles y, al final, la vereda escondida, todo porque el enorme patio se confunde con un bosque a veces... Hasta que la esencia de rosas te embriaga, y los colores de innumerables flores te dan la bienvenida, junto con las pequeñas creaturas que llevan la flora en su cabeza: Entonces sabes que estás en el jardín que comparten Olimar y Peach.

Una mesa blanca destaca en medio de tanto color y, sobre ella, el juego de té blanco y morado. Las dos princesas los han estado esperando.

—¡Nievecita!

Una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación se vislumbra en la voz de la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom al tiempo que esa se levanta para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

—¡Samus! No puede creer que haya hecho a Marth venir hasta acá.

¿Está molesta…?

—Aww… Nievecita, ¿cómo te sientes?

¿O está preocupada?

—Estoy bien —atina a decir el príncipe con esa sonrisa reconfortante que podría vender cualquier mentira—. Ike consiguió que Master Hand trajera medicina de mi mundo, así que me siento mucho mejor ahora.

—Pero… ¡pero traes muletas! ¡Y tu brazo!

—Peach… —llamada de Samus.

—¿Lo hiciste bajar las escaleras? —está molesta.

—Peach, princesa —la palabra mágica en los labios de Marth—, está bien. Quería algo de aire fresco y no puedo pedir algo mejor que el de este hermoso jardín.

—Oh… —sonrojo— ¡gracias, dulzura!

—Se nota todo el amor y empeño que han puesto, las flores se ven agradecidas.

—Si están agradecidas es porque las visitas —responde Peach en medio de una ligera risa.

—_Marth siempre las pone felices—_piensa Zelda para sí, antes ofrecer con voz apacible los asientos restantes en la mesa—. Buenos días. ¿Nos acompañas con una taza de té?

—Encantado.

—_Es porque él siempre se comporta como un caballero con ellas… ¿porque es un príncipe, tal vez?_

Tan pronto se sientan a la mesa, Peach le sirve té a los dos recién llegados, y la conversación comienza ligera, con las chicas preguntando a su invitado cómo se siente y ofreciéndose a ayudarlo en lo que necesite hasta que se mejore, para pasar después a los elogios al hermoso jardín, a lo mucho que Olimar y Peach lo han trabajado, lo difícil que es llegar y lo fácil que es perderse.

Se ríen, ligera y melodiosamente, con cuidado de no hacer nunca demasiado ruido, pero cuidándose también del silencio, aunque apenas bajan la guardia y dejan pasar un segundo sin voz, lo que parece fantasma vuelve con el viento, con una ráfaga fría que los hace mirar al cielo… un cielo despojado de nubes.

Celeste. Sólo celeste.

—_El día está triste__ —_siente Peach, tratando de disipar el pensamiento con un poco de té_._

—Marth… —al llamarlo, suena un eco de tristeza en la voz de Zelda—, sé que no es el momento, pero… hay algo que necesito hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo y espero que no te moleste escucharme ahora.

Silencio. Meros segundos, pero se alargan, porque los demás en la mesas saben algo que Zelda no, mas no pueden culparla. Silencio agonizante entre las miradas impasibles de las otras dos chicas, la cuestión sutilmente demandante de Zelda y la nula respuesta de Marth.

—Dime —concede, aunque sin ningún ánimo en su voz al respecto.

—Es sobre Link… —comienza diciendo la princesa de Hyrule, ahora mirando sus manos sostener la pequeña taza de té.

—Cerecita, no creo que sea bueno hablar de esto ahora —señala la otra princesa, haciendo brillar la trifuerza en la mano de Zelda, sólo para ser cubierta con la otra mano.

—Está bien, Peach —concede el príncipe—. ¿Qué pasa con Link?

—Ambos sabemos lo que Link siente por ti —mira a Marth antes continuar—, y en este punto sólo espero que la petición que estoy por hacer no suene tan egoísta.

Silencio.

—Sólo tú sabes lo que realmente sientes, siempre lo guardas para ti, para no herir a los demás, quiero pensar. Por eso debo preguntar lo que sientes por él, sin esperar realmente tu respuesta, porque aún si no le correspondes, está bien, no puedo pedirte que lo hagas y tampoco puedo culparte, pero… Pero si en verdad piensas rechazarlo, díselo pronto.

—Zelda —habla por fin Marth, de pronto sintiéndose emocionalmente agotado—, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo?

—No te pido que lo lastimes. Si… si tú crees que existe una posibilidad, por más remota que sea, de que una parte de tu corazón despierte esperando retornar los sentimientos de Link, no puedo pedirte nada. Si no es así, díselo, adviértelo. No lo mantengas ilusionado, esperando a algo que puede nunca llegar. Entre más tiempo pasa, más duele permanecer en la incertidumbre porque más se encariña...

"Al abraza la posibilidad de que le correspondas como esperanza única, el corazón de Link es tan puro y fiel que se niega a ver los sentimientos de cualquier otro, para no disturbar lo que siente hacia su actual poseedor. Por eso… si no lo rechazas por ti, hazlo por él."

Y no es hasta entonces que ella vuelve a bajar la mirada, tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas para adornar la frase que culminaría su petición:

—Dale la oportunidad de ver que hay alguien que atesora el sentimiento que guarda para él… que lo quiere de verdad.

—Zelda… —susurra Peach con empatía el nombre de su amiga, por todo lo que implican las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca.

Marth ya lo sabía, desde la primera vez que la vio lo supo, que a ella le gusta Link, que lo quiere, ¿lo ama? Él ya lo sabía, pero nunca creyó que se atreviera a confesarlo en voz alta a otro que no fuera el mismo hylian.

Porque ella es una princesa y no importa lo que haga, no importa cuántas veces ella y Link jueguen a ser más amigos que realeza y caballero, lo cierto es que si ella da una orden, él la seguirá. Y puede que Link ni lo crea ni lo sepa, pero Zelda sí, por eso había dicho nada. Ella espera que él olvide que es princesa antes de atreverse a declararse, por miedo a recibir por su título una mentira… suave y noble mentira de un amor no correspondido que se conforma con cariño rezando por llegar al corazón del otro.

No hay nada que Samus o Peach puedan decir ahora.

No hay nada que quieran decir más de lo que buscan guardar en silencio. Porque, a diferencia de Zelda, ellas saben qué días es hoy y lo que representa…

Sobre príncipe y princesa caerán flores de acacia, de un amor secreto al que la realidad agobia, pero no apaga. Felicidad a cuenta gotas que un día regresará llena para ellos, aunque los haga esperar rodeados de días tristes.

* * *

En el pasillo no hay más conversación que la de Snake con Capitán Falcon, seguramente discuten. Cómo odia que discutan, no sólo ellos, cualquiera. Si le dan la oportunidad, Link evitará cualquier discusión, ya sea cambiando el tema o cediendo porque, admitámoslo, discutir es agotador.

Los pasa por alto. Si se insultan, si gritan, si se burlan o si se golpean, ese es su problema y lo saben, los demás no tienen que inmiscuirse. Si alguien discute, por lo menos hoy no son los hermanos Mario, ellos siempre se las arreglan para meter a otros en el problema y, por más paciente que Link sea, hoy no está de humor.

Ike se había ido a entrenar hacia un par de horas más o menos, dándole tiempo para componerse antes de dejarlo. Pit... A Pit no lo había visto, ¿estará dormido todavía? Ya no es tan temprano, ¿Marth estará despierto? Ojalá que Doctor Mario lo deje verlo.

Recorre el pasillo, baja las escaleras, toma el pasillo a su izquierda y camina hasta encontrarse con la entrada de la enfermería. Mas, una vez frente a ella, se queda mirándola, por momentos recordando las puertas de alguno de los tantos templos que tuvo que visitar, mismas que terminaba por abrir tan sólo para encontrar una desagradable sorpresa detrás.

Internamente reza a sus diosas porque esta vez no sea igual. Respira profundo y suspira para animarse a tocar la puerta… Nadie atiende. Vuelve a tocar, ahora un poco más fuerte, por si no le escucharon, pero nada aún.

Siente como se forma un nudo en su garganta al tiempo que gira la perilla, para encontrarse con que la enfermería está vacía y el único rastro que queda de Marth en ella es la ropa doblada a un lado de la camilla, junto a la armadura casi desecha que conserva, como la ropa misma, manchas de sangre aún.

—¿Dónde…?

—Marth está con Samus —viene la respuesta antes de que tenga que terminar la pregunta, a sus espaldas está Nana sosteniendo un pequeño y largo paquete.

—¿Con Samus? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja, viendo a la niña caminar hasta la camilla donde hacia penas unas horas había estado durmiendo Marth, tan sólo para sentarse en ella, sin mucho interés en su interlocutor.

—Ajá. Doctor Mario le dio una nueva medicina y dice que está mejor, fue a desayunar con ella y las demás.

—Ah…

La pequeña Ice Climber no parece tener el más mínimo interés en continuar la conversación, lo que pone a Link un tanto incómodo. Siempre le habían dicho que parecía agradarles a los niños, entonces porque Nana lo trataba con tanta indiferencia. Y no porque esperar realmente la atención de la chica, pero realmente no estaba acostumbrado y el silencio no era realmente una de sus cosas favorita.

—¿Y… qué tal va todo?

Nana juraría que en alguna parte de su cabeza escucho un disco rayándose justo después del patético intento de link de iniciar conversación, y peor aun voltear hacia él y encontrarlo con esa torpe mirada expectante… Lo inspecciona un poco con la visa, tan sólo para preguntarse luego qué rayos le ve Zelda a Link.

Y, claro, ahora a Link le gustaría saber qué fue lo que dijo que había hecho a Nana mirarlo como si ´fuera no más que un bicho raro antes de ignorarlo nuevamente.

—_Niña__s… Nunca voy a entenderlas._

Pero si lo razonara, o si la tratara un poco más, sabía que en ocasiones Nana, "la pequeña y tierna Ice Climber", a veces gustaba de tomar una actitud muy parecida a la de su anterior compañera de viajes… aunque ella no fuera una princesa, ni lo obligara a hacer infinidad de cosas por ella mientras lo maltrata.

—_Por eso no extraño a Midna _—piensa para sí el pobre hylian, no muy seguro si estará bien esperar a Marth o irlo a buscar. Por suerte para él no tendría que esperar mucho, pues un par de voces se oyen en el pasillo, aunque no lo suficiente como para distinguir lo que están diciendo hasta que se encuentran al lado de la puerta.

—… lo del jardín… —Murmullos, la voz apenas se distingue, pero no puede ser de un hombre.

Seguramente una de las chicas había acompañado a Marth de vuelta, lo mejor sería ir a recibirlos a ambos. O al menos eso pensaba Link en el corto tramo hacia la puerta.

—Sé que es una fecha difícil para ti, pero trata de estar bien —escucha decir a Samus, aun susurrando, parada frente a Marth (que está recargado en la pared), quitando algunos de los mechones de cabello en el rostro del menor.

Por curiosidad natural en cualquiera, uno habría preguntado la razón de que fuera una "fecha difícil", pero por el momento, Link se sentía más intrigado sobre el porqué la famosa caza recompensas estaba susurrando mientras "acariciaba" a Marth y porqué a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Por suerte para la rubia, a diferencia de Link, Marth la conocía lo suficiente como para entender que su única intención era un intento de consuelo que, por falta de costumbre, pudiera malinterpretarse. Y tal vez de eso algo de culpa tenía Snake, por ser el único otro al que Samus se había sentido con la necesidad de consolar en alguna ocasión; pero ¿qué esperan de ella? Después de todo por lo que ha pasado son pocas las formas de consuelo que se le permitieron, si es que se la llegaron a mostrar siquiera.

No tardan más de un segundo en notar la presencia de Link, que ahora mira a Samus con el seño ligeramente fruncido, de sólo pensar que además de sacar a Marth de la enfermería y hacerlo caminar después de todo lo que le pasó ayer, también "coqueteaba" con él en el pasillo… podría considerar realmente que, por primera vez, no se alegra en lo absoluto de ver a la chica.

No como que a ella le importe en absoluto.

—Te veo en la comida— anuncia Samus, respondiendo a la mirada reprobatoria de Link con una de indiferencia, entregando la nota de Doctor Mario a Marth antes de irse.

—Buenos días, Link —saluda Marth sin mucho ánimo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa que busque romper con cualquier pensamiento negativo en el hylian, pasando frente a él para entrar a la enfermería.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —pregunta Link con una expresión notoriamente suavizada para el príncipe, denotando preocupación en su voz.

—Mucho mejor, —sonríe de forma más sincera al recordarlo—, la medicina que Ike consiguió ayudó mucho.

—Me alegro —responde con él con esa radiante sonrisa que hacía unas horas parecía perdida. Cálida como el sol en medio de su otoño, transmitiendo esa misma sensación al corazón de Marth que, por hoy, la necesita.

—Marth —llama la voz de quien los acompaña en la enfermería, ahora parada a un lado del príncipe—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hola, Nana —saluda ahora más animado de alguna forma—. Ya estoy mejor. Lamento preocuparte en tu cumpleaños.

—No es nada —asegura extendiendo a Marth el paquete que ya antes había notado Link.

—No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños —confiesa éste último.

—Hay una pizarra en el comedor, además de los resultados, hay un calendario—anuncia la chica con un tono algo despectivo en su voz, retando la paciencia del mayor.

Por el momento Marth decidió ignorarlos, sentándose en la camilla, para darle un vistazo al interior de la caja que le acababa de ser dada, quedando atónito con lo que encontraría en su interior.

—Nana, ¿tú hiciste esto? —inquiere, mostrando una hermosa rosa esculpida en hielo, tan bien trabajada que, de no ser transparente, uno podría confundirla con una real.

—Quiere decir que espero que te mejores.

Link apenas y puede creer que la chica que hacía unos minutos lo maltrataba con miradas rudas ahora mostrara una sonrisa tan dulce y un tono tan terso que contrarrestaba por completo con la persona con la que se había quedado asolas antes.

—Qué linda, muchas gracias, pero… debería ser yo quien te tuviera un regalo —responde un tano apenado con la pequeña damita frente a él—. ¿Hay algo que quieras de cumpleaños?

—Mmmh… —hace ademán de pensarlo, para terminar con una sonrisa juguetona y pudiera decirse que hasta coqueta—. De hecho, hay algo.

Y tras decir eso se acerca al príncipe para susurrar algo a su oído, intrigando a muerte a Link en cuanto Marth empieza a reír de forma nerviosa mientras algo de rosa tiñe sus mejillas.

—Está bien —concede cuando la chica se separa suficiente—, si eso es lo que quieres.

Nana parece sonreír aun más ampliamente, dejando que sea ahora el príncipe quien acerque su rostro al de ella, dispuesto a cumplir del deseo de la menor. Cuál sería su sorpresa (y la de Link) que al estar a punto besar la mejilla de la niña, ella decidiera voltear para robarle un beso en los labios y salir corriendo rápidamente de la enfermería con una sonrisa notoria en su voz al despedirse con un "¡muchas gracias por el regalo!"

La única reacción de Marth, en primera instancia, fue tocarse los labios con la yema de los dedos, no muy seguro de qué pensar sobre el beso robado, pero al buscar la mirada de Link para saber su opinión, la expresión de shock en el rostro del otro fue suficiente para hacerlo perder la compostura.

Al principio, no fue más que una pequeña risita que se escapó de sus labios y que, al intentar contener, sólo logró convertirla en una risa mucho más abierta, no dándole siquiera tiempo de disculparse con Link, que ahora mostraba el seño fruncido, nada contento con lo que acaba de ver.

— ¿Te… —duda— te pidió un beso de regalo?

Incapaz aun de contestar con palabras, ahora en medio de una risa nerviosa producto de su risa anterior, Marth sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Link rodó los ojos al verlo así por lo que él consideraba efecto del beso de Nana aunque, debía admitir que le encantaba el sonido la risa de Marth, no muy alta como para ser burlesca, o muy baja para dar miedo, sólo… rítmica, alegre.

Y, derrotado ante el encanto de esa risa, se dejó caer a un lado de Marth, recostando la parte superior de su cuerpo perpendicular a la camilla, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo mientras oía como la voz de Marth se iba apagando, sintiendo aun su sonrisa sin tener que verla, robando así una sonrisa de sus propios labios sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Ya sé que quiero para mi próximo cumpleaños —se atrevió a decir, tratando de disimular su sonrisa, oyendo la expresión de asombro inevitable de los labios de Marth y, tras sólo un segundo de silencio, fue su turno de reír al destaparse los ojos y descubrir la expresión de Marth, (una muy parecida a la propia que había hecho reír Marth antes).

Después de la risa de Link, el pequeño susto por la declaración se desvaneció al tomar sólo la parte de broma de lo dicho por el hylian y alcanzó a sonreír también por eso, porque Link estaba riendo a su lado.

* * *

Algo no está bien… Zelda lo sabe, lo presiente.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en el tercer piso, en el ala izquierda de la mansión, frente a la puerta de la oficina de Master Hand. R.O.B. está a su lado, después de todo, él fue quien la llevó hasta allí y quien ahora toca la puerta.

Apena se abrió, el robot se puso tras de ella, empujándola ligeramente indicándole entrar a la enorme oficina, revelando la decoración en azules y negro y, tras un espacioso escritorio (que debía serlo para el tamaño de su dueño), se encuentra Master Hand. Apenas llegó al centro de la habitación, su pequeño acompañante desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti —anuncia el dueño de aquella imponente voz, acercándose peligrosamente a la princesa.

Por un instante, Zelda se ve tentada a retroceder, pero se contiene, porque darle a Master Hand la impresión de tenerle miedo, es darle aún más poder del que tiene ya.

—Escucho…

—Hoy termina el torneo de parejas, para dar inicio al torneo individual el mes entrante, tengo pensado incluir un nuevo participante y necesitaré de alguien que le dé la bienvenida y le explique cómo funciona todo por aquí: "un anfitrión". ¿Qué dices?

—_Algo no está bien… _—no puede evitar pensar frente a la oferta, pero ¿qué?

Vacila, intentando detectar el problema, ¿será que el nuevo competidor es un enemigo? Pero Ganondorf ya es ya parte de los concursantes.

—No veo ningún problema —musita más para sí que para su interlocutor.

—Eso pensé.

Podía oírse la sonrisa en la voz de lo que se encontraba frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para remediar lo que ahora sabía por seguro había sido un error, la enorme mano sólo se volteo hacia su escritorio.

—_¿Qué hice_ —baja la mirada tan sólo para encontrarse con la trifuerza de su mano brillando y apenas levantó el rostro, un desello de energía la cegó.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, de sentir miedo o dolor, sólo fue luz blanca y azul y, después, negro, más profundo que el abismo.

* * *

Para cuando Ike volvió de entrenar, más o menos a eso de las diez de la mañana, Link y Marth ya estaban en el comedor.

Al ver a Marth, no pudo sino liberar un suspiro aliviado al notarlo mucho mejor, por suerte su larga conversación-discusión con Master Hand había valido la pena, si le ahorraba tanto tiempo de recuperación al príncipe.

Link también parecía mucho más tranquilo por eso y, al decir verdad, se alegraba de verlo nuevamente con su usual comportamiento.

—_Todo lo que Link necesitaba era una sonrisa de Marth para ponerse bien —_se dice mientras camina a su encuentro. Tal parece que a veces ignora el poder de sus propias acciones y que no sólo la sonrisa de Marth tiene un poder sanador en su grupo.

—Buenos días, Ike —saluda Marth con una sonrisa, secundada luego por el hylian a su lado.

—¿Tan pronto fuera de la cama? —pregunta tomando asiento frente al príncipe, por un segundo creyendo ver a Marth prácticamente escaneándolo con la mirada, tornándose serio por un instante apenas perceptible, antes de volver a su sonrisa serena.

—Gracias a la vulneraria y gracias a ti.

Link era mucho más fácil de leer para Ike que lo que era Marth. La expresión de hylian se había tornado triste ante la última idea y, por más que forzara la sonrisa, el chico es tan trasparente que difícilmente podría ocultar la memoria que esa simple frase le había traído, y sus propias palabras esa mañana.

—No es nada —es lo único que se atreve a contestar frente al rubio, sonriendo empáticamente a él, deseando poder hacer algo para borrar los pensamientos de culpa en la mente de Link y, aunque fuera por una vez, hacerle reconocer para sí mismo lo valioso que era—. Voy a buscar algo para desayunar.

Marth no dijo nada tampoco después, tan sólo bajó la mirada en cuanto Ike se fue y, aunque Link lo nota, no se atreve a decir nada al respecto, mientras lucha con sus propios demonios y el pensamiento obsesivo de no sentirse digno de la persona que ama.

Ike volvió apenas un par de minutos después, con una bandeja llena de comida porque, todo el embrollo de la noche anterior y de esa misma mañana lo habían llevado a empezar a entrenar más tarde y, por ende, a esperar más para lo que ahora sentía más como almuerzo que como desayuno.

Difícilmente hubiera logrado ignorar el aura triste que ahora rodeaba la mesa que, hasta hace unos minutos había estado, sino del todo feliz, al menos bien.

Tanto Marth como Link miraban en direcciones opuestas, pero ambos al suelo, como no deseando encontrarse entre ellos o con él. Entendía lo que había pasado con Link pero, ¿Marth? ¿Qué pasaba ahora con él?

Ya entrando en su inusual estado observador, se percato de un pequeño faltante.

—¿Y Pit? —pregunto, a medio bocado de lo que parecieran huevos estrellados con salsa.

Por lo menos la cuestión había sacado al otro par de sus probablemente grises pensamientos porque, tan pronto la oyeron, volvieron su mirada al mercenario. Tal parece que ni ellos mismos habían pensado en eso.

—No lo he visto —admite Marth, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber olvidado a su pequeño amigo.

—Creo que todavía está en su cuarto —anuncia Link—. No sabía si estaba dormido y no quise despertarlo.

—Lo siento, generalmente soy yo quien lo despierta.

—Por favor, Marth, estabas "roto" en la enfermería, no creo que le moleste—. Link y Marth miran extrañados a Ike por su peculiar elección de palabras, pero asienten, un poco más relajados—. Como sea, cuando termine, iré a hablar con él.

* * *

La cálida luz hace gala en su ventana, como cada mañana de las que recuerda haber pasado en esa habitación. El cielo es de un celeste imperturbable y, aunque el aire es frío, el sol lo compensa.

Esta sentado en su cama, que aún está destendida por su falta de ganas de hacer algo al respecto. Trae puesta la túnica, pero lo que respecta a sus sandalias y brazaletes pueden esperar un poco más, porque no tiene ningunas ganas de moverse.

Pit ha pasado toda la noche pensando, por momentos, llorando y la mañana ya no encuentra sentido junto a él. Estrecha sus alas frente a los rayos del sol que se cuelan en su cuarto, tratando que estos le ayuden a olvidarse del frío.

¿Dijo Dyre que él era como el sol? Entonces ¿por qué hoy se sentía oleaje voluble extrañando a su luna?

Hay en su pecho un vacío que amenaza con ser un hoyo negro insaciable, imposible de ser llenado. "Todo acabó" son las palabras dichas por Ike que en su mente no marcan más que el principio del fin de toda ilusión permitida y prohibida para él.

—Todo acabó —se repite en voz alta.

Alguien llama a la puerta y el apenas tiene ánimos para voltear hacia ella. Pero está haciéndose tarde y tiene que salir, así que se pone las sandalias mientas comanda "pasen" sin muchas ganas.

Es Ike.

—¿Todo bien? —inquiere en un tono un tanto preocupado, acercándose a la cama donde aún se encuentra el ángel.

—Sí —se pone de pie frente a él, pero no lo mira, porque lo que dice es una mentira… Nada está bien, ni lo que quiere ni renunciar a ello. Entonces Ike le toma de la barbilla y lo hace mirarlo, con cuidado, como siempre.

—Dime qué pasa —pide, con una genuina expresión de angustia en su rostro—. No has sido tú estos últimos días —silencio—. ¿Es por lo de Marth…? No, es de antes… ¿es el torneo?

Si tan sólo tuviera fuerzas para mentir, o al menos para fingir una sonrisa que lo convenza de que sólo está imaginándolo. Pero no las tiene, el ángel se siente agotado al punto de desfallecer, su esperanza se ve rota ante sus ojos, pero se mantiene arraigada a su corazón cual maldición que no lo libera. Y el demonio que mantiene preso a su bien amado, es también un hechizo de luz que se apaga y le duele sentirse perderlo.

—No sabes cuánto extraño que sonrías —admite el mercenario, con un tono serio y hasta triste que pudiera conmover el corazón del ángel—. Dime qué hacer para hacerte feliz.

—Quiéreme —es la respuesta que le sigue al silencio.

El calor del abrazo de Ike lo embriaga, tanto como al mercenario lo conmueve la desvalida petición, y lo abraza con fuerza sin desear dejarlo ir, porque su ángel, su amado ángel, acaba de pedirle que lo quiera.

—_¿Qué hago? —_se pregunta, sintiendo culpa—. _Si yo sé que es precisamente un amor no correspondido el que me ha robado todas mis ganas de reír, ¿cómo puedo pedirle a alguien a quien no correspondo que siga queriéndome cuando yo mismo conozco ese dolor…_

Pero el abrazo de Ike es tan puro que lo hace abrazarlo de vuelta, robándole un par de lágrimas.

—_Palutena… ¿Cuándo es que me volví tan egoísta que ahora no me atrevo a pedirle que deje de quererme? —_lo abraza más fuerte aún—_. Puede que esté mal pero… permíteme este capricho de necesitar sentirme querido._

_

* * *

_

_**Ok, de este capítulo realmente no sé qué decir más que… ¡Rayos! Envidio muuucho a Nana. **_

_**¿Qué tal ven la amistad especial entre Ike y Link? ¿Y la de Samus y Marth? ¿Qué le hizo Master Hand a Zelda…? No hay calma aún, pero habrá que ver qué tal les va a nuestros niños en próximos capítulos (inserte una sonrisa sádica aquí).**_

_**Ahora sí: Review time!!**_

_**.Morderet. : **__Efectivamente a Zelda le gusta Link :D Uh y si xD Ike definitivamente no se queja de Pit le preste algo de atención, están lindo y feliz :'D pobre ingenuo mercenario.  
Aclaro la duda de porqué Marth y Ganondorf salieron heridos: Wolf hackeo el sistema de la computadora central esa mañana para poder predecir donde aparecería la smash ball, pero al corromper el sistema, daño otras áreas también, incluida la protección para los competidores. xD espero que haya quedado más claro así. Y Crazy Hand… bueno, es Crazy 9.9 *sado*  
Gracias por tus reviews, son largos y bonitos y los amo .D gracias por leer también y por todo el apoyo. Espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí n_n_

_**Sirona of the nigth: **__Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado con esto del fic y por tus siempre largos y lindos reviews :'D no sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
Pasando al fic, xD ahora si me disculpo de antemano porque es tardísimo, no he dormido y, al decir verdad, no tengo fuerzas para revisar la ortografía de todo, pero espero que este bien. Aparte de eso… Uh, si escribes lo que mencionaste, te prometo que lo leo, en wikipedia puedes encontrar toda la información que necesitas del juego y la historia de Marth (por si te animas a escribirlo xD)  
Ah… no se que más decir sino ¡gracias por leer!_

_**yannel**__: D: ahora casi no salió Dyre, pero de a poquito empezara a cobrar más importancia (porque todo el mundo lo ama al parecer xD) Gracias por todo el apoyo y… perdón por casi haberte hecho llorar *pensando: "a la próxima lo lograré u.ú" xD* como siempre, infinitas gracias por leer .D!_

_**Yami Taisho**__: Pero Wolf sólo quería hacer trampa, 9.9 no pensaba en matar a nadie… si lo hubiera intentado probablmente hubiera sido a Fox o a Falco xD *Wolf en el fondo probando una jaula para aves con alpiste explosivo…* jaja ahora pienso en el coyote del correcaminos. *Lo siento, esto es efecto del sueño*  
Como sea, .D espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**xxxtimcampyxxx**__: Los vicios son lo mejor 8D jajaja Gracias .D me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, este no esta tan… cargado como el oro, pero espero que igual sea de tu agrado n_n ¡gracias por leer!_

_**Wolfgirl-Valentine**__: Si tú tienes problemas por ser feliz leyendo sobre sangre, yo debo estar loca porque amo escribir al respecto xD Pero, yo digo que es completamente normal 9.9 (ajá) Espero que este cap no sea un total decepción. Gracias por leer ,D _

_**Rail-Tezca**__: Awww :'D ame tu review. Fue tan lindo. El cap anterior me coso muchas lagrimas mientras escribía ): pero si te gusto, entonces todas ellas valieron la pena .D gracias por leer._

_**Kiba-009**__: Cruel y sanguinario son las palabras de mi juego 8D, Me alegra que te haya gustado w y gracias por lo de "mejor" ¡me halagas!_

_**Aymu. 1996**__: Awwww, muchas gracias :'D cada review significa mucho para mi, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y darme tu opinión, de verdad lo aprecio._

_**Mukahi. Ruito**__: El drama es lo que más me gusta escribir, aunque sí, ): también me hizo llorar mientras escribir. Me alegra que te haya gustado y por favor perdona la demora D:_

_**Caty6530**__: Pase mucho tiempo sin tiempo libre par aescribir, pero aquí está :D *no te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo ni oportunidad de dejar review, ,D pero me alegra que ahora hayas podido hacerlo* Gracias por leer ;D espero no decepcionarte._

_**Kagurihime**__: Marth e gusta con Link, pero también me gusta con Ike, y el sólo o con ambos a la vez xD. Pero yo prometí que en este fic habría de todo un poco ;D así que sin dar adelantos solo diré que mi lema para escribir es "todo puede pasar" porque amo los giro en la trama *y creo que ene l cap anterior se dejo ver un poco xD* Espero que este cap haya sido también de tu agrado y… perdona la demora u//u._

_**Ahora sí, acabé con los reviews :D aunque tengo dos anuncios que son en general **_

_**1.- Respecto a mi idea para el fic de Princess Tutu quiero, primero que nada, agradecer todo el apoyo que me dieron .D aunque por falta de tiempo y otros proyectos creo que lo dejaré pospuesto.**_

_**2.- Bueno, para aquellos que ya se dieron una vuelta por mi otro fic de "Posesión" sabrán que inicie una especie de intercambio de fic, y todo sea para poder tener más variedad a la hora de leer (porque lo cierto es que en español hay muy pocos fics del smash )  
¿En que consiste? Bueno, si ustedes me regalan un fic (sin importar la extensión de éste) de algunas de la parejas o personajes que menciono en mi porfile, yo estaré más que encantada de escribir para ustedes, con dedicatoria y todo .D un fic de lo que ustedes me pidan (esperando que sea del smash, o algún fandom que yo conozca)  
Si hay alguien interesado, la idea en general está publicada en mi perfil ;D**_

_**Ahora sí, creo que dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Gracias por leer y espero verlos en próximos caps.**_


	9. Dominio propio

_**Si**__**ente mis pensamientos como arena que recorra tu piel, brisa salada que se desvanezca luego de acariciar tus mejillas, canción pasajera que muera en melodía… Minuet. Preludio. Bolero. Serenata. Nocturne. Réquiem… **_

_¡Dun dun! ¡No estaba muerta…! andaba de parranda o.O_

_Bueno, nuevamente me oca disculparme por la atroz demora y esa vez mis excusas son más bien "bloqueo de autor". Es decir, pase… unos dos meses y medio con las primeras cuatro mil palabras de este fic y, si, bloqueo. Además de eso, mi salud ha sido un verdadero asco, y esta última semana fue horrible, por decirlo amablemente. Pero bueno, no creo que eso interese mucho para esto. _

_No prometo nada, viendo que mis intentos de "no tardar tanto" han sido nada más y nada menos que desastrosamente fallidos. Pero, para los que aún están leyendo, ¡millones de gracias! De verdad, no sé cómo agradecérselos y, de verdad, lamento mucho la demora, espero puedan perdonarme…_

_No demorare más esto, aún si han perdido el interés, estoy dispuesta a entregarles de nuevo ese amor unilateral: _

_

* * *

  
_**AMOR UNILATERAL**

**Capítulo ****8, primera parte**

**Dominio propio**

"_¿Qué tal algo de voluntad?"_

* * *

—Guarda silencio…

Siente como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, apenas y puede guiar sus pasos mientras intentar caminar, tropezando en sus movimientos, asistiéndose en todo momento del barandal, dudando en cada escalón.

—¿Quieres callarte! —grita para un interlocutor invisible, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de taparse los oídos, aun consciente de que no le servirá en lo absoluto. En realidad, lo único que logra es perder el equilibrio por soltar su apoyo y, sumado a eso, perder todo idea de su alrededor al cerrar los ojos—. No puedo hacer nada si gritas…

Tal pareciera que la voz dentro de su cabeza es lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar los suaves murmullos del otro par de voces en las escaleras, llegando apenas al segundo piso.

—Espero que Pit se esté sintiendo bien…

—Seguro que cuando vea que ya estas mejor, él estará como si nada.

Lo cierto es que, aparentemente estaba demasiado distraído peleando con "la voz misteriosa" que difícilmente notaría el peligroso predicamento en el que se encontraba, pero los gritos dentro de su cabeza simplemente no cedían, ante nada, ni suplica ni comando. Y, pronto, el dolor ocasionado fue tan grande que lo hizo, predeciblemente, perder el equilibrio en uno de los escalones y ahora se presentía caer de forma dolorosa en las escaleras.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado caer en otros brazos… mucho menos los de él.

—¿Link...? —su voz lo llamó, incrédulo al ver al chico frente a sus ojos y, por instantes, incluso la molesta voz, había decidido guardar silencio.

—¿Sí…? —Pero él no parecía reconocerlo. ¿Por qué…?

Fue hasta entonces que los ojos rubí notaron a la otra figura, el príncipe Marth, extrañamente herido…con una expresión preocupada y sorprendida, negando suavemente con la cabeza, haciéndolo dar un nuevo vistazo a quien había impedido su caída.

—¿Estás bien?

La túnica verde de verdad lo había confundido, aunque ahora notaba que no es tan parecida a la que él antes había visto, las orejas largas y puntiagudas eran la evidencia de ser un hylian, así como los penetrantes ojos azules; pero su cabello es ligeramente más oscuro y es también mayor de lo que lo recuerda. Viéndolo bien, es obvio que no es _su_ Link… pero es tan parecido.

Apenas y atina a asentir al notar que se ha quedando mirando demasiado al chico, ahora entendiendo la preocupación en los ojos del príncipe que, por suerte, parece recordarlo.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —dice la afable voz de Link, mientras ayuda al chico nuevo a ponerse de pie—. ¿Eres nuevo?

De nuevo, sólo puede asentir, no muy seguro de qué otra forma responder.

—Mmh… No recuerdo que Master Hand hayan dicho nada sobre un nuevo concursante —murmura Link para sí, apenas notando la mirada del chico nuevo sobre él, que parece inspeccionarlo, curioso—Como sea, ¡bienvenido! Uh…

—Sheik.

—Bienvenido, Sheik —repite el hylian, aprovechando para darle un mejor vistazo al chico frente a él que, a pesar de tener casi todo su rostro cubierto por una especie de bufanda, su traje ajustado dejaba poco a la imaginación, revelando su bien torneado cuerpo y, ahora, era Link quien tenía que detenerse para evitar seguir mirando.

—¿Puedo… saber tu nombre?

—Me llamó Link, —admite algo confundido.

—_¿Incluso el mismo nombre…? _—Piensa el sheikah, sin atreverse a preguntar en voz alta—. _Tal vez… ¿una reencarnación?_

—Pensé que…

—Sheik —llama la voz de Marth, evitando a Link terminar—, hace… mucho tiempo.

Sí. Sonríe Sheik detrás de la bufanda, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Probablemente… ha sido mucho tiempo.

—Oh, ¿ustedes se conocen? —inquiere Link, aun más intrigado por el chico nuevo que antes.

—Sheik participó en el torneo anterior. Él también es de Hyrule —explica el príncipe, ahora mirando hacia Sheik, aclarando también para el recién llegado—, pero, aparentemente, de diferente época.

—_Eso… debe explicar mucho_ —concluye el sheikah para sus adentros, sin mucho ánimo en realidad—. _Por un segundo pensé que era él…_

—Por eso los símbolos de tu traje me parecían conocidos… eres un sheikah. Es… ¡Wow!

Un sheikah… Link sin duda tenía que agregar eso a la lista de cosas que le intrigaban del chico nuevo. Había tantas preguntas que le gustaría hacerle, tantas cosas que le gustaría saber de él, de cómo es que había dicho su nombre tan sólo para preguntárselo después. Sheik se había convertido en un enigma para él… y no tenía ni idea de lo cercana que estaba esa idea de la realidad.

—Dime, ¿ya te mostraron la mansión? —Pregunta Link, tomando a Sheik por sorpresa, quien sólo logra negar con la cabeza—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

El par de ojos rubí se volvió hacía Marth, como preguntando en silencio si era buena idea, sólo que esta vez Link los notó.

—¿Qué dices, Marth? —inquiere el chico con esa hermosa sonrisa que deja a Sheik deslumbrado por instantes, haciéndolo pasando por alto por completo la malinterpretación de su gesto.

—Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero creo que sólo los retrasaría —admite el príncipe, señalando sus muletas—. De cualquier forma, Sheik, sé que Link hará de un excelente guía, pero si tienes alguna duda sobre algo, mi habitación está justo al lado de la suya, puedes ir cuando gustes. Por el momento, los dejo, debo ir a ver a un amigo.

Con eso, Marth hizo su retirada, dejando claro para Sheik que le explicaría todo después y, con suerte, él también podría exponerle su actual predicamento.

—Empecemos en la plana baja, ¿te parece bien? —Sheik sólo pudo ceder al final.

Este Link y _su_ Link podrían parecerse mucho físicamente, pero, definitivamente, eran diferentes.

* * *

—¿Y ahora que tienes? —Después de 15 minutos de ver a Nana sonriendo torpemente, Popo simplemente tenía que preguntar.

—Popo… —nombra en tono de advertencia el entrenador pokemon. Los minutos alrededor y durante la hora de la comida parecían ser siempre los favoritos de los menores de la mansión para pelear.

—¡Está siendo demasiado feliz! Eso no es normal —dice alarmado, señalando a su hermana que se limita a regalarle una mirada fría como respuesta.

—¿No se supone que uno esté feliz en su cumpleaños? —Cuestiona Lucas, a lo que ninguno de los gemelos se atrevió a contestar más que con una mirada recriminatoria, como si el sólo pensar en eso fuera una especie de sacrilegio, haciendo a Lucas dudar ahora de sus palabras—. ¿No?

—Él no sabe —es la voz seria de Ness la que logra que finalmente los gemelos dejen de atormentar a Lucas, tan sólo porque Ness tiene razón en eso, por momentos olvidan que tanto para Lucas como para Toon Link y Dyre este es su primer torneo.

—¿Y…? —Esa clase de silencio resulta insoportable para él, así que, el joven entrenador pokemon algo tenía que hacer al respecto—. ¿Así que recibiste un buen regalo?

De pronto, la atención de todos los chicos está sobre Nana que, como por arte de magia, recobra la amplia sonrisa de antes. Dispuesta a hacer el momento de emoción tan sólo asintiendo, esperando la inminente pregunta que seguro vendría después.

—¿Qué te regalaron? —Claro, tenía que ser su hermano quien preguntara, después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que ella hubiera recibido un regalo que él no?

Pero, en lugar de contestar, la chica optó por una prueba mucha más convincente y era que su sonrisa ahora no sólo era de alegría, sino también coqueta y… ¿estaría bien decirlo? Orgullosa.

—Eso es algo que yo sé y que tú tienes que averiguar —reta, causando la indignación de Popo.

—¿Qué! Olvídalo, seguro son cosas de niñas —termina por decir cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí la pone así de feliz… —Ness hace ademán de pensar, examinando a la Ice Climber— tiene algo que ver con Marth.

—Uy, ¿desde cuándo eres tan perspicaz? —resulta por demás decir que en un tono evidentemente sarcástico.

Al escucharlos empezar a subir la voz entre insultos por fortuna todavía infantiles, Dyre siente que ya sólo le queda suspirar y esperar que pronto la comida esté lista… al menos así podrían ocupar su boca en algo más que discutir. Poco a poco, de hecho, el comedor iba llenándose.

Nada nuevo considerando la hora.

Si algo esperaban con ansia la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión eran la comida y los combates, después de todo, para cualquiera que pasara más de una semana en esa mansión esa era, sin duda alguna, la combinación esencial.

Peach y Samus ya estaba en su mesa usual, inusualmente serias (bueno, al menos en el caso de Peach), cosa que el entrenador pokemon no pudo evitar notar, aún estando tan lejos de las chicas. También estaban ya todos los "chicos malos" en su mesa, esperando pacientemente, como pocas veces, la comida. Y, como si eso no fuera suficientemente raro, estaba también la mesa de Kirby, Yoshi, King Dedede, Donkey y Diddy Kong, donde sólo los dos nuevos parecían tener interés en comer.

Tenía que admitirlo, algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar, porque aun si tratara de ignorar el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros, había algo incluso en el aire, en el día en sí, pero… ¿qué? Fuera lo que fuera, al parecer sólo los veteranos estaban al tanto, y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más curioso al respecto.

—Esté es el comedor —anuncia Link al entrar, captando la mirada curiosa de muchos, no por él, sino por su misterioso acompañante.

Ahora definitivamente el aura había cambiando. Tan pronto los miembros del equipo StarFox se pararon a unísono de sus asientos, así como las chicas, fue más que evidente que había algo muy inusual en el nuevo competidor, aún más allá de su inesperada aparición justo el día de la final del torneo de parejas. Basta con ver los rostros de Ness, Popo y Nana palidecer para adivinarlo.

—¿Tú, aquí? —es la voz de Ganondorf, quien, al levantarse para ir hacía el recién llegado, había logrado que todos los de su mesa se levantaran también, aun cuando sólo Bowser pudiera entender el verdadero sentido tras las palabras del otro rey.

Para cuando Peach y Samus reaccionaron para acercarse al sheikah, Ganondorf ya les llevaba una buena ventaja.

—¡Déjalo en paz, Ganondorf! —ordena Link, tomando una posición defensiva, al igual que el chico a su lado.

—¡Esto no es contigo, hylian! —Anuncia, volviéndose ahora hacia el otro rubio, tomándolo agresivamente por la bufanda—. ¿Cómo volviste!

—¡Aléjate! —comanda Link, pero a Ganondorf no parece importarle demasiado la espada que amenaza con cortar su mano si no suelta al otro chico.

—¡Ganondorf! —Nombra la voz de Marth desde la puerta, apenas llegando junto Ike y Pit—. Por favor…

Como si las de Marth hubieran sido palabras mágicas, el rey de las gerudo suelta a su presa, mirando ahora fijamente al príncipe, ignorando por completo que Link sigue apuntándolo con su espada, como esperando a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en el otro para tener un razón para usarla, bajándola sólo hasta que la mirada de Marth se lo indica, justo antes de hacer un ademán para el gerudo pidiendo que lo siga para poder hablar en privado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Se atreve a preguntar Ike, notando la tensión en el ambiente y toda esa… ¿ansiedad?

—¿De… de verdad eres tú? —Pregunta la voz de Peach, dudando, dirigiéndose a Sheik, quien sólo asiente permitiendo que la princesa prácticamente lo taclee en una abrazo, al borde del llanto, con Samus a solo un par de metros de ambos, aún mirándolo como si no fuera posible—. ¡Pensamos que nunca los volveríamos a ver! ¡Pero estás aquí! ¿Cómo…?

Ike y Link se sentían tan confundidos e ignorantes como el resto de los nuevos competidores, bastaba con examinar los rostros de los que estaban en el comedor para darse cuenta de la gran diferencia entre las expresión de veteranos y "nuevos talentos" que, mientras que los participantes en torneos anteriores poco a poco se iban relajando de nuevo, ninguno de los otros podía hacerlo, no sabiendo que esperar.

Mientras tanto, sin tomar importancia de todas las miradas sobre él o a su creciente dolor de cabeza, el recién llegado se limitó a abrazar de vuelta a la princesa que ahora lloraba en sus brazos, intentando calmarla acariciando su cabello, apenas atreviéndose a mirar a Samus.

—Peach… —llama la caza recompensas con cuidado, tocando el hombro de su amiga, plenamente consciente de todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo, las millones de dudas rondando en la cabeza de todos los presentes—. Está bien… puedes soltarlo.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… —se aparta apenas un poco para verlo bien—. Si tú estás aquí, eso quiere decir que ellos…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando Sheik negó con la cabeza a lo que sabía que terminaría por preguntar Peach. Pero no, ninguno de sus otros dos amigos estaba de vuelta… sólo él. Y en ese instante Peach volvió a llorar, rompiendo por completo el abrazo con Sheik cuando Mario, Luigi y Olimar entraban al comedor.

—¡Peachy! —nombra alarmado el plomero al ver a su princesa llorando.

Estaba tan consternado por la chica que ni siquiera notó los murmullos de todos, mucho menos a Sheik, sino hasta que Peach se lo señalo, ocultando ahora el rostro entre sus manos, refugiándose en el plomero que había quedado sin palabras frente al sheikah.

—Vamos —concede Samus, tocando tanto el brazo de Sheik como el de Link, mas dirigiéndose también a Ike y al ángel que había permanecido imperturbable todo el camino—. Ella necesita algo de espacio y estoy segura que ustedes tienen un montón de dudas que les gustaría que contestara.

En este punto, la comida ya estaba servida en la versión de una barra de bufet de la mansión, pero ya nadie (excepto tal vez King Dedede y Wolf) parecía tan preocupado por eso ahora. Susurros se convierten en un ruido bajo pero insoportable, donde todos buscan respuestas, cosa que Samus no hace más que ignorar, yendo ella misma a servirse algo de comer, encorajinando a sus acompañantes para hacer lo mismo antes de ir a la mesa que usualmente comparten sólo Link, Ike, Pit y Marth.

—¿Peach va a estar bien? —Pregunta Ike, notando como Mario y Luigi la guían con cuidado a la mesa que comparten con Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch y R.O.B.

—Eso creo —contesta la caza recompensas antes de empezar a señalarlos con forme los nombra—: Ike, Pit y creo que ya conociste a Link. Para ustedes, él es Sheik, participó con nosotros en el torneo anterior.

—¿Y por qué tanta conmoción entonces? —se atreve a preguntar Pit, después de haber estado tanto tiempo callado—. ¿No deberían estar felices por verte?

—No mal entiendas, —pide Samus dejando la cuchara hasta devolverla al plato con crema de champiñones—, ninguno de nosotros esperaba verlo de nuevo.

—Peach mencionó a otros —hace notar Ike—, ¿de quiénes hablaba?

—Había un par más de mi mundo y mi tiempo —contesta Sheik después de un largo silencio.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —esta vez es Link quien pregunta, tan sólo para obtener como respuesta el que el otro rubio negara con la cabeza suavemente—. Lo siento…

—No tienes que hacerlo —anuncia sin muchos ánimos—. El tiempo del que vengo dejó de correr hace mucho, para ellos es ahora todo como estar durmiendo, sin sueño ni pesadilla que los perturbe.

—Si es cierto, ¿cómo volviste tú? —Samus no duda en mirar a Ike como en reprimenda por lo descuidadas de sus palabras y, sin embargo, Sheik encuentra la fuerza para contestar tras un suspiro marcado.

—Master Hand…

* * *

—¿Cómo sigue tu herida? —pregunta el príncipe, ahora que se encuentran fuera del comedor solo ellos dos, logrado que Ganondorf deje de mirar hacia Sheik y vuelva su atención a él—. Peach dijo que también saliste herido.

—No es nada —contesta mostrando la trifuerza en su mano—. Aún aquí, está cosa sirve de algo. Pero parece que tú tienes tus propios trucos.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero aún recurro a los viejos métodos —confiesa Marth, mostrando al gerudo uno de los frascos que Dr. Mario le dio esa mañana justo antes de abrirlo y beber su contenido frente al rey, nuevamente rodeándose de la cálida luz verde… sanadora.

—Interesante, pero no me importa —dice, a pesar de no haber quitado su mirada del príncipe en todo el proceso—. Dime lo que sabes.

—Sheik está aquí —responde sin mirar—, eso es todo lo que sé.

—¿Cómo es que no te sorprendiste al verlo? —inquiere, dudando ahora de la palabra del príncipe, quien sólo lo mira apenas molesto, volviendo a desviar la mirada poco antes de contestar.

—Lo hice, sólo que ante, junto con Link. No hemos hablado realmente aún.

—¿Crees que haya traído a los otros? —cuestiona, recargándose en una de las paredes, mirando fijamente al chico frente a él, en busca de cualquier señal de que estuviera mintiendo, notando al joven apenas negar con la cabeza.

—Los abría traído juntos, pero…

—¿Pero? —pregunta al ver al otro perdido en sus pensamiento.

—¿Por qué traer a Sheik? ¿Qué beneficio tiene? No puedo entenderlo.

—Parece que esas cosas tienen un raro sentido del humor —se anima a responder Ganondorf después de un prolongado silencio, buscado ahora lo que el príncipe ha estado mirando con tanto interés, notando como poco a poco algunos se acercan a Sheik, los veteranos entre emocionados e inseguros—. También es una interesante elección de fechas.

Ganondorf ni siquiera tenía que voltear para saber que Marth asentiría de forma sombría a la idea.

Definitivamente, tanto Crazy como Master Hand tenían un humor especialmente sádico para ciertas cosas.

* * *

Había una gran conmoción ahora en la sala, finalmente había llegado la hora para la pelea final del torneo de parejas, con una batalla verdaderamente inesperada, considerando que dos de los semifinalistas aparentemente no estaban en condiciones para pelear, así que uno de los equipos en la final era todo un misterio. Como si no fuera suficiente inconveniente el ser emparejado a última hora con alguien más, nunca había peleado en equipo.

Por una parte, estaba el equipo de Ike y Pit que, aunque habían ganado a pulso su lugar en la final, lo cierto era que no había terminado ninguna de sus batallas con ambos sobre la plataforma y eso dejaba la duda de si podrían con el otro par que había obtenido tanto records de tiempo como de resistencia. Su ventaja ahora estaba en lo bien que se compenetraban como equipo y el saber exactamente cómo podrían trabajar mejor juntos, algo de lo que sin duda carecían sus rivales ahora.

Pero, visto desde el punto de Snake y Link, forzados a participar como equipo al tener a sus respectivos compañeros en condiciones desfavorables como para poder entrar en el campo de batalla con ellos, tenían también una pequeña ventaja: El elemento sorpresa. Nadie nunca los había visto pelear como un equipo, así que nadie podía realmente saber qué esperar al respecto, y si sumado a eso se toma en cuenta su gran arsenal de ataques a distancia, uno termina por preguntarse si el otro equipo tendrá siquiera la suerte de acercarse lo suficiente como para atacar.

De entre todas las batallas del torneo, esta era sin duda la más y la menos esperada.

Mr. Game & Watch no perdía tiempo, ya tenía listo todo para que empezaran las apuestas con más de uno interesado en seguir el juego. Otros, como Donkey y Diddy Kong, Kirby y Yoshi, optaron por llevar sus aperitivos para observar la pelea. Decir que la sala era un caos estaba lejos de ser una exageración, entre gritos, porras, discusiones, apuestas y una gran cantidad de gente para una habitación.

Y eso que la pelea ni siquiera había comenzado.

—Lo harán bien —ofrece Marth (finalmente libre de las férulas gracias a la poderosa medicina) a sus tres amigos, que se ven por demás nerviosos.

—No será lo mismo sin ti —admite Link, permitiéndose mirar al otro lado de la sala, donde se encontraba su ahora compañero de batalla hablando con Samus, y suspira de alguna forma buscando resignación—. No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

—¡Vamos! —Anima Ike—. Piensa que no importa quién gane, festejaremos después.

—No es justo —insiste el hylian en voz baja, aprovechando que Falco y Fox ahora entretienen a Ike y Pit en otra conversación—, es decir, nunca he entrenado con Snake… ¡Din! Ni siquiera podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en el color que íbamos a usar.

—¿En serio? —inquiere el príncipe ahora algo preocupado por su excompañero.

—La única razón por la que desistió de que usáramos el estúpido conjunto rojo fue porque le enseñé que el mío todavía estaba manchado de sangre —admite, molesto por la previa disputa, pensado para sí que hubiera preferido por mucho usar su traje verde, aún cuando el otro equipo se le había adelantado—. Al menos Ike y Pit decidieron un color que no fuera rojo, sino esa discusión hubiera durado mucho más.

—Lo siento —admite de forma empática para su compañero, haciéndolo respirar hondo, tratando de calmar sus ánimos para la pelea.

—No es tu culpa —concede con voz seria, mirando a cualquier parte de la sala menos a Marth—, ni siquiera creo que sea culpa de Snake, yo… no creo querer entrar allí otra vez.

Duda… Marth puede verla claramente ahora. La última vez dos salieron heridos, ¿y si fuera igual ahora? Tener que lidiar con la incertidumbre, el no saber si la pesadilla anterior se repetirá… debe ser horrible.

Una vez se lo dijeron: "no hay valor sin miedo" porque, ser valiente es superar los obstáculos del miedo; entonces, tener la trifuerza del coraje sólo significaba deber pasar por un montón de pruebas que le hicieran rectificar su valor, aun a pesar del miedo. ¿Pudiera ser que la soledad que encierra a Link sea más profunda que la propia? Es decir, ¿qué es peor? ¿haber tenido algo y perderlo o jamás haberlo tenido a pesar de haberlo necesitado?

El título de "héroes" resulta aún más impersonal que el de "príncipe". Nadie nunca pasa de la idea de admiración ¿y el cariño a una leyenda? Es irreal, es ilusorio, es lejano, imperturbable. Las leyendas le robaron el alma aun a los seres más poderosos, a sus héroes, porque ninguna llega a penetrar esa barrera entre la mitificación y el ser real, porque es más fácil hablar de cómo "salvaron el mundo" que tratar de explicar todo lo que les contó, no de forma física, sino psicológica, emocional.

Los únicos que pueden entenderlo son tus aleados, aquellos que te conocen tan real como eres mientras te desangras frente a ellos, los que viven la batalla contigo y mueren a tu lado, pero… ¿y si no los tienes?

Pero cada pensamiento, cada ruido audible o inaudible, se detuvo ante la voz de Master Hand y la visión de su compañía, ¿quién otro que Crazy Hand?

—Es hora de dar inicio a la última batalla del torneo de parejas—la pantalla muestra los nombres de los cuatro participantes, acomodándoles en el equipo verde (Ike y Pit) y el equipo azul (Link y Snake)—. Suerte para ambos.

Ike lucía una sonrisa contenta que, al ser dirigida a Pit, sonaba a promesa: Todo saldría bien si estaban juntos, sin importar el resultado. Y, de igual forma, era esa sonrisa tan sincera, tan relajada y liguera que, por primera vez en el día, alcanzó a robar una sonrisa de los labios del ángel también. Tal vez, aun fuera de la batalla, si lograba confiar en esa sonrisa, realmente todo estaría bien.

Pero esa promesa no parecía compartida con todos, porque el final del pequeño anuncio simbolizó para Link el sentir su corazón acelerarse en anticipación. La duda, la incertidumbre, todo era de nuevo llevarlo a recurrir al valor provisto por la trifuerza. No es que fuera como uno de los tantos calabozos o templos por los que debió pasar y arriesgar su vida, pero, ahora mismo, suena peor la posibilidad de arriesgar, como antes, la de otros.

¿Es cierto que no le queda más que cerrarlos ojos y suspirar resignado? Ike y Pit ya están en los transportadores y Snake en camino, mirándolo de reojo, como en muda instrucción para que se apure. Y, ¿qué más? Ciérralos ojos y suspira contestando su propia pregunta… Tal vez sí.

Un paso y se detiene al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y al volear, estaba para él su propia promesa de que todo estaría bien en los ojos de la persona que en ese momento era quien más quería.

—Lo harás bien —repite el príncipe, ahora sólo para él.

Con nueva confianza, ganada sólo por ese roce, por esa mirada, siguió su camino, ahora sin miedo, hasta los transportadores, permitiendo a las nuevas puertas cerrarse frente a él, porque ahora lo sabía:

—_Todo estará bien._

Y no fue hasta que las puertas estuvieron cerradas que Marth se permitió respirar nuevamente, admitiendo para sí que él mismo estaba preocupad, repitiendo como mantra esa misma promesa, buscando también convencerse.

La recorrer la sala con la mirada, todos parecen emocionados por esta batalla, casi tan inmersos en esa idea que pareciera que ya habrían olvidado la conmoción que les causó la repentina reaparición de Sheik… Y, hablando del sheikah, ¿dónde estaba?

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, recargado en una de las esquinas de la sala, la menos poblada, notoriamente fatigado, tan sólo con Peach y Nana a su lado, con las miradas preocupadas de las dos damitas.

—Te preocupas demasiado —la voz de Samus, ahora a su lado, desvía su atención del pequeño grupo para ofrecerle una sonrisa solo a él.

—Supongo que lo hago —concede devolviendo la sonrisa.

El final de la cuenta regresiva y el "Go!" hace a ambos volver la mirada a la enorme pantalla que muestra el Templo de Hyrule: una réplica de el del antiguo torneo; amplio, lo suficiente para evitar caídas accidentales, simple y a la vez con un variado espacio de lugares estratégicos para los ataques de cada uno de los personajes ahora en él. Pero los porcentajes en cero no prometen durar, pues tan pronto se les da la señal, los cuatro competidores inician sus respectivas estrategias… o lo que sea que puedan improvisar.

El más evidente es Pit, aprovechando la ventaja que le dan sus alas para posicionarse en la columna al final del lado derecho, justo arriba para verlo todo, alejado de los posibles ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y, los más importante, un arsenal infinito de flechas de luz para mantener a raya a sus oponentes.

Snake, por su parte, hace su camino a la zona al lado izquierdo, si quieren atacar, tienen que acercarse en algún momento, ¿no? Ni sus proyectiles a largo alcance pueden atravesar toda la plataforma... al menos eso espera, en eso ha basado gran parte de su estrategia que, sin que nadie lo haya notado, ya había puesto en marcha.

—Tsk, parece que no tienen ganas de pelear —comenta Ike, con esa sonrisa confiada que Link sabe muy bien es para temer. Por supuesto que Ike debe estar al tano del plan de Pit, hasta el mismo Link puede adivinarlo, pero claro que lo sabe ¡porqué son equipo! Si tan sólo Snake le diera una pista de qué rayos pretende.

Pero no, no se arriesgará a acercarse más de la cuenta, su posición en el juego se lo hace saber, dejarse convencer por esa sonrisa que lo reta será caer en la trama, ser tacleado por Ike mientras la flechas de Pit lo bombardean. No, Link es mucho más inteligente que eso y, por hoy, debe prescindir de las estrategias de Marth y, al parecer, también de las de Snake…

¿Flechas? No, no son suficientes para Ike... ¡Bombas! Puede arrojarlas y causar un daño considerable, Ike es el que tiene que atacar de cerca. ¡Ja! Seguro no contaban con eso, y el mismo Link tiene que permitirse ahora sonreír para sí, preparando sus propias municiones.

—¿Bombas? ¡Hey, chico, espe-…!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente de terminar su advertencia cuando Link arrojó la primera bomba, por fortuna para Ike, no con la fuerza suficiente; pero para desgracia del hylian…

—¡Ahhh!

Justo sobre uno de los C4 de Snake.

—¡Uugh! —Es el sonido provocado a coro por todos en la sala. ¡Eso tuvo que doler!

Y la opinión de aquellos que pusieron sus apuestas a favor del equipo azul… bueno, pueden resumirse en la expresión facial del amado líder de StarFox.

—¿Lamentando tu decisión tan rápido? —¡vaya que Falco está disfrutando el momento! Uno puede verlo en esa sonrisa que se siente ya victoriosa. Tal vez apostar igual que Wolf no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

Pero, si alguien tenía una clara visión ahora mismo de lo que, muy probablemente, sería el desenlace de esta pelea era Samus. Los ojos cerrados, el seño fruncido y la mano sobre su frente decían mucho más de lo que la chica hubiera podido expresar con palabras.

—Ese idiota…

A lo que Marth sólo puede sonreír algo preocupada a ella, ¿realmente va a estar tan mal?

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, un roce en su pierna llama su atención, tan sólo para encontrarse con la carita preocupada de la única niña en la mansión.

—Sheik está mal —es el anuncio de Nana, que capta también la atención de Samus, tan sólo para llevarla luego hacia la puerta y encontrarse con la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom asistiendo al sheikah a salir.

Basta una mirada de Marth hacia la caza recompensas para que los tres (incluyendo a Nana) dejen atrás la pelea que levanta porras y abucheos en la sala para acompañar a los otros dos chicos que parecen haber pasado desapercibidos para todos los demás, demasiado interesados en ver cómo Snake baja a Pit de la columna con un Remote Missile o cómo Ike, ahora sí, taclea a Link con su Quick Draw.

Tan pronto se encontraron fuera de la sala, Marth toma el lugar de Peach, pasando el brazo de Sheik sobre sus hombros y sosteniéndolo por la cintura, notando la expresión de dolor en los ojos cerrados del rubio.

—Por favor… —es un susurro apenas, pero el rostro de Sheik está tan cerca del sueño que es difícil pasarlo por alto— Guarda silencio…

—Sheik… —llama la princesa por él, por el dolor que reconoce en su cuerpo, en su mirada.

—Ninguno de nosotros está para más dama, Peach, así que será mejor que quites esa cara—sentencia Samus antes de volver su atención a Marth—. Llevémoslo a tu cuarto, así no habrá que bajar escaleras.

El monarca se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tomando dirección a la mencionada habitación, con las tres chicas tras de él y el sheikah en sus brazos. Pero, mientras que Peach viste una expresión derrotada, de angustia que mantiene su mirada en el suelo al tiempo que camina justo tras de Samus, la imponente caza recompensas mantiene la mirada en alto, seria, casi inexpresiva y Nana simplemente no puede evitar notarlo.

Samus muestra siempre esa imagen imponente, una expresión ruda para una chica fuerte y voz de comando aún para cosas como componer una expresión, cualquiera pensaría que es porque ha aprendido a ser fría, tanto como para que ya no le afecte. Pero Nana puede entenderla un poco mejor, porque detrás de esa máscara estoica, Samus también se preocupa, sin importar por cuánto haya pasado, aún tiene la capacidad de crear lazos con las personas y, aun en ese comendo, hay detrás una petición de que se ponga todo mejor pronto.

Si Popo admira a DK, Ganondorf, Capitan Falcon y hasta a Ike por su fuerza, Nana admira de Samus esa máscara ecuánime, la frialdad aparente… la cercanía que siempre ha compartido con Marth.

—¿Qué pasa? —Y es precisamente la voz de Samus la que le hace darse cuenta que ya han llegado a la habitación de Marth, o a la puerta de la habitación, más bien.

Mas, ante la pregunta que viene acompañada con el arquear de una de las cejas de Samus, Nana simplemente niega con la cabeza, mirando como Samus, desde fuera, a Marth sentar a Sheik en su cama, y tomar asiento luego a un lado de él, dejando el otro lado libre para Peach, que baja la máscara de Sheik.

—Respira—pide, removiendo el cabello rubio que cubre la piel morena del rostro del chico.

—¿Sabes qué pasa? —inquiere Marth.

—Es Zelda —contesta Peach por él.

—Está bien —asegura apretando suavemente el hombro de Sheik—, puedes dejarla salir.

Pero sólo obtiene por respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de Sheik, que se niega a abrir los ojos siquiera, luchando contra la chica que pelea por el dominio del cuerpo que ahora comparten.

—Cerecita…

Peach no puede siquiera terminar la frase cuando el chico a su lado suelta un grito sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, anunciando con lágrimas que quedaban atrapadas en sus pestañas el sufrimiento en el que se encontraba.

Todos hicieron ademan de moverse, pero Marth fue más rápido que cualquiera de las chicas, sin quitar la mano que había estado en el hombro del chico, utiliza su mano libre para guiar el rostro del sheikah a darle la cara, tan sólo para terminar susurrando a su oído.

—Zelda.

A esa distancia podía oír con claridad la ahora agitada respiración de Sheik, sintiendo una de las lágrimas del chico humedecer su guante.

—Zelda sé que puedes escucharme, —tenía que insistir—, entiendo que estás asustada, que no sabes qué está pasando, pero esto no es culpa de Sheik, tú debes sentirlo también. Prometo que te explicaremos todo pero, por favor, deja de lastimarlo.

Un suspiro acompañado de una última lágrima alivia finalmente la expresión del rubio, permitiendo a las chicas respirar tranquilas una vez más y, al mismo Sheik, abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el azul de los ojos de Marth.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Depositando toda su fe en esa frase, el moreno cierra los ojos y luz cálida rodea su figura tan sólo para dejar en su lugar una nueva forma, una imagen conocida.

—¡Cerecita! —exclama Peach abalanzándose sobre ella con un abrazo antes de que la otra princesa pueda decir nada, aún desorienta, agotada por lo que para ella fue gritar y luchar por su liberación de una magia que nunca antes había experimentado sobre ella mas, de alguna forma, también familiar a la suya.

Insegura, como tentando terreno, pasa también un brazo por los hombros de Peach, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¿Puedes…? ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme?

—Es Sheik, del torneo anterior —explica Samus con entrando finalmente a la habitación, con Nana tras de ella—. Ustedes no son los primeros que vienen de Hyrule, ¿sabes? Tampoco Link es el primer Link aquí, y tú no eres la primera Zelda.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

—Este es el tercer torneo que Master Hand organiza—comienza diciendo Nana, con una voz apenas más amable que la usada anteriormente por Samus—, en el primer torneo, participó un hylian que también se llamaba Link, no _tu_ Link, menor y, según Ganondorf, de otro tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ganondorf en esto? —cuestiona la princesa evidentemente sorprendida de escuchar ese nombre.

—En el segundo torneo —es la dulce voz de Peach, que ahora suena triste—, Master Hand decidió traer a más… "competidores" del mundo de ese Link, que tal vez reconoces mejor como "El héroe del Tiempo" —en este punto, Zelda termina por abrir los ojos ampliamente, como si la idea la hubiera golpeado finalmente—. Trajo a Link y también una versión aparentemente más joven de él pero que había vivido más tiempo, trajo a Ganondorf… y a Zellie.

—Irónicamente, otra princesa —en las palabras de Samus, por instantes, uno podía percibir como veneno, pero nadie realmente se atrevería a comentarlo, si acaso, como Marth y Peach, mirarla en reprimenda.

—¿Ustedes conocieron a los héroes de nuestras leyendas?

—Y tú ahora compartes cuerpo con uno de ellos.

—Basta, Samus —toma mucho de alguien hacer a Peach levantar la voz… pero Samus sabe hacerlo.

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona su línea de tiempo, por lo poco que ellos llegaron a comentarnos, en su mundo el tiempo sigue un curso realmente confuso —comenta Marth, tratando de hacer a Zelda ignorar los comentarios de la mayor—. El Link que nosotros conocimos fue quien encerró a Ganondorf en Sacred Realm con ayuda de los sabios de su mundo, entre ellos la princesa Zelda. No sé si las leyendas que hayas llegado escuchar lo mencionaban, pero había otro personaje que llego a ser de gran ayuda para Link.

—¿Dices que, ese joven, Sheik, ayudó a encerrar a Ganondorf?

—Técnicamente, Sheik era sólo un disfraz, o más bien como una transformación, que Zelda (tú ancestro, supongo), usó para poder ayudar a su Link sin que Ganondorf la encontrara.

—Entonces Sheik es… ¿la princesa hylian por la que me dieron el nombre? ¿O es un chico y un sheikah?

La cuestión los dejó mudos a todos por instantes y sólo atinaron a mirarse entre sí, esperando que alguno supiera como contestar.

—Mitad y mitad —contesta Samus, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, consciente de la mirada inquisitiva de Zelda sobre ella—. Sheik era Zelda, pero dejó de serlo para sólo ser "parte de ella".

—Fue Crazy Hand —Nana se decide a continuar.

—Él le puso a Sheik todos los recuerdos de Zellie en los que él estaba y luego… —Peach hace una pausa antes de continuar, como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Digamos que le dio voluntad propia al disfraz de Zelda—termina por decir Samus, con ese tono desinteresado, sin nada de tacto—. Al parecer, Master Hand se dio cuenta que si quería traer de vuelta a Sheik necesitaría traer también a la chica, pero si ya estabas tú aquí no tenía sentido tenerlas a las dos. Es sólo una teoría, pero supongo que por eso uso tu cuerpo de anfitrión para Sheik, después de todo, siendo descendiente de la otra niña seguramente funcionarían igual las cosas.

—¿Entonces eso fue lo que Master Hand hizo? ¿Todo esto es por él?— Los otros cuatro asienten a unísono.

—Zellie solía cambiar de lugar con Sheik —anuncia Peach—, decían que "se pedían permiso" para poder estar en el lugar del otro, aunque nosotros no sabemos cómo lo hacían, pero creo que podrías preguntárselo a Sheik, Zellie murmuraba para hablar con él, creo que también podrías…

—Sí, yo… también podía escucharlo hablarme y supongo que él podía escucharme también —responde algo apenada.

—¿Supones? Lo tenías retorciéndose de dolor diciendo que guardaras silencio, para mí eso sería suficiente prueba de que…

—¡Ya basta, Samus! —Exige Peach poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia ella desafiante, aunque al borde de las lágrimas, su voz es, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ruda—. ¿Crees que Zelda pidió esto? Puedes estar molesta ¡pero no es culpa de Zelda que Zellie o los demás no estén aquí!

Hasta que terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que había acorralado a Samus, estando ya desde antes contra la pared, no le había dejado más remedio que desviar la mirada, pretendiendo una expresión fría para cubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de culpa… ¿de abandono?

Y hasta entonces, Peach nota las propias lágrimas derramarse de sus ojos, porque las palabras dirigidas a Samus eran también las que había estado gritándose todo ese tiempo en silencio, como esperanza propia para no caer en la tentación de culpar a su nueva amiga de no poder volver a ver a una antigua y, lo cierto era, que el pensamiento era suficiente para romperle el corazón a la usualmente alegre princesa y, cubriéndose la boca como para evitar que de ella salieran más palabras duras, sale del cuarto sin querer explicarse…

Definitivamente, el día de hoy es un día triste, no sólo es el aniversario de la partida de seres que para ella fueron tan queridos, sino también la confirmación de lo real que era el hecho de que nunca volvería a verlos y que, aunque creía la herida curada, lo cierto es que nunca cerró de verdad, porque aún los extraña.

—Buen trabajo, abrelatas —murmura Nana antes de salir tras la princesa, aunque consciente de lo poco que puede hacer ahora por ella—. _Aunque la verdad es… que si Samus dijo eso es porque ella reciente lo mismo que Peach está pensando._

—Samus…—Zelda comienza temerosa y no sino hasta confirmar que las otras dos chicas se han ido realmente—. Ellos, la princesa y los demás, ¿qué pasó con ellos?

Pero para esa pregunta solo quedaría silencio como respuesta, porque ni Marth ni Samus estaban dispuestos a contestar. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Zelda termina por pedirles tiempo a solas para pensar, retirándose a su propio cuarto, permitiendo al par restante volver a la sala, evitando hablar también en ese corto tramo. Demasiado había pasado ya para complicar las cosas hablando de ello.

Si vuelve a donde la gente es sólo porque aquellos que se encontraban peleando tras el monitor los esperarían al final y no podían decepcionarlos no estando allí, no después de que ni siquiera se dignaron a mirar la batalla…

Desde el pasillo pueden oírse ese peculiar sonido de cuando alguien cae de la plataforma e, instantáneamente después, de entre todo el bullicio, destaca principalmente el "yes! " de Capitan Falcon, rompiendo con el caótico torrente de emociones y pensamientos negativos en la cabeza tanto de Marth como Samus, quienes sólo se miran uno a otros extrañados antes de entrar a la sala y encontrarse con la pantalla que anuncia la victoria del equipo verde.

—No se sientan mal —ofrece Fox a par de recién llegados, siendo el primero en notarlos al estar recargado junto a la puerta—. Si hubiera sabido, yo mismo hubiera preferido no ver la pelea.

—Ike y Pit les dieron una paliza —comenta Falco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, más que nada para provocar a Fox que había perdido la apuesta en su contra.

Fox simplemente niega con la cabeza, Falco puede ser así de mal ganador, pero no es como que no esté acostumbrado, así que, tras un suspiro, mira mejor a sus otros dos interlocutores.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Sam?

—Sí, no es como que ustedes hayan perdido una apuesta —se apresura a decir Falco, ganándose sólo un codazo por parte del zorro— ¡Hey!

Samus abrió la boca con intención de contestar, pero la discusión junto a los transportadores llamó más su atención y la de sus acompañantes. Claro, Pit y Ike serían recibidos con una avalancha de quienes esperaban darle sus felicitaciones, mientras que Snake y Link parecían más interesados en culparse mutuamente por su fatal derrota y, cómo si eso no fuera poco, apenas separándose esos dos, Snake tendría que enfrentarse a la sonrisa burlona de Capitan Falcon.

—Te explico luego, hora de separar a los machos —y con eso, Samus hace su retirada estratégica para llegar con el par que estaba en medio de una intensa pelea de miradas.

—Te dije que si esos dos nos habían ganado era porque tenían que ganar la final, si no nos hubieran tocado antes nosotros…

—Falco, Snake y Link sólo perdieron porque no estaban con su compañero de equipo, si hubiera sido Snake y Samus, o Link y Marth, Ike y Pit no hubieran tenido ninguna oportunidad, ¿no crees, Marth?

—Ah… lo siento, creo que… —balbucea el príncipe algo intimidado por la pregunta—, creo que debo ir a ver cómo está Link ahora, nos vemos luego—. Y así, igual que Samus, logra huir justo a tiempo.

—Gracias, Kirby.

No importa que ano esfuerzo haga, siendo tan sincero, a Link le es difícil fingir una sonrisa y su frustración se nota detrás de ella, tanto que, no sólo Kirby, sino hasta Pikachu y Jigglypuff han sentido la necesidad de ir a animarlo, aún en su propio lenguaje. Incluso el serio Meta Knight se había acercado para mostrar su empatía para el héroe de Hyrule.

—Lord Marth —llama con una reverencia al notar la presencia del chico—. Sobre la batalla de hoy, es una lástima no haber podido ver una batalla con usted y el joven Link juntos en la final, realmente se merecían esa pelea.

—Lo mismo digo, Sir Meta Knight, también espero con ansias poder entrenar algún día con usted, su destreza con la espada es admirable, sé que podríamos aprender mucho de usted.

—¿De qué habla? —Uno podría jurar que podía escucharse una sonrisa en la voz del guerrero enmascarado—. Ustedes dos son ya mismo muy buenos. Con su permiso, Lord Marth, creo que debo marcar mi retirada, espero que nos topemos en el próximo torneo.

—Así mismo lo espero –termina Marth por ofrecerle una sonrisa, viendo al caballero retirarse, ahora con Kirby apresurándose para alcanzarlo.

—Vaya desperdicio para la final —se oye decir a Ganondorf, estratégicamente cerca de donde se hallaba Link, haciendo a este último fruncir el seño al tiempo que ayudar a Pikachu a bajar de su hombro.

—No le tomes importancia —es ahora la voz, mucho más amable, de Marth la que llama su atención—. Snake y tú realmente no tuvieron oportunidad de prepararse para una batalla de equipos, el resultado de esta pelea no es nada —y esa cálida sonrisa que hace a Link olvidarse por completo de Ganondorf—. Llegaste a la final y eso es mucho mérito.

—Sí… supongo.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal vamos a felicitar a Ike y Pit? —¿Cómo podría Link negarle algo a esa sonrisa?

Pero el par estaba rodeado de personajes que, como ellos, deseaban felicitar a los ahora campeones del torneo de parejas. De entrada, los niños, Dyre y los pokemon absorben toda la atención de Pit ahora, haciéndolo reír por alguna razón, mientras que Bowser, Wolf y Popo entretienen a Ike con Lucario observando de lejos, aparentemente esperando su turno.

Y apenas se acercan, Ness y Toonie corren a su encuentro, brindando palabras de aliento para el hylian, asegurando que "todo fue porque no estabas con Marth", provocando en Marth esa una risita halagada, mas nerviosa, lo que hace a Ike percatarse de su presencia.

—¡Hey! —exclama con una sonrisa para llamar su atención, logrando también que su pequeña compañía encuentre a los dos chicos con la mirada.

—Mira nada más —dice Bowser con una sonrisa burlona—, si no es nada más que el chico elfo, ¡o debo decir, "hombre lobo"?

—¡Hey!

Aunque a Wolf no pareció agradarle el comentario... pero al menos hicieron reír a Ike y, en este punto, después de todas las cosas que han pasado en este día, Marth puede estar agradecido al menos por una y esa es, entre todas, tener la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Ike, finalmente una sonrisa feliz. Poco sabe sobre lo que ha causado esa sonrisa y que ese algo no es otra cosa sino la petición de un ángel por cariño.

—Felicidades por el primer lugar —dice Link, extendiendo la mano para su amigo.

—Gracias, hubiera preferido que pelearas con Marth en la final, aunque igual Snake y tú son difíciles de combatir.

—¿Bromeas? —Sonríe sin muchos ánimos—. Fue desastroso, prácticamente trapearon el escenario con nosotros.

—¡Y qué lo digas! —Dice Wolf interviniendo—. El pequeño elfo debería ir a recoger los pedazos de dignidad que se quedaron en la arena, ver esa excusa de batalla fue vergonzoso pero estar allí debió ser mucho peor. Ver a Ganondorf y Bowser patear el trasero de la cosa bidimensional y el robot disfuncional fue al menos placentero, esto fue patético.

Ike y Marth hicieron ademán de hablar, pero Link no pareció ni inmutarse ante las palabras del lobo, mostrando para él un semblante serio. No era la primera vez que recibía comentarios así… y era poco probable que fuera la última.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir dar una palabra en defensa del hylian, una voz mucho más grave resuena en la habitación.

—¡A callar, mortales! —Crazy Hand—. Vaya, vaya, finalmente una buena excusa para algo interesante, ¿qué tal una fiesta? Igual, no importa mucho lo que quieran, se hará. Música, karaoke y bebida, ¿necesitan algo más? ¡Felicidades equipo verde! Estén preparados y más les vale a todos estar aquí a las 9 en punto.

Y, tan abruptamente como llegó, así mismo se retira. Bueno, después de todo por algo es "Crazy" Hand.

Mientras, en la sala quedan las frases expectantes, los comentarios que van desde lo mucho que se habían tardado en darles algo divertido hasta los que se preguntaban qué clase de bebidas les traerían las manos. De entre todos, Fox y Falco son unos de los mas emocionados, mismo que los niños y el par de pokemons veteranos, ¡no hay fiesta que se compare a la del Smash!

¡Finalmente hago bueno pasa el día de hoy! No es que la reaparición de Sheik no lo hubiera sido, pero fue más traumatizante que placentera al principio y, bueno, ¡es una fiesta! ¿Quién no adora las fiestas?

—¿Qué pasa, Pikachu? —Pregunta entre risas el entrenador pokemon al roedor que frota su mejilla contra la de él—. ¿Estás contento por la fiesta?

—¡Pika! Pi pika pi, ¡Pikachu!

—Suena divertido —concede Pit en medio de su propia risa, todos los veteranos se ven tan entusiasmados, es decir, uno podría jurar que hasta Samus sonreía ante la idea viendo a todos festejar a su manera, ya sin parecer importarles mucho haber perdido sus apuestas, más interesados en la buena nueva.

—Yo me retiro —anuncia Link con voz cansada, llamando la atención de Marth entre el tumulto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Quiero… descansar antes de la fiesta.

—¿Estás bien? —había verdadera preocupación en la voz el chico al mirar la figura frente a él que, por ahora, contrastaba con su entorno.

—Sólo estoy cansado. Los veo luego —levantando una mano para hacer un gesto incomprensible mientras se daba media vuelta ya en su camino fuera de la sala, recordó decir una última petición antes de irse—. Feliciten a Pit de mi parte.

Y el sólo sonido de su nombre dicho por esa voz logró que el ícaro redirigiera su atención, tan sólo para ver al hylian ya a medio camino hacia la salida. Lo llamó, pero Link no parecía escucharlo, siguiendo su camino porque se decide a hacerse paso tras de él entre la gente, sin dejar de llamarlo y tratando de ignorar a quienes esperaban detenerlo para felicitarlo por su reciente victoria, al parecer, alcanzar a Link era más importante que mostrarse educado para con los demás, más importante que lo que fuera que Dyre estaba diciéndole cuando lo dejó a media oración para ir tras el rubio.

Eso, de alguna forma, le calaba al joven entrenador pokemon, pero como todo buen chico de su edad, un segundo en silencio basta para fingir que no es importante. Pero Ness, siendo un niño tan perceptivo y estando tan cerca… ¿cómo ignorar la pérdida de la radiante alegría que envolvía al chico segundos atrás, cuando hablaba con Pit? Pero, antes de poner juntos uno y dos, la voz de su propia distracción, Lucas, termina por hacerlo pasar el asunto como secundario tan sólo para contestar las preguntas del rubiecito sobre la fiesta de la que ya todos hablan.

—¿Él va a estar bien?

Hasta Ike luce una expresión consternada ahora, aunque ignorante de la situación del entrenador pokemon y aún confundido por las palabras que le había regalado su ángel antes de que fueran a comer, Link seguía preocupándolo. Después de todo, al parecer él era el único que realmente comprendía el huracán en que Link podía convertirse y todo el daño que las solas palabras de Wolf podrían haberle causado.

—Eso espero —y, en verdad, Marth lo esperaba.

En circunstancias normales tal vez él hubiera sido el primero en ir tras Link, tomarlo del brazo a medio camino y detenerlo, o tal vez acompañándolo todo el camino hasta su cuarto asegurando que no era nada, que las palabras de Wolf eran duras porque así era él, le hubiera pedido restarle importancia y sonreír para él y tal vez lo hubiera logrado sonriéndole primero.

En circunstancias normales.

Lo cierto es que, por hoy, está cansado de cargar con sus demonios, demasiado agobiado con sus propios pesares como para poder cargar con los del resto también. No sólo el problema de Zelda, no sólo la tristeza de Peach o la culpa de Samus, la fecha, el dolor propio, físico y mental, la propia culpa… los recuerdos. Simplemente, por hoy, es demasiado para él y, por más que hubiera querido dar palabras de aliento, ya no las tiene ni para él mismo.

—¿Qué tal viste la batalla? —es la pregunta de Ike que llega a sacarlo de su mundo, rescatarlo de esos pensamientos negativos.

—Al decir verdad… —comienza inseguro, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas al predecir su confesión—. Cuando empezó la batalla, Sheik se empezó a sentir mal y… bueno, las chicas y yo lo acompañamos afuera de la sala y…

Lo que está diciendo no suena a tener sentido y la ceja arqueada de Ike se lo dice, él mismo lo sabe pero, ¿cómo decirlo?

—Es complicado —declara después de suspirar frustrado, cerrando los ojos al remarcar—: Es muy complicado…

Ese era el Marth humano que Ike pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar. El Marth que, lejos de ser perfecto, siempre paciente, siempre en orden, estaba frustrado, ¿acorralado? No hay sonrisa forzada en sus labios, no trata de ocultarse tras esa barrera y, al borde de la locura… se vuelve más real para Ike.

—Ánimo —pide, golpeando juguetonamente uno de los brazos de Marth—. Ya sé, como no pudimos pelear juntos ¿qué tal si mañana vamos a entrenar juntos? Sólo tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?

La invitación toma por sorpresa al menor, haciéndolo parpadear un par de veces antes de que se atreva a contestar, ahora con una sonrisa, aunque ligera y casi imperceptible, sincera.

—Suena bien.

* * *

Tan pronto alcanza su cuarto, cierra la puerta tras de sí. El pobre hylian esta tan ensimismado, tan concentrado en llegar a su habitación para cumplir su tarea auto-impuesta, que ni siquiera notó al ángel que seguía sus pasos por el pasillo. Ni siquiera cuando prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Nada a su alrededor importa en ese momento, sólo… ¡Sólo tiene que sacar lo que trae dentro!

¡Gritar! Sí, eso estaría bien, ¡necesita gritar! ¿Y todo lo que estaba en el buró? ¡Ya no está! Y, adivinen qué ¡ni siquiera le importa! Que si el piso se manchó, o que si rompió la lámpara, por él puede quemarse toda la habitación, ¡le importa un carajo!

Avienta una almohada a la puerta, cómo si eso la asegurará, prácticamente se arranca la armadura. ¿Y qué si deja caer el escudo y la espada en el suelo? ¡Para eso son, ¿no?! ¡Ni que fueran de vidrio para romperse! Y aunque lo fueran, ¡muy su problema!

Los guantes, las botas, su gorro, todos ha sido arrojados sin cuidado alguno a zonas aleatorias en la habitación. Mañana probablemente estará como loco buscándolos. Claro, eso si mañana aún siente interés por esas cosas, o si decide que saltar por la ventana ahora mismo no es tan buena idea.

Ya ni siquiera sabe qué rompe, ya no es lo suficientemente consciente de sus acciones como para identificar de qué es el ruido de las cosas al golpearse o al caer. También ha dejado de oír sus propios gritos, igual era incoherencias pero, ¿los estará bloqueando o se habrá quedado afónico? No es que importe tampoco pero…

Pero…

No sólo abre el cajón bajo su cama, lo saca por completo por la fuerza que utiliza sin notarlo, revuelve un par de cosas antes de sacar lo que desde el final de la batalla esperaba encontrar y, sin ninguna especie de preámbulo, abre la libreta de forma tan brusca que termina por cerrarse, provocando un nuevo grito exasperado antes de un nuevo intento, apenas satisfactorio.

_Me vuelve loco la idea de esta tortura interminable._

Eran las palabras con las que mancillaba la tinta al noble papel.

_Odio las palabras que pretenden llenarme de una culpa que igual terminaré sintiendo. _

_Si gano, si pierdo, si grito o me desespero. ¿Realmente importa?_

_Odiaré a cualquiera que decida que puede hacerme sentir mal, pasarán 15 minutos, una hora, si acaso un día, y lo perdonaré, olvidaré sus palabras pero la culpa se quedará conmigo, será mi problema y ellos ni lo notarán. Será la culpa tan mía como siempre y la abrazaré como promesa, estará tan arraigada a mí que no podré odiarla sin odiarme también. _

_Ahoga y llena mi pecho de impotencia, más ahora que siento lágrimas caer mientras aprieto los dientes con ira incontenible que es tan fastidiosa como esas estúpidas lágrimas que han decidido no dejar de salir y, lo peor ¡es que estoy llorando por una tontería! _

_Nunca se me ha permitido expresarme libremente, mi único recurso para sacarlo todo es gritar, gritar en medio de una batalla, en cada estocada con la espada, cuando hiero o soy herido._

_Y si peleo y fallo y pierdo… entonces me siento nada y no lo suficiente como para seguir viviendo, porque si combatir ha sido la razón de mi existencia, perder es negar mi único propósito en esta vida… _

_Qué tristemente patético que sólo tenga esa noción de victoria y derrota para aferrarme a la vida. Antes de haber "sido escogido para luchar por Hyrule" yo era más feliz. No me sirve de nada una vida útil para los demás si, en lo poco que __tengo control, es inútil para mí._

* * *

—_¿Habré sido muy duro con él? _

Ni él mismo Pit podría decir cómo es que siempre termina frente a una ventana cuando las cosas no parecen ir bien, pero puede estar por lo menos agradecido por la gentil luz que lo acoge, como con brazos abiertos, acaba vez que necesita sentir ése toque de bondad. ¿Será la forma de Palutena de confirmarle que ella está siempre con él?

Suspira, porque ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Ivysaur? —inquiere el joven entrenador pokemon, rescatado de sus propios pensamientos al sentir las lianas de su pokemon tratando de llamar su atención— ¿ya tienes hambre?

Pero el pokemon planta, lejos de contestar de forma audible, valiéndose nuevamente de sus lianas, señala para su entrenador al chico o, más bien, al ángel junto a la ventana en la ahora desértica sala.

—Oh…

—_Tal vez me excedí un poco, tal vez no era necesario usar la estrategia que habíamos planeado, pero… ¡Tampoco podía dejar que nos ganaran! Bueno, podía pero… —_cierra los ojos, ignorando por instantes el sonido de pasos acercándose—. _Quería impresionarlo… _

Fuerza un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, mas sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

—No creo que los postres me hagan hablar hoy —anuncia con un tono de voz que resulta un poco más frío de lo que esperaba.

—No tienes que decirme todo, ¿sabes? —Contesta la voz neutra del otro chico después de un par de segundos de silencio, acortando la distancia entre los dos, sentándose a su lado en la ventana, con un tazón en las manos—. Lo único que quiero es verte bien.

Contados, fueron cuatro segundos los que tardaría esa confesión en hacer efecto en Pit, gastando el primero en asegurarse de no quitar la vista de la ventana, el segundo, en un tranquilo abrir y cerrar de ojos, inhalando; el tercero, exhalando y, finalmente, el cuarto, para que una sonrisa apenas perceptible curvara el final de sus labios. Uno, dos, tres y cuatro.

Y, si resumo el resto de los tiempos en segundos, me tomaría una eternidad describir como el cinco significó mirar a Dyre, expectante; el seis, mantener la mira; unos seis más para robar una de las uvas en el tazón que aún descansaba en las piernas del chico y, Dyre no podría saberlo, porque el tiempo se detuvo para él en los dos o tres segundos que se tomó el ángel para saborear, de forma que podría confundirse con seductora, la pequeña fruta en sus hábiles dedos.

¿Será…?

Ángel o demonio.

_**

* * *

**_

Y… ¡Corte!

_**Pero, esperen, esto es sólo la primera parte de este capítulo, lo interesante se queda en la siguiente parte, en la fiesta a la que todos le están haciendo tanta promoción y que, yo espero, poder tener lista pronto bajo el mismo nombre "Dominio propio", segunda parte. **_

_**¿Aclaraciones? **_

_**Sólo porque creo que no quedó muy claro, la razón por la que en el capítulo anterior (y creo que también alguna que otra ocasión en éste) algunos personajes mencionaron el día como una fecha difícil o un día triste es porque, como se menciona en la escena donde Peach llora, es precisamente el aniversario en que algunos de los participantes del Melee regresaron a sus tierras, pero ¿qué hace diferente a los personajes del Zelda OoT de otros como Roy? Bueno, es una situación complicada que, como Marth menciona, tiene que ver con que la línea del tiempo de los juegos del Zelda, pero eso se explicara más adelante, téngame un poco de paciencia con eso.**_

_**¿Sheik? Si, hice un reverendo desastre para poner algo de coherencia en el que la Zelda del Brawl (por ende, la Zelda del Twilight Princess) pueda transformarse en Sheik (que sólo tiene sentido en el Zelda OoT), así que, son personas diferentes como, también, se puede leer en esa escena. **_

_**¿Mucho para procesar? Wow, y fue un dolor de cabeza pensarlo… de verdad. Pero con el tiempo tendrá más sentido, ¡lo prometo!**_

_**Ahora sí, review time!**_

_**Yannel **__xD al parecer te esperabas mi larga ausencia. D: ¡Prometo que no fue intencional! Pero, de cualquier forma, espero aun contar con tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz que te guste lo que escribo y wow, Dark Link, ¡yo también quiero pensamientos con él! Pero no, ): es Sheik (que es bastante sexy también) y, bueno, por la escena de Pit en el cap anterior… bueno, ya es evidente que él podre chico no está tomando del todo bien esta situación, esperemos que las cosas pronto mejoren para él y tenga su oportunidad. _

_**Yami Taisho **__Aprovecho para agradecerte de nuevo por tu fic, n_n me alegra que te hayas animado a subir algo a esa sección y pues, también muchas por el apoyo ;D _

_**Kiba-009**__D: Perdón!!! Si me tome como… la vida y otros 3 días para actualizar esta vez, x_X mil disculpas. Uh, veo varios detalles que no te agradaron del cap anterior, es decir que Samus esté con Snake y, bueno, lo corta de la escena de Pit, en mi defensa xD, en los códigos secretos de Snake, si mal no recuerdo, hace uno que otro comentario sobre Samus que puede interpretarse como un "interés romántico" en ella y, por la edad, creo que están… bien. No es mi pareja favorita tampoco, debo admitirlo. La participación de Pit… eso fue más porque en capítulos anteriores lo sentí algo "acaparador" si se puede decir así, de la atención y quería intentar mostrar un poco más de otros personajes también. Mmmh… del "embarazo" de Samus, eso fue completamente intencional xD. Bueno, aclarado eso, también debo agradecer que me menciones cuando algo no te agrada del todo, no puedo pedirles que les guste todo cuando a veces ni a mí misma me convence, pero claro que agradezco mucho el apoyo y habrá veces que si necesito que alguien me diga cuando me esté equivocando. Habrá veces que no lo cambie del todo, pero tomo todos mis reviews en cuenta, por eso y por tus observaciones, de verdad, gracias (: Espero poder ofrecerte un mejor trabajo esta vez, sino, seguir intentando mejorar, no solo para ustedes, sino también para mí. Muchas gracias por leer._

_**Xxxtimcampyxxx **__Awww, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me sube los ánimos. Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues, claro, gracias por los buenos deseos también ;D ya estoy mucho mejor de los detallitos de la otra vez. Muuuuchas gracias por leer._

_**Mukahi. Ruito**__D: perdón por la demora! … ¡Otra vez! Pero… u//u gracias por decir que para ti vale la pena, espero que esta vez no sea la excepción. De verdad me siento muy apenada al respecto y te agradezco todo el apoyo, saber que te gusta mi trabajo me pone muy feliz, n_n también espero poder actualizar más seguido n_ñ ojalá pueda cumplirlo esta vez. _

_**N-ZeLink**__D: no mueras! Wooow TwT muchas gracias! Es… mucho que leer para un par de días D: Me siento de verdad halagada OwO. De verdad gracias por cada uno de tus reviews y por tomarte la molestia de dejar uno más después. En serio, mil disculpas por la gran espera que te (los) hice pasar ): espero que no se repita y poder actualizar pronto el siguiente cap. Pero, en verdad, muchas gracias por leer n_n!_

_**.Morderet.**__Me agrada__cuando menciones detalles del cap, :D más porque así me doy cuenta si logre mi cometido con las escenas y, me da mucho gusto leer cuando hablas de cosas que a veces otros no mencionan mucho, xD y sé que también tengo mucho de la culpa porque los capítulos, (según un amigo) son enormes, pero… Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de hacer notar esos detalles n_n De verdad me hacen muy feliz tus reviews y si mi fic puede hacerte lo mitad de feliz que ellos me hacen a mí, entonces doble felicidad para mí TwT. __**  
**__PD:__no te preocupes por los acentos y esas cosas en los reviews, con que te entienda es suficiente ;D me alegra que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme, infinitas gracias por eso._

_**XxSaorixX **__Ahora muchos están indecisos sobre que pareja prefieren que quede al final D: hasta yo! xD Pero es bueno saber más o menos que es lo que espera cada uno. Siento que había descuidado mucho la relación entre Ike y Link, que son mucho más cercanos de lo que muchas veces aparentan, me gusto mucho escribir esa escena en el cap anterior. Sobre Zelda, bueno, ahora se revela un poco el misterio del personaje que rajo Master Hand y porqué la necesitaba a ella para poderlo traer, pero parece que decir que es Sheik solo causa más preguntas. Es un dolor de cabeza, pero confío en que valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias por leer n_n._

_**Rail-Tezca**__Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado :D! Y, para hacer honor a tu predicción, ¡CAOS! ¡Yey! Porque viene mucho de eso en el próximo capítulo (junto que lo que probablemente será mi intento fallido de humor y… otras cosas) pero ¿por qué arruinar la emoción? De verdad muchas gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarte ;D_

_**Sirona_of_the_night**__Dejarlos a todos solteros? xD si hiciera eso siento que moriría apedreada… no es como que no lo haya considerando pero, ¡hay tantas posibilidades! La verdad es que este fic me divierte (y hace que me duela la cabeza, amabas cosas al mismo tiempo, si puedo agregar). D; me demoro mucho, pero es porque le pongo mucho de mi y trato que esté… bien xD no puede decir mucho sobre si lo logro o no, pero lo intento.  
Nana, amo escribir sus diálogos xD porque se que si conociera a un chico como Link también lo maltrataría.  
Sobre lo de Marth y de usar algo de la idea de uno de los caps para tu historia, supongo que no hay problema, me conformo con la mención del fic xD y pues, que me avises cuando esté listo ;D me gustaría leerlo. (Perdón por tanto en contestar esto, lo habría hecho más rápido de poder mandar un mensaje privado en respuesta ): lo siento)  
De cualquier forma, te agradezco mucho el review, largo :D como sabes que me gustan! Muchas, muchas gracias y… u//u perdón por tentar tu paciencia con mi demora._

_**Naomi Evans Albarn**__OwO!! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, me siento… wow, muy feliz de leer tu review y ¡yey! por lo de fic__(y perdón por la demora en contestar), ¿ponernos de acuerdo? ¡Claro! Si gustas puedes agregarme, mi correo lo puedes sacar de mi perfil también :D (porque aquí no me deja escribirlo xD me lo borra) TuT muchas gracias de verdad. Espero poder leer pronto más de ti y gracias por el amable review._

_**KindJustice KH **__Ok, esto me tomará un tiempo en contestar, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible D: Vamos por pasos y en orden, para no olvidar nada.  
Sí, me he estado concentrando más en describir las emociones de los personajes, creo que algo muy importante en una historia es darle pie al lector para poder sentir empatía con el personaje del que lee y que un elemento en todo eso es darle un enfoque precisamente más humano, no tan blanco y negro (que es como generalmente se manejan conceptos como ángel y demonio). Creo que es más interesante así, tanto para leer como para escribir.  
Las parejas, bueno todos tienen su pareja favorita y he notado que la de Pit y Dyre es una de las más populares en este fic al parecer xD (por cierto, el nombre de Dyre lo saqué de un libro de nombres que ahora no tengo a la mano, pero creo que se llama "55,000 nombres" o algo parecido)  
Ah, la crítica, muchas gracias, primero que nada, por tomarte el tiempo para hacer tus observaciones y mucho más por el cuidado en tus palabras que evitan ser ofensivas, sé que a veces es difícil proveer a otros de nuestra opinión sin hacerlos sentir mal y te agradezco por la forma en que lo hiciste.  
Sobre Link, si, también lo he notado como un personaje complejo, tal vez el más complejo, y es precisamente por eso que con él trate de poner como recurso las ocasiones en las que escribe en su diario y, si, también había notado que era difícil de empatizar con él que fue una de las mayores razones por las que el capitulo anterior lo inicié con una escena de él con Ike, esperando mostrar al lector este otro lado del personaje, que si ayudo a algunos a, por primera vez, mencionar en sus reviews a Link como alguien a quien querían consolar.  
Marth, ah… ok, esto es difícil para mí porque es mi personaje favorito. Sé que el fandom lo muestra el 90% del tiempo super femenino, y sé que tiendo a hacerlo también solo que, tristemente, admito que en mi caso no es intencional, lo que es una gran falla de mi parte. Me estoy basando en el personaje del juego y en el personaje del manga y… si, bueno Marth no es TAN masculino es, a como yo lo he visto, más bien del tipo ingenuo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, cariños también y con una tendencia a guardar solo ciertas de sus emociones (las malas, generalmente) para mostrarse bien para los demás (por haber sido ese su papel en la guerra como un faro de esperanza), pero es difícil conciliar los estándares de masculinidad dígase americanos/latinos en un personaje creado en otra cultura, así que trato de basarme más en el personaje original.  
Lo del taboo sexual, si, realmente nadie lo había mencionado del todo (digo, en los reviews), se que suena algo fuera de lugar, pero si lo he considerado y tengo una explicación para eso, aunque, siendo sincera, estaba guardando eso para después, en otros capítulos espero poder explicar los porqué y cómos y, si quieres verlo así, finalmente darle la importancia que merece este juego. Lo estaba dejando muy en aire porque… bueno, luego verás por qué.  
Comedia… es medio mi punto débil, admito que no es mi especialidad... no, soy un asco para la comedia. Tengo mis momentos y trato, en serio pero suelo terminar frustrada xD pero prometo intentarlo, tengo algunas cosas pensadas pero, paciencia, de antemano advierto que no soy muy buena con eso D:  
Si, concuerdo contigo en que la historia se lee muy heterosexual y es algo que me había estado preocupando desde un poco antes de tu review, pero era más bien como un punto de… ¿cómo decirlo? "Si no preguntan, no lo digas." Pero tienes razón, veré como arreglar eso. También tengo amigos gays y conozco un par de parejas, no muchas, pero bueno, no comentare sobre eso aquí n_ñ. Había leído fics yaoi escritos por hombres que, bueno, al decir verdad tampoco llenaban mis expectativas pero, con tu review me puse a buscar algunos y encontré uno realmente bueno y creo que ahora tengo una mejor referencia para hacer el cambio, aunque claro, será paulatino, de poco a poco. Tampoco quiero afectar tanto la trama o a los personajes en sí.  
Lo de Peach, eso en próximos capítulos lo aclararé.  
Lo de las diosas, precisamente me tomo un tiempo para pensar cual quedaría mejor. "Farore" es casi siempre cuando creen que algo es injusto o muy desesperante, "Din" es como… bueno es más bien en vez de "¡diablos!" por ser más bien una diosa de fuerza y "Nayru" es cuando sienten o lastima o dolor por algo, o para la expresión "Por el amor de Nayru" porque, siento que queda un poco más xD  
Sobre que los gays son mas impulsivos… mmh, supongo, pero digamos que estos chicos tienen sus motivos para no "acelerar las cosas" y es precisamente cosas de su pasado o de su presente que los han estado deteniendo pero, como otros detalles, es un punto que estaba más bien pensando en tocarlo después aunque, por ejemplo, algo que ya mencione (aunque no directamente), Link no se le ha declarado abiertamente a Marth por no sentirse completamente digno de él. Y así, Ike, Pit y Marth, cada uno tienen sus razones que también iré mostrando conforme la historia avance. Respecto al ritmo… si, puede que esté algo lenta, pero tengo un poco de resistencia a que sea el típico fic con mucho lemon y la trama en segundo plano (no tengo nada en contra de eso, en realidad otro de mis proyectos aquí en es más o menos eso, pero… no éste).  
Si, la historia del SSE es otro problema. Admitámoslo, este juego no fue hecho para sacarle trama y, por más que quise conciliar la idea del SSE con las historias de los personajes simplemente me hace mucho ruido y llegue al punto en el que me vi obligada a elegir entre lo uno y lo otro y, a mi parecer, la historia de cada uno de los personajes es mucho más rica que la del SSE, al menos para este fic. Tal vez, en otra ocasión, si haga más referencia en el SSE, pero por ahora lo estoy dejando pasar.  
Agradezco en serio que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar tu comentario, mucho más aún, el tiempo que te tomaste para leer mi historia y lo amable que es de tu parte mostrarme las cosas que consideras que pueda mejorar. Espero que esta larga contestación nos e mal interprete n_ñ. Aprecio tu tiempo y observaciones, tratare de mejora algunos de los aspectos que mencionaste, otros, dejaré que los explique el mismo curso de la trama después.  
Gracias por las buenas palabras también, me alegra que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir. Tratare de mejor, después de todo, esto es mi practica también y la crítica constructiva siempre es buena para dar pauta a las mejoras. Pero eso, gracias de nuevo y perdón por la demora._


End file.
